Ese chico es un demonio
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/YAOI/Sinbad es un joven de dieciséis años, curioso y aventurero como pocos. Ciertos sucesos le hacen creer que está siendo acosado por un demonio. -No te molestes en invocarlos, nunca acuden al llamado. Le dijeron alguna vez, no contaba con que uno lo haría. ¿La razón? Estaba aburrido. ¿Lo peor? A sus ahora veintinueve años aun no se ha ido. [Sinbad x Judal]
1. Cuando uno está aburrido

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas del fic.**

 **Bueno, aprovechando que terminó mi anterior sinju vengo con otro que me llegó la inspiración XD. Siendo una de las parejas de las que más amo escribir junto con el Judala XD. Esta historia la subiré cada dos semanas, aunque ya saben que si puedo antes, sin más les dejo leer y gracias como siempre por darle la oportunidad.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1 Cuando uno esta aburrido lo más normal es querer un poco de diversión.**

Un joven de largo cabello azabache camina sin prestar mucho interés a su alrededor. ¿Y cómo podría considerando que está en el lugar más aburrido del mundo? Al menos para él, nada más y nada menos que el infierno. Al principio era muy divertido pero con el tiempo todo se volvió monótono. Tortura por aquí, lamentos por allá, llanto y demás por acullá. Estúpidos humanos, simplemente no entiende porque hacen cosas que les llevarán a lamentarse después y lo peor de todo es que no son originales. Una y otra y otra vez las mismas expresiones que ya le tienen más que harto, si tanto les molesta que hagan algo, que inicien una guerra. Él con gusto ayudaría, pero no tiene tanta suerte.

-¡Ey! ¿No quieres lastimar humanos?-pregunta uno de sus compañeros demonios.

-Nah, es todo tuyo.

-Pero es entretenido hacerlos gritar.

-Para ti, a mi no me interesa.

-Pero...

-¡Ya dije que no!

Alzó la voz y continuo con su camino, llegó a un barranco donde podía apreciar el sitio o por lo menos una parte de este. Considerando la cantidad de almas que hay desde el inicio de los tiempos es en realidad un lugar de tamaño considerable, pero eso no le importa, nada interesa. Suspira fastidiado, siente deseos de destruir algo ¿pero qué? Ahí no hay nada. Ahora que lo piensa los humanos vienen de algún lado ¿o no? ¿De dónde?

Se levanta del sitio interesado por primera vez desde que tiene memoria y va en busca del único ser que puede ayudarle.

Le halla sin esfuerzo.

-¡Ey!-saluda a un hombre de largo cabello verde y que responde al nombre de Ithnan.

-¿Qué ocurre Judal?

-¿De dónde rayos salen tantos humanos?

-Del mundo terrenal.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es el sitio que se encuentra entre el infierno y el cielo.

-Tampoco había escuchado de este último.

-Pero conoces a los ángeles, algunas veces bajan a dejar recados.

-Pues jamás he visto uno.

-Claro que si, ese chico de cabello azul.

-Oh el enano.

-¿Qué nunca te lees los pergaminos mágicos? Ahí viene toda la información.

-Me da flojera.

-Deberías cambiar tu actitud.

-¿Para qué? Nada será diferente aunque lo haga. ¿Y podemos ir a ese sitio?

-Pues no esta prohibido, incluso algunos van con la intención de tentar a sus habitantes para hacerles caer aquí.

-Con razón hay tantos.

-Pero no te lo recomiendo mucho.

-Si es peligroso no me importa, mejor para mi tengo ganas de destruir, iniciar una guerra y aquí no hay nada.

-No lo digo por eso, los pocos demonios que conozco han terminado por volverse locos.

-¿Y eso?

-Dicen que es un lugar muy aburrido y que la abstinencia por sus actividades infernales les induce a la falta de cordura.

-No es como si hiciera algo aquí, no tendría porque extrañar nada.

-Supongo que en ese sentido tienes razón.

-También existe un detalle de suma importancia, cuando pasas un año en la tierra y no regresas, después eres incapaz de hacerlo, aunque nadie sabe porque.

-Tienes que ser muy idiota si pierdes la noción del tiempo.

-Creeme, ha pasado muchas más veces de las que puedo recordar, por eso tengo una sugerencia. Si tanto te interesa observa al mundo con magia de clarividencia, juzga si te atrae o es un simple capricho, y una vez conozcas la respuesta haz lo que te venga en gana.

-De vez en cuando dices cosas que tienen sentido.

-Tengo que, soy uno de los demonios mayores.

-Te recuerdo que tengo un rango superior al tuyo.

-Y todavía me pregunto la razón.

-Por mi gran habilidad magica-sonrió.

-Si, bueno no me lo recuérdes que me da envidia, ah si, sobre eso, los humanos suelen mentir con facilidad, no son como nosotros a los que nos da igual lastimar sentimientos, así que deberías ser cauteloso, podrían herirte.

-¿Bromeas? No ha nacido el ser que provoque algo similar en mi.

-Siempre tan lleno de confianza, bueno advertido estas, recuerda que nuestra magia esta muy ligada a nuestras emociones, si alguien te rompe el corazón esta podría matarte.

-Si me lo rompe le parto la cara y punto.

-Una respuesta típica de ti.

-Y ahora que tengo lo que quería me voy.

-¿Ni siquiera me darás las gracias?

-Ah si.

Y se fue dejando al otro molesto, aunque pronto se tranquiliza como si no supiera como es.

El azabache continúa con su paseo y se aburre de nueva cuenta, esta cansado de mirar sangre, fuego y otras cosas por demás desagradable. Se sienta debajo de un árbol, o más bien un tronco seco pues ahí no florece nada a saber como ese árbol llegó a dicho tamaño, aunque poco importa pues no tiene una sola hoja. Bueno el joven en su vida ha visto una. Realiza un conjuro sencillo, al menos para él pues otros morirían por intentar algo similar. A los pocos segundos contempla el mundo terrenal aunque no en su amplitud, se centra solo en sus habitantes más específicamente en los humanos para ver si uno logra llamar su atención. Después de unos veinte intentos termina decepcionado pues pasa lo mismo que el lugar que habita. Quejas, sufrimiento, dolor y miles de aberraciones sin sentido. No le extraña que muy pocos tengan interés por visitarlo. Tendría que ser uno muy idiota para ser atrapado por un mundo así. Molesto decide cancelar su hechizo, pero antes de lograrlo observa un largo cabello morado en la pantalla, ni el sabía porque pero ese tono llamó su atención y decidió mirar un poco más. Esa abundante y larga cabellera pertenecía a un joven de hermosos ojos dorados que tenía una amplia sonrisa, movía los labios pero no podía escuchar así que incluyó el sonido, por alguna razón sus palabras despertaban su curiosidad.

-¡Te digo que es posible tu confía Jafar!-el menor se dirigía a un niño albino que le observaba aterrado.

-¡Piensalo bien Sin! ¡Te harás daño!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Veme en acción!

Realizó un espectacular saltó a una barda e hizo ademanes de tipo teatral.

-Oh hermoso cielo que nos cubres con tu belleza ¡contempla la magnificencia de este hijo tuyo! ¡Oh padre sol que nos alumbras con tu nobleza y gracia cumple el deseo de este hombre!

Empuño una espada de utileria que alzó en dirección al astro rey.

-¡Bendice a tu pueblo con la victoria sobre sus enemigos!

Corrió sobre el diminuto espacio para tomar impulso y saltó de manera magestuosa...estrellandose sonoramente contra una pared que le dejó inconsciente.

-¡Sin!

Fue el grito del oji esmeralda que Judal apenas si escuchó por estar tirado en el piso partiendose de risa.

-¡Que idiota! Era obvio que no lo iba a lograr, el sitio era muy reducido como para tomar el impulso necesario ja ja ja ja pero fue genial, el solito se rompió hasta lo que no ja ja ja ja.

Repuesto del ataque volvió a su acoso, es decir estudio del mundo humano. Siendo testigo del momento en que Jafar y un sujeto al que le pareció nombraron Drakon llevaron al accidentado a un sitio del que no pelo ni el nombre pero era todo blanco y habían muchas personas vestidas del mismo tono dando vueltas por aquí y por allá, le pusieron algo que se llama yeso en el brazo izquierdo que al parecer se rompió y despertó poco después, este era el momento de la verdad. ¿Se quejaría como todo humano? ¿O le mostraría algo distinto? Su corazón palpita violentamente pues esta temeroso de decepcionarse de lo único que ha encontrado divertido en toda su miserable vida. Sus ojos se abren expectantes, sus manos sudan, el peli morado separa sus labios para emitir comentario, pero le causa una punzada en el pecho, se ve molesto y aún así no se atreve a desviar la mirada.

-Por favor, no me decepciones.

-¡Hay que grabarlo de nuevo salió mal!-el oji miel.

-¡Ya no Sin casi te matas!

-Tiene razón Sinbad, te dije que era mala idea hacer algo tan arriesgado para el proyecto escolar.-Drakon.

-Pero si vamos a contar la historia de un rey que salva a su pueblo tenía que llegar a los corazones de la gente, tenía que ser impactante-se subió al asiento de hospital-¡Oh madre tierra que nos brindas tus bondades para...!

-¡Ya hasta olvidaste las líneas! ¡Con lo difícil que fue obligarte a aprenderlas!-el albino.

-¡Hay que improvisar!

Realizó un genial saltó y cayó de pie con actitud galante.

-¡A todo el pueblo...!

-¡Ya cállense están en un hospital!-una enfermera furiosa.

-¡Un rey no puede hacerlo, debe ser la voz de su gente para...!

Y no dijo más, un suero con todo y tubo le tiro de nuevo al piso cortesía de la enfermera. Su deber es curar al enfermo y sanar al desvalido ¡Pero ya le tenía harta!

El azabache finalizó el hechizo mientras se ponía de pie con algo de trabajo pues no podía dejar de reír. Ya encontró algo que vale la pena y por nada del mundo piensa dejarlo ir. Llega con su enciclopedia pública mejor conocida como Itihnan que le mira con recelo por lo de hace rato.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Cómo llegó al mundo humano?

-Tienes que esperar a que te invoquen.

-¡Me lleva eso lo hubieras dicho antes! ¡Quiero ir pero no creo que algo así pueda ocurrir!

-¿Y por qué no?

-Mi objetivo es un tarado, dudo que sepa usar magia.

-Pero en ese lugar solo los entes de otro mundo pueden usarla, no los humanos.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo haga entonces?

-Una invocación es más bien un pacto entre una persona y un demonio. ¿Cómo te lo digo para que lo entiendas? Se forma un vinculo, es decir a lo que ellos suelen llamar matrimonio.

El menor le miró estupefacto.

-Es decir que si me invoca y acudo a su llamado...¿me convierto en su esposo?

-Si.

-¿Así nada más?

-Si.

-¿Y tendremos sexo?

-Solo si quieres.

-¿Y si esa persona no quiere?

-Te lo violas y ya, eres un demonio después de todo ¿qué más da?

El oji rubí tembló ligeramente, sus palabras le sacaron de balance.

-Gracias.

Dijo de manera torpe y se retiró a la vez que el peli verde le miraba impactado.

Judal llegó a su casa, no hay nadie, nunca lo hay. Sube a su habitación y se tira molesto sobre la cama.

-¿Y ahora que hago? Quiero ir pero...quizá si le observo un poco más...

...

Sinbad volvió a casa, Esra le recibió casi infartada pues pronto le vio ese brazo, él le explicó y luego de ello se retiró a su cuarto. Claro después de un largo sermón de su progenitora que no dejaba de tacharlo de irresponsable. Debido a ello se llevó su energía y decidió dormir, claro esta no sin antes releer las líneas pues tiene que continuar con la grabación a como de lugar, así tenga que chantajear a Jafar.

...

Luego de una semana Judal volvió a espiarlo, tal vez solo fue la emoción del momento y no le interesaba tanto como creía. Vio que su objetivo estaba sentado en una mesa en compañía de los otros dos y de nuevo miraba esa amplia sonrisa que sin embargo no le quita lo varonil. El azabache frunce el ceño, ese mocoso no se ve mayor que él, este año cumplió dieciocho y aún así se ve más masculino y eso en cierta forma le irrita. ¿Por qué tenía que nacer con un trasero bien dotado, cintura estrecha y cuerpo en general andrógino? Y que él ponga de su parte usando un top que deja su abdomen al descubierto, adornos de oro en cuello y brazos además de usar sombra de ojos no tiene nada que ver. Deja de lado sus desvarios y contempla la situación.

-¡Fue genial! ¡No puedo creer que terminamos la grabación con incidentes mínimos!-el oji miel.

-¡No lo fueron! ¡Le caiste encima a una inocente viejita! ¡Rompiste la ventana de tres autos! ¡Golpeaste al director con una maceta! ¡Y enviaste a Drakon a la enfermería!

El acusado se cruzó de brazos, miró de lado molesto y puso expresión de insatisfacción.

-Pudo haber sido peor.

-¡¿Cuál irresponsable puedes ser?!

Y continuaron la discusión un buen rato pero Judal ya no escuchaba, estaba tirado otra vez en el suelo culpa del ataque de carcajadas que le provocó ese joven. Pero después de un rato comenzó a molestarse porque el idiota albino no dejaba de molestar con sus quejas.

-¡Ya cállate maldición!

Realizó un ataque de viento que lanzó a la pantalla, sabía que no llegaría a él pero haría de cuenta que así fue para bajarse el coraje. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando vio al pobre niño tirado en el suelo y todos sus acompañantes confundidos. Sonrió de lado.

-Ya sé como llegar.

...

Ha pasado una semana desde que Sinbad presenció el primer suceso paranormal en su vida. Recuerda estar hablando con su amigo albino y luego ver a este caer por culpa de una fuerte ráfaga de viento, no habría problema, si hubiesen estado en el exterior, pero se encontraban en la cafetería del colegio. Pero este no fue el único suceso de ese tipo. Por las noches escuchaba una voz que de vez en cuando le decía groserías, algunos objetos en su casa se caían sin explicación aparente, sombras y siluetas que se esfuman tan rápido como aparecen y demás. No es alguien que crea en seres de otro mundo, pero cuando encontró en su espejo "Invocame idiota" escrito con un viscoso líquido rojo que resultó ser catsup si se asustó. Corrió en la primera oportunidad a la biblioteca más cercana y se dirigió al apartado de lo sobrenatural, busco por todos lados pero no encontraba lo que necesitaba. Hasta que casi a punto de darse por vencido un pesado libro le golpeó en la cabeza, este se estrelló de manera estrepitosa en el suelo. Juraría que se rompieron unos cuantos mosaicos y se abrió mostrando una página "Como deshacerse de un demonio" llamó su atención y se puso a leerlo.

"Algunas personas no creen en ellos pero existen. Provocan sucesos extraños como sombras, voces, accidentes y demás. En realidad es muy sencillo romper el contacto con ellos, solo necesita..."

Sus dorados orbes brillaron.

-¡Esto es lo que necesitaba!

Lo pidió prestado para llevarlo a casa y leerlo a detalle.

Una vez ahí saludo a su madre, comió y subió a su habitación para leer el pesado libro que casi le hernió en el camino, estaba ansioso pues siempre ha sido alguien curioso y ávido de emociones fuertes y aventuras. Así que deslizó el dedo por el índice hasta que lo encontró.

-"Como invocar un demonio."

Su corazón latía con violencia ante la posibilidad de conocer a uno, pero también tenía miedo que los sucesos raros subieran a un nivel que no pudiera controlar. Y sin embargo le tentaba, él es el gran Sinbad ¿qué podría salir mal? Sintió su piel erizarse y una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espalda, esto era lo que buscaba. Conocedor de que hacia algo malo abrió el libro en la página indicada en el índice, estuvo a punto de leer el conjuro pero lo cerró de golpe.

-¿Y si llegó a poner a mis padres en peligro?

Negó con la cabeza, cuando se trata de él le vale un reverendo pepino arriesgar su integridad física como ya quedó claro anteriormente, pero su familia es asunto aparte. Es capaz de dar su vida si con ello les protege de cualquier peligro. Y sin embargo aún sentía enorme curiosidad de ver uno. ¿Por qué el universo le dotó de espíritu intrépido? Sencillez aparte. Cierra el libro, lo deja a un lado y baja con su familia, quizá la convivencia con ellos elimine el deseo de aventura por un bien mayor. Luego de platicar, ver películas, jugar videojuegos y hacer la tarea que olvidó se retiró agotado a dormir.

Por la mañana se encontró con sus amigos, tomaron clases como de costumbre y se reunieron a la hora del receso llegando con el trío Sharkan, Masrur y Yamuraiha. Decidió contarles la situación pues son sus confiables compañeros. Y así les dio lujo de detalles de los sucesos paranormales, el libro y su confusión con respecto a invocarlo o romper el vinculo.

-Parece sacado de una película de terror-el moreno.

-Ni te molestes, nunca acuden al llamado.-la peli aqua.

Todos se giraron para verla consternados.

-¿Acaso ya lo intentaste Yamuraiha?-Sinbad.

-Claro, sabes que me gusta estudiar la magia, es una lastima que no pueda realizar conjuro alguno.

-Es mejor, podría ser peligroso-el albino.

Y de esa manera continuó el intercambio de argumentos y uno que otro golpe entre Sharkan y Yamuraiha o más bien esta última que le agarró a bofetadas por llevarle la contra.

...

Sinbad llegó a su hogar realizando su rutina de costumbre y se dirigió a su alcoba cuando se vio libre de obligaciones, ya no tenía duda alguna. Por el bienestar de su familia estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la experiencia de esta gran aventura.

Abrió el libro en la página que ayudaría a romper el vinculo y antes de continuar leyó una advertencia que decía: "Para cualquier ritual que involucre demonios se necesita una vela, no importa su color" buscó en sus cajones seguro de que tenía una. Debido a ello no se dio cuenta de que la página había cambiado. Volvió con el libro, encendió el pabiló y recitó el conjuro.

Terminada la última palabra observó una luz muy brillante que le cegó un momento haciéndole retroceder hasta quedar pegado a la pared a un lado del texto.

-¡Te tardaste idiota!

Escuchó una voz ronca que sonaba molesta, frotó sus ojos y pudo ver a un joven un poco mayor que él o eso suponía con largo cabello negro e intensos ojos escarlata.

Aturdido desvío la mirada al libro, un fuerte mareo le invadió cuando contempló la leyenda "Cómo invocar a un demonio".

-¡Oh firme piso no seas tan duro con el joven que ha recibido un gran impacto en el corazón!

Le parodiaba Judal luego de verle desmayar por el shock mientras él se privaba de la risa.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales.**

 **Una vez más, gracias por leer, no saben lo mucho que aprecio que se tomen el tiempo.**

 **Bueno, para los que me leen en amor, ya saben que ahí mismo respondo los comentarios.**

 **Para los que leen en fiction lo hago en las notas finales por aquellos que firman y no tienen cuenta.**

 **Y hasta aquí llegó el primer capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado. Sin duda me gusta mucho escribir sinju porque me parecen una pareja muy divertida, aunque sospecho que siempre hago sufrir a Sin (?, bueno, después del botellazo que le dio Judal en liberando al verdadero tu solo le faltaba que llegara a su vida un demonio XD. De nuevo gracias por leer y nos vemos la próxima actualización, los amo!**

 **Ah si! Y si les gustó la historia les invitó a que se pasen por amor, ahí tengo varios fics y me harían muy feliz si también visitan a mis compañeras escritoras, ahora si es todo por hoy :).**


	2. La convivencia te lleva a descubrir

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2 La convivencia te lleva a descubrir sentimientos.**

 **.**

Luego del gran ataque de carcajadas del que fue víctima Judal, se acercó al muchacho tendido en el suelo. Le miraba con interés incluso devoción. Era apuesto, mucho. Nada que ver con la imagen que podía apreciarse en su espejo mágico. Este no le hacía justicia a la morena y brillante piel del chico, a su largo cabello sedoso y...pronto se encontró suspirando y observando sus labios. Se acercó rosandolos sutilmente como si su pecho guardara el enorme anhelo de besarle. Negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué sentido tiene hacerlo si este no puede corresponderle? Se ruboriza y se altera cuando cae en cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Su corazón parece tambor de los potentes latidos rítmicos que da. Acaba de conocerlo en persona y ya se siente como todo un idiota. Se sienta a su lado esperando a que este despierte y pueda explicarle la situación, algo que no esta seguro de lograr porque paciencia no tiene y tampoco está muy seguro de como tocar el tema de que están casados. Quizá debió pensarlo mejor, no, es seguro que debió hacerlo pero no pudo contener ese anhelo en su interior. El solo mirar a Sinbad le produjo algo, no entiende que pero lo hizo. Es como si este le hipnotizara con su brillante aura y el se había acercado como una polilla a la luz o al fuego. Algo que podría resultar peligroso pero que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué? Es la pregunta que ronda su mente una y otra vez y sin embargo no busca una respuesta en realidad. Sonríe esta vez de manera traviesa mientras toca las largas hebras moradas sin que el otro ponga la más mínima resistencia. Es como observar un juguete, uno que puede llenar de diversión la rutinaria y penosa vida que ha tenido que soportar hasta ahora.

-No sabes lo difícil que es vivir en un sitio así.

Emite con un tono de amargura en la voz; como si tener las palabras en los labios fueran el más poderoso, asqueroso y repulsivo veneno. Siente que incluso quema su interior, claro esto es solo imaginación suya.

Se tira al suelo descuidadamente y contempla el techo de la habitación, sonríe ligeramente al notar que es del mismo tono de su cabello, el mismo de las uvas. Morado.

-Que malos gustos tienes, el negro es mucho mejor.

Se sentó de nueva cuenta mientras hacia ademanes en una según él conversación con el contrario, miraba divertido todo en el sitio. Sin embargo no se atrevía a levantarse de su sitio. Como si una cadena invisible le mantuviera atado a ese hombre. Y una vez más la interrogante se hizo presente ¿por qué? Su orgullo decidió imponerse y le obligó a ponerse de pie. Se acercó al escritorio del menor, reviso sus cajones y encontró lo que todo adolescente tiene en su cuarto...pornografía. Los colores se le subieron al rostro pero estos lejos de ser provocados por la pena o vergüenza fueron causados por la indignación y coraje. Miró desdeñoso al muchacho y agito la revista ante sus ojos que continuaban mirando su interior.

-¡¿Qué carajo es esto?! ¡Estoy mucho mejor que tus zorras!

Acto seguido incinero el objeto a tal grado que no quedaron ni las cenizas. Se acercó furioso al menor con intención de encararle, valiéndole gorro que este no se pudiera defender.

-Escuchame bien...

No pudo decir más, la mano de Sinbad le cogió con fuerza del cuello, de la zona que no esta cubierta con su collar. Le hacia un poco de daño pero no intento escapar fue sometido sin que lograra darse cuenta por esos orbes de color oro. El humano está molesto y él emocionado. Sin embargo tampoco es un masoquista e intentando golpear al otro dan vueltas en el suelo hasta que Sinbad queda encima de él con las manos a los costados. Quería reclamarle por haber entrado de buenas a primeras a su casa aunque sabía que de ello tenía la culpa, no toda por supuesto es inteligente y sabe que el demonio atrapado y que le mira con burla tuvo mucho que ver en lo que sucedió. Separa los labios para decir algo pero en eso se queda. Ahora es él quien tiene expresión tonta. El azabache respira agitadamente y sus mejillas tienen un lindo, no, un hermoso tono carmín que compite exitosamente con sus ojos, sus labios se separan en un intento de meter más aire a sus pulmones pues su condición física es pésima. La suave o eso supone por su apariencia y blanca piel de la que es dueño y ese largo, larguisimo cabello negro con fragancia a durazno. ¿Por qué tiene ese aroma si Judal en su vida ha comido uno? Es natural. El que desprende su piel en todo momento y que ahora excita y confunde al oji miel. Su cabeza da vueltas víctima de miles de pensamientos por segundo, respira hondo en un intento de no decir estupidez alguna.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto?-articulo al fin.

-Tu fuiste el que me invocó.

-No te hagas el gracioso, sabes a que me refiero.

-Estaba aburrido.

-Y eso me convierte ¿en qué? ¿Tu jueguete?

-Mi esposo.

-¿Eh?

Toda la enteresa y fuerza de voluntad del menor se fue a la basura con semejante declaración, comenzó a balbucear puras tonterías incapaz de armar una sola frase coherente.

-¿Que soy tu qué?

-¡Esposo joder! ¡¿Te has quedado sordo o eres idiota?!

-¿Cómo pasó?

-Una invocación es un pacto que se crea entre dos seres, un demonio y un humano. Formando el vinculo que ustedes llaman matrimonio.

-No sabía eso.

-A mi ni me reclames, no te puse una pistola en la cabeza para obligarte.

-No es justo...el libro no decía nada de esto.

-Ni siquiera lo leíste completo, mejor dale una ojeada y luego me dices.

El chico obedeció a regañadientes, busco en el índice confiado en que no encontraría nada y se dedo se poso en "pactos con demonios" busco la página y leyó.

"Debe tener en cuenta que cuando realiza una invocación con uno se está comprometiendo a realizar un vinculo con ellos. Es decir usted le llama, el otro acude y desde ese momento son considerados como un matrimonio."

Cerró el libro con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Vamos hombre, que no esta tan mal no es que te vaya a obligar a otra cosa que no sea mi diversión.

Con pesar colocó la enciclopedia en su escritorio y camino con dirección a la puerta de su habitación, necesita procesar todo lo que está ocurriendo y con el chico que no deja de hablar no llegará a ningún lado.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

El azabache se puso rápidamente de pie con la intención de seguirlo, aunque igual fue ignorado por el otro. O eso hasta que Sinbad escuchó un ruido seco y se giró solo para ver que el joven se había desmayado. Bien podría dejarlo así y huir del sitio era una opción muy tentadora, pero algo en su interior le impidió hacerlo. Se acercó y le tomo entre sus brazos, dando suaves palmadas a su rostro para hacerle reaccionar pero nada. Le removía de los hombros y le llamaba, claro sin utilizar su nombre pues no lo sabe pero todo esfuerzo resultaba inútil. Las ansias se apoderaron de su ser al notar que cada vez estaba más pálido, frío e incluso un poco rígido. Se tensó. ¿Acaso se estaba muriendo? No sabía si le agradaba o no pero definitivamente no quería verlo morir. Miraba desesperado todo objeto a su alrededor hasta que se encontró con la raíz de todos sus problema. Cargó al joven y le colocó cuidadosamente sobre el lecho, se dirigió a su escritorio y comenzó a pasar las paginas violentamente hasta que llegó con la respuesta que buscaba."Cuando uno de estos seres llega al mundo terrenal, sufrirá una grave descompensación por el cambio abrupto de aura. Para los demonios de nivel bajo se traduce en un simple mareo o náuseas, pero entre más poderoso sea este peor será el malestar. Los de nivel más alto pueden morir." Releyó la última frase como cinco veces. Su problema es más grave de lo que pensó no solo invocó un ente del bajo atral, sino que además parece que sobre su cama tiene a toda una celebridad, se concentró en el texto, no es momento de estar pensando en otras cosas. "Lo importante es que tiene solución, basta con que le de a comer algo de este mundo. IMPORTANTE Debe entender que lo que pruebe le volverá adicto. Podrá comer otras cosas pero será casi como una droga, por eso el invocador debe pensar cuidadosamente en la opción más cómoda y sencilla de satisfacer. Pueden ser líquidos o sólidos."

Un gemido de dolor del joven llamó su atención y bajó corriendo a la cocina con tal velocidad que casi se va de cuernos por las escaleras y más considerando su ahora precario equilibrio por culpa del yeso. Su madre le observa en silencio pero no dice nada. Lo primero que aparece en el rango de visión del chico fue carne cruda, negó aterrado con la cabeza, el otro ya es un demonio, no quiere convertirlo en mitad vampiro, luego se posa en las zanahorias, conejo. En la lechuga, cabra. Cerveza, ebrio. Y mil y un peros le puso a todo en tan solo quince segundos. Hasta que un olor llamó su atención, sonrió y tomo uno de los frutos que jamás faltan en su casa. Volvió tan rápido como pudo a la habitación y se sorprendió al ver despierto al joven, pero doblado de dolor. Esto debía ser en verdad malo se acercó e intentó tomarlo en brazos, pero fue apartado por un rudo movimiento del azabache que aún adolorido le miraba con rabia.

-No quiero tu lastima.

-¡No lo es! ¡Estoy preocupado! Todo ha pasado muy rápido pero podemos intentarlo, no sé si pueda cumplir con el hecho de convertirme en tu esposo, pero prometo poner de mi parte, podemos empezar siendo amigos y ver si llega a más.

-¿Amigos?...¡ung!

Completamente exhausto cayó en los brazos de Sinbad que le tomo del mentón para darle el fruto, pero el oji rubí apenas si lo veía, y ya no se diga realizar movimiento alguno. Desesperado intento darle el alimento pero ni eso podía. Ayudado de sus manos separó los labios del mayor pero este no hacia más. No podía simplemente meter todo el fruto o terminaría por asfixiarlo, claro en caso de que lograra introducirlo. Así que mordió un pedazo del durazno y se acercó dando un suave beso que le ayudó a llevar el fruto a su objetivo. Este lo trago pero continuaba débil, es obvio que tendrá que repetir el proceso más de una vez. Entre más lo hace más se sonroja y por primera vez en la vida la vergüenza le invade. Y más al notar que el demonio no es el único que se hará adicto a algo. Porque lo admita o no ha disfrutado el sabor de los suaves labios. Cuando del durazno solo queda la semilla y el joven duerme placidamente en sus brazos le recuesta sobre la cama para permitirle el descanso. Se levanta, toma el libro y le lleva consigo para sentarse a un lado de su ahora esposo. Es claro que si van a vivir juntos tiene mucho que aprender. Pero luego de leer el prólogo se queda profundamente dormido, no es que sea muy bueno en la lectura.

El peli morado comenzó a cabecear hasta que cayó de lleno al piso, enseñanza de la vida, nunca duermas sin el soporte adecuado. Se levanta y mira por la ventana notando que ya es de noche, aunque igual no tiene ya nada que hacer. Realiza su clásico ritual para meterse a la cama, aunque más dormido que despierto por lo que no recuerda ni ve al demonio que esta en ella.

...

Con una ligera jaqueca Judal abre al fin sus ojos por la mañana. No esta muy seguro de lo que pasó solo que seguramente fue culpa de Ithnan que no le dio los pormenores de visitar el mundo humano. Un poco más y la hubiera palmado, por fortuna el idiota de su marido le ayudó, y hablando de ello ¿en dónde esta? Pronto ve una silueta a su lado sobre la cama, tira de las sábanas y su rostro se pone pálido al encontrar al menor ¡completamente desnudo! Como no le espió todo el tiempo no estaba enterado de que es un degenerado, y luego recuerda lo de las revistas. Esta claro que tiene severos problemas de personalidad. Esta a punto de lanzar un hechizo con la intención de quedarse viudo cuando sus ojos se quedan fijos en el perfecto abdomen de Sinbad. Por un par de segundos le da envidia pues a pesar de ser más joven que él tiene un cuerpo más varonil, aunque esto ya lo sabía. Luego sonríe satisfecho, nadie que se digne de ser su esposo puede tener peor cuerpo que él. Lo lucirá orgulloso por donde lugar se pasee...ahora que cae en cuenta ¿la gente de ese lugar le ve? ¿O solo Sinbad?

-Nah, da igual, tarde o temprano lo descubriré.

Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a tomar un baño, nunca ha usado uno humano pero no debe ser muy difícil. Y lo primero que hace es retirarse cuanta prenda y adorno tiene en el cuerpo al igual que deshace la trenza para dejar en libertad su largo cabello que debido a ello se arastra por el piso, siempre y cuando no tropieze con el todo bien.

...

El peli morado despierta adormilado, madrugador no es. Lo único que agradece con el alma es que es sábado y no tiene que ir al colegio porque tiene una flojera monumental. Además el anterior fue un día...¡Ayer!

Se sienta de golpe recordando de súbito todo lo ocurrido con el demonio, le busca con la mirada y le encuentra casi de inmediato o eso cree. ¿Qué no lo que mira es una hermosa jovencita que se pasea desnuda por su habitación? Se sonroja ante su pensamiento, se levanta dispuesto a prestar ayuda pues se ve confundida, el otro le nota y se voltea dejando en claro que es un chico, uno de muy buen cuerpo.

-¿Cómo rayos se utiliza esto?-señala la regadera y tina.

-¿Qué no toman baños en el infierno?

-No seas tarado es obvio que si, pero ahí no tenemos...lo que sea esto. Cuando quiero tomar uno voy y me meto al río.

-¿Y el agua no esta fría?

-¿Dah?-le puso una expresión que indicaba lo evidente.

-Tienes razón, fue tonto...bueno pues...has ahorrado mucho trabajo ahora que estas desnudo.

-Y ni sigas mirándome que me desgasto.

-Si, lo que digas. ¿Ves estas botellas de aquí?

-Si.

-Son shampoo y jabones corporales, también hay jabón en barra.

-¿Y cuál usas tú?

El menor se acercó en plan seductor y se colocó a un lado alzando el brazo de manera galante hasta dejarlo a un costado de la cabeza del mayor, que sin importar la edad es un poco más bajo de estatura que el, lo que irrita a Judal pero lo deja pasar en pro de la limpieza corporal. Si bien no le hace falta la necesita con urgencia para quitarse el aroma de Sinbad que le pone de nervios, pues le agrada más de lo que quisiera admitir.

-¿Acaso quieres tener la misma fragancia?-expreso con voz melosa.

Acto seguido el azabache tomo el jabón de barra más pesado y lo lanzó al rostro de su esposo que logró agacharse para evadir el impacto, no así la pobre ventana que se hizo pedazos. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo su madre entró asustada por el ruido, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Su hijo casi sufre un colapso nervioso ¿cómo iba a explicar al...?

-¿Eh?

Ahora si va a sufrir un infarto, su esposo ha tenido la maravillosa idea de contonearse por el sitio buscando quien sabe qué y mostrando cínicamente su entera desnudez a su madre.

-¡No es lo que parece!

Grito por fin, el oji escarlata le ignoro y su progenitora le encaro reprobatoriamente.

-¿Ah no? Y la ventana se rompió mágicamente supongo.

-¿ _Eh? ¿Acaso no lo ve?_

Respiro aliviado y pensó rápidamente una excusa.

-Lo siento madre, trataba de tomar un baño pero mi equilibrio no es bueno luego del yeso y resbalé lanzando el jabón por la ventana.

-¿Estas bien?-le cuestionó preocupada.

-Si.

-Por el vidrio no te preocupes, luego le digo a tu padre que lo cambie, en un rato esta el desayuno si quieres bajar.

-Gracias.

Y así Esra les dejó solos.

-Mentiroso-dijo Judal molesto.

-Nos meteríamos en problemas si le digo la verdad, además no mentí, alguien quería darse una ducha, el jabón salió volando en dirección a la ventana y me resbalé equivandolo por culpa del yeso. ¿Dónde estuvo la mentira?

-Eres un manipulador.

-¿Te molesta?

-No lo sé, pero al menos es interesante. Ahora dime como rayos hacerlo o me voy a enfermar por andar sin ropa.

-¿A los demonios les pasa?

-Salvo el hecho de que pasados los dieciocho no envejecemos y usamos magia somos como un humano normal, o eso me dijo Ithnan alguna vez.

-¿Es decir que puedes morir?-se tensó ante la frase salida de sus propios labios ¿no ayer presenció casi eso?

-Si-dijo con molestia-pero no será fácil creeme.

-Entonces te ayudo, no quiero que te hagas daño, suficiente tuvimos con el susto del día anterior.

Esta vez las palabras de Sinbad sonaron tan sinceras que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, para su suerte el otro no lo notó.

-A todo esto ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿Y qué no vas a decirme primero tú?-aunque ya lo sabía no quería verse muy obvio.

-Sinbad.-Sonrió con sensualidad y tomo instintivamente la mano del mayor y la beso con ternura.-encantado de conocerte ¿me darías el honor de saber tu nombre?

-Judal.

-Con que Judal.

Sin saber por qué el oji carmín perdió la fuerza en sus rodillas provocando que estuviera a punto de caer, pero fue tomado por Sinbad que le acercó a su cuerpo con instinto protector.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Aún te sientes mal?

-Tan solo resbalé, ahora enseñame a usar esto.

-Ah es verdad.

Luego de una discusión del mismo tipo tras otra llegaron al punto en que Judal se encontraba en la tina con Sinbad lavando su largo y delicado cabello, las caricias en su cabeza eran tan delicadas y agradables que terminó por quedarse dormido. El menor lo enjuago y cuando tuvo la oportunidad rozo sus labios...con los propios, tal como lo imaginó se ha hecho adicto a ese sabor. Deshizo el contacto solo para escuchar un estornudo del peli negro, le movió de los hombros percatandose que a pesar de su cuerpo atlético tenía lindos rasgos delicados, con esa diminuta cadera, el chico por fin despierta y sale de ahí cubriendose con una toalla, se seca, viste y tira en la cama con la intención de dormir. No esta cansado, es un extraño sentimiento que no ha conocido con anterioridad pero que llena su alma de felicidad y su mente de tranquilidad, sin importar de que pueda tratarse no se quejará si puede continuar así.

El móvil de Sinbad suena y rompe su burbuja romántica, muy a su pesar el chico contesta.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola Sin, soy yo...

-¡Oh Jafar!

Judal reacciona ante la mención de ese nombre porque sabe a la perfección de quien se trata, arrebata el aparato e intenta lanzarlo lejos pero es recuperado por el dueño que le mira confundido.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡No quiero que te vayas con él!

Gritó con la voz más potente que pudo hacer, sentía una opresión en el pecho que nunca había experimentado y le asusta. Es lo que los humanos conocen como de coraje y casi le fulminaba con la mirada. Se había esforzado tanto por estar al lado de Sinbad y este le ignora a la primera oportunidad para concentrarse en el mocoso ese que parece perro fadero. Respira agitadamente controlando el gran impulso que tiene por golpear al menor que aún sin entender del todo la situación le da un fuerte abrazo que le hace sonrojar.

-Sigo pensando que todo es extraño y es imposible que lo acepte todo así nada más; pero en verdad quiero conocerte, entenderte y contarte sobre mi. Quiero que platiquemos de los motivos que tuviste para venir. Como te dije antes se que ahora somos esposos y voy a respetar esa relación, pero podemos empezar por trataron como amigos, ahora deja que conteste mi teléfono, quizá quiera ir a algún lado-sonrió con dulzura-y no tengo inconvenientes para que me acompañes.

El oji rubí asintío un tanto confundido, su amado hablo con Jafar y quedaron de verse en el parque. Luego de tomar un rápido desayuno que dejó a su madre anonadada ante su voraz apetito se pusieron en marcha. En el camino Judal corroboró que de manera natural es invisible ante los ojos humanos, pero si utiliza su magia cualquiera puede verle como si fuera un ser humano más. Y es claro que con esa llamativa forma de vestir es el centro de atención de cuanto ser vivo se cruza en su camino. Aunque eso para nada molesta al oji miel que con ese gran ego del que es dueño siente que presume un gran trofeo de esta manera y sonríe con maldad sin que Judal pueda verlo por andar impresionado con todas las cosas en el sitio y que son una novedad para él. Si pudiera verse el aura de los dos se notaría que la del azabache rebosa de alegría y en cierta manera es pura; la del contrario es oscura y pesada capaz de asfixiar a la gente. ¿Quién es el verdadero demonio?

-¡Mira hay un gran árbol de la cosa esa que me dijiste que se llaman duraznos!-gritó emocionado Judal.

-Vamos a verlo.

Contesto el peli morado.

 _"-Te tengo en mi poder amor."_

Fue el pensamiento de este último mientras tomaba de la mano al joven, como si gozara de manipular su voluntad. ¿Qué tanto puede torcer el destino de su esposo? ¿Qué tanto puede corromper a un ente del más allá?

" _Los humanos no son como nosotros, no tienen problemas con metir."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, pues como me dieron ganas de subir la conti aquí ando, aunque me muero de sueño por ello espero no haya quedado muy raro XD. Si no fuera porque se me ha ido la inspiración para el lemmon lo hubiera escrito gustosa en esa bañera XD por eso esta historia no tiene, pero si fan service. No puedo resistirme a escribir una relación cachonda entre ellos, que diferente de mis Judala, bueno no todos XD. Sin más nos vemos la próxima y muchas gracias a los que leen! :)**


	3. El príncipe del infierno

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3 El príncipe del infierno.**

El azabache trató de subir al árbol lo que le costó algo de trabajo debido a su mala condición física, y es que a pesar de semejante cuerpo de tentación que se carga es bastante perezoso; una vez se hubo sentando en una rama cómodamente tomo un fruto y le dio una salvaje y a la vez sensual mordida, sus ojos brillaron con emoción.

-¡¿Cómo es que puede gustarme tanto su sabor?!

El peli morado subió en solo dos movimientos para sentarse a su lado y poder responder su pregunta. Pero la sencillez de su viaje llenó de envidia a su esposo que le miró con recelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cómo carajo le hiciste para subir tan fácil? ¿Qué no se supone que tienes un brazo roto?

-¿Molesto?-le dijo con burla.

-No estés jodiendo.

-¡Lo estas!

-¡Ya cállate!

El mayor le dio una patada en la espalda para provocar que perdiera el equilibrio, le valía si por ello quedaba viudo, es más, comienza a pensar que Sinbad es un idiota y encontrará mil y un maneras de sacarle me quicio. Solo ve como el largo cabello pasa por delante de sus ojos en clara picada al piso. Pero el otro no se irá sin luchar. Alcanza a tomar a Judal de la cintura y le arrastra consigo al mismo destino. Asustado el azabache emplea su magia de levitacion logrando salvar su integridad física y por desgracia también la ajena. Por fortuna nadie ha mirado el hecho pero poco importa al oji miel que sintió la muerte de cerca y sin exagerar. Por la posición en que se encontraba pudo haber caído mal y entonces no la contaba. Su rostro se ensombrece, para ser alguien que dice tener un matrimonio con el no se la pensó dos veces para dañarlo.

- _Con que así son las cosas. Bueno me da igual no es como si me interesara el agradarle, solo tengo curiosidad porque es un demonio. Quiero aprender y disfrutar de nuevas aventuras y si para ello tengo que utilizarlo e incluso lastimarlo me da completamente igual. Siempre y cuando no se muera no hay problema._

El chico negó con la cabeza.

 _-¿Qué me está pasando? No soy así. Si, es verdad me gustan las aventuras pero nunca he sido alguien que guste de ver el sufrimiento ajeno. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por que despierta está clase de sentimientos enfermos en mi interior?_

-¡Ey!

-¿Judal?

-¿Quién más?

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Ah pues, pon atención que odio repetir las cosas. ¿Que si estas bien?

-¿Qué no lo que querías era lastimarme?

-Claro que no. Solo me hiciste enojar y no lo pensé bien. Creí que eras alguien capaz de soportar una caída así.

-¿Es eso una disculpa?-sonrió.

-¡Que disculpa ni que nada!

-Supongo que eres muy orgulloso para admitir algo así.

-No hables como si me conocieras, no sabes nada de mi.

-Muy cierto, pero tenemos mucho tiempo para ello. Tu tampoco sabes nada de mi.

En su rápido movimiento el mayor se colocó sobre Sinbad y le estrelló bruscamente contra el suelo, sus orbes destellaban la más oscura y peligrosa maldad. El contrario pasó saliva extaciado. Tal parece que ese demonio es peligroso y le atrae es como jugar con fuego y no tiene miedo de quemarse.

-¿Me vas a matar?-le preguntó con voz y expresión sensual.

-No te hagas el interesante, no tienes tanta suerte.

Se puso de pie dándole la espalda, estaba molesto y mucho. Sinbad le hace actuar de manera extraña, le provoca sentimientos desconocidos y que no hacen más que confundirle. Por un lado siente que quiere llevarse bien con el, que lo acepte, que se complementen. Pero por otro lado siente quiere destruirlo, impedirle el contacto, huir de él. Como si algo le dijera que no terminará bien a su lado; pero la atracción y curiosidad que siente es más poderosa que todo el miedo o terror que pueda inspirarle. Y en pro de su orgullo algo que no debe admitir.

-Siento si te incomode con mis palabras, tal como te dije soy nuevo en este tipo de convivencia, entiendo que no es una excusa aceptable pero es la única que tengo-se colocó a espaldas del joven-¿Me perdonas?

Pero este le ignoro sin más, dio unos cuantos pasos para marcharse, no tenía a donde pero necesitaba pensar con claridad. El oji miel le tomo de la muñeca con brusquedad y le atrajo a su cuerpo.

-Mírame y dime que no quieres nada conmigo y te dejaré ir.

El azabache abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y le encaro furioso.

-Eres un maldito engreido, me equivoqué contigo pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-Como si pudieras hacer que sienta algo similar, eres un simple humano, yo un demonio, si me da la gana puedo asesinarte con solo un poco de mi magia.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-¿Qué rayos quieres?

-Diversión.

-No soy un maldito juguete.

Se soltó del agarre y caminó rápidamente.

- _¿En qué rayos me metí? ¿No se supone que los humanos son más débiles que un demonio? ¿Por qué me da miedo? ¡No, no es eso no podría...!_

 _-_ ¡Judal!

Su esposo corría tras el y le dio alcance rápidamente, el mayor quedó clavado en el suelo sin atreverse a mirarle. Normalmente es alguien que sin más le hubiera golpeado cuando menos pero por alguna razón no podía.

-Siento si me pasé con lo que dije, solo estaba jugando .Pero no le miró, temía ser atrapado por esos orbes del color de la miel.

-De verdad...disculpame, si hay algo que pueda hacer para...

-Cállate.

-¿Eh?

-No quiero seguir escuchando tus palabras. Mientes, Ithnan tenía razón. No se cuando hablas enserio y cuando no. No puedo confiar en un hombre así.

-No sabía que los demonios tenían ese tipo de conceptos.

-Si tentamos a los humanos para caer en el pecado es porque sabemos mucho de ello. Pero también de las virtudes, tenemos que ser conscientes de lo que es bueno para evitar así que nuestros objetivos lo hagan. ¿Qué acaso no es algo obvio?

-Ahora que lo mencionas tiene mucha lógica. ¿Eso quiere decir que no creeras en mi?

-Es algo que debes ganarte, no esperar a obtenerlo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

- _¡Maldición! Como la situación siga así se irá. No puedo darme el lujo de perderlo, aún hay muchas cosas que quiero aprender y nada me garantiza que una vez se haya ido otro demonio acuda a mi llamado. Yamuraiha ya me lo dijo no es común que lo hagan, esta podría ser mi primera y última oportunidad. ¿Pero qué hago? En verdad se ve molesto, no creo que tenga intención de escuchar mis palabras y menos ahora que volteó a verme tan molesto. Y aún así me dan ganas de hacerlo enojar, de lastimarlo, de hacerle llorar. ¿Qué rayos me está pasando? Siento como si no fuera yo, tengo miedo...¿esto se debe al pacto que tengo con Judal? ¿O siempre he sido así y no he logrado darme cuenta?_

Miles de pensamientos llegaron a su mente abrumandolo, no podía armar una sola frase coherente, así que actuó por instinto y tomo al azabache del brazo y unió sus labios con un salvaje y apasionado beso que poco a poco se volvió dulce y suave incluso respetuoso, Judal le correspondió con algo de timidez a la vez que su rostro se tornaba rojo. Sinbad le dejó en libertad y sonrió de manera amable dejando al contrario anonadado.

-No quiero perderte, te lo dije antes quiero poner de mi parte para que esto funcione.

-Me cuesta creer en ti.

-Lo se y tomaré tu consejo. Me ganaré tu fe.

-No será sencillo.

-No soy un hombre que se rinda con facilidad.

-Más te vale-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Que le camines. ¿No se supone que te citaste con alguien? Seguro se va a enojar porque no has llegado.

-Uh.

El menor comenzó a temblar. Con tantas locuras y sentimientos irreconocibles surcando su mente olvido por completo a Jafar. Y si bien es un chico muy tranquilo da miedo cuando le hace enojar. Y todo porque no puede dejar de pensar en Judal. Nunca le había ocurrido, se ha convertido casi en una obsesión, no se reconoce y eso le intriga y aterra al mismo tiempo. Como si tuviera dos personalidades pero esta seguro de que no es el caso. Su corazón es uno solo, es más bien como si estuviera dividido en un poderoso sentimiento de protección y destrucción. ¿Siempre ha sido así y hasta ahora que conoce a un demonio lo nota? ¿O es algo más? Tiene muchas dudas y sin falta las resolverá cuando llegue a casa y lea ese libro. ¿Quién lo habrá escrito? ¿Por qué parece saber tanto de demonios? Por ahora no tiene mucho sentido que piense en ello ya que lejos de encontrar contestación conseguirá que le ponga más ansioso.

Continúan con su andar hasta que llegan al sitio acordado en el cual ya se encuentra el albino que tiene cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola Jafar.

-¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!

-Digamos que se me cruzaron algunas cosas.

-Me hubieras dicho y llegaba más tarde.

-Ya deja de quejarte, me pones de mal humor-el azabache.

-¿Y este quién es?

El peli morado sonrió y tomo a su pareja de la cintura ganandose una protesta de su parte.

-El es mío.

-¡¿Ah?!-los otros dos al unísono.

-¡Yo no soy...!

Y una vez más el mayor fue silenciado por un beso de Sinbad que luego de ello le dejó en paz.

-Eres un idiota-dijo este y se cruzó de brazos mirando en otra dirección.

El oji esmeralda no decía nada, solo les miraba estupefacto, acaba de enterarse que el hombre que ama tiene pareja y no es el. Tampoco es que pueda opinar al respecto pues jamás habló de sus sentimientos pero tenía la esperanza de que algún día fueran notados. Vaya equivocación. No tiene una razón real para odiar o tratar mal a Judal pues si no ha podido hacer su sueño realidad el mismo tiene la culpa. Pero no puede negar que le ve como el hombre que le arrebato al ser amado. Sin embargo debe poner de su parte si no quiere perder también su amistad. Que difícil es estar enamorado.

-¿Y bien?-el oji miel.

-¿Eh?

-¿Para que me citaste?

 _-¡Se me olvidaba! Que mala suerte justo hoy quería decirle lo que siento y ya se me adelantaron, ahora no tengo ni idea de que decir mi mente quedó en blanco en cuanto mencionó que tiene novio. Bueno en realidad no lo dijo así pero supongo que es lo que quiso decir cuando se refería a que era suyo...Sin jamás había utilizado ese tipo de frase. Siempre ha sido muy respetuoso de la libertad y pensamientos de otros. A lo mejor estoy exagerando, si eso debe ser. Estoy molesto porque no me ha elegido a mi. Debo mantener mi cabeza fría, no quiero perderlo para siempre. Aún si soy solo su amigo por el resto de la vida estaré bien. Pero llevarme bien con ese tipo, solo de verlo me hace enojar._

Puso todo su empeño en sonreír de manera amable y vaya que lo consiguió. Se acercó al azabache y extendió amistosamente la mano.

-Mucho gusto soy Jafar, espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

-Ah...igual soy Judal.-tomo la mano.

- _Que raro, por un momento me dio la impresión de que no le caía bien al perro faldero, pensé que era alguien amargado. Debí verlos más tiempo porque pienso que le malinterpeté, a lo mejor podría ser mi primer...¿cuál era la palabra que usan los humanos para esto? ¿Amigo? Aunque igual me fastidia su cara de tarado. Creo que fue buena idea venir al mundo terrenal. En el infierno siempre estaba solo y aburrido, estoy cansado de ese tipo de vida, y todo porque soy..._

 _-_ Judal-le llama su pareja.

-¿Qué quieres? Pensaba en algo interesante.

-¿En mi?

-Estarás tan bueno.

-Pero lo estoy.

-Yo decido eso. ¿Y qué quieres?

-Dice Jafar que quería ir a ver una película.

-¿Una qué?

-¿No sabes lo que es?

-¿Y a ti no te parece que pregunté por algo?

-Cierto...creo que sería más divertido verla a que te explicara. ¿Te parece si vamos al cine?

-Solo si me aseguras que no será aburrido.

-Lo prometo ¿confiaras en mi?

-Solo porque me da curiosidad, que te sepas que aún no creo en tus palabras.

Los tres fueron al sitio y llegaron a los quince minutos, vieron las marquecinas de las películas.

-¿Qué quieren ver?-el peli morado.

Jafar observó sin interés, no tenía deseos de estar ahí fue un simple pretexto para quitarse de encima el interrogatorio que su amigo comenzaba a hacerle. Judal por su parte miraba curioso todo a su alrededor pues es la primera vez que se encuentra en su sitio así. Se acerca a una que es para niños y tiene en enorme durazno de extraño protagonista.

-¿Está?-emitió con amabilidad su esposo.

-¿Te parece que tengo cinco años?

-Ah pero...

-Pensaba que se ve rico, pero si no puedo comerlo ¿qué sentido tiene?

-Supongo. ¿Y entonces?

-No sé como que ninguna...-paró en seco y sus ojos se iluminaron-¡esta!

Sinbad se puso algo pálido, no creyó que tan delicado joven tuviese un gusto similar.

-Guerra...-articuló por fin.

-Guerra.-su chico le secundo.

-¡¿Guerra?!-Jafar incrédulo.

-¡¿Algún problema?!

La manera en que el oji rubí le dijo esa frase le molesto, era como si no permitiera que le dieran un consejo o le llevaran la contra. Un ser completa y totalmente infantil. No le agrada y su reacción no le convence de lo contrario pero sigue diciéndose a si mismo que por su amistad con Sin no puede darse el lujo de ponerse en evidencia, así que una vez más sonrió de manera falsa, pero de nuevo engaño al inocente demonio.

-Claro que no, será muy divertido si es lo que quieres ver.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro.

El azabache sintió algo raro en su pecho, algo así como una calidez desconocida. Pues sin importar la gloriosa posición de la que goza en el infierno jamás se le dio importancia a su opinión a excepción de unas cuantas personas. Ithnan una de ellas. Siempre se sintió como un esclavo, no eso es lo que era. Fue la principal razón de que decidiera huir, solo disfrazo sus sentimientos con aburrimiento. Solo quería estar lejos de esa mujer, si no vuelve a verla sería muy feliz. Por esa razón es que ese detalle le hace sentir tan bien.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?-articuló por fin.

Fueron a la taquilla, pagaron los boletos y entraron a la sala. Judal tomo asiento sin importarle donde, Sinbad a un lado suyo y el otro le imitó quedando el peli morado en medio. Pasaron los anuncios y dio inicio la función.

Luego de dos horas y media salieron del sitio. El albino fue corriendo al baño debido a las náuseas y el oji miel no estaba mejor. Sangre por aca, por allá y demás. El único que parecía haberlo disfrutado era el demonio, algo que no sorprende considerando de donde viene.

-Parece que te gusta ver a la gente sufrir.

-Estoy aburrido de eso, en el infierno es cosa de todos los días.

-¿Entonces por qué te interesa tanto la guerra?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Me gusta que las personas luchen por su libertad.

Dijo con ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas.

-Con que libertad ¿eh? Eres muy dulce ¿alguna vez te lo habían dicho?

-¿Estas buscando pelea?

-Lo digo muy enserio. El solo ver como te expresas de dicho concepto hace que quiera ayudarte a conseguirlo.

 _-Y a pisotear tus sueños para verte infeliz._

El menor se asustó de nuevo de si mismo, miraba con tristeza la carita ilusionada de su pareja, algo raro le está pasando y no logra entenderlo. Ruega porque alguien salve a tan inocente chico de sus garras. No quiere destruirlo.

...

En el infierno.

Una chica de cabellos naranjas camina en busca de la gobernante pues no ha logrado encontrar a Judal, la encuentra sentada en su trono dando órdenes a los de nivel más bajo.

-¿Qué sucede Falan?

-No encuentro a su hijo por ningún lado Arba-sama.

La mujer sonrió grotescamente.

-Eres un niño malo mi pequeño Judal. ¿Acaso me pides a gritos un castigo? Bueno da igual, sé que el conjuro que puse en ti te hará sufrir y volverás llorando, eso en caso de que tu magia no acabe con tu vida. Pensé en varias maneras de eliminarte pero siendo el príncipe del infierno no podía hacerlo directamente, me has ahorrado el trabajo. Lo mejor de todo es que gracias a mi hechizo no lograras conocer la verdadera personalidad de tu invocador, nunca serás feliz ja ja ja ja ja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que le han dado la oportunidad a la historia :)! Estoy segura de que a estas alturas ya lo saben pero este fic tiende más al drama que los últimos sinju que he hecho, pero como ya sabrán los que me conocen en algún punto disfrutarán del amor :)! Nos vemos la próxima actualización. Por cierto últimamente he visto algunas imágenes que me han hecho pensar que la pareja es más sexy de lo que pensé. *q* (carita con baba). Los amo!**

 **Tyrfinq Laevatein.-Oh que genial que te parezca interesante, Judal sufrirá pero tarde o temprano los hago felices. Ay por dios! Casi me muero con el comparativo de Ryuk, me reí como diez minutos, ahora se como se sintió Juju al reirse de Sin XD. La mayoría de las veces hago mucha comedia del sinju, siento que en mi caso faltaba un poco de drama y la personalidad retorcida de Sinbad ayuda mucho! Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste la continuación! :)**


	4. Peligroso o travieso ¿qué es peor?

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4 Peligroso o travieso ¿qué es peor?**

Judal estaba molesto, mira que de buenas a primeras decir que es tierno, ni que fuera un muñeco o algo así aunque ahora que lo piensa es lo mismo que opina del enano. Solo que en lugar de palabras emplea métodos mucho menos sutiles como corretearle por todo el averno con un tridente, es una fortuna que pueda usar sin problemas su magia de levitacion. Lo único malo es que nunca ha logrado pincharlo, pero si un día lo logra Aladdin puede estar seguro de que lo hizo con todo su amor. Uno muy extraño y retorcido. ¿Pero qué puede esperarse del príncipe del infierno?

 _-Oh, así que muy a su manera_ _el idiota de Sinbad busca demostrarme que le agrado. Parece que las cosas en este mundo no son muy diferentes a allá abajo. Eso implica que no puede quejarse si demuestro que me agrada ¿cierto? ¿Qué tanto amor puede recibir? Uh por alguna razón siento que eso último sonó extraño, nah ¿qué más da? Voy a divertirme a un a costa suya. Por su bien más le vale cooperar que ni crea que soy tan complaciente como su perro faldero. Pensándolo bien creo que ni siquiera lo soy. Muy su problema. ¿Para qué me invoca? De acuerdo le puse varias trampas pero el fue el tarado que no tuvo precaución, así que toda la responsabilidad es suya. Y yo aquí pensando que tenía esposo y disfrutariamos de muchas noches de pasión desenfrenada. Suerte que no estoy urgido. Algo que no puedo asegurar suceda con el y menos después de haber encontrado su colección de revistas puercas. ¿Serán comunes aquí? ¿Con qué clase de artimañas hacen que las viejas se encueren sin pudor? Sería estupendo descubrirlo para hacer que Arba haga lo mismo. Uh mejor no, capaz de que me mata maldita anciana amargada. Seguro esta necesitada de sexo. ¿Por qué mi mente se desvía a ese tema? ¿Será que me hace falta y no me he dado cuenta? Y es que odio admitirlo pero Sinbad esta muy bien. ¿Qué tal estará de ahí? Bien podría quedarme con la duda pero..._

El oji rubí abandonó su monólogo interno y se recargo pesadamente de la pared sin emitir sonido alguno, luego dio un ligero gemido con intención de llamar la atención del peli morado que le observó preocupado y más al notar que tenía agachada la cabeza.

-¿Te sientes mal?

- _Si idiota, acércate más._

No dijo nada y llevó su mano a la frente como si fuera víctima de un mareo, daba la impresión de que caería así que el menor se aproximó lo más rápido que le fue posible atrapandole entre sus brazos, pero luego se puso de colores pues el perverso demonio había tocado "su armamento" y lo estrujo de una manera que hasta se sintió violado. Quería pedirle que lo soltará pero estúpidamente cayó en el engaño por lo que ingenuamente creía que era su manera de aferrarse a algo para no desmayarse. Nada como alguien falto de sentido común para tragarse el cuento completo, lo único que sentía era al azabache temblar.

- _Pobre, seguro se sobrereforzó y ahí están las consecuencias, debe sentirse terrible._

 _-¡Oh por dios está mejor de lo que pensé! ¡Maldita sea no debí hacerlo ahora me siento como todo un cerdo porque este idiota ni cuenta se ha dado de mis intenciones._

Le soltó y continuó con su teatro.

-Solo fue un leve mareo, estoy bien-fingia magistralmente, incluso tenía un poco de sudor en el rostro que volvía el asunto más creíble.

¿Cómo demonios le hizo? Exacto, es uno cuando se quiere se puede. Pero verlo así tan "indefenso" y según Sinbad "complaciente" a saber como llegó a esa conclusión. Provocó en el un sentimiento de poseerlo, pero no como un objeto. Por un instante se sintió como su verdadero yo. ¿Es qué acaso se había enamorado así de fácil de Judal? ¿O es el picaflor que siempre se supo? Sin pensar a fondo cual de las dos era la atinada se acercó al azabache, le tomo el mentón y unió sus labios en un dulce beso, demasiado tierno para una pareja conformada para un par de calenturientos. El mayor le tomo con fuerza de los hombros y le atrajó más hacia si. Aprisionó los labios cada vez con más fuerza e incluso causó un poco de daño en el mayor que ni así rompió el contacto. Continuaron durante algunos minutos hasta que el peli negro intentó romper el contacto, se estaba ahogando pues su esposo no le dejaba respirar. Comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando sintió que se estaba mareando y el otro nada más no lo soltaba.

- _¿Acaso quiere matarme? ¿O el muy tarado no se ha dado cuenta? ¡Me lleva si quieres pelea no te será tan fácil desgraciado._

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y gran elasticidad y pateó sonoramente la entrepierna de Sinbad, si, sonoramente. Nadie quiere saber si algo se rompió. El atacado se tiro al piso intentando dar alivio a su hombría mientras en oji rubí respiraba agitadamente muy cerca de el haciendo parecer que estaban en otros menesteres y justo llegó Jafar que dejó volar su imaginación.

-¡Por dios Sin, no en la vía pública!

-¡¿No...qué...metiche?!-emitió aún con trabajo el peli negro.

-Sin nunca había hecho algo así.

-¿Qué hicimos qué...Jafar?-dijo el peli morado adolorido y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pues tu sabes-avergonzado-tu eso y su ¡no me hagas decirlo!

-No se a que rayos te refieres-Judal-este imbécil me beso, pero no podía respirar y como no se quitaba tuve que golpearlo-emitió mucho más tranquilo.

-Oh.

-¿Tratabas de matarme idiota?

-No, creo que me emocioné, lo siento.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo va a sentir tu trasero con una estaca de hielo como lo vuelvas a hacer!

-¡Pero no fue mi intención! Solo me distraje. Y con lo que hiciste hemos quedado a mano. Estoy seguro de que ya no podré tener hijos.

-¡¿Y con quién rayos quieres hacerlo?! Te recuerdo que eres mi esposo y soy hombre. No puedo embarazarme. ¿Qué no te dieron clases de psicología?

-¿Biología?-el albino molesto y cruzado de brazos.

-Lo que sea. Me entendiste ¿o no? Rata de biblioteca.

-¡Oye!

Se abalanzo para dar un puñetazo cuando menos, pero la diferencia de altura era bastante visible y bastó con que el azabache le detuviera con la mano apoyada sobre la frente para no permitirle un solo movimiento salvo golpes que no llegaban a su objetivo.

Entendiendo que no llegaría a ningún lado cesó en su intento, lo peor de todo se había dejado en evidencia ante Judal pero sobre todo Sinbad.

-Bien, no podré fingir por más tiempo que me agradas-dijo el albino.

-Oh así que mentiste.

-Si ¿y qué?

-Me parece más interesante tu manera hostil de comportarte, francamente te me hacias muy aburrido.

-¿Eh? Nunca me habían dicho algo así. La gente suele asustarse de esa parte de mi personalidad.

-Son una bola de aburridos. Que te sepas que eres oficialmente mi primer...

-¿Amigo?-dijo con tono extrañamente ilusionado.

-Juguete.

-¡Sin!

El oji miel continuaba en el piso lleno de dolor, el albino molesto y el otro privado de la risa. Sinbad se recuperó antes de que el azabache recobrara la compostura.

-Vaya que tienes facilidad para reír-dijo el peli morado.

-Para nada, cuando estaba ya sabes donde no lo hacia, pero ustedes no dejan de hacerme gracia.

-Que bueno, supongo. ¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?

-Yo me voy a casa, creo que por hoy tuve suficiente de este pesado-el albino.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Solo por esta vez, creo que es su primera cita ¿o no? Además no quiero que me provoque una úlcera el primer día que lo veo.

-Delicado.

-¡Ya me voy!

Y así les dejó solos.

-Vaya que tienes talento para sacar a la gente de quisio. Jafar nunca se enoja.

-¿Estas seguro? A mi más bien me parece que es algo común en el y tu eres el idiota que no ha logrado darse cuenta.

-Que manera tienes de hablar, supongo que es algo característico de los demonios.

-Algunos, pero si llegué a tener problemas sobre todo con la vieja que se dice mi madre por ello.

-¿Dice? ¿No lo es?

-Es algo complicado pero yo creo que no lo soy.

-¿Por qué lo piensas?

-No quiero hablar de ello.

Se dio la vuelta pero fue detenido por el otro.

-Si es algo importante creo que merezco saberlo.

-No te sientas con derechos sobre mi solo porque somos esposos.

-No es eso, estoy preocupado.

-Ni me interesa. Te lo dije. ¿O ya se te olvidó? No confío en ti ni en ningún humano. Tu perro me lo ha demostrado perfectamente, no tienen problemas con disfrazar la verdad. Sería un idiota si te cuento algo así.

-Puedes confiar en mi.

-Tu de verdad olvidas fácilmente. Tienes que ganartelo, las cosas no se consiguen de a gratis, bueno algunas si pero no lo que pides de mi. Escuchame bien. Tengo mi orgullo y no voy a ir suplicando compresión o amor. Estamos unidos con un vinculo pero somos existencias muy a parte. No quieras someterme porque te irá muy mal.

-No es esa mi intención.

-Por favor. Tus conocidos podrán creertelo pero no soy ningún ingenuo.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces por qué querías que te invocara? Debiste ver algo único en mi. ¿O me equivoco? Soy diferente a las demás personas, soy especial.

-Eso es verdad.

-¿Lo ves?

-Especialmente idiota. Tengo tu apodo rey idiota.

-¡Se oye horrible!

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de mandar volando lejos tu ego. Tienes el de un monarca pero no eres mas que un simple humano. Soy yo el que te hace el favor y no al revés.

-Entiendo-le miró con expresión sombría.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Proceso lo que me has dicho, nunca me habían dicho algo como eso.

-Supongo. Seguro tu vida esta llena de halagos.

-Pues algo así. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

-Lo único que se me da la gana contarte es que tengo razones para no querer volver y punto.

- _Seguro ha tenido una vida muy difícil y voy y me comporto como todo un cretino. Tiene razón al decir que mi vida ha sido sencilla y llena de felicidad. ¿Estoy seguro de que para él ha sido así? De verdad quiero protegerlo, entenderlo, amarlo. Quiero brindarle las cosas que no ha recibido y debería haber disfrutado. No sé que me ocurre cuando estoy a su lado pero estoy dispuesto a pelear contra ello._

-Mi amor.-emitió al fin.

-Uh, sonó tan escalofriante de buenas a primeras me tratas así.

-Tienes toda la razón, no es mi intención que iniciemos mal nuestra relación. Y me ha quedado claro que las palabras no funcionan contigo, así que te lo demostraré con hechos. Pero un matrimonio no es asunto de una sola persona. Me esforzaré pero también debes hacer que me enamore de ti y te advierto que no será sencillo.

El contrario sonrió de lado.

-No tienes ni la menor idea de con quien estas hablando, no me provoques porque cuando te des cuenta estarás suplicando por un poco de atención.

-Confío en ello.

Sonrió de manera dulce y sencilla, la primera vez que mostraba un gesto de su verdadero yo y eso solo provocó que el corazón de Judal latiera con tanta velocidad que sonrojo su rostro de manera violenta, parecía que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho adquiriendo voluntad propia y haciendo su vida lejos de el. De acuerdo hasta el pensó que ese pensamiento fue un tanto exagerado y eso le llevó a una conclusión.

-Eres un embustero.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Le ha dicho lo que en realidad siente y salió insultado de nueva cuenta. ¿Acaso tendría que haber pensado mejor sus palabras?

-Entonces hazlo.

-¿Eh?

-¡Que me conquistes pues!

El peli morado le tomo en un efusivo abrazo por demás optimista y que le hacia creer que le partiría en dos, pero le invadió un sentimiento muy distinto al de cuando se besaron. Como si recibiera calidez de parte de su esposo, emocionado el menor le tomo del mentón y depósito el más tierno y dulce beso de la historia. Uno de verdad. Hizo distancia y le sonrió.

-Hagamos algo divertido. ¿Te parece si vamos a un balneario?

-¿Para qué me preguntas si ya sabes que no sé que es eso?

-Cierto, es que quería saber tu opinión.

-¿Te comportas muy extraño?

-¿Tu crees?

-Nah, igual y solo eres bipolar.

-Ja ja ja tal vez.

-Si es divertido con eso me basta.

-¡Lo es y mucho!

-¿Entonces que esperas?

-¡Tenemos que pasar a comprar algunas cosas!

-Lo que sea, igual no te entiendo.

Y una vez más volvió a dirigirle esa bella sonrisa que le cala en lo más profundo de su ser.

...

En el infierno.

Arba daba indicaciones como siempre cuando sintió una pequeña interferencia en su magia.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó la peli naranja.

-Parece que mi hijo encontró a alguien muy interesante en la tierra. No sé como y no debería ser posible pero ha roto la maldición que puse sobre el.

- _Aunque dudo que la eliminara completamente._

-¿La que impide mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos?

-Exactamente.

-No debería ser posible, a menos que él fuera...

-Por eso mencioné que es alguien interesante. ¿A quién conociste mi pequeño Judal?

-¿Quiere que le busque?

-No es necesario, he perdido la conexión con ellos. Siempre y cuando no se dé cuenta de su identidad no tengo ningún problema. Recuerda que me conviene que no regrese, después de todo no es mi verdadero hijo, es el legitimo gobernante del infierno, no debe enterarse por nada del mundo, y estoy dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de que las cosas continúen de esa manera.

-Eso nos queda claro a todos. Ya nadie desea una guerra por ello; nadie se opone a sus órdenes y se han conformado con la mediocridad.

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-Usted sabe que no.

-Entonces retirate y continúa con tus labores.

-Como ordene.

Y así Falan caminaba por los corredores del palacio.

- _¿Cómo podría estar molesta si al fin tengo el poder que tanto deseaba. Por no tenerlo fue que no pude proteger a mi amado Tez, es algo por lo que no estoy dispuesta a pasar otra vez. Aún si tengo que encubrir el asesinato de los gobernantes legítimos y todo lo que ha sufrido Judal, el no tiene más familia en el mundo. ¿Por qué habría de importarme?_

...

En el mundo terrenal.

El azabache estaba maravillado con la cantidad de cosas que pueden adquirirse con esa cosa llamada dinero.

-¿No tendrás problemas? Usamos mucho.-emitió el mayor un tanto preocupado.

-No te fijes por eso. Tengo algo a lo que le decimos trabajo de medio tiempo, además estaba ahorrando para viajar por el mundo.

-Entonces era algo importante.

-No tanto como la primer cita con mi esposo. Además no te preocupes que no hemos gastado casi nada. Tengo mucho más dinero.

-¿Pues a qué te dedicas? Hasta donde tengo entendido no es sencillo conseguirlo, en el infierno las almas no dejaban de quejarse de ello.

-Oh así que te interesa-se subió sobre la banca que esta fuera de las cajas donde se cobra la mercancía en una pose teatral que le recordó mucho al joven que conoció con ayuda de su magia.

-Ahí donde exista una labor difícil y peligrosa de realizar estaré. Aún cuando Jafar me golpee y Yamuraiha se ponga histérica.

-¡Bajate de ahí mocoso!-una de las empleadas.

-¡No pueden frustrar mis sueños!

-¡¿Cómo de que no?!

Agarró una escoba y le dio persecución, la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a coquetear con ella, haciendo que se ruborizara, luego de ello un cubetazo salido de la nada le dejó inconsciente. El culpable nada más ni nada menos que su esposo que se puso celoso al ver que andaba de fácil con la primera mujer que se le pone en frente.

Después de algunos minutos el peli morado despertó con tremendo dolor de cabeza, estaba recostado en las piernas de Judal que lejos de tener remordimientos lo hacia para asegurarse que no se fuera de calenturiento por ahí. Bien, le ha quedado clarísimo que tuvo un gran cambio de actitud, que en parte le agrada porque es caballeroso y amable. Pero también es todo un don Juan y el sexy demonio no es el señor paciencia.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tu que andas queriéndote tirar a todas, una de tus zorras te surtió de lo lindo.

-¿Ah si?

-Si-dijo molesto.

-Pero no la estaba seduciendo.

-Cuéntaselo a quien te crea.

-Es enserio, es una táctica que utilizo de un amigo. Me dijo que cuando uno esta en problemas basta usar esa actitud con las chicas para que no te maten, aunque no soy muy bueno y solo me sirve la mitad del tiempo.

-Tu amigo suena como todo un cerdo.

-Supongo a que se debe a su descendencia egipcia.

-¿De que rayos hablas?

-Oh Egipto es un lugar del mundo.

-Tengo muchas cosas que aprender.

-Puedo enseñarte.

-Que flojera. Mejor dime ¿Enserio funciona?

-Claro ¿por qué no lo intentas?

-¿Y que hago?

-Se natural, como te llegue la inspiración, solo recuerda ser muy amable.

El azabache se puso de pie mientras su amado le contemplaba con curiosidad. Se topo con un grupo de jovencitas, les dijo algo a saber qué por la distancia y acto seguido ya lo estaban secuestrando.

-¡Sinbad ayúdame maldita sea!

El aludido corrió rápidamente en su auxilio.

-Buenas tardes hermosas señoritas-dijo con voz muy sensual. No puedo permitir que se lleven a este chico.

-No te preocupes-dijo una con amabilidad-te lo devolveremos en cuanto le demos su merecido.

-¿Eh? Creí que las había ligado.

-¡Si se puso a insultarnos!

-¡A mi me dijo gorda y no lo estoy!

-Ah-una de sus amigas.

-¡No lo estoy!-reafirmó.

-Es que es nuevo en la ciudad, y me temo que no conoce mucho el idioma ¡si eso! Además romperían mi corazón porque es mi amado esposo.

Ninguna dijo nada y colocaron cuidadosamente al chico en el suelo. Sinbad no entendió muy bien su actitud pero se dio cuenta de que los miraban atentamente como esperando algo.

-Agradezco mucho su cooperación.

Sonrieron y les siguieron por un rato, al aburrirse por no conseguir lo que querían ver les dejaron en paz.

-Eres un idiota, las mujeres son peligrosas.

-Claro que no, pero es normal que se enojen si les hablas mal.

-¿Y qué querías? Vengo de un sitio horrible no conozco otro tipo de expresión.

-Entonces te enseñaré.

Le tomo con suavidad de la cintura y acercó su rostro hasta que pudieron ver sus ojos mutuamente.

-Eres hermoso mi amor.

-Cuando tu lo dices suena como algo muy malo, parece un crimen.

-Ja ja ja debería ser al revés, yo soy más joven.

-Pero soy más inocente.

El peli morado sonrió y no pudo contenerse de besar su frente.

-Tienes toda la razón. Ahora vamos al balneario o no llegaremos nunca.

-Espera, hay algo que quiero hacer antes.

-¿Eh?

El oji rubí tomo el brazo herido y le curo con ayuda de su magia.

-¡Eres increíble! ¿También puedes curarte a ti mismo?

-Es obvio ¿o no?

-Me alegra.

-¿Por qué te...? Ungh...

Sinbad le tomo del cuello con ambas manos y con fuerza sobrehumana, parecía que tenía intención de romperlo y le hacia daño.

- _¿Qué le pasa? Cambio completamente de actitud._

Decenas de ideas pasaron por su mente a la vez que intentaba escapar del maniático en el que se había convertido su esposo.

 _-¡Una maldición! No encuentro otra explicación. No se como rayos le hizo esa vieja pero estoy seguro de que es obra suya. Tengo que hacer algo rápido o este tarado me va a matar._

Concentró su magia en eliminar el hechizo de Arba, algo que no sería nada fácil de lograr considerando que iba a contra tiempo. ¿Qué ocurriría primero? ¿Se desmayaría o liberaría a Sinbad del control de esa mujer?

El dolor y la escases de oxígeno dificultaron su libertad de pensamiento, las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a verse borrosas. Cuando sintió que estaba a nada de perder el conocimiento logró que el contrario le soltara cayendo ambos al suelo. El azabache intentaba normalizar su respiración lo que le costaba bastante pues hacerlo significaba una tremenda agonía. Empleó sus habilidades para dar alivio y miró a su esposo que se encontraba en shock.

-Y-yo-emitió este-lo siento no se lo que...

-No fue tu culpa-ya más repuesto- bueno más o menos, no puedo creer que te dejaras mangonear. ¡Casi me matas!

-No se ni como pedirte perdón-bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Ya te dije que no es toda tu responsabilidad, tiene que ver con mi familia.

-¿Me contarás?

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¿Después de lo que pasó?! ¡Ahora menos confío en ti!

-Pero dijiste que...

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero igual eres un peligro.

-Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-Ganate mi confianza, eso si. Ahora será mucho más complicado.

-Eres muy difícil.

-¿Qué te digo? Soy rencoroso. Por favor, no me digas que desconocías ese detalle de los demonios.

-Pues he leído algunas historias y tengo entendido que no son precisamente buenos. Pero no se. Me dio la impresión de que eres diferente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que eres muy dulce.

-¡¿Qué estas mal de la cabeza?! ¡¿Donde carajo vez ternura en mi?!-se sonrojó.

El mayor le tomo del mentón y beso cada una de sus mejillas.

-Aquí.

La frente, sus manos y finalmente sus labios repitiendo la misma palabra, acción que dejó más colorado al mayor.

-Tienes severos problemas.

-¿Ya no estas enojado?

-Más o menos. No perdono fácil.

-Creo que comienzo a darme cuenta.

Continuaron con su pequeña discusión por al menos media hora, hasta que cansados decidieron ir de una vez por todas al balneario.

Sinbad se encontraba fuera de los vestidores esperando a su amado que vaya se tomo su tiempo para salir.

-Ya esta, no podía ponerme esta jodida cosa.

-Me hubieras pedido ayuda.

-¿Y qué me ahorcaras con una tanga? ¡No gracias!

-¡Pero si no compramos...!-se dio la media vuelta para mirar al azabache y quedó boquiabierto.

-Quita esa cara me molesta.

Pero ni como cumplir esa petición aún si quisiera. El traje de baño de color negro que escogió para su amado le sentaba de maravilla. Era un tipo short que le cubría hasta medio muslo y dejaba todo lo demás al descubierto. Pudo comprobar así que tiene un par de deliciosas y exquisitas piernas. Y como no tiene el top que cubre su pecho puede ver este a detalle y esos pequeños botones que tiene ganas de agarrar a mordidas. Judal se sintió intimidado porque bien que le llegaban los deseos perversos de ese chico a su persona, pero que eran correspondidos. La sensual piel morena de Sinbad que brilla de manera hermosa gracias al sol, pudiendo apreciar a detalle ese perfecto abdomen que tiene ganas de recorrer con sus dedos de inicio a fin y llegar incluso más abajo si se puede. Casi se dio un golpe mental por dejar volar su imaginación de esa manera. ¿No se supone que esta molesto? Quería aplicarle la ley de hielo aprovechando el que se veía sensual. Porque si, Judal sabe que lo es. Pero ni como resistirse a semejante hombre. Gruño molesto y le pasó de largo siendo seguido por el mayor que parecía cachorro en plena época de celo. Para variar los visitantes del sitio no despegaban la mirada de la candente pareja. Lo que acrecentó el malestar del azabache. Y para variar habían comenzado a gritar peladeces unos y silbar otros. Hasta que molesto el oji carmín se paró en seco.

-¡Al siguiente que diga una estupidez lo castro y se lo doy a tragar!

Ni falta hace decir que el ambiente se volvió pesado y sombrío y nadie emitió comentario alguno. Es más incluso daba la impresión de que algunos contenían la respiración. No vaya siendo que eso le ponga de peor humor.

Llegaron a una piscina que estaba vacía. O lo estuvo hasta que ellos decidieron entrar en ella. Pues todos los ocupantes escucharon la amenaza y nadie fue tan valiente o tonto para permanecer en el lugar.

Judal fue el primero en sumergirse y nadar con una elegancia, soltura y sensualidad que recordaba mucho a las piernas. Siendo admirado a detalle por su esposo que le miraba gustoso sentado en la orilla. El azabache salía y entraba del agua permitiendo apreciar en ocasiones su delicado pero marcado cuerpo. Uno que te incita al pecado y que hace dudar a Sinbad si dejarse caer aún más a un destino donde solo le espera el infierno. Después de meditarlo profundamente como por medio segundo. Se da cuenta de que el pobre de Judal esta solito y necesita compañía. Además ya no importa mucho lo que haga. Esta casado con un ser del bajo astral. Ya esta retecondenado.

Se sumerge de igual manera hasta llegar con el joven al que toma con un delicado movimiento por la cintura para besar. Pero este huye con maestría y le mira con burla. Es la presa y lo sabe pero no se dejara pescar tan fácil. Eso solo enciende el espíritu aventurero del otro que usa cada táctica en su repertorio para arrinconarle. Pero ni toda su experiencia le funciona con su pareja que es verdaderamente bueno para burlarle y tan condenadamente sexy que le termina distrayendo en nueve de cada diez intentos. Hasta que por fin le toma entre sus brazos y le besa sin que el mayor se resista. En parte porque lo desea y por otro lado se ha cansado de tanto nadar. Las manos de Sinbad recorren cada porción de piel disponible hasta que el oji rubí vuelve a liberarse y sale de la piscina.

-Te dije que no seria tan sencillo-sonrió de lado y se fue.

El oji miel estuvo a punto de seguirle cuando se dio cuenta de que el demonio que tiene por marido le dejó con un pequeño problemita que no le deja salir porque sería muy vergonzoso que alguien lo notara. ¿En qué momento lo hizo y cómo no se dio cuenta? Son interrogantes que se quedaran en su cabeza por mucho tiempo.

-¡Judal!

El joven solo ríe al ver lo divertido que es molestar a Sinbad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Uy como amo cuando tengo tiempo y puedo subir capítulos más largos. Para los que me leen en amor ya lo saben pero a los que lo hacen en fiction no, y es que este fic no tiene lemon y es que ya tenía tiempo sin escribir un sinju así. Más inocente por así decirlo uy si como no sobre todo con ese final XD. Quien sabe porque me encanta hacer sufrir a Sinbad XD. Pero como bien lo dije antes no puedo evitar escribir algo cachondo con este par, es que son tan sexys. Me da harta gracia que Sin tendrá que darse un "favorcito" para salir y es que como lo imaginaron tuvo un problemita con su "cetro real". Eso deja una gran enseñanza. ¡Nunca hagas enojar a un demonio porque son vengativos! ¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a la historia y espero que les guste la continuación! ¡LOS AMO!**

 **Tyrfinq Laevatein.-Oh si, me hiciste reír mucho! Que genial que te gustara que actualice, yo amo escribir! Oh si fue pronto porque me gusta actualizar semanalmente, lo único malo es que no sé que me dio por subir varios fics a la vez y eso me dificulta mucho actualizarlas todas a la vez XD. Yo también odio a Arba ja ja ja ni se nota XD. Si es muy cínica y pobre Juju yo lo amo junto a Aladdin por eso el Judala es mi OTP pero me gusta mucho el Sinju tan sensual que es XD. Ja ja yo quiero ver lo que le haces a Arba XD. Si pobre Judal debe cuidarse de esa mujer. Oh si muy muy sexy pareja y con unos cuerpos que hay dios! Yo empecé escribiendo mucho drama, luego amor rosa pero esta pareja en mi caso tiende mucho al drama cómico (? Oh pues temo que si te recordaré la personalidad de Sin pero tendrá lindos momentos eso lo prometo oh si voy al parejo con el manga. A este punto mi corazón esta roto el Aliala no es canon y Sinbad es un idiota pero esta bien bueno que se le va a hacer, con la que no me pongo al parejo es Sinbad no bouken porque no tengo compu, ojalá pueda hacerme de más tiempo. Espero que te guste la continuación, muchas gracias por el apoyo! Que tengas una super genial semana :).**

 **Michan.-Oh que bueno que te hizo reír. Si en mis fics Sinbad es bastante atarantado XD, pero me gusto mucho esa parte de su personalidad. Que feliz me hace que te gustara lo del espejo. Es que me dije ¿qué sería tétrico? Un mensaje con sangre, bien ¿y ahora cómo lo echo a perder? XD. Oh si habrá mucho amor!**

 **Michan.-Oh gracias por comentar aunque ya era muy tarde! Yo también odio a Arba. Bueno en esta historia Sinbad si tiene razones para estar loco, pero igual a veces si lo he puesto así, incluso en algún fic uno se que llama no puedo confiar en ti tenía a Judal secuestrado y como su prisionero pero si tenía una muy buena razón! Normalmente no soy de las que gusten de ver sufrir al uke por el seme, rompe mi corazón. Oh yo también amo el karate, y en lo personal mis historias tienen mucha acción porque me gusta incluirla, así que en realidad son tan bipolares como yo XD. Si, también opino que no hay nada mejor que el sentimiento que te llena cuando luchas por tu libertad. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste la continuación!**

 **Nos vemos la próxima!**


	5. Un pequeño dolor en el pecho

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5 Un pequeño dolor en el pecho.**

Luego de haber arreglado su "problema" Sinbad salió de la piscina en busca de su marido, estaba molesto y mucho por la broma de mal gusto que le hizo. Estaba más que dispuesto a decirle algunas cosas y ponerle en su lugar. Pero cuando al fin le hayo el azabache estaba en una especie de foso con arena. Su expresión sonrojada e inocente echo por tierra todo intento de represalia del peli morado que se acercó al joven con curiosidad. Judal le notó pero estaba más entretenido haciendo figuras con el material.

-Se ve que te diviertes mucho. ¿Es la primera vez que lo haces?

-¿Te parece que esta cosa exista en el infierno?

-Imagino que no, pero me sorprende que sepas modelar con ella.

-No sabía, me enseñó una mocosa que lo hacia hace rato.

-¿Tanto me tarde?

-Para que veas que tu cosa te tiene en su poder.

-Pues bien que la culpa fue tuya.

-Pero bien que lo disfrutaste.

-Claro que no.

-Mentiroso.

-Es la verdad, ni se que paso. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba así.

-Vaya que tienes problemas, me vas a decir que tiene voluntad propia.

-Creo que es algo vergonzoso continuar hablando del asunto. ¿Te parece si cambiamos de tema?

-Eres tu quien no se calla.

El oji rubí continuaba poniendo mucho empeño en su labor. El contrario solo veía no sin sentir ternura de que Judal hacia varios muñequitos, increíble pensar que ese inocente joven sea un demonio.

-¿A qué juegas amor?

El aludido le miro extraño como si pensara que lo que hace es lo más obvio del mundo. Había olvidado que su esposo no es el ser más avispado de la creación. Suspiró resignado.

-Guerra.

-¿Eh?

 _-A veces no entiendo para nada lo que quiere decir. ¿Qué parte de esos tiernos muñecos lo indica?_

-Tienes mucho interés en ello ¿cierto?

-Ya te dije la razón.

-¿Podrías decirme como es que pelean?

-¿Qué estas ciego? Son dos bandos, uno aquí otro acá-los señaló.

El menor casi se puso pálido al notar que incluso algunos tenían pequeñas lanzas, espadas y demás. Seguramente creadas por la magia de su amado.

-Esta de aquí-señaló a una mujer-es la vieja que se dice mi madre.

-Parece que en verdad la odias.

-Lo haga o no, no existe nada que pueda hacer para quitarla de mi camino. Es muy anciana por lo tanto tiene más conocimientos que yo. Además todos en el infierno siguen sus órdenes sin dudarlo. Incluso durante muchos años fui algo así como su esclavo.

-¿Y cómo fue que lograste escapar?

El azabache se encogio de hombros.

-Supongo que simplemente se canso de tenerme vigilado.

-Ya veo.

-Y ahora que lo recuerdo deja de hacerme preguntas. Te dije que no confío en ti.

-Pero si ya me dijiste un poco de ti.

-Te ordeno que lo olvides.

-No puedo hacerlo por voluntad propia.

-Entonces tendré que obligarte.

-También podemos fingir que nunca paso.

-Pero no quita el hecho de que lo sabes. Y es eso lo que me molesta. No quiero creer en ti así de fácil.

-¿Por qué te da tanto miedo?

-No seas engreido, no lo tengo. Y si así fuera creeme que no serías tu la causa.

-No voy a presionarte, tu mismo me dirás las cosas cuando sientas que estas preparado.

-Eso si un día lo hago. También existe la posibilidad de que nunca te ganes mi confianza.

-Eso no va a pasar.

-No soy tan fácil.

-No es eso. Quiero convertirme en la persona que pueda protegerte.

-Que idiota, has arruinado mi buen humor.

-Lo siento no era mi intención.

-Entonces compensame.

-¿Cómo?

-Consigue unos duraznos.

-¡¿Aquí?! ¡¿En dónde?!

-Ese no es mi problema. ¿No que querías ganarte mi confianza? No te veo trabajando por ello vago.

El menor cambio su expresión y salió corriendo del sitio a toda velocidad. Dejando a Judal solo con sus pensamientos.

- _Odio la facilidad con que se me salen las cosas. Siempre he sido muy directo con mis pensamientos pero jamás hablo de esto. Ni siquiera con Ithnan. Cuando estoy con Sinbad bajo la guardia. ¿Será que se me esta pegando su estupidez? ¿Sería buena idea alejarme ahora que puedo hacerlo? ¿De verdad quiero hacerlo? Odio admitirlo pero sospecho que si me voy lo extrañare. Su idiotez me hace reír mucho. Siempre lo molesto y lo insulto pero eso fue lo que llamo mi atención. Es un hombre distinto. No es como nadie que haya conocido antes. Debería dejar de preocuparme. Vine aquí para olvidar las cosas. Para divertirme. Si continuo recordando lo que no quiero solo me haré daño. No quiero volver a perder la esperanza. Me gustaría mejorar mi habilidad mágica para destruir a esa mujer. Allá era muy difícil porque me tenían vigilado, pero aquí no tengo ese problema. Quizá sea un buen momento para hacerlo._

Luego de pasar un buen rato mediando la situación sus ojos se centraron en su esposo que llegaba corriendo con una bolsa entera de duraznos. El corazón del oji escarlata comenzó a latir con velocidad, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Ahí estaba Sinbad: con ese perfecto cuerpo marcado, esos intensos ojos que le dan un aire maduro a pesar de tener dieciséis años. Ese largo y brillante cabello morado. Su piel perlada por el sudor que le da un toque atractivo. Todo el es una tentación. De manera inconsciente Judal se pone de pie y camina rápidamente en su dirección, el contrario se detiene, sonríe y extiende sus brazos esperando que el otro se lance a ellos. Y si, tal como lo suponía de la nada sintió un tirón. Su marido le arrebató ni más ni menos que la bolsa.

- _¿Es enserio? ¿Esa carita de emoción era por su antojo? ¿Qué esta embarazado?_

De pronto se sintió peor que basura. No esta en la lista de prioridades de su amor.

-Toma.

La sensual voz de su pareja le saco de sus pensamientos negativos y le miró con sorpresa. Ante el había un durazno.

-¿Es para mi?-interrogó incrédulo.

-Fuiste por ellos, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Ante tal gesto Sinbad no supo como reaccionar. Hasta donde lo leyó en el libro, los duraznos son ahora algo así como una droga para el demonio. Es decir que son algo muy preciado y de vital importancia. Y aún así le ofrecía uno de ellos. No pudo evitar sentirse emocionado. Tomo al joven entre sus brazos con fuerza, no tomo el fruto. Dejó que lo conservara. Es más importante que el lo coma.

-Puedes quedartelo, pero agradezco que hayas pensado en mi. Eres muy...

Estuvo a nada de decir que era lindo, pero recordó lo mal que le pone esa palabra. No quiere terminar atravesado por una gran lanza de hielo y casi en paños menores. Si tuvieran que llevarlo al hospital sería tremendamente vergonzoso. Eso considerando que no le hubiera medio matado.

-¿Soy qué?

Para su mala suerte el chico no dejó ir la oportunidad. Tuvo la tentación de mentirle. Pero entonces el mayor tendría razón al decir que no podía confiar en el. Suspiró derrotado.

-Que eres lindo.

Cerró los ojos esperando sentir que compartía destino con una brocheta, pero al no sentir dolor los abrió y pudo observar que su pareja tenía una expresión de diversión.

-Realmente eres idiota. Sabes lo mucho que me molesta y aún así lo dijiste.

-Quiero que confies en mi.

El mayor no dijo nada y tiro bruscamente de la coleta de Sinbad para robarle un beso. En realidad no le hacia daño, solo fue para iniciar el contacto que una vez hubo logrado soltó las hebras moradas para pasar sus brazos por el cuello del contrario. Así los dos se dejaron llevar por la pasión, en un simple contacto en donde sus lenguas eran las protagonistas. El calor subio por el cuerpo de Sinbad que sentía las enormes ansias de tocar la suave piel de su amado, pero lo que menos quiere es una patada, al menos por ahora. Ya luego tentara su suerte. Así que toma a su pareja por la cintura y continúan con tan bella demostración de amor. Sinbad degusta ese suave sabor a durazno. Aún si a Judal le molesta no puede dejar de pensar que es tierno. ¿Cómo puede un demonio despertar en el sentimientos de protección? Si, no sabe que problema tiene con la mujer que es o no su madre. Pero aún si no tiene magia esta dispuesto a cuidar de el. Secar sus lágrimas cuando su espíritu ceda al dolor. Despertar a su lado cada mañana por el resto de su vida. Su esposo llegó de la nada de un día para otro y se metió en ella a la fuerza. Pero ya no se ve sin el a su lado.

Luego del beso el azabache se comió todas las frutas en lo que el otro le observaba para luego volver a casa. Fue sin duda un largo día.

...

Hoy es lunes, el primer día de colegio luego de que Judal haya llegado a su vida. El mayor expresó abiertamente su negativa a quedarse en casa. Pues considero que se aburriría. No tuvo inconveniente en llevarle con el. Ahora van caminando en dirección a la preparatoria, no esta muy lejos y se puede llegar con facilidad a pie.

Una vez ahí se encuentran con el pecoso que no disimuló ni un poco su molestia al ver a Judal.

-Así que no piensas despegarte de Sin.

-Es algo que a ti no te importa. El ya te lo dejó bien claro. Soy su esposo. Así que deja de quejarte cada que tienes la oportunidad.

-No lo haría si no fueras tan fastidioso.

-Y no me conoces enojado.

-¡Si parece que siempre lo estas!

-Y tu no con tu eterna cara de estriñido.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre eres tan mal hablado?

-Y me lo dice el príncipe de los modales.

-¡Con un demonio!

Una expresión en voz femenina que hizo saltar a los esposos que sorprendidos miraron a una chica de largo cabello aqua que discutía con un moreno.

 _-Vaya, por un momento pensé que Yamuraiha se había dado cuenta de que Judal es uno. No creo que les guste mucho mi relación con un ser del bajo astral. Aún no he pensado como decirles las cosas porque ni loco niego mi relación con el. Tampoco me da vergüenza lo que es. Probablemente sea lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

Sonrió y miró a su esposo con ternura.

 _Y a este ¿qué carajo le pasa? Si su perro es un amargado este es un pervertido bipolar. De buenas a primeras se pone serio, se espanta, me mira. Para mi que esta bien loco. Pero bueno siempre y cuando no sea aburrido todo esta bien. Solo espero que esa tipa no ande de resbalosa. Nah, de todos modos dudo que conozca a Sinbad._

 _-_ ¡Sinbad!

La joven agitaba gustosa la mano saludando a su querido amigo.

 _-¡Me lleva si lo conoce! Por tu bien más te vale no negarme desgraciado porque te castro. ¡¿Me oíste?! Bueno es obvio que no, pero ya te lo advertí. Como me de cuenta de que andas de pirujo puedes darte por hombre muerto._

-Hola Yam, Sharkan ustedes siempre discutiendo.

-Es culpa de este necio. Una y otra vez diciendo que algo como la brujería y la magia no existen.

-Claro que existen-el oji rubí.

Todos le miraron, los recién llegados a los que se incluye Masrur que nunca habla.

-¿Quién es?-el moreno.

-Es Judal, y bueno es mi esposo.

Dijo el oji miel sin más dejando a medio mundo pasmado y a su amor ruborizado y molesto. Sharkan se abrazo efusivamente de el con un brazo casi como si estuviera recargado.

-¿Al fin tuviste que hacerte cargo de tus travesuras? Al menos nos hubieras invitado a la boda. Hubiéramos llevado mucho vino. Pero aquí entre nos tienes buenos gustos. El chico esta muy bien. Al menos espero que te la hayas pasado genial en la despedida de soltero.

-No nos casamos por la iglesia, es algo complicado.

-Oh ya veo, así que fue por el civil.

-Tampoco.

-Así que fue por uno de esos rituales modernos.

-No creo que sea muy moderno pero si.

-Seguro fue muy divertido.

-Y mucho-el azabache-no tienes idea de la cara que puso Sinbad.

-Supongo que estaba nervioso-extendió su mano al mayor-mucho gusto yo soy Sharkan, este chico es Jafar, Masrur y Yamuraiha, puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites.

-No creo que haga falta nada.

-Así que eres orgulloso. No pensé que fueras del tipo de Sinbad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Con eso de que gusta de leer porno pensé que preferiría una chica sumisa.

-Si, ya se que es un puerco.

El aludido solo les miraba un tanto molesto.

-Como si no fuera algo normal-se excusa.

-Y bueno entraremos a tomar clase ¿o qué?-el albino.

-No puedes pasar cinco minutos sin ser aburrido. ¿Verdad?-el demonio.

-Bueno, si lo que quieren es que el profesor los regañe otra vez.

El peli morado tomo de la mano a su esposo y le hizo entrar al edificio con todos tras de el.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

El azabache una vez que su marido le sentó en una banca.

-No quiero que ese hombre se enoje. Estoy a nada de que me suspenda.

-Como siempre no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Minutos después se presento ante ellos el profesor. Un hombre pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido, su sola cara pone de nervios a cualquiera. Mira con detenimiento a Sinbad y se acerca. El joven se pone nervioso y casi siente deseos de salir corriendo, pero para su sorpresa se queda mirando a Judal.

 _-¡Se me olvidó decirle que no puede estar aquí! ¡Se me hace tan natural el que este a mi lado!_

-Siempre con esa mala actitud Judal. ¿Quieres tomar asiento como se debe por una vez en la vida?

-Y tu siempre con esa cara de amargado, por eso Hakuryuu no te pela.

-¿Acaso quieres pelear? Te he dicho mil y un veces que no lo veo de esa manera. Pareces idiota con tanta insistencia.

-Si claro. Sigue engañandote.

-Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar.

-Así que simplemente te resignaras.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Pero ya siéntate hago mucho con dejarte estar aquí.

-¿No preguntaras?

-No es asunto mío.

-Que extraño creí que eras un hombre curioso.

El pelirrojo volvió a su escritorio mirandole con intensidad.

 _-Si, ya sabía que querría escuchar tarde o temprano. Ese hombre es un fastidio. No pensé que conociera a Sinbad. Tengo una suerte terrible._

El oji miel estaba confundido por decir lo menos. Kouen es su profesor. Hasta donde sabe es un humano común y corriente. Pero de algo conoce a su esposo que es un demonio. Judal vivía en el infierno hasta que el lo invocó. ¿Entonces? Quería preguntar a su pareja en ese mismo momento pero bien sabe que este no le dará una respuesta, además como interrumpa la clase hará enojar a ese hombre con un caracter de los mil demonios. Se vio obligado a controlar sus ansias hasta el final de la sesión. Su mente se la pasó en la luna todo el rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros y amigos se habían marchado. Quedando en el salón Kouen, Judal y el.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?

-De verdad te distraes con facilidad. Quiere hablar con nosotros.

-¿Y yo por qué? No hice nada malo.

-Eres el invocador de Judal. ¿O no?-Kouen.

El chico le miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo...?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Soy un demonio.

-¡Con razón!

-¿Qué?

El tono hostil del mayor le hizo recapacitar en su insolente comentario y mejor decidió guardar silencio.

-Si, este idiota es mi esposo.

-Eso imagine.

-Tu también llegaste al mundo mediante ese método ¿o no?

-No, yo llegué con mi poder.

-¿Se puede?

-Pensaba que no, pero mis hermanos y yo encontramos un método. Ellos también están aquí. Estábamos hartos de lo que hace esa mujer. Queremos derrocarla pero con ella vigilando todo el tiempo es imposible.

-Te entiendo.

-¿Por eso te fuiste?

-Sabes que solo busca una oportunidad para matarme. Ni loco me quedaba. Por si fuera poco colocó una maldición en Sinbad. El muy idiota estuvo a punto de asesinarme.

El pelirrojo miró al aludido.

-Menos mal que no lo hiciste. Te hubieras conseguido muchos enemigos de manera gratuita.

-Si claro, a nadie le importa lo que me pase.

-Eso solo lo crees tu.

-Y supongo que ignorarme era su manera de mostrar amor.

-Si hubieras llamado demasiado la atención Arba no te habría dejado vivir. Sabes que esta buscando una manera de apoderarse por completo del trono. Le estorbas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Sinbad.

-¿Qué Judal no te dijo que es...?

-¡Kouen!

El menor se alteró, respiraba rápidamente y le miraba furioso.

-Esta bien. Tendrás tus razones para no contarle, pero te aconsejo que lo hagas pronto. Puede convertirse en un problema.

-¿Y ustedes eran amigos?-el peli morado.

-Judal es mi prometido.

El joven sintió un fuerte mareo, incluso se quedó sordo algunos segundos. Quizá debido al shock recibido.

-Eso quiere decir que ustedes eran...

-No somos nada si eso te preocupa. Admito que por alguna razón me atrae, pero nuestras personalidades no encajan ni un poco y siempre terminamos peleando por tonterías.

-¿Entonces como fue que...?

-No puedo dar muchos detalles sin contarte lo que el no quiere que sepas. Solo diré que era por nuestras familias. No es del todo cierto, pero es la única manera en que puedo explicarlo. Ahora que está casado contigo no tiene sentido que lo vea de esa manera. Pero algo si te digo. No voy a permitir que lo lastimes.

-No podría lo amo.

-Más te vale.

-¿Aún planean iniciar una guerra contra esa bruja?-el azabache.

-Si, no podemos permitir que este al frente. Pero conseguir el poder necesario esta resultando más complicado de lo que pensé. Es una lastima que no contemos con la ayuda de esa persona.

-Es un mito que deberías sacarte de la cabeza. Un cuento no nos ayudara a conseguir la victoria.

-No lo es. Fue real.

-Claro que no.

-¿De qué hablan?-el peli morado.

-¡Tu cállate!-al unísono.

-Como sea-el azabache-mantenme informado. Quiero ser yo quien corte su cabeza.

-Sería mejor para ti el que no te involucraras.

-¿Y perderme toda la diversión? Nunca. Ahora me voy que ya tengo hambre. ¡Nos vamos Sinbad!

Y sin más se dio la media vuelta. Su esposo hizo lo mismo con intención de seguirle pero fue detenido bruscamente por su profesor.

-Hablo muy enserio con respecto a herirlo. No se si lo sepas pero la magia de los demonios esta muy ligada a sus emociones. Y Judal de por si es muy inestable por algunas cosas que le ocurrieron. Si su corazón llega a ser lastimado es probable que esta le ocasione la muerte.

-¿Tan peligroso es?

-Para el más que nadie. No te atrevas a hacerlo llorar. Donde sospeche que no lo haces feliz te lo robare.

-Creí que no te importaba tener una relación con el.

-No mentí cuando dije que nuestro carácter choca, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo ame. No pudimos estar juntos por varias cuestiones. Pero si veo que no lo mereces lucharé por el.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te daré la oportunidad?

-Exacto, eso mismo quiero. No me des motivos para dudar de ti. Si el es feliz también lo soy. Como dije tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Quiero deshacerme de todos sus enemigos para que pueda vivir como lo merece.

-¿Estas dispuesto a sacrificar tu corazón por su seguridad?

-¿No lo harías tu?

-No.

-Que hombre tan egoísta.

-Lo se, pero no me importa. No puedo ni quiero alejarlo de mi lado. Si algo así pasará prefiero morir.

-El tipo de amor que le ofreces me parece retorcido- sonrió-pero esta bien, no lo dejes ir. Y ahora largate que me quitas valioso tiempo.

Volvió al menor el miedo natural que tiene por su maestro y decidió emprender la huida llegando rápidamente con su amado y tomándole de la mano. Este sonrió de lado.

-Y a ti ¿qué te pasa?

-Que te quiero mucho.

-Seguro Kouen te golpeó.

-Ja ja ja podría decirse que si.

-E hizo bien. Pensándolo mejor creo que luego le reclamare. ¿Quién se cree para dañar mis pertenencias?

-Ja ja ja ja ja que lindo eres.

-Vaya que te dejó mal.

Sin embargo los dos sonreían. En ese momento sintieron que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

...

Luego de un mes en la tierra el demonio ha terminado por acostumbrarse a algunas cosas. La mayoría por necesidad más que por interés. Como utilizar el micro, la regadera. Incluso un teléfono celular. Su esposo le ha comprado uno en caso de que haga falta. Aunque en realidad siempre están pegados. Y es que si bien Judal es libre de ir a donde quiera no termina de confiar en el ojo alegre que tiene por marido. Pues si bien no ha mostrado tener intenciones de ponerle el cuerno. Si ha volteado en la calle a mirar a las chicas. Aunque es un enorme mal entendido que para nada han aclarado. Judal tiene la idea de que el menor ve con deseo a las chicas con la firme intención de lanzarse sobre ellas como un lobo a un inocente borrego. Aunque igual duda que las zorras sean muy puras.

Por su parte Sinbad las observa maravillado de su suerte. No importa cuantas jóvenes de hermosos cuerpos y rostros haya visto. Nada se acerca ni un poco al sensual joven que siempre le acompaña. Diciendo en su mente: pues el tiene el cabello más hermoso. Su cara es más delicada. Su piel más suave y mejor trasero. Si, tiene una obsesión por esa retaguardia que tiene ganas de tocar. Pero si Judal le deja sin mano ahora no podrá hacer nada cuando este le de la oportunidad. Y es que no importa que parece que el sentimiento de amor sea compartido. Su marido se niega a confiar del todo en el. Aunque no le ha dado razones para dudar. Pero ese comportamiento repentinamente bueno por parte de Sinbad le hace dudar. Quizá esta siendo un poco injusto pues bien sabe que este intento hacerle daño por una maldición de Arba. Pero no quita el hecho de que es un idiota, aunque también le ha mostrado lo contrario. Y llegado a este punto le tiene confundido. Y hay algo que no deja de molestarle...algo muy extraño. Sinbad y Judal recuerdan haber visto un libro que hablaba de demonios. Justo con el que su marido le invocó y descubrió detalles como el que tenía que comer algo para salvar su vida. Pero el día que volvieron del balneario no lo hallaron y cuando fue a la biblioteca para pedir el título y reponerlo le dijeron que nunca lo han tenido ahí. Que no existe el registro. Pero ellos están bien seguros de que no lo alucinaron. Entonces ¿Qué está pasando?

En este momento se encuentran en el parque teniendo una cita, pero Judal esta molesto sentado en una banca mirando su alrededor.

-¿Qué sucede?-el peli morado.

-Me molesta lo que sucedió con el libro.

-A lo mejor mamá lo recogió.

-Le preguntaste y no sabe.

-A lo mejor se le olvido.

-Lo dudo.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo se, por eso estoy furioso. Para empezar ¿quién carajo lo escribió? Contenía muchos detalles que dudo supiera un humano.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con tu madre?

-Ung, dicho así me provoca náuseas.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.

-Nah, ya olvidalo nada vamos a conseguir con preocuparnos.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Guardaron silencio algunos minutos sin saber como reanudar la conversación, solo se miraban de vez en cuando. Sinbad quiere que confíe en el. Pero Judal piensa que es muy pronto además aún no sabe a ciencia cierta si el comportamiento extraño de Sinbad fue provocado por esa mujer o también eran las verdaderas intenciones de el. Lo peor de todo no tiene la manera de comprobarlo salvo vigilarle y sacar sus propias conclusiones. Sin embargo su pareja ha tenido tan lindos detalles que no ha podido evitar enamorarse aunque sea un poquito. Y eso aunado a la culpa por dudar de una persona que quizá sea buena le llena de dudas. Provoca un pequeño pero constante dolor en su pecho, y este es literal.

 _-Me lleva esta magia ya_ _va a comenzar a fastidiar._

-¿Todo bien amor?-el peli morado.

-Si, ya no molestes.

Sin importar que el dolor sea constante no es muy intenso. Siempre y cuando pueda encontrar solución a sus dudas estará bien, siempre y cuando pueda creer verdaderamente en Sinbad...¿Puede hacerlo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leen! :).**

 **Tyrfinq Laevatein.-Oh te entiendo, a veces da flojera XD. Ja ja ja oh si, es que me gusta poner muy sexy a Judal en los Sinju XD. Oh no, no es por mala memoria, esta un tanto confuso porque incluso Judal no sabe la verdad. Pero si, en realidad fue culpa de la maldición de Arba. A mi también me gusta Aladdin con Alibaba, de hecho en amor estoy subiendo una colaboración de esta pareja que también es Kouen x Hakuryuu, Judal x Kouha y Sphintus x Titus, pero si, cuando Morgiana y Alibaba se hicieron canon en el manga me traume de forma épica. Con eso de que Aladdin era originalmente chica en la historia y luego esos me gustas que le decía a su candidato, de verdad creí que se quedarían juntos, ahora sigo despre por eso. Y pues no me gusta el shota pero Aladdin me corrompe al punto de que estoy subiendo un Kouen x Aladdin, pero es que es tan lindo! Uy estaré esperando ansiosa ese fic, no creo que se me pase porque soy bien acosadora en amor y en fiction pero en caso de que suceda ahi me avisas para leerlo no? Mucha suerte! Y gracias por el apoyo!**


	6. Una pieza importante

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **Capítulo 6 Una pieza importante.**

 **.**

Ha pasado medio año desde que Judal y Sinbad se volvieron pareja y su relación no ha cambiado en mucho o más bien prácticamente nada; pues el joven se niega a confiar del todo en el otro aunque admite que tiene detalles que le hacen muy difícil el evitar enamorarse de el.

Hoy como siempre están en el hogar del peli morado, el demonio se pasea de aquí para allá mientras es observado con curiosidad.

-¿Estas aburrido?

-No es eso, más bien... siento algo raro.

-¿Como qué?

-¿No te parece que el aire está más viciado? Por mi no hay problema soy un demonio. ¿Pero y tú?

-¿Yo? ¿Debería haber alguno?

-A veces me pregunto si tienes una resistencia envidiable o tu idiotez evita que te des cuenta de las cosas, bueno da igual quizá es solo mi imaginación.

-Supongamos que no lo fuera. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Que hay varios de mi tipo cerca.

-¿Crees que sean malos?-silencio-cierto, fue estúpido preguntar.

-Nah, total si son enviados de esa maldita bruja me los cargo y ya.

El peli morado le sonrió y tocó las sábanas con suavidad mientras estaba sentado en la cama.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Se supone que estamos casados y en estos seis meses rara vez te he tocado y ya ni se diga que besado. Quiero hacerlo.

-Ganatelo.

-¿Cómo?

-Convenceme-sonrió de lado-o intenta someterme.

-Así que eres difícil ¿eh?

-Ya lo te lo había dicho.

El oji miel se acercó con paso decidido y tomo al mayor entre sus brazos o eso creyó. Miró confundido a su alrededor notando que se le había escapado. Volvió a buscarlo y corrió hasta estrellarse con una pared. Pero no se iba a rendir ha esperado lo suficiente, le ha respetado y probado que puede confiar en el. Ahora le toca disfrutar un poco de las mieles del amor. Tan decidido que casi se tira por la ventana creyendo que finalmente lo había arrinconado.

-Ja ja ja ja ja-el menor-me preguntaba porque no podía tocarte, me engañaste con ilusiones de ti.

-Vaya que tardaste en notarlo.

-Pero ahora que lo se el truco no volverá a funcionar.

-Si, como digas.

El de orbes doradas dejó de mirar su entorno y se concentró en apreciar el aroma a durazno de su amado. Este entendiendo lo que planeaba se colocó silenciosamente en la cama; lugar que posee el aroma de ambos y que por lo tanto puede camuflajear el propio. Sinbad no realizó ningún movimiento esperaba algo, luego con cautela caminó en dirección a la ventana.

 _-Creo que se ha confundido otra vez. Sospecho que si continuo jugando de esta manera con él me quedaré viudo muy pronto. Creo que lo mejor será decirle en donde estoy. Perdiste, lastima porque luego de todos estos meses yo en verdad deseaba que..._

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos pues su marido dio un gran salto cambiando de dirección y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Parece que esta vez gané mi amor.

-Tuviste suerte.

-Supongo pero ya me tocaba una.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Aprovechar que no hay nadie en casa.

-Pervertido.

El menor sonrió y le recostó suavemente entre las delicadas sábanas, besó los labios de Judal con ternura que al poco se volvió pasión; el otro los separó para permitir que se adentrara y así pudiera sentir como la lengua de su esposo tocaba con dulzura cada milímetro, con roces deliciosamente sutiles era como si un carmelo se derritiera en el contacto. El azabache estaba sumamente colorado y cerraba sus hermosos ojos con fuerza. Puede que sea un ente del bajo astral pero esta es la primera vez que permite que alguien le haga suyo. El más joven baja y besa su mentón para continuar el camino en su cuello donde inspira el aroma de su pareja; comienza a realizar pequeñas succiones y una que otra lamida. Alza el rostro para ver al expresión avergonzada del demonio.

-Eres todo mío-dijo con tono meloso y sensual.

-Deja de estar jodiendo, no te detengas ahora...ugh...

Esa fue la última frase que su marido le dejó completar, lo demás fueron casi cantos de ángel que resonaron en todo el lugar.

...

Luego de haber hecho el amor por primera vez y más que nada porque el demonio instó al otro, los dos yacían sobre el lecho. Sinbad estaba más animado y fresco que al principio pero el contrario estaba boca abajo con la cara ladeada y hecho polvo.

-¿Estas bien amor? ¿Fui muy rudo?

-Ese no es el problema-enterró el rostro en la almohada-¡tú cosa es demasiado grande! ¡Ojalá pudiera cortartelo!

El menor tuvo el impulso de saltar por la ventana valiéndole gorro el estar completamente desnudo. Pero una mejor idea llegó a su mente.

-Pero si lo haces ya no podemos repetir lo que hicimos.

-¿Por qué los hombres que se meten a mi cama están tan bien dotados?-dijo más como lamento que otra cosa.

Pero su comentario provocó que el menor se pusiera celoso.

-¿Lo has hecho con alguien más?

-¿Te importa?

-Pues-se ruborizó-la verdad eres mi primera vez, creí que yo también era...

-Nah, ni me hagas caso. La otra persona fue Kouen pero todo pasó porque Kouha que es su pervertido hermano lo sedó, lo emborrachó, lo drogó o simplemente lo golpeó y lo aventó desnudo en mi cama. Así fue obvio no verle aquello pero no hicimos nada.

-¿No querías?

-Era mi prometido, claro que quería.

-¿Entonces?

-El muy idiota se quedó dormido toda la noche y no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente. Para ese entonces ya se me habían quitado las ganas.

-Entonces tu...¿estabas enamorado de Kouen?

-¿Acaso importa?

-Por favor, es muy importante para mi.

-Si, lo estaba.

-Pero el dijo que no congeniaban.

-¿Y eso qué? Tu y yo somos muy distintos y no nos llevamos mal.

-¿Quieres volver a su lado?

-Dije que lo amé, no que aún lo hago. El me traicionó y me dolió tanto que mi magia estuvo a punto de matarme. Escuchame, quiero dejarte algo bien en claro. No soy de los que perdonen.

-Pero no se ve que lo odies. ¿Acaso aún te importa?

Judal sintió un dolor intenso en su pecho que le dificultaba respirar. Su marido le tomo entre sus brazos para hacerle saber que estaría siempre a su lado. El mayor realizó un brusco movimiento, por un momento Sinbad creyó que le daría un puñetazo o una patada pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba llorando y se aferraba pidiendo protección a su pecho. Se veía tan frágil. Por su mente nunca pasó la posibilidad de verlo así. Espero por varios segundos a que dijera algo pero nada. No sería el quien le obligara esperará el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Maldita sea, es por eso que yo...¡quiero destituir todo! Hacerle pagar a todos los que me traicionaron...yo...¡ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Deberías ver tu cara!

-¿Estabas jugando conmigo?-atónito.

-Oh no, mucha gente me dió la espalda, Kouen solo jugó conmigo. Pero sentarme a llorar no va a cambiar nada. Si, lo amaba pero te lo dije no puedo confiar en las personas que mienten, no cuando se trata de algo importante. Por eso más te vale no hacerme algo así...-colocó su mano en la mejilla de Sinbad con expresión dolida-...no sé que rayos me hiciste. Pero te prometo que si te burlas de mi estoy dispuesto a llevarte conmigo a la otra vida.

-¿No querrás decir que me asesinaras?

-No idiota, es muy tarde para eso...me enamoré de ti. ¡Me lleva! ¡Esto no debió haber pasado! ¡Se supone que debería ser libre!

El menor le atrajo hacia si y le beso en la frente.

-Nunca te voy a mentir mi amor, por eso...

-¿P-por eso?-ruborizado.

-Necesito que lo hagamos otra vez.

-¡Acabas de destrozarme! ¡¿Para que carajo tanta urgencia?!,-miró a la razón de su dolor-¡¿Como rayos te excitaste?!

-¡No pude evitarlo! Te vez hermoso cuando lloras.

-Ung estas bien enfermo-suspiró-pues ya que...pero esta vez ten cuidado.

-Lo tuve.

-¡Pues esfuerzate más!

-También podrías negarte.

-Yo también quiero-en un susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡Que no tengo todo el día pues!

...

Luego de hacerlo tres veces más, el pobre demonio quedó en las últimas y completamente agotado pero más feliz que nunca y sintiéndose amado fue capaz de dormir profundamente, pero lo que ve no es un sueño cualquiera; es el pasado.

Inicio del flash back.

Un pequeño niño de hermosos ojos escarlata va en dirección a la biblioteca, pero en su camino se encuentra con varias familias que tienen la más bella sonrisa en el rostro.

 _-¿Por qué siempre estoy solo? Ya no quiero seguir estudiando, estoy cansado. Quiero ir a caminar, correr, saltar y subir a un árbol, pero no puedo. Mi salud no es buena. Por más que busco en los libros no encuentro la razón. Se supone que todos los demonios son fuertes. ¿Qué tengo mal?-_ se agarra del pecho al sentir una punzada aguda- _-Ahí está otra vez ese dolor...no me deja respirar...¿debería ir por ayuda? No, me van a ignorar como siempre. Quizá si solo me siento un momento..._

Dejó caer su pequeño cuerpo hasta quedar recostado sobre la pared, su respiración era agitada y su rostro tenía un leve color escarlata sobre todo en las mejillas. Su frente perlada por un poco de sudor. Pasó así varios minutos hasta que el dolor cesó, no así un ligero mareo del que era víctima pero no podía quedarse ahí todo el rato. Donde su madre le encontrará, bueno digamos que no la pasaría muy bien.

 _-¿Por qué mamá no me quiere? ¿Soy un niño malo? Pero...¿no se supone que los demonios lo sean? ¿Es porque me niego a herir a otros?_

Trato de no pensar mucho en ello porque conforme más lo hacia más dolía. Continuó con su andar sujetandose de la pared como le fuera posible, no pudo evitar resbalar y golpear su rostro por ello.

-¡Buaaaaaaa!-el sonido del llanto de un pequeño que al igual que el había caído y se ha hecho daño.

-Ten cuidado mi amor.

Una mujer tomó al infante con dulzura ante la atenta mirada de Judal que sintió un poco de celos. Quizá si lloraba alguien fuera y le brindara un poco de amor.

-¿Por qué no estas estudiando?

La voz de Arba tras de si le aterró, fue incapaz de darse la vuelta. A lo mejor no es a el a quien le pregunta. Con un poco de suerte no le ha visto. Después de todo es solo un niño dentro de un enorme palacio.

-¿Por qué no estas estudiando Judal?

-Ah yo...-tembló involuntariamente-iba a la biblioteca, pero me...-dudo de contarle la verdad.

La castaña se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura y tocó con suavidad su pequeña cabecita.

-Eres mi hijo ¿o no? Puedes confiar en mi.

La carita del menor se iluminó y le sonrió esperanzado.

-¿Cuidarás de mi?

-Por supuesto, eso hacemos las madres. Ahora cuéntame.

-Me siento mal, me duele el pecho, no puedo respirar...y estoy mareado.

La expresión de la mujer cambió radicalmente, se puso de pie y tomo bruscamente al azabache de la manita produciéndole daño.

-¿A dónde vamos?-cuestionó ansioso.

-Estoy harta de que a cada rato digas me duele esto, me duele lo otro. Seguro todo esta en tu mente, te voy a dar un castigo para que dejes de mentir. Los niños no deben hacerlo para que mamá sepa lo que pasa.

-No lo hago-con voz entrecortada.

-¿Otra vez mi pequeño Judal?

-¡No por favor! ¡Me portaré bien! ¡Yo no miento! ¡Odio las mentiras!

-Sabes que no es verdad.

-¡Por favor! ¡Mamá!

Sus lamentos fueron ignorados y aún cuando varios guardias vieron lo que ocurria nadie se ofreció a ayudarle. Hicieron de cuenta que no lo habían visto lo cual es imposible porque todos y cada uno de ellos saludaron a la emperatriz del infierno.

Y de esa manera tuvo su castigo, el cual es obvio no soportó y terminó perdiendo el conocimiento. Cuando volvió en si fue incapaz de abrir los ojos pero llegó a el un aroma dulce muy agradable.

-Pobre, ¿Cómo han podido hacerte algo así?

Una suave mano pasaba un paño limpiando sus heridas, era una sensación agradable y desconocida. Se sintió amado. Quería abrir sus ojos con toda su fuerza pero se sentía terrible.

-Te arriesgaste mucho, esa mujer pudo haberte asesinado-le dijo alguien al hombre que le tenía en sus brazos.

-No podía dejar que continuara lastimandolo, y aunque me reclames se que tampoco tú.

-Es verdad. Me molesta lo que está ocurriendo, el no debería sufrir de esta manera, no es normal que su salud no sea buena.

-Creo que es culpa de esa mujer. Sospecho que quiere volver su magia inestable.

-Y con eso lo mataría y ya no estorbaría, además le sería más sencillo controlar su poder.

-Así es. Pero no pienso permitirlo.

-¿Y qué harás?

Por desgracia Judal volvió a caer en la inconsciencia y no supo más hasta que despertó después de quién sabe cuanto tiempo en su habitación.

-Que raro sueño, no. Dudo que lo haya sido. Alguien me salvó, a mi...-sonrió y sintió calidez en su pecho.

Se levantó más animado que de costumbre. Su cuerpo parecía estar en perfecto estado lo cual le pareció extraño pero decidió disfrutar el momento. Se puso de pie, tomo un baño y fue a desayunar. Luego de ello se dirigió a la biblioteca. Y de la misma manera pasaron varias semanas en las que la salud no volvió a causarle un problema. Estudiaba día y noche para no molestar a su madre que al últimas fechas estaba muy contenta. No le dirigía la palabra, solo sonreía. Es probable que esa fuera la manera que tiene Arba de mostrar su amor.

...

El tiempo siguió su curso, el niño ahora es un hermoso joven de quince años. Algo mimado y difícil de tratar. Pero no es su intención molestar a la gente con su sinceridad es solo que no ha tenido la oportunidad de platicar con nadie...absolutamente nadie...¿es algo normal? Ahora que cae en cuenta tiene muchos años que no avista otro ser vivo que no sean los súbditos del palacio que le cuidan. Siempre va de su habitación a la biblioteca. Le parecía tan normal. Pero un pequeño presentimiento se agolpa en su mente y sale rápidamente de su alcoba no a la biblioteca, sino al lado contrario. Cuando llega se sorprende al ver que hay una rejilla y esta tiene un candado mágico. Está seguro por la energía que desprende que Arba ha colocado un contrahechizo en el. Podría intentar volarlo, pero seguramente terminaría convertido en nada más que polvo. Desistió y volvió por donde vino, pero no se detuvo en su habitación, tenía intención de llegar aún más lejos de la biblioteca pero pasando esta se encontró conque también estaba una puerta. Aturdido inspeccionó cada ventana en el pasillo encontrándose con la misma situación. ¿Acaso su madre le ha encerrado? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no lo había notado? Sonrió anonadado.

-Me engañó. Deseaba tanto que alguien me amara que caí completamente en su trampa.-puso una mueca maniática-maldita, no creas que puedes salirte con la tuya. Podrá ser verdad que tienes decenas de años como experiencia, en ese sentido me superas. Pero no te voy a regalar mi libertad. Así me cueste la vida conseguiré salir de aquí.

Corrió de vuelta a su cuarto en busca de su mediador, pero antes de que lo tomara fue cogido bruscamente de la trenza. El movimiento le causó daño pero se negó a admitirlo. Se giró lentamente para ver lo que ya suponia.

-Así que si es culpa tuya lo que ocurre-dijo furioso.

-Siempre te he mantenido vigilado. Hay un ritual que quiero hacer. Bueno alguna vez lo intenté pero no pude completarlo, eras muy joven y estuviste a punto de morir. Por eso tu salud era precaria. Tu magia sufrió un gran desequilibrio. Pero un día alguien te rescató y de alguna manera curó tu corazón. ¿Será que te dio un poco de amor?

El azabache se negó a contestar por lo que ella le jaló más lastimando también su cuello. El menor quería golpearla pero la posición se lo impide.

-Bueno, da igual es una pregunta para la que tengo respuesta. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, has crecido-deslizó sus manos por el abdomen descubierto del chico.

-¡No me toques!-gritó alterado.

-No te preocupes, no es esto lo que me interesa. Sino el interior. Como ya sabrás tengo muchos conocimientos. He vivido muchísimo tiempo. Como nadie. Pero todo tiene un precio y mi magia comienza a acabarse.

-No me interesa.

-Debería, porque me voy a quedar con la tuya.

-¿Serías capaz de asesinar a tu hijo?

-¿De verdad crees que soy tu madre?

-¿No...lo eres?-asustado.

-Es más divertido dejarte con la duda.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del joven que sin importarle el herirse a si mismo se giró y la golpeó en el estómago. Gracias a ello le soltó, se agachó para ir por su varita pero una fuerte patada le hizo dar vueltas en el piso hasta estrellarse de espaldas contra una pared.

-¡Ung!

Se puso de pie para inmediatamente caer de rodillas y escupir un poco de sangre pues le ha roto un par de costillas. Cogió el cuchillo que emplea para abrir sobres y lanzó una fantástica estocada contra su progenitora pero increíblemente ella le tomo de la muñeca, dio un giró con el cual golpeó el estómago del muchacho con su codo, lo que provocó fue cayera de rodillas, ella pateó con fuerza un tobillo y le hizo caer de frente. Por suerte alcanzó a poner las manos. Aunque en esa posición una de ellas fue atravesada por la daga.

-¡Aaaaaaaaa!

-¿Duele?

-¡Vieja idiota! ¡Claro que duele!

-Es para que no olvides que conmigo no se juega. Tu eres mío. Hago contigo lo que quiero y no tienes derecho a reclamar. Gracias a mi continuas vivo. Deberías estar feliz de serme útil.

-¡No soy un maldito objeto!

La mujer removió un poco el objeto metálico, esta vez el menor no fue capaz de contener el llanto.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-sollosaba como niño pequeño.

-Ya te dije, me eres indispensable para recuperar mi magia.

-¿Entonces no me quieres?

-Jamás he sentido algo por ti.

El oji escarlata sintió un fuerte dolor en su interior, como si algo le quemara y solo le hacia sufrir. Se removió adolorido sin saber que hacer.

-Oh mi pequeño Judal. No puedes permitir que tu magia se salga de control, no puedes morir al menos por ahora.

La oji avellana le lanzó un conjuro que le indujo el sueño. Para cuando despertó estaba atado del techo por ambas muñecas. Debajo de el había un extraño símbolo que le resultó tan grotesco como desconocido. Numerosas personas con el rostro cubierto le rodeaban y evocaban cantos. No le parecío raro aunque si molesto. Pero pronto sintió un dolor como ningún otro en su pecho, tan intenso que incluso el gritar le resultó imposible. Trató de liberarse ayudado de sus pies pero se dio cuenta que estos también estaban atados a una cuerda sujeta del piso. La energía comenzó a dejar su cuerpo, seguido de una increíble debilidad, frío y náuseas. Comenzaba a perder el sentido y sus ojos a cerrarse. No quería morir así, al menos quería maldecirla hasta quedar afónico pero ya ni era capaz de distinguir con claridad la sombra roja ante si. Sintió que su cuerpo caía sin oponer resistencia, pero antes de golpearse con el piso fue tomado en lo que suponía eran lo brazos de alguien. Ese aroma le resultó nostálgico, es el mismo que le rescató cuando era pequeño. Una vez más le fue imposible admirar su rostro.

-¡De nuevo tu Kouen! ¡¿Cómo has logrado escapar?!

-Lo haré las veces que sea necesario para acabar contigo.

Si, incluso es la cálida y confiable voz de sus recuerdos. Vencido por la fatiga volvió a quedarse dormido. Pero temía hacerlo. De verdad deseaba ver el rostro del hombre que le ha protegido en más de una ocasión, pero Arba le robó una cantidad considerable de energía. Era incluso inexplicable el hecho de que continuara con vida. Despertó varias horas o días a saber con exactitud sobre una cama. Se sentó lentamente y comenzó a llorar.

-Mi madre me traicionó, intentó asesinarme, todos lo sabían y no me ayudaron. No, hubo alguien que lo hizo pero...ya no lo conceré jamás.

-¿A quién quieres ver?-preguntó un hombre a su lado.

Hasta el momento en que le dirigió la palabra no le había notado. La fragancia del pelirrojo le llegó a través del viento.

-Eres tu-emitió con simpleza.

-No entiendo muy bien a qué te refieres.

-Eres quien me salvó cuando era pequeño.

-Ah, mis hermanos también ayudaron.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Nadie merece vivir así.

-¿Me salvaste por...lastima?

Ni tiempo dio al mayor de contestar. Sintiendo su orgullo herido, Judal tomo el florero colocado en el buró de al lado y lo lanzó cual proyectil al otro que en un espléndido movimiento le evadió y fue a impactarse de lleno contra la puerta.

-¡Largate! ¡No quiero que sientan pena por mi! ¡Te odio!

El de cabello escarlata se acercó y se sentó con suavidad sobre la cama para luego mirarle con dulzura.

-¿Te parece que opino eso de ti?

-Ya no se que creer.

-Al principio puede que lo hiciera porque me preocupaba lo que le hacían a un niño, pero luego de ello fui encerrado por lo que tuve mucho tiempo para...

-¿Arrepentirte?

-Recordar, preocuparme y todos mis pensamientos estaban enfocados en un solo ser.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

El hombre suspiró y le miró con seriedad.

-¿Qué eres idiota?

-¡Óyeme hijo de...!

Pero fue impedido de expresar comentario alguno, el pelirrojo le tomo de los hombros y unió sus labios en un forzado beso que a pesar de ello no era rechazado. Las lágrimas salían por montones de los bellos ojos del azabache que sintiendose sometido mordió al agresor.

-No soy tan fácil imbécil.

-No dije que lo fueras, así que el idiota eres tu por suponerlo.

-¿Quieres pelear?

Y así inicio una extraña y muy pero muy complicada relación que de cualquier manera no estaban muy seguros de tener.

Fin del flash back.

...

El demonio despertó sintiendo un terrible malestar en su pecho, pero este no es provocado por su magia como tiene rato que le pasa. Es algo más conocido para el. Tristeza. El que siempre trate de mostrar su fortaleza no indica que no sufra. Odia haber perdido lo que sea que tuviera con Kouen y más de esa manera. No puede odiarlo porque alguna vez lo amó pero tampoco puede perdonar lo que le hizo. Siente que una furia enorme le consume, está a punto de ponerse de pie para destruir la ciudad misma si con eso alivia un poco su dolor. Pero antes de darse cuenta su esposo le toma entre sus brazos, aunque ha hecho esto dormido.

-Te quiero mucho Judal.

Sonrió de forma tonta mientras su voz sonaba curiosa. Seguro lo dijo en medio de ronquidos. El mayor no pudo evitar sonreír y se acomodó mejor pegando el rostro en el pecho de Sinbad pudiendo así apreciar a la perfección cada uno de sus latidos.

-No cabe duda de que eres el ser más idiota del universo, te amo tarado.

Dijo para quedarse dormido otra vez. Así de fácil elimina su sed de destrucción y llena su corazón. Porque Kouen es una pieza importante de su pasado pero Sinbad lo es de su vida entera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Tyrfinq Laevatein.-Hola! Oh si, si alguien tuviera aquí un problema de memoria sería yo XD. Si yo también pensaba que se veía que a Morgiana le gustaba y aún así no pude evitar soñar XD. La verdad a mi no me gusta Morgiana con Hakuryuu porque pues no me agrada del todo Mor XD. Verdad? Aladdin es tan lindo que cada día me sale más shota XD. Oh enserio? Pues muchas gracias! No me imaginé que hubieras leído mis demás Sinju muchas pero muchas gracias! Espero que te hayan gustado todos escritos con amor y "liberando al verdadero tu" con un poco de perversión XD. Oh si sería genial si me avisas en caso de que no lo vea, gracias y mucha suerte con tu fic, te entiendo con eso de tener ideas pero no tiempo, así que ánimo! Ja ja ja ja creo que estamos igual a mi también me gusta que Sinbad y Kouen estén enamorados de Juju es que es tan bello! Siempre quise escribir un trío o por lo menos una rivalidad de ese par de sensuales hombres por el amor del sexy e inocente magi XD. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que te guste la continuación! Que la pases super genial!**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos la próxima! :)**


	7. Buscando al creador del infierno

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7 Buscando al creador del infierno.**

 **.**

Luego de una noche de buen sueño Sinbad despierta para alistarse y salir rumbo al colegio. Sus ojos brillan con emoción y algo de lujuria en cuanto ve el desnudo y hermoso cuerpo de su esposo tendido sobre la cama. Se acerca y da un sexy beso sobre su espalda y la recorre a conciencia con un par de sus dedos. Suspira sintiéndose el ser más afortunado del mundo. Su pareja duerme con el rostro más angelical que ha visto nunca. Aún le sorprende que sea un demonio. Además ha pasado por tantas cosas o es lo que intuye al ver su rostro dolido cada que se niega a hablar del pasado.

-Mi amor-intentó despertarle pero no consiguió resultado alguno.-Parece que está agotado. ¿Estará deprimido? ¿O acaso se me pasó la mano con la cantidad de veces que le hice el amor? Sea cual sea la razón de su pesar estoy dispuesto a hacerlo todo para verlo feliz. Incluso luchar contra Kouen. Solo espero que no me asesine, bueno si lo hace al menos valió la pena. Será mejor que lo deje descansar, no quiero que vaya a desmayarse en el camino. Ojalá no se moleste con ello.

Se colocó el uniforme, dio un beso en la mejilla contaría para salir del lugar y caminó con paso firme y esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

-Hoy nada puede salir ¡MAAAAAAAAAAAL!

Se escuchó un golpe seco y Sinbad estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra la pared por fortuna alcanzó a poner las manos.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

Su marido levitaba cerca suyo al tiempo que se partía de la risa. El menor volteó a verle confundido.

-¿Por que hay un corredor de hielo en las escaleras?

-Es tu castigo-emitió mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y se retorcia de alegría.

-No recuerdo haber hecho nada.

-¿Y el que no pueda caminar a que se debe?

-Ah.

-Ahí esta tu respuesta tarado, a ver si la próxima vez tienes más cuidado.

-¿Habrá una próxima?-ilusionado.

-Creo es es obvio. Pero como me dejes igual te mato.

-De acuerdo intentaré no lastimarte.

-¡No lo intentes hazlo! Y nada de que te largas solo, voy contigo.

-Podrías descansar.

El azabache le miró analizando para sonreír con maldad.

-Oh así que estas celoso.

-No es cierto.

-¿Me vas a mentir?

-Pero es la verdad. Confío en que no me engañaras.

-Egolatra.

-No es por eso. Te amo y tengo fe en ti.

-¿Entonces porque rayos quieres dejarme? No me trago el cuento de que es para que pueda descansar.

-¿Estabas despierto?

-Desde hace rato, solo tenía flojera. Y no cambies el tema, quiero una explicación. Hoy podría haberme quedado con ese pretexto, ¿y qué dirías después? Se te acabaran las excusas tarde o temprano, ¿y luego qué? ¿Me vas a encadenar a la cama?

-Mmm parece una buena idea, ¿y si la próxima vez te amarro para hacerte el amor?

-Eres un cerdo-se acercó y apuntó su varita al cuello del oji miel amenazandole con la mirada.

-¿Y bien?

-Tengo miedo.

-¿De que elija a Kouen?

-No, de que estar con el te haga sufrir, no quiero verte llorar. No quiero que mueras, no soportaría el dolor de perderte.

-Te dije que fue hace años, es parte del pasado.

-¿Hace cuántos?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Lo es si no lo has superado.

-No soy alguien patético que se siente a llorar sus desgracias.

-Entonces no debería haber problema para decirme.

El mayor le tomó bruscamente de los hombros y le azotó contra la pared.

-Te lo dije antes, tu y yo somos seres independientes. No quieras meterte en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia. No intentes someterme.

El peli morado cambió rápidamente de posición siendo el azabache quien estaba contra la pared.

-Eres tu quien no lo entiende. Aún sientes algo por el se ve en tus ojos. El dolor puede estar enterrado pero ahí está. Eres tu quien finge no notarlo. Me preocupa el hecho de que tu magia se descontrole y pueda asesinarte, si es una herida antigua podría ser peligroso, ¿o no?

-Ja ja ja ja ja.

El oji rubí volvió a reír con fuerza mientras el desconcertado novio le miraba anonadado.

-Si continuas estresandote por todo terminaras como el hamster albino ja ja ja ja parece que siempre anda hormonal ja ja ja te lo dije no soy alguien penoso. Si, mi magia puede provocarme dolor, quizá fiebre o un desmayo pero es muy difícil que pueda matarme.

-Pero dijiste que con el casi te pasó.

El mayor ensombreció su rostro, incluso el brillo en su mirada desapareció algunos segundos.

-Hizo algo terrible, no quiero hablar de ello y punto.

Se giró y se adentró a la cocina para comer algunos duraznos.

 _-Soy consiente de que Kouen es mi profesor y que por lo tanto debo respetarlo, también de que desconozco lo sucedido entre ellos pero no puedo evitar sentirme molesto con ese hombre. ¿Cómo pudo herirlo? Aunque se esfuerze en negarlo le duele, incluso ayer se puso a llorar con todo y que su orgullo le impida ser sincero. En verdad me gustaría prohibirle que me acompañe al colegio pero no quiero encerrarlo ni robarle la libertad._

-¿Y si pido mi transferencia a la escuela de al lado? Así no tendría que verlo en el plantel. Ah no, pero es de chicas.

-Entonces serías la mujer más cejona.

-¡¿Judal?! ¿Lees la mente?

-Lo dijiste en voz alta.

-Que idiota.

-Pero si ya lo sabes.

-Además, ¿qué tienen de malo mi cejas? Las de mi madre son iguales.

-A ella se le ven bien, pero en ti como chica sería más que penoso.

-¿Entonces no sería una mujer hermosa?-deprimido.

-¡¿Y por qué carajo te interesa?!

-Porque quiero ser perfecto para ti-le cogió de la cintura y besó con pasión.

Esta vez el azabache se dejó hacer, pero cuando las caricias de Sinbad subieron de nivel le dió un puñetazo en el estómago que casi le sacó el aire.

-¡Te dije que aún me duele! ¡¿Qué acaso quieres violarme?!

El menor negó violentamente con la cabeza y su rostro perdió toda señal de color.

-¿Y si mis padres te escuchan?

-No están.

-Que raro.

-A lo mejor se aburrieron de ti.

-Bueno en caso de ser así tenemos la casa para nosotros.

-¿Qué no puedes pensar en otra cosa?

-¿Como qué?

-Que Kouen te golpeará si llegas tarde.

-No puede hacer algo así.

-Es un demonio, ahora que sabe que eres mi esposo, ¿qué le detiene?

El oji miel devoró su desayuno y salió en compañía del azabache que le miraba divertido por el resultado de su broma. Sabe que el pelirrojo no es alguien violento, al menos no sin una razón que lo amerite. Cuanto tiempo le costó darse cuenta de ello.

...

Llegaron incluso más temprano de lo necesario agarrando una carrera que más parecía maratón. Una vez en el aula Sinbad tomó asiento como de costumbre al tiempo que su pareja se desparramó en el piso víctima del más terrible agotamiento provocado por su peor enemigo: hacer ejercicio. Jadeaba violentamente con un hermoso sonrojo en las mejillas. Sinbad le miraba éxtasiado.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo sensual que te vez cuando sufres?

-¡Eres un...cerdo!

-¿Y cómo pudiste correr si no podías caminar?

-Al salir de casa me vi en la necesidad de usar magia curativa. No puedo andar levitando sin llamar la atención.

-¿Y por qué no solo te volviste invisible?

-Ah no señor, que sepan que eres mío.

-Celoso.

-Ya quisieras...

-¿Por qué no te curaste antes?

-¿No te parece que andas muy preguntón?

-Vamos.

-No es mi tipo de hechizo favorito. Se me dan más los del tipo destructivo.

-Es decir, ¿qué pudo salir mal?

El azabache se giró en el piso dando la espalda a su marido, de pronto sintió que le abrazaban con dulzura.

-Gracias Judal. Estas preocupado por el asunto de los otros demonios, ¿verdad?-en lugar de respuesta recibió un soplido lo que igual dio por afirmación.

 _-Claro que me preocupa. Ya me encariñe, te lo dije te amo. No sé detrás de quien van pero si es de mi bien podrían secuestrarte para amenazarme. Normalmente no caería con ese tipo de provocaciones. Pero si dicen que te lastimaran yo...mi corazón es incapaz de saberte sufriendo a causa mía. No tienes idea de lo brutal que puede llegar a ser el castigo de un demonio...y Kouen lo soportó por mi. Y luego sin más me traicionó. ¿Qué rayos quería? Supongo que me veía por quien soy y no por mi. Me lleva otra vez me duele condenada magia. Sinbad tiene razón es una herida antigua que no ha logrado cerrar. ¿Cómo podría? El fue mi primer amor y también el que peor me pagó. Aún recuerdo todo con claridad._

Un pequeño sollozo escapó sin intención de sus labios.

-¿Judal?

-¡Estoy aburrido!-dijo sin dar la cara al otro-iré a dar una vuelta. ¡Y no se te ocurra andar marcando a mi móvil! Volveré cuando se me de la gana.

Se hizo invisible, aunque Sinbad aún puede verlo igual que cualquier demonio y salió volando por la ventana. El peli morado estaba confundido y no entendió porque actuó así tan de repente. Al menos hasta que notó algunas gotas de agua en el suelo al lado de su mano: lágrimas. Su sangre hervia de furia y el instinto asesino contra su profesor se apoderó de él. Cada vez le soporta menos, aún el miedo ha pasado a segundo plano. Escuchó unos pasos, no le hizo falta mirar para saber de quien se trata, Kouen tiene una manera muy particular de caminar. Apenas puso este un pie en el sitio fue atacado por su alumno, pero logró detener el puño ayudado de su mano con suma facilidad.

-Si te dejas llevar fácilmente por tus emociones no llegaras a ningún lado.

-Si es un consejo que viene de alguien como tu prefiero no tomarlo.

-Así que me faltaras al respeto. Te recuerdo que soy tu profesor.

-Por obligación. Pero que te sepas que no eres más que un desgraciado para mi. Traicionaste a Judal sin importarte nada y todavía vas y me dices que me lo vas a robar. Nunca lo permitiría, no sabes lo que es amar.

El oji miel tocó sorprendido su mejilla mientras se miraba a si mismo en el suelo. Ni siquiera supo en que momento pero el pelirrojo le tiró un contundente golpe al rostro, incluso el menor era capaz de saborear su sangre la cual limpió con ayuda de su mano. Pero la expresión de Kouen no cambió, bueno no tanto pues su ceño estaba más fruncido que de costumbre.

-Lo que haya ocurrido entre el y yo no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Lo tiene si eso no lo deja vivir. ¿O vas a decirme que no has notado la manera en que te ve?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, pero algo si te digo. Aún si me guarda rencor no cambiaría lo que pasó. Gracias a eso el continúa con vida.

-¿Eso quiere decir que...?

-No diré más. Y cállate a menos que quieras que te golpee de verdad.

 _-¡¿Que no iba enserio?! Si casi me arrancó la cabeza. ¡Es un bruto! Bueno, yo tuve la culpa. Quizá es un buen hombre que sacrificó mucho por la persona que ama. ¿Es acaso un malentendido? Siendo así Judal debería saber la verdad. Pero...¿y si luego de ello regresan? Después de todo era su prometido. Ahora es mi esposo pero bien podría sentir deseos de recuperar el tiempo perdido. No quiero, pero tampoco me gusta verlo infeliz. ¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado? Soy alguien que no teme a los peligros y aventuras. Pero ahora no dejo de temblar con la sola idea de perderlo. No sé que hacer. ¿Debería pedirle consejo a Jafar? Después de Judal es quien más me entiende._

 _..._

El azabache continuaba con su caminar verdaderamente irritado.

 _-¿Por qué cada vez que lo recuerdo me siento tan mal? Odio verme patético. Varias veces me pregunté si le juzgué de manera equivocada, pero no es posible. ¿Qué razón tiene alguien para atravesarte con una espada? De pura suerte sigo con vida._ -toca su costado- _ya no está la cicatriz pero el dolor aún continúa ahí, utilizó una espada maldita, solo él puede quitarme esta sensación y me niego a rogar por ayuda. Además no es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Solo que me molesta que haya sido él._

De pronto sintió que alguien se colgaba de su cuello agarrandole en una mala postura y provocando que cayera al suelo con el sujeto que no dejaba de tocarlo por todos lados. Inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba.

-¡Deja de estar de cerdo Kouha!

Dio una potente patada que no llegó a su destino y en su lugar el perverso peli rosa casi le despoja del pantalón. Por fortuna lo sostuvo a tiempo. Es invisible, nadie más lo hubiera visto pero no quería ver su orgullo dañado. Tomó su varita y disparó varias lanzas de hielo al chico.

-Uy que amargado. Y yo que solo te estaba saludando~.

-Si claro-con ironía-violador de primera.

-Oh nunca haría algo así...contigo. Es solo que revisaba la mercancía de En-nii y vaya que estas muy bien. Tu trasero es más suave de lo que recuerdo.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Y no soy el maldito juguete de ese hombre! ¡Nunca volveré con él!

-Siempre eres tan terco. Te he dicho miles de veces que todo lo hizo para salvarte.

-Si claro.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? Tu lo conoces y lo amaste. Sabes la clase de hombre que es.

-Fui un idiota por dejarme engañar. Solo esperó el momento en que bajé la guardia. No es más que uno de los muchos sirvientes de esa bruja.

-¿De verdad lo piensas?

-Lo que me hizo no tiene perdón.

-¿Qué te molesta en realidad? ¿La herida física o la emocional?

-¡No debió intentar asesinarme el día que me propuso matrimonio! ¡Largate! ¡No estoy de humor!

-Yo tampoco. Estoy cansado de ver a En-nii triste. Siempre se traga el dolor pero se nota. Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo le afecta. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que le lastimó el saber que estas casado con otro?

-Muy mi problema. Al menos el idiota de Sinbad me hace sentir bien conmigo.

-¿Lo suficiente para que dejes de pensar en mi hermano?

-...

-Escucha Judal, no es mi intención molestarte o hacerte sentir mal. Lo único que quiero es que nadie salga herido. Ni tu, ni mi hermano ni el humano que ha sido involucrado. Estoy seguro de que ya lo notaste, hay muchos demonios alrededor probablemente los ha enviado esa mujer. Por ahora solo observan. Pero si deciden hacer algo a tu esposo...es solo un humano, ¿estas seguro de que no lo pondrás en peligro? ¿Y si esa mujer o Falan deciden secuestrarlo o torturarlo?

-No permitiré algo así.

-No siempre estarás a su lado.

-Lo haré.

-¿Como ahora?

-Tchi.

El oji rubí se giró bruscamente en dirección al colegio mientras sus pasos se hacían cada vez más rápidos.

-¡No estas solo! ¡En-nii aún te ama y yo te deseo!

-¡Ya cállate!

El peli rosa se quedó recargado de un árbol mirando en dirección al cielo.

-Te dije que esto no acabaría bien hermano. Tu sacrificio no fue notado por la única persona que te interesa. Es casi una tragedia. Siempre tienes tan mala suerte. Debiste fijarte en alguien como el niño mugriento o yo. Somos demonios, ¿qué más da un poco de incesto? Tengo tantas ganas de ayudarte pero tu solo buscas la felicidad de Judal. Eres demasiado bueno, deberías secuestrarlo y tenerlo encerrado en un lugar donde nadie más pueda verlo. Aunque supongo que no quieres cortar su libertad. Que difícil ha de ser estar enamorado.

...

Las clases se dieron de manera cotidiana.

Kouen le lanzó un diccionario a Sinbad molesto por esa expresión como de lastima que le dirigia. Ahora estaba más que arrepentido de haberle contado las cosas. Bueno, es realidad no aclaró nada, es su alumno el que se hace ideas extrañas en la mente. Sonó la campana que indica el final de las clases, todos salieron corriendo con intención de disfrutar del día ya que el profesor no estuvo de ánimo para dejar tarea. Sinbad se quedó un rato más confundido con toda la situación.

-Sin.

La voz de Jafar llamó su atención.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en varias cosas, ¿qué se te ofrece?

-¿Qué tienes? Te ves más distraído que de costumbre.

El peli morado suspiró y le miró cansado.

-Tengo un problema y necesito un consejo.

-Sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mi.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y bien?

-Apenas me enteré de que Judal estuvo comprometido.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te engaña?

-No, terminó la relación con la otra persona.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-Que parece ser que se pelearon por un malentendido.

-¿Y?

-¿Debería decirle a Judal? Tengo miedo de que me deje. Se ve que aún siente algo por esa persona.

-Si, debes hacerlo. Es lo correcto.

-Pero no creo poder soportar el vivir sin el.

-El amor viene y se va. Es algo triste pero es la realidad. Aún si el se va estaré yo a tu lado para hacerte feliz.

-¿De qué...?

El peli morado se vio silenciado por un beso de su amigo que le tomaba con fuerza por los costados de la cabeza. El a su vez le cogió por la cintura en un intento de alejarlo. Le llegó el impulso de morderlo pero no quería herirlo.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!-el azabache que recién llegaba.

El par se alejó de golpe y Sinbad le miró aterrado sin saber que decir. Aún con su poca fuerza su esposo cargó una silla. El oji miel cerró los ojos esperando su final.

-¡Aaaaaaaa!

Fue el grito de Jafar que casi fue golpeado por ella.

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Te aprovechas de su estupidez!

Su pareja le miraba sorprendido, ¿acaso confiaba en él?

-¡Sin debería ser libre para escoger su destino!

-¡No lo tengo amarrado!

-¡Pero convivir contigo le causa dolor!

-¡Si lo hace o no es nuestro problema! ¡El es mío y yo soy de él!

Admitió sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en el significado de sus palabras.

-¡Y para que te quede bien claro! ¡Ey tu idiota! ¡Ven para acá!-dijo al tiempo que se bajaba el pantalón sin pudor alguno dejando expuesto su hermoso trasero.

-¡Y para que se te quite lo haremos aquí y ahora!

Su pareja ni tardo ni perezoso se acercó, le cogió de la cintura y le alzó sobre una banca. Todo ante la atenta mirada del albino que no se creía que fuera muy enserio. Sinbad le retiró toda prenda en la parte superior dejando a su lindo demonio completamente desnudo.

-No irás enserio, ¿Verdad Sin?

Pero este le ignoró víctima de la más intensa lujuria.

-Mmm~.

Besó el cuello del mayor provocando en el un ligero gemido. Jafar ya no estaba para quedarse a averiguarlo, por lo que de inmediato se dió a la fuga. El oji miel dejó en libertad al otro y le miró supirando.

-Esto no funcionará por siempre. Tarde o temprano tengo que arreglar las cosas con él. Tampoco es mi intención herirlo.

-Eso debió pensarlo antes de besarte a la fuerza. No me gusta la gente que obliga a otros a hacer lo que no quieren.

-Tienes toda la razón. Pero supongo que fue un arranque. Normalmente no es así. Ahora que ya podemos dejar de fingir iré a buscar tu ropa.

El oji escarlata le tomó del cuello de la camisa y se acercó para besarle, le soltó únicamente para sonreírle de manera traviesa.

-¿Y quién dijo que lo hice? ¿Sabes? Yo también quiero un poco de atención.-lamió el oído del contrario.

-¡Ay por! ¡¿Aquí?! ¡¿Estas seguro?!

-Yo si, ¿Y tú? ¿Desaprovecharas esto?-haciendo hincapié en su perfecto cuerpo desnudo.

-Al menos iré a cerrar la puerta.

-Es más divertido así.

-Oh, ¿Así que quieres público? Bueno, a mi no me molesta. Solo espero no me expulsen porque seguro mamá se muere de un coraje.

-Si pasa les borro la memoria y asunto arreglado.

-¿Puedes hacer algo así?

-Claro. Tal y como borre la ocasión en que hicimos el amor en un taxi.

-¡¿Lo hicimos?! ¡Que mal! ¡Quisiera repasar las imágenes en mi mente!

-Ja ja ja ja, ¡Claro que no! Pero creo que entrará a mi lista.

-¿Tienes una?

-Ahora si.

El menor besó su torso, teniendo la intención de ir más abajo. Pero una intensa mirada le hizo girar el rostro hasta encontrarse a un muchacho que les observaba interesado sentado de manera elegante desde una banca, se detuvo en seco.

-Vamos no paren~ ¡quiero ver!

Pero Sinbad no pudo, todo su libido descendió hasta el lugar del que proviene su esposo.

-Genial, tenías que arruinarlo estúpido Kouha. Tu y tus grotescos fetiches.

-Son muy sanos.

-Si como no.

-Soy un demonio, ¿qué querías?

-¿Por qué no puedes ser como Hakuryuu?

-Ni lo menciones, es muy aburrido. Se equivocó de lugar de nacimiento.

-¿Alguna vez lo has emborrachado?

-¿Me crees capaz de algo así?

-Tanto como de cogertelo si se distrae, tu de veras eres un incestuoso o un urgido.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que en mi familia todos estén bien buenos~. Aunque tu no estas nada mal y tu esposo tampoco. ¿No quieren un trío?

-Ahora si me has matado hasta a mi las ganas de hacerlo con Sinbad.

-¡Oh no! Bueno ni que no hubiese otra oportunidad.

-Si pero no contigo.

El azabache dió un leve empujón a su pareja y se dispuso a buscar su ropa para vestirse. Provocando una leve decepción en Sinbad que se preguntaba ¿quién fue el gracioso al que se le ocurrió la gran idea de ocultar la belleza humana con simple tela?

-¡Nos largamos a casa!

Dijo el peli negro caminando en dirección a la puerta sin embargo se tambaleó un poco golpeando su hombro derecho contra el umbral de la misma. Rápidamente los otros dos fueron en su auxilio siendo el peli morado quien le tomó por la cintura.

-¿Estas bien?

-Me lleva, creo que aún me duele lo que hicimos. No puedo caminar bien.

El oji miel se arrodilló para que subiera a su espalda.

-Me haré responsable, te llevaré hasta la casa.

-Más te vale.

-¡Los acompaño! Quiero conocer su santuario de corrupción~.

-Por mi no hay problema-el de orbes doradas.

-Nah.

El azabache desvío el rostro en la dirección contraria a Kouha. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que intentaba respirar de manera normal. Un leve sudor recorría su cuerpo, seguramente un poco de fiebre. Salieron con dirección al hogar de Sinbad.

 _-¿Por qué no le has dicho_ _que te sientes mal?_ -le habló el peli rosa dentro de su mente.

 _-Si lo notaste deberías entender que no estoy de humor para entablar conversación alguna._

 _-Lo sé, pero estoy preocupado. ¿Es tu magia?_

 _-Si._

 _-¿Es por lo que te dije?_

 _-No._

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-¡Ah como eres metiche! Tu bien sabes lo que sentía y quizá aún lo haga con respecto a Kouen. Pero ahora estoy enamorado de Sinbad. Eso no significa que haya cambiado a uno por el otro. Cada uno ocupa un lugar distinto en mi corazón. No sé por qué pero en verdad me aterra que Sinbad pueda llegar a aburrirse de mi. Lo quiero mucho, demasiado. Y eso me enfurece; siento que me tiene bajo su poder. Si el me pidiera hacer algo que no quiero es probable que lo hiciera con tal de verlo feliz. Maldita sea, me he vuelto masoquista._

 _-Son las cosas que provoca el amor. Además pienso que eres más del tipo sádico. Así que serías ambos en todo caso._

 _-Uy no tienes idea de lo mucho que me ilustró tu comentario._

 _-¿Enserio?_

 _-Claro que no, tarado._

 _-Bueno, tengo una pregunta. ¿En dónde te sientes más seguro?_

 _-..._

 _-Prometo no decirle a nadie._

 _-Con Sinbad._

 _-¿Ves? Si te soy sincero me gustaría que te quedaras con En-nii es el mejor hombre del mundo. Pero el lugar y la persona ideal son aquellos que te hagan feliz. Y sospecho que este hombre lo conseguirá._

 _-¿Y cómo lo sabes?_

 _-Intuición femenina~_

-Pfut ja ja ja ja ja ja-el azabache.

-¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Pasó algo bueno?

-No, es solo que tu estúpido cabello me hizo cosquillas.

-Si te molesta puedo cortarlo.

-Pero debió tomarte mucho tiempo el tenerlo así.

-Es lo de menos. Te amo y estoy dispuesto a todo por ti. Si alguna vez fuera necesario perder un brazo o una pierna por ti lo haría sin dudar. Comparado con ello esto no es nada.

-¡Yo quiero ver!-el peli rosa.

-¡Dijo que lo haría de ser necesario! ¡Enfermo! De verdad que eres el idiota más grande del mundo-se bajó de la espalda de su prometido y decidió caminar por si mismo.-¡Ya me siento mucho mejor! Puedo hacerlo sin problema. A este paso llegaremos mañana-sonrió.

-Esa es la expresión que mejor te va mi amor-devolvió el gesto.

-Tonto.

Kouha les miraba divertido, continuaron con su andar hasta que el peli morado estuvo a punto de romperse hasta lo que no al tropezar con el pie del peli rosa, tuvo la impresión de que no era accidental.

 _-No, seguro fue mi descuido. No tiene razones para odiarme._

-Lo siento, ¿Estas bien?

-Ah si, gracias ah...

-Ren Kouha.

-¿Tu eres...?

-El hermano de En-nii.

 _-¡Entonces si es personal! ¡Y lo invité a casa! ¡Necesito ayuda!_

Mil y un pensamientos fatalistas cruzaron su mente en tan solo dos segundos, Kouha solo sonreía perversamente al tener a su víctima acorralada. No piensa interponerse en su relación porque como bien lo dijo respetará la voluntad de Judal. Pero eso no significa que no pueda divertirse con tan interesante joven. Pues no todos los días alguien está dispuesto a tener sexo en un salón a la vista de todos. Si, fue el mismo Sinbad quien se ató esa cadena mejor conocido como Kouha.

...

Un pequeño peli azul caminaba muy animado en compañía de su inseparable amigo.

-¿Estas emocionado verdad?-el mayor.

-Claro que si Alibaba-kun, es la primera vez que visito la tierra.

-De veras, el rey Solomon casi siempre te enviaba al infierno para llevar mensajes, seguro era complicado.

-Un poco debido a la gente que sufre y el intenso calor. Pero también era muy divertido cuando me encontraba con Judal-kun.

-¿El demonio que se la pasaba molestandote?

-¡Si!

-Creo que te has vuelto un poco masoquista amigo mío.

-Lo aprendí del mejor.

-¡No lo soy!

-Pues bien que Hakuryuu-onisan te fastidia cada que tiene la oportunidad. Hablando de eso tiene años que no lo he visto.

-Hace tiempo me encontré a Kouen aquí en la tierra, supongo que toda su familia anda por aca.

-¿Kouha-kun también?-preocupado.

-Supongo. ¿Aún no te acostumbras a tenerlo cerca?

-No.

-Ya te dije que no lo tomes personal. Le mete mano a todos. Mmm pensándolo bien creo que solo a Judal y a ti. Aunque el maniático ese siempre se defiende pero tu...

-¡No es mi culpa! Tiene mucha fuerza en las piernas y siempre me agarra con ellas.

-Que mala suerte. Bueno al menos supongo que le agradas a mi o no me pela o me mira con odio.

-Ha de ser tu imaginación Alibaba-kun, o quizá le molesta tu cuerno.

-¡Ya te dije que es mi cabello!

-¿Seguro que no es mágico?

-Deberías dejar de creer todo lo que te dice Judal.

-Oh no fue Kouen-ojisan.

-¡Ese nada más se la pasa molestando!-respirando agitadamente mientras se pone rojo del coraje.

-No es bueno enojarse tanto. Podría hacerte daño.

-Afortunadamente no somos demonios. Sino creo que me hubiera muerto hace mucho. A todo esto no me dijiste la razón de que tu padre te enviara a la tierra. ¿No está preocupado de que pueda ser peligroso?

-Oh no me envió él, fue el abuelo.

-¿Ese hombre que se cree un dios?

-Creo que tiene problemas graves de personalidad pero no es malo...creo.

-Siempre me pregunté la razón de que alguien como el sea el rey de los ángeles. Regresando al tema, ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

-Buscar a mi tío.

-¡¿Enserio?!

-Si.

-¿Pero no se supone que lleva mucho tiempo desaparecido?

-Si, pero papá, mamá y el abuelo están preocupados con la actitud de Arba y más aún que Judal-kun desapareció. Creen que podría intentar tomar el control del infierno por completo e iniciar una guerra contra la tierra y el paraíso.

-Eso si sería terrible.

-Por eso necesitamos encontrarlo. Tiene que volver a gobernar el infierno.

-Supongo que no hay nadie mejor, después de todo es el hombre que lo creó, además del ser que más admiro: ¡El gran rey Sinbad!

 **Notas finales.**

 **Mmm creo que mi cerebro estrujó todo el capítulo de hoy así que no hay mucho que decir salvo el hecho de que Aladdin es hermoso! Ya que no es Judala por razones evidentes y más que nada para que eso no sea un poliedro amoroso estoy pensando si incluir una pareja secundaria aún me debato con dos opciones. Creo (no estoy segura) que es la primera vez que me pasa en un Sinju aunque no recuerdo. Estoy algo cansada, fue mucho trabajo pero siempre vale la pena. Gracias por todo su apoyo los quiero mucho :).**

 **Tyrfinq Laevatein.-Si actualize! XD es que me ha sido un poco complicado hacerlo pero jamás lo dejaría :)! Oh así que ya los habías leído, gracias! Oh que genial que te gustaran! Si hay poco Sinju aunque creo que últimamente suben más XD. Oh que genial lo de los triángulos amorosos, a mi no me gustaban mucho pero depende mucho de como este narrado, así que ahora me encantan XD. Oh que bueno que te pareció emotivo. Oh de Kouen ya se verá que hizo XD. Ja ja ja si Arba merece sufrir. Uy ya me tienes más que ansiosa para leer tu fic! Oh que bueno que te haya dejado con la emoción. Gracias! Uy si, quiero poner peleas Kouen-Sinbad por el amor de Juju, que todos peleen por el, ok no :). Oh un placer, siempre me gusta animar a los que escriben con el corazón y se ve que te gusta el Sinju, además me caes muy bien :). Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y espero que te vaya genial. Cuídate mucho :).**

 **¡Hasta la próxima y viva Magi!**


	8. Las palabras que se pierden en el aire

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 8 Las palabras que se pierden en el aire.**

 **.**

Sinbad caminaba visiblemente estresado. Solo él para buscarse problemas a si mismo. Es evidente que haber invitado a Kouha a su hogar no fue buena idea. Es más, es pésima, la peor de todas. Incluso más que aquella que le llevó a invocar a un demonio. Bueno, en realidad esa se ha convertido en toda una bendición. ¿Pero cómo iba el a saber que ese pervertido de ojos rosados era hermano de su profesor? Bueno, si le analizas a fondo tienen el mismo tipo de sonrisa ligeramente retorcida, Judal también. ¿Es un rasgo de las entidades del bajo astral? A saber, no tiene con que compararlo y jamás volvió a encontrar el condenado libro que le servía de guía. Incluso le buscó por internet, pero nada. Es más ya ni recuerda el título. Su marido se acerca para susurrar en su oído.

-¿Y a ti que carajo te ocurre?

-Creo que no debí invitarlo.

-Nah, ¿de qué te asustas? No estarías haciendo nada nuevo. Todo el tiempo tomas la peor decisión. A veces me pregunto como logras ser tan estúpido.

-Comienzo a creer que tienes razón-bajó la cabeza.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa? Andas muy sentido.

-Supongo que me deprime que no haya podido hacer el amor contigo.

-Tu de plano no tienes llenadera.

-¿Qué te digo? Todo tu eres una tentación...supongo que es cosa de demonios.

-No me quites crédito, este físico es fruto de mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Enserio?

-¿Quieres saber?

-Si.

El azabache mostró una expresión perversa de sonrisa diabólica.

-Prefiero dejarte con la duda. Es más divertido e interesante.

-¿Tanto así te gusta verme sufrir?

-Ya sabes que si. ¿O acaso olvidaste las escaleras congeladas?

-Cierto...¿Y si hubiera muerto?

-Lo dudo, tienes esa cabezota bien dura. Y en caso de que hubiera ocurrido...te hubiera seguido hasta el infierno.

-Creí que no querías volver. Es peligroso para ti. ¿Estarías dispuesto a ir tan lejos por mi?-esperanzado.

-Si-admitió con simpleza.

-¿Enserio?-incrédulo.

-¡Que si pues!

El menor le tomó de la cintura y estuvo a nada de besarlo, pero esa intensa mirada rosa le ponía de nervios.

 _-No puedo creer que se me olvidó que estaba aquí. Aún cuando estaba preocupado por su presencia. Tanto así me distrae Judal. ¿O me tranquiliza? Quizá un poco de todo, de lo que si estoy seguro es que me excita bastante. Pero igual lo amo. Me siento un poco mal por Kouen, debió ser complicado perder a alguien como él. Tengo que contarle la verdad. Aún tengo miedo de que me deje pero no quiero mantener secreto alguno._

El oji miel soltó a su pareja y suspiró encarando al invitado.

-No te agrado, ¿cierto?

-¿Lo dices por qué los interrumpí?

-Pues si.

-No tiene nada que ver. Tengo ese tipo de pasatiempos. Y si bien no estoy feliz de que le hayas robado el novio a En-nii...

-¡No soy un objeto tarado!

-Cómo sea, no le des importancia-movía la mano despreocupadamente-tengo que admitir que Judal no abría su corazón tan fácilmente. Algo bueno debes tener y me pareces al menos interesante.

-No creo que sea una buena noticia.

-Oh, creeme que lo es.

No dijeron más y continuaron con su camino hasta llegar al hogar del más joven.

-Mmm supongo que puedo decirles a mis padres que me presten la habitación para huéspedes. Judal duerme en mi recámara, pero si estuviéramos los tres sería extraño.

-¿Para qué necesito una habitación?

-¿Qué no te ibas a quedar?

-¿Como para qué? Tengo casa. Como dije solo quería conocer su santuario de corrupción~.

-Tu si estas bien mal de la cabeza-el peli negro.

-Pero ya lo sabes-sonrió.

Tomaron asiento en la sala para platicar acerca de varias tonterías sin importancia.

-Supongo que Kougyoku te extraña mucho-dijo el de orbes fiusha.

-A veces yo también extraño a la vieja...-se miraba un poco nostálgico-ahora dime lo importante. ¿Cómo planea atacar Kouen el infierno?...Un momento, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuvieron ahí?

-Ya no recuerdo, pero por lo menos más de un año es seguro que si.

-Entonces ya no puden volver.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

-Pues ya sabes. Los demonios que no regresan antes de un año no pueden hacerlo.

-Claro que es posible. ¿En dónde escuchaste eso?

-Me lo dijo Ithnan.

-No hay algún límite de tiempo, podría pasar mil años en la tierra y no habría problema.

-¿Entonces me mintió?

-Lo dudo, te quiere mucho.

-¿Entonces?

-Quizá esa mujer los tiene a todos engañados. Eso explicaría porque no hay tantos demonios en el mundo humano. Seguro que sospecha de los planes de En-nii, entre menos aliados mejor para ella.

-Es una maldita bruja.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Pero, ¿no se supone que sientes a varios cerca?-el de cabello púrpura.

-Seguro son enviados de ella.

-¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en ti?

-...

El azabache tenía una expresión severa y triste. Se niega a emitir comentario alguno de su pasado.

-Supongo que todos tenemos cosas de las que no querernos hablar. Pero si un día quieres mi ayuda estoy dispuesto a dartela. Aún si no tengo magia, seguro que hay algo que puedo hacer.

-Me alegra saber que tengo apoyo. Aunque no eres confiable. Seguro eres del tipo que se lanza al peligro sin pensar.

-¿Crees que soy valiente?

-Si, ¿por qué no? No me cabe duda de que eres osado por decir lo menos. No por nada te rompíste el jodido brazo. Pero la suerte tiene un límite. No deberías tentarla.

-Pero deseo protegerte.

-Y yo no quiero más dolor. Piensa en lo que sentiría si algo te pasa.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿No tengo el mismo derecho?

-Ejem-el peli rosa que ha sido ignorado como por décima ocasión en el día-no sé porque, pero da la impresión de que creen estar solos. Y no es así. En-nii, Mei-nii, Kougyoku, Hakuryuu y yo estamos dispuestos a pelear. Somos pocos pero es mucho mejor que solo dos, ¿o no? Además no puedo esperar para ver como se le salen las tripas.

-Ungh...¿siempre tienes que ser tan grotesco?

-Sabes bien lo mucho que la odio. Ella ni siquiera debería ser la emperatriz, robó ese lugar, y no una sino dos veces. Aún no sé como lo hizo la primera.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿A quién más le quitó el trono?-Judal.

-¿No lo sabes? Al ser más poderoso del averno, el creador del mismo.

-Ya vas a empezar con tus cosas. Ya te dije que es solo una leyenda. Ese sujeto nunca existió.

-Claro que si, estoy seguro me lo dice...

-Si me dices que tu intuición femenina otra vez te parto la cara.

-Eso si no te rompes antes la mano.

-Eres un imbécil.

-Solo soy sincero.

-Como sea, yo no creo en ese sujeto. Nadie sabe nada, ni su nombre.

-¿No te parece que puede ser por Arba? Entre menos se sepa de él mejor. Hasta donde sé le derrotó con artimañas. Pues era más fuerte que ella.

-No hay nadie así.

-¿Qué hay de Solomon?

-Sabes que ellos nunca se meten en asuntos del infierno. Y todo por cuidar ese equilibrio.

-No creo que sea la única razón. Yo más bien creo que quiere evitar el derramamiento innecesario de sangre. Sabes lo que ocurre cuando un demonio muere.

-...

El de orbes escarlata le dirigió una mirada llena de furia. Como si odiara que hubiese tocado el tema.

-Se van al infierno, ¿o no?-Sinbad.

-¡No seas metiche!-el azabache con expresión dolida.

-No está bien que le ocultes la verdad. Es tu esposo después de todo, debe estar preparado.

-¿Preparado para qué?-se inquietó.

Pero su amado continuaba necio en guardar el secreto, se cruzó de brazos y le ignoró.

-Quiero saber-comenzaba a perder la paciencia pero aún así no le contaría nada.

-¿En verdad crees que la existencia de un demonio es tan sencilla?-Kouha- ¿Cuánta maldad imaginas que llevan nuestras almas? Y nada tiene que ver la personalidad, bueno un poco. Pero más bien se debe a que esta se contamina con los miles de condenados ahí. En ese lugar hay personas que han cometido los actos más atroces, aún si tratas de mantenerte neutral, terminas influenciado por ellos. Quejas, lamentos, pecados, perversiones, dolor y demás sentimientos negativos se reúnen creando un cúmulo de maldición que se extiende por todo el mundo. Como bien sabes los demonios somos seres con un alma muy sensible a los sentimientos, está se debilita en gran medida cuando uno muere, pero en el caso de los ángeles y humanos permanece con la fuerza necesaria para reencarnar. Pero para nosotros es distinto, en dicho instante...esa energía nos...elimina por completo.

-Eso quiere decir que si Judal muere...¿no podré verlo ni aunque vaya al infierno?-en completa incredulidad.

-Así es.

-¿P-por qué no me dijiste nada?

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que me mires con lastima? No gracias.

-Entonces...¿sufriré la soledad eternamente?

-No seas exagerado. Kouha ya lo dijo. Los humanos tienen otra oportunidad. No se quedan siempre en el infierno como muchos piensan. Cuando llegue tu hora de renacer no me recordarás y yo no existiré. Así que no pasa nada. Encontrarás a otra persona a la cual vas a amar y...

-¡Yo no quiero algo así! ¡No es justo que pretendas dejarme sin decirme! ¡¿Por qué siempre eres así?! ¡¿Planeas abandonarme de forma egoísta otra vez?! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que sacrificarme para que entiendas que no te dejaré ir?!

 _-¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Otra vez?_

-¿Eh?

Los dos se observaron sorprendidos. Tenían una especie de deja vú.

-Siento que ya hubiéramos pasado por algo así-el peli morado.

-Yo...también, pero no...-pensativo-...como sea, no tiene importancia.

-Claro que la tiene.

-¡Ya deja de fregar! ¡Hablas de mi muerte como si fuera algo que puede pasar en cualquier momento! ¡No es una jodida gripa! ¡No planeó morirme a la primera oportunidad!-respiraba agitado-después de todo tengo que cuidar que alguien tan torpe como lo eres tu no se meta en problemas. Además no todo está perdido. Si logramos eliminar esa maldición los demonios también podemos volver al flujo de la vida.

-Lo dices como si se tratara de un objeto.

-Es uno. No se conoce su forma, pero para nadie es un secreto que esta en poder de Arba. Los demonios que mueren cerca de ella se destruyen al instante. Por eso nadie se opone. Existe la teoría de que es ese maldito báculo del que nunca se despega.

-Eso quiere decir que debemos robarlo de alguna manera.

-Así es, pero fácil no es. Además la vieja es muy poderosa...y todo porque se llevó gran parte de mi magia con ese estúpido ritual. Que mala suerte tengo, no pude tener peor madre, eso suponiendo que lo sea.

-¿Aún lo dudas?-el peli rosa.

-Con todo lo que me ha hecho es obvio.

-¿Y qué ganaba ella con distorsionar la verdad?

-No sé y no me interesa. Estoy cansado.

Y no mentía, aún no se ha recuperado de ese intenso dolor en el pecho, y ahora con tanto estrés este no hizo sino aumentar. Si su esposo pudiera tocar su frente notaría que arde en fiebre, sin embargo disimula su temperatura con ayuda de su magia, por eso ni Kouha se ha dado cuenta. Sin embargo se niega a dañar su orgullo por culpa de su poder, lo cual en realidad le está costando mucho trabajo.

-Hoy dormiré en el cuarto de invitados, estoy molesto. Y algo si te digo, en donde se te ocurra molestarme te mato.

Caminó en dirección a la puerta y salió del sitio azotándola con fuerza. O lo pareció pues en realidad estuvo a punto de desmayarse, así que se aferró a ella para no caer. Sinbad y Kouha le permitieron retirarse, pues a opinión del segundo aún no estaba en buenas condiciones, no es su intención provocar una recaída.

...

El azabache llega al sitio y con trabajo si tira en el lecho.

 _-Me lleva, me siento muy mal...tengo calor, todo me da vueltas, me cuesta incluso respirar. ¿Por qué siempre viene un problema detrás de otro? Estúpido Kouha, no tenía que decirlo. Supongo que no quiere que haya secretos entre nosotros. Esa fue la razón de que la relación que tenía con Kouen no llegara a nada. Nos ocultamos demasiadas cosas. Aún así...yo no quería que Sinbad lo supiese...no quería ver...su cara llena de dolor...aquella con la que me miró...yo ya..._

Y no supo más, perdió el sentido, ha forzado más allá del límite su cuerpo, mientras no logré revertir lo que Arba hizo con su magia no podrá continuar con su vida de manera normal.

...

El peli azul se detiene en seco con lo cual se gana una mirada inquisitiva de su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre Aladdin?

-Me pareció sentir la energía de Judal-kun...

-¿En serio? ¿Sabes en donde esta?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Fue demasiado rápido.

-Al menos ahora sabemos que está vivo.

-Pero...

-¿Pero?

-No me pareció que estuviera muy bien.

-Espero que no sea su magia otra vez.

-No habría otra razón.

-¿Has logrado encontrar una solución a su problema?

-Tal vez, pero no estaré seguro hasta no probar. Por desgracia desapareció. Si tan solo pudiera verlo...

-¿Te gusta verdad?

-¿Eh?-desconcertado.

-Me refiero a que...¿estás enamorado de él?

-No, es demasiado joven para mi.-sonrió.

-Siempre se me olvida. Con eso de que no has crecido nada.

-¡Oye!

-Sabes que es verdad. Te vez como un niño de doce, pero eres mayor que el, ¿qué pensaría Judal si se entera?

-Imagino que se enojaría.

-Si, tiene un carácter horrible.

-Yo digo que es muy lindo.

-¿Le ves como si fuera tu hijo?

-Tu siempre me haces sentir viejo Alibaba-kun.

-¡Lo siento!

-No te preocupes. Y no, para mi es algo parecido a un hermano.

-¿Aunque se la pase molestandote?

-Es su manera de dar amor. No es muy bueno a la hora de expresar sentimientos.

-Si tu dices. ¿Y cómo piensas encontrar a tu tío? Dudo que su apariencia sea la misma. Es más, ¿estas seguro de que aún vive? ¿No se supone que en esa ocasión el...? No quiero ser negativo pero sabes lo que ocurre con los demonios.

-Mmm-pensativo-papá y yo creemos que algo cambió, es solo que no estamos seguros de que exactamente, ¿cómo te lo digo? Mmm es como si algo estuviese protegiendolos.

-¿Y creen que tiene algo que ver?

-Si.

-Espero que sea verdad, nada me daría más gusto que conocerle en persona-sonríe de manera tonta.

-¿Te gusta Alibaba-kun?

-Oh no.

-Ja ja ja supongo que damos otra impresión, que mal. Si te casaras con mi tío seríamos familia.

-¡¿Cómo crees?! Tus padres han sido amables conmigo, pero no soy más que un plebeyo, tu eres un príncipe.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Eres un importante amigo. Como lo vuelvas a decir me voy a enojar.

-Ja ja ja-ríe nervioso-sabes que es broma.

 _-Aladdin es muy dulce pero cuando se enoja me recuerda mucho a su madre. Mejor para mi el no incomodarle. ¿Qué clase de persona le gustara a alguien como él? ¿Se ha enamorado alguna vez? Pensé que era de Judal pero me dijo que no. ¿O solo no quiso contarme la verdad? Ah, tengo curiosidad, pero ¿y si se molesta? Total, no pierdo nada con interrogarle._

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-algo temeroso.

-Claro.

-¿Hay alguien que te guste?

El pequeño abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Disculpa si fue un mal comentario!

-No es así...es solo que...no he querido pensar mucho en ello. Esa persona no me corresponde, su corazón lo ocupa alguien más y no pienso perjudicarle con una declaración de mi parte.

-Seguro es complicado. Debe ser alguien muy especial para que pienses de esa manera.

-¡Mucho! Tiene la sonrisa más bella, un agradable aroma, sus manos siempre son muy calidas y es muy dulce.

 _-¿Conozco a alguien así? Me da la impresión de que es frágil y delicada._

-¿Me dirás el nombre?

-No.

-¿Por qué?-hizo berrinche.

-Te quiero porque eres un gran amigo pero eres sumamente indiscreto. Si te digo luego le contaras.

-¡No lo haré!

-Se que si.

El pequeño siempre gusta de molestarle pues sin importar lo maduro que intente ser, termina por mostrar su personalidad infantil. Luego de un rato se olvida de todo. Como ahora que ofendido ha desviado la mirada.

-Lo único que si te puedo decir es que le conoces.

 _-¡Me lleva! ¡Me mata la curiosidad! ¡No debí preguntar!_

-Dime-insistió.

-¡Alibaba-chan!-una voz tras de ellos.

-¡¿Kougyoku? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hace mucho que vivo con mi familia en la tierra.

-Creí que solo Kouen, Koumei y Kouha.

-Oh no, también esta Hakuryuu-chan.

-Uh. Si, se me olvidaba ese.

-Vamos, se que te agrada.

-Siempre me molesta.

-A los mejor piensa que eres especial.

-¿Enserio?

-Si. Normalmente la gente trata de otra manera a quien le interesa. ¿No es así Aladdin?-sonrió con falsedad.

-Tienes toda la razón onesan-repitió el gesto.

-¡Ah no!-el rubio-¡quiero que dejen de pelear. La última vez casi me matan.

-No debiste intervenir Alibaba-kun.

-El tiene razón, eres muy torpe.

-Para insultarme vaya que se ponen de acuerdo. Fuera de eso siempre están discutiendo. ¿Por qué se llevan tan mal? ¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes que no se?

-Nada-el par al unísono visiblemente molesto.

-Uh.

 _-Así que no le has contado nada._ -la joven en la mente del peli azul.

 _-Claro que no. Alibaba-kun podría contarle a todos._

 _-¿Y te da vergüenza?_

 _-Tu más que nadie sabe que no es así._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a esperar._

 _-El que sea necesario. Su corazón debe sanar._

 _-No lo hará si no lo ayudas._

 _-Pero no lo quiero obligar._

 _-Entonces, ¿simplemente te rendirás?_

 _-¡No!_

 _-¡Entonces has algo!_

 _-¡No lo quiero lastimar!_

 _¡Pero ya lo esta!_

-¡Que no!-el niño en voz alta.

-¡Que si!

-¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan terca?!

-¡Ese eres tu!

La peli rosa cogió la orquilla de su cabello y el otro su bastón.

-¡Alto!-el rubio en completo pánico-¡miren es Kouen!-dijo como última opción.

-¿Dónde?-voltearon tan rápido y de manera tan descuidada que chocaron la cabeza cayendo de sentón. Los dos tocaban la parte afectada con sumo cuidado al tiempo que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero ni como evitarlo si casi se han hecho una alcancia.

-¡Eres un idiota Aladdin!-la chica.

-¡Esa fuiste tu!

-¡Es todo! ¡No soporto tu masoquismo!

-¡Ni yo tu histeria!

-¡¿Por qué no entiendes mis sentimientos?! ¡Eres un mal amigo! Solo estoy preocupada por ti. ¡No quiero ver como esperas toda la eternidad.

-Ah yo...

Le miró con tristeza, acción que rompió una parte del pequeño corazón, se acercó a ella para tomarla de los hombros en un intento de consolarle, pero una lanza de agua le rozó peligrosamente la mejilla, por fortuna fue tan solo una herida superficial.

-Bien. ¡Ya me cansé de intentar convencerte por las buenas! Ya no seré amable.

-¿En realidad lo eras?-el de ojos miel.

-¡Tu cállate Alibaba-chan! ¡Si no le dices te llevaré así sea a la fuerza para que te confieses!

-No tienes el derecho de obligarme.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Son un par de idiotas que no se han dado cuenta de nada!

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Por qué crees que ha sobrevivido al tremendo dolor que le provocó el perder a esa persona?! ¡¿Que no te das cuenta de lo especial que eres para el?!

-Pero...

-¡Suficiente! ¡No quiero escuchar más excusas!-tomó su mediador-¡Vainel...!

-Kougyoku-una voz severa que se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Hermano!-El pelirrojo que caminaba con la elegancia que le caracteriza.-¿qué haces aquí?-consternada.

-Sentí la magia de los dos. Sabía que estarían peleando como siempre. No deben causar problemas.

-Lo siento-los dos jóvenes.

-¿Y tú qué unicornio estúpido? ¿Por qué no les has detenido?

-¡No me digas así! ¡Y ya sabes como se ponen!

-Tan inútil como siempre.

-Y tú tan patán. Por eso Judal te dejó.

-¡Alibaba-kun!-el peli azul furioso.

-Ah yo no...¡perdón no pensé mis palabras!

-No me sorprende, en tu cabeza no hay nada. Esta completamente vacía. Cualquier comentario que salga de ti es una tontería.-el oji escarlata.

El chico quería debatir, negar el argumento. Pero a veces es tan impulsivo que suele hacer comentarios innecesarios, su amigo tiene toda la razón al no confiar en él. Es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio lo haría?

-¿Y bien?-el de orbes rubí al niño.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por fin me contaras la historia de tu familia?-sus ojos brillan con intensidad maniática-¿me revelaras los secretos del mundo?

-O-ojisan, así das miedo.

-Todo sería más sencillo si me lo dijeras.

-Pero...no creo que sea una buena idea. Podría ponerte en peligro.

-Sabes que algo como eso jamás me detendrá, ahora dime.

-Alibaba-kun...-pedía ayuda.

-¡Ya déjalo en paz!

-No te metas.

-¡Eres un...!

Y así continuaron en su larga pelea. Siempre que Kougyoku y Aladdin o Alibaba y Kouen se encuentran, terminan de esta manera. Y así pueden pasarse las horas.

...

En casa de Sinbad.

El peli morado preparaba un poco de café para su invitado, pronto lo sirvió en una tasa y la ofreció.

-Oh eres muy amable~. -El otro le observó con algo de seriedad-¿qué ocurre?

-Entiendo que Judal dijo que estaba cansado pero, ¿no te parece que estaba extraño?

-¿Enserio? A mi no me lo pareció.

-¿Será imaginación mía?

-¡O el sexo les da un vinculo especial!

El más joven abrió la boca sorprendido con la declaración carente de sentido común.

-Ay si, no te hagas que bien que te lo has tirado a saber cuantas veces.

-No lo niego, pero es algo personal.

-Somos conocidos, no te pongas difícil.

-No lo hago.

-Oh, no será que te molesta que pueda pensar que eres un pervertido, ¿o si? En todo caso es algo a lo que no deberías prestar atención. Los demonios le damos rienda suelta a lo que quiere el cuerpo.

-Lo imagino, gustan de hacer caer a los humanos en el pecado.

-Oh pero no es la principal razón. Nosotros no mentimos, bueno hay excepciones, pero nos tiene sin cuidado lo que digan los demás. No permitimos que las opiniones de terceros tengan influencia alguna en nuestras vidas.

-Así que simplemente hacen lo que se les da la gana.

-Pues si quieres verlo así. También podría ser todo lo contrario-sonrió.

-Vaya, no me quitas las dudas.

-Así soy.

-Bueno, iré a ver como esta. En verdad estoy preocupado.

-Con confianza, siéntete como en tu casa.

-Es mi casa.

-Por eso digo.

El oji miel fue en busca de su novio. Tocó a la puerta y como este no le abría decidió entrar con todo y que pudiera provocar que el otro le asesinara. Le vio recostado sobre el lecho con expresión tranquila, durmiendo. Se acercó y tocó su suave mejilla con gentileza. Pronto notó algunas mariposas de color dorado.

 _-Vaya que curioso. Nunca había visto algo similar. ¿Qué serán? Brillan mucho._

Trató de tocar una de ellas, pero de inmediato le rodeó una gran cantidad, revoloteaban animadamente, en un baile que tranquiliza el alma, que poco a poco le aturden hasta inducirle el sueño:

El creador del infierno daba un paseo bastante animado. Es un buen día con un estupendo sol y el agua del río se ve refrescante, todo ahí luce tan lleno de vida.

-¿Escapaste de tus obligaciones otra vez?-le dice su hermano.

-Ah Solomon, no te había visto, es raro que estés aquí, nuestro padre se va a enojar.

-Siempre lo está. Pero es lo de menos, siento que nunca podremos entendernos.

-Si, es alguien difícil. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Estaba preocupado por ti.

-¿Y eso?

-Ya lo sabes. Tu magia, ¿como está? Crear este lugar no debió ser sencillo.

-Papá y tu me ayudaron, yo solo me quedé el crédito. Aún no se si fue lo correcto.

-Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero era necesario. Ya no hay suficiente espacio entre el cielo y la tierra. Pero me preocupa la razón. Se supone que hay un número determinado de almas, pero estas aumentan, ¿por qué?

-No tengo la menor idea. Por más que busco no lo entiendo.

-Es como si alguien tuviera la intención de destruirlo todo.

-Jamás permitiré algo así.

-Ni yo.

-¿Y cómo está tu esposa?

-Oh Sheba...enojada.

-Seguro le volviste a decir algo indebido. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que a las chicas se les trata con delicadeza?

-Eso hago.

-No es cierto. Disculpa que te lo diga pero eres un patán.

-Soy sincero.

-Demasiado.

-Mmm...tal vez.

-Espero que algún día tengan un hijo, ya quiero tener un sobrino.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Supongo que aún no llega la persona indicada.

-Eres muy difícil.

-Y me lo dices tu. Pobre Sheba a veces me daba pena. Cuanto no te rogó para que aceptaras salir con ella.

-No fue mi intención. No entendí lo que quería.

-Al menos es terca porque de verdad que eres lento con el romance. Si siempre te la pasas pegado a tus libros no conseguirás nada.

-Quiero entender mejor a la gente.

-Pero no hallarás las respuestas que buscas encerrado, tienes que ver el mundo por ti mismo. Crea tu propia opinión de él-sonrió-deberías hacerle caso a tu hermano mayor.

Solomon le miró con seriedad.

-Yo soy mayor.

-Quería ver que se sentía.

-Eres todo un caso. Bueno, tengo que irme, pero recuerda que si tienes un problema puedes decirme. Vendré de inmediato.

-Gracias.

El oji miel continuó con su camino hasta que considero que era necesario volver al palacio y cumplir con sus obligaciones. De las cuales huía como de costumbre.

-Joven amo-una chica de cabello castaño.

-Oh Arba, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Ya terminó con su trabajo?

-No.

-¿Necesita ayuda?

-No.

-Pero puedo hacer que este sea menos laborioso.

-Lo sé y te agradezco, pero sería mejor que fueras a cuidar de tu hijo, ya sabes que se pone de mal humor con facilidad.

-Supongo que heredó el carácter de su padre.

-O le has consentido demasiado.

-No puedo evitarlo, es un niño muy lindo.

 _-Y especial. Sé que tarde o temprano me ayudará._

-¿Arba?

-Lo siento, ¿me decía algo?

-Digo muy enserio lo del descanso. Te hace falta dormir.

-A usted también.

-Prometo hacerlo en cuanto termine.

-Esta bien. Nos vemos mañana.

-Seguro.

El mayor se retiró a su despacho y vió con flojera algunos documentos. Leer no es lo suyo, seguro esa afición se quedó por completo en Solomon. Miraba hastiado varias cifras y suspiró. Alguien le cubrió los ojos y llegó a el un familiar y agradable aroma a durazno. Tomó con suavidad las manos ajenas entre las propias y sonrió al encontrarse con un lindo chico de intensa mirada color arándano.

-Es bueno verte Judal.

-Si no lo hago yo no lo haces. ¿Tanto quieres hacerme enojar rey idiota?

-¿Cuándo dejaras de decirme así?

-El día que me parezcas aburrido. Y mi amor se irá con el apodo.

-Creo que no me agrada esa opción.

El menor se sentó sobre las piernas del otro quedando ambos de frente y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de este para iniciar una larga sesión de besos, ya común en ellos.

-Me gustas mucho Sinbad.

-A mi me encantas, pero esto no está bien. Dudo que Arba permita nuestra relación.

-Esa vieja no tiene ni voz ni voto.

-Es tu madre, te guste o no.

-Para mi que me adoptó.

-Estuve presente en el embarazo y parto, sé que no es así. Además eres igualito a tu padre.

-Tchi. ¿qué le vió a esa loca?

-Es muy amable.

-Y por eso siempre te digo rey idiota. Te tiene bien engañado con esa sonrisa estúpida. Pero igual lo más que haría sería morirse de un coraje. Ni ella está tan mal para matar a su hijo-sonrió.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Además no tiene razones para hacerlo. Es solo que tiende a ser muy recta. No le he dicho de lo nuestro porque no acepta los noviazgos entre distintas clases sociales.

-Óyeme, no te sientas la gran cosa por ser un rey. Soy mucho para ti.

-Oh eso lo sé mi amor, no te enojes.-repartió sutiles besos en sus labios.-siempre tienes ese agradable sabor, de verdad te encantan los duraznos.

-Y a ti el alcohol ebrio de mierda y no por eso me estoy quejando.

-No lo hacia, me gusta mucho. Me vuelves loco.

Alzó al joven de la cintura hasta colocarle sobre el escritorio.

-Ya no puedo contenerme por más tiempo.

-Te has tardado demasiado, creí que moriría virgen.

-No fue tanto.

-Hace cinco años que somos novios.

-Supongo que estuve muy ocupado, lo siento.

-Nah lo hecho, hecho está. Disfrutemos el presente.

El oji miel besaba el cuello contrario con mucha pasión, hasta que un pequeño temor se hizo presente en su mente.

-¿No extrañas vivir en el cielo?-el mayor.

-No, este lugar es igual de agradable. Alguna vez tenía que salirte algo bien.

-Hay otras cosas que puedo hacer mejor.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo cual?

Deslizó sus manos tocando cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta hacer sonrojar al peli negro que sentía vergüenza y excitación por igual.

-¿Qué tal?

-¡Cállate y no te detengas!-emitió cual si fuera orden.

Su pareja continuó con los mágicos movimientos que le agradaban en demasía, pero su orgullo siempre le dificultaba el admitirlo. Pero Sinbad es consiente de ello y le parece una tierna actitud de la persona que más ama.

...

No había manera de que supieran que todo acabaría de esa manera.

La mente de Sinbad no alcanza a entender lo que ocurrió. Sus brazos tiemblan sosteniendo con dificultad a Judal que le mira con una dulce sonrisa. La primera vez que ha mostrado una desde el fondo de su corazón. El monarca es incapaz de enfocarle a detalle pues su vista se empaña por las lágrimas que no dejan de salir de sus ojos. La manita de Judal se acerca para limpiarlas con suavidad, pero la sensación sobre el rostro del mayor es tan fría, se tensa y le observa temeroso.

-No puedes hacerme esto, no es justo.

-No lo puedo evitar.

-¡No te puedes morir maldición! ¡Sabes lo que ocurre con los demonios cuando...!

-Lo sé, pero esta era la única manera de detenerle...pase lo que pase debes vivir...aún si se queda con el infierno...-sonrió con debilidad al tiempo que su vista perdía brillo-...amo...la parte...de ti...que busca...la felicidad...de todos...nunca pierdas...eso...rey idiota...

-¿Q-qué ocurre mi amor?-emitió entre sollozos.

-...ya...no...puedo ver...tu...sonrisa...con lo...que...me gusta.

Esa fue la última palabra que el chico pronunció, luego de ello, finalmente murió.

-¡AAAAAAAA!

Un potente grito de Sinbad que parecía incluso capaz de romper corazones, misma condición en que se encuentra el suyo. Le toma con fuerza entre sus brazos, queriendo cambiar lugar con él.

-¡Lo siento Judal! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Haré lo que quieras, pero por favor...! ¡NO ME DEJES!

Pero fue inútil, podría decir miles de palabras y aún así, no obtendría una respuesta.

...

El joven despertó de golpe y alterado se sentó rápidamente sobre el lecho. Estaba empapado en sudor y su mirada se posaba de un lado a otro sin control hasta detenerse en su esposo. El demonio estaba dormido aún, pero esa imaginen trajo consigo el horror de ese sueño, así que aún presa del pavor acercó la mano a la mejilla, con intención de corroborar su estado de salud. Suspiró aliviado al percatarse que no había problema alguno. Incluso tenía un sano rubor. Pero no podía eliminar la angustia e incertidumbre en su corazón.

 _-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿El creador del infierno? ¿Se supone que ese lugar soleado lo es? No sé parece ni un poco al sitio que me describió Judal. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué el chico del sueño y mi marido son idénticos? ¿Por qué no pude ver el rostro del otro Sinbad?_

Cubrió sus ojos con las manos alzando el rostro en dirección al techo.

 _-¿Por qué tenía que presenciar algo así? ¿Era necesario ver como morias? La sensación sobre mi cuerpo era tan real...aún la siento. ¡No entiendo nada!_

Removió nervioso a su pareja, no quería despertarlo, pero necesitaba respuestas y las quería ahora, pero por más que le movió, este no abrió los ojos. Al principio creyó que era una de sus bromas pesadas. Pero luego un terrible presentimiento se hizo presente.

-¿Judal?

Al igual que en su sueño, esas palabras se perdieron en el aire.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy XD. Alguien debería alejar a mi chiquito bebé (Aladdin) y Juju de mi, solo los hago sufrir y eso que los amo con el corazón. A estas alturas supongo que ya saben con quien tengo pensado emparejar a Aladdin, por fin me decidí fiu :) nos vemos la próxima y muchísimas gracias por su apoyo!**


	9. Debió darse la vuelta en cuanto escuchó

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9 Debió darse la vuelta en cuanto escuchó su nombre.**

 **.**

En el hogar del peli morado.

Este miraba preocupado a su marido, por más que le llamaba no reaccionaba.

-Esto debe ser una broma, no puedes hacerme esto. Por favor abre los ojos. ¡Maldición!

Salió corriendo en busca del demonio de cabello rosado. La expresión en su rostro le alerto enseguida, no fue necesario decir nada. Le acompañó y se dispuso a revisar su estado con ayuda de su magia. Sinbad quería preguntar si la situación es tan mala como lo intuye pero si es así y le distrae podría provocar una tragedia.

-Esto es malo. Su magia sufrió un desbalance, si no hacemos algo al respecto...

El contrario sintió terror, aún está nítido en su memoria lo que ocurre con un demonio cuando fallece. Su rostro pierde todo color y se arrodilla hasta tomar la mano del chico que ama.

-¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer?

-Si te soy sincero es más eficiente un ángel, tienen magia curativa bastante especializada, pero ir en busca de uno podría tomarnos tiempo y es algo de lo que no disponemos. Intentaré usar mi magia pero no prometo nada, sin embargo no le dejaré morir así como así, es mi amigo e importante para En-nii.

Es evidente que la última declaración no agradó para nada al más joven, pero bueno fuera que le pone en peligro por no poder controlar sus celos. Y entonces si que Judal tendría razón las miles de veces que le ha llamado idiota.

-Cuento contigo.

No dijo más. El otro tampoco le prestó atención. Salvarle es la prioridad, aún si no está seguro de poder lograrlo.

...

En la calle.

-¡Ya deja de burlarte de mi!-el rubio.

-Ni quien te diga algo. Tu solo te has insultado.-el pelirrojo.

-¡Eres insoportable!

-Pues tu no te quedas atrás.

La pelea entre ellos o más bien las escenas que solía montar el oji miel bien podrían durar horas, bueno quizá no tanto pero el tiempo pasa con lentitud cuando este no deja de quejarse hasta del sol.

-Ah-un grito ahogado del peli azulino que llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-el de orbes arándano.

-La magia de Judal-kun ¡Al fin lo encontré! Pero esto es malo.

-¿Está en peligro?

El tono empleado por el hombre le hizo sentir mal. Si, es consiente de lo fuertes que son los sentimientos de este por Judal pero ver que se preocupa tanto por el le provoca tristeza. No importa lo mucho que se esfuerze jamás conseguirá un lugar en su corazón. Duele como pocas cosas en la vida, pero sonríe de manera bella y con amplitud. Siempre ha sido un genio a la hora de disimular el dolor, en fingir que nada pasa.

-No hay tiempo que perder, prometo ayudarle sin importar el costo ojisan.

Alzó su mediador y les transportó a donde el joven.

...

Kouha lucía bastante cansado, lo que hace no es sencillo, prueba de ello es el sudor que perla su frente. Sinbad siente que le falta el aire, que un escalofrío recorre su espalda, sus manos sudan y le ataca con insistencia la taquicardia. Hace tan solo un rato casi hacen el amor y ahora...se siente en verdad impotente. No hay absolutamente nada que pueda hacer salvo cruzarse de brazos y mirar inútilmente, pero aún si es así no se irá, su pareja cuenta con el.

 _«-No puedes dejarme. No me hagas algo así, siento que fueras a levantarte en cualquier momento, me dirás que es una broma y te pondrás a insultarme, ¿cierto? Aún tenemos tantas cosas que hacer. ¿No se supone que sentías curiosidad por el mundo humano? Yo puedo mostrarte todo, haría cualquier cosa por ti. Solo te pido que despiertes. Me da igual si luego de contarte la verdad te vas con Kouen, al menos sabría que estas a salvo.»_

Los pensamientos coherentes se detuvieron ahí para dar paso al más complejo caos. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus orbes pero se negó a dejarles en libertad. Debe ser fuerte en beneficio del ser amado. Debe convertirse en apoyo no una carga. Los entes del bajo astral son sensibles a los sentimientos. Centrarse en los negativos solo dañaría al peli negro. Respiró hondo y posó toda atención en sus labios, la bella sonrisa que suele dirigirle, el gusto extremo que tiene por los duraznos entre otras cosas. Parece funcionar al menos internamente pero es en verdad complicado. ¿Cómo alguien logra sonreír cuando su pareja está muriendo? Pero no es cuestión de poder o no, si algo te importa luchas con toda arma a tu alcance, si no la tienes la creas. Pero no abandonas, eso jamás.

Luego de un rato siente un increíble malestar en el estómago y náuseas provocadas por el estrés. Para el no es sencillo ocultar sentimientos. Aún es un joven sincero que abre su corazón sin pensar en las consecuencias. De pronto se tensa, su reacción no pasa desapercibida para el peli rosa que intrigado desliza un par de dedos por el cuello de la víctima.

-¡Me lleva! ¡Esto no debería estar pasando! ¡Es muy pronto!

-¿Para qué?

-Ha dejado de respirar, de continuar así...

No hay necesidad de explicar, Judal colapsa y no parece haber solución.

-¡Waaah!

El agudo grito del rubio que al no estar muy acostumbrado a la magia de transferencia quedó clavado en el piso, Kougyoku encima. Kouen aterrizó con la gracia y elegancia que le caracteriza, en cuanto al niño, apenas puso un pie en el sitio corrió en dirección a su rival de amores ante la sorprendida mirada del peli rosa.

-Ayudalo por favor-dijo una vez se hubo recuperado, o por lo menos lo más que ha podido.

Aladdin concentró una gran cantidad de energía alrededor del cuerpo ajeno. Lo que hará para nada es sencillo o siquiera se ha intentado con anterioridad. Es una teoría que descubrió luego de muchísimo estudio, demasiado: purificar un alma demoniaca. Magia tan complicada que ahí no solo está en riesgo la vida de Judal sino la suya. No ha dicho nada porque es seguro que por lo menos Alibaba trataría de detenerlo, y el quiere ayudarle porque además de ser un amigo querido es el ser amado del hombre al que le entregó su corazón.

Casi podría asegurarse que el grupo contuvo la respiración llenos de ansiedad. Sinbad está tan desesperado que casi ha pasado por alto a los recién llegados. Aunque algo le es evidente, no son humanos. El oji celeste arrugaba un poco la cara, seguro el esfuerzo mental y físico es increíble, pero trata de ocultarlo lo mejor que puede. El pelirrojo se acerca preocupado y extiende su mano con intención de tocar su hombro a modo de apoyo, aunque para cayendo en la cuenta de que estuvo a punto de ser imprudente. Jamás actúa así, es un hombre que se detiene a pensar analizando a fondo. Pero ahora, ¿qué ha sido distinto? Un leve casi imperceptible gemido escapó del niño. ¿Acaso se ha lastimado? ¿Es doloroso lo que está haciendo? ¿Por qué llega a tanto?

-Ungh...

Nadie en el sitio reacciona y es entonces que el hombre se pregunta seriamente si su mente le juega sucio a causa de la preocupación. Ama a Judal y jamás en su vida quiso verle de esa manera. Si, es todo paranoia suya...¿o no? Esta bien seguro de que Aladdin se ha tambaleado, ¿qué los demás están ciegos? ¿O el pone más atención de la necesaria? Y entonces llega a su persona el más nítido e intenso terror. De pronto la posibilidad de una vida sin Aladdin se antojo insoportable. Rememoró todas las veces que este le hizo compañía en silencio, de las veces que le animó mientras se sentaba a pensar en la orilla del rió, de las hermosas sonrisas que le dedicaba una y otra vez. De los años que tienen de conocerse, incluso antes del nacimiento de Judal. Jamás supo de una relación de ese tipo antes y por ello se cerró a la posibilidad. Inconscientemente protegia al pequeño ángel que además posee una posición envidiable en el cielo. Kouen no es alguien egoísta, puede renunciar a todo con tal de ver feliz a alguien más. Pero ya no puede negar lo que siente. Aún si llevarse al príncipe celestial provoca una guerra es algo que aceptará con gusto. Porque ya no puede dejarle ir. Se acerca cuidadosamente a este por la espalda y le rodea con los brazos, de inmediato una punzada de dolor brutal se hizo presente.

-Alejate ojisan, te hará mal.

-No lo haré, ¿cómo se te ocurre soportar esto solo?

-No tengo a nadie más.

-Idiota.

-¡¿Ah?!

-Me tienes a mi.

El pequeño se sonrojó, la sola declaración estableció un vínculo que no habían tocado con anterioridad buscando proteger y respetar al otro. Pero ahora entienden que ya no es necesario. El infante piensa que aún si no le quiere como espera al menos le aprecia lo suficiente para arriesgarse por el, y eso es más de lo que ha soñado.

Sinbad aún sostiene con fuerza la mano de su amado como si tuviera la intención de cambiar lugar con el. Sin notarlo le entrega una cantidad considerable de magia, con tal sutileza que nadie se percata de ello. El esfuerzo conjunto comienza a surtir efecto pues las mejillas de Judal comienzan a recuperar su color natural. Kougyoku y Alibaba miran tomados de las manos y Kouha hace lo propio cruzado de brazos, está molesto porque no ha podido ayudar a ninguno de sus dos amigos o a su hermano. Aún le falta tanto por aprender, por eso admira al pelirrojo, es la clase de hombre que sale victorioso sin importar la situación.

De la nada se escucha un gran estallido, una nube de polvo cubre el lugar, poco a poco se disipa al tiempo que los presentes miran confundidos a su alrededor. Sinbad abraza a Judal protegido por una especie de barrera, pero no logran ver al pelirrojo ni al infante.

-¡Fuiste imprudente ojisan!-la voz de Aladdin les hace mirar en dirección a una pared.

-Ese eres tu.

Alibaba y Kougyoku miraban pasmados el muro que ha cedido al impacto.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-el rubio.

-Judal-kun está bien, sin embargo nuestras esencias no son compatibles y provocaron una onda de choque, alcancé a cubrirlos con mi borg. Pero ojisan y yo no tuvimos tanta suerte y ¡¿estas lastimado?!-al aludido que le cubrió con su cuerpo.

-No.

-Eso es...ah~.

El pequeño se desmayó, pero fue cogido de la cintura por Kouen con un brazo mientras con el otro retiraba los restos del material que antes era la pared de su ropa, pues es algo que bien podría herir al niño. Una vez lo hizo le cargó como si fuera el más grande tesoro del mundo y le recostó al lado de Judal.

-¿Estas bien En-nii?

-Si, la peor parte se la llevó Aladdin, fue un irresponsable pues no había garantías de que todo saliera bien. Gastó una increíble cantidad de magia y fue muy doloroso para el por la diferencia de energía. Después de todo es un ángel no un demonio, ¿cómo esta Judal?

-...

El peli morado que es a quien va dirigida la interrogante se pregunta lo mismo. Parece que este ya respira y se ve mucho mejor pero aún no despierta y mientras no lo haga no puede afirmar que ha sido un éxito.

-Bromeas, ¿cierto?-el rubio-Aladdin salió herido y no pasa nada. ¡Es injusto! ¡Eres un maldito Judal! ¡¿Qué no te cansas de ocasionar problemas?!

-¡Maldita sea cállate!

El azabache que apenas abría los ojos escuchó las insoportables quejas del chico, por lo que rápidamente tomó asiento y le lanzó el florero colocado en el mueble a un lado de la cama.

-¡Uogh!

Siendo un tiro certero que se estrelló de lleno en el rostro contrario y le hizo perder el sentido.

-¡Oh amor!-el peli púrpura que le abraza con entusiasmo.

-No seas bruto. Me duele la cabeza. ¿Qué me pasó?

-Tu magia sufrió un desbalance.-el peli rosado.

-¡Judal-chan!

-¿Kougyoku? ¿Qué haces aquí...?-su mirada se posó por todos los visitantes-Kouen...

-Aladdin se percató de lo que sucedía, era cuestión de vida o muerte, estoy seguro de que eres consiente de ello. Fue quien te ayudó.

-¿El hizo algo así? ¿Por qué? No tiene nada que ver.

-Es tu amigo, ¿o no? Ya deberías saber que es un mocoso irresponsable-le miró con dulzura, Judal sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho. Fueron prometidos y nunca le dirigió una expresión tan llena de amor como la de ahora.

-¿Acaso estas...?

La pregunta se atoró en algún lugar de su garganta sin atreverse a completarla. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no hay marcha atrás. Fue el quien terminó su relación pero nunca dejo de amarlo. Ahora se siente solo, no hay nada para el en el mundo, o eso creía. La calidez del abrazo de Sinbad que no le he soltado inunda por completo su cuerpo, la humedad sobre su mejilla pegada a la otra le hace mirar al menor.

-Te quedaste a mi lado-emitió con la voz quebrada-¿gozas de hacerme sufrir? Si te mueres mi corazón se romperá.

-¿Enserio?-inseguro.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar? ¿Qué acaso no te han llegado mis sentimientos? ¿Es que no soy nada para ti?

-¿Y yo?

-¿Eh?

-Cuando vivía en el infierno sentí que me hundía en la oscuridad. Perdí toda esperanza. Lamentos, torturas, llanto, desgracia, estaba harto de ese lugar al punto en que deseaba mi muerte. Me interesé en el mundo humano pero fue lo mismo, estuve a punto de maldecirlo todo hasta que te encontré. Con esa estúpida actitud que me causó gracia.

-¿Entonces soy algo así como un juguete?

-Que idiota. Claro que no.-separó sus rostros y le miró embelezado, pasó su mano por la mejilla de Sinbad con delicadeza para luego apretar la mandíbula y obligarlo a mirarle. Sus ojos destellaban fuego.-Solo lo diré una vez porque me siento estúpido, así que más te vale que lo grabes en la cabezota dura que tienes-el otro asintío-soy un demonio, estos se mantienen entre las sombras porque es su naturaleza. Pero a mi he ha seducido la luz, una jodidamente brillante, y ese eres tu. Me obligas a ir en contra de mis instintos, me entrego a ti por voluntad. Debes sentirte afortunado maldito porque te has llevado algo muy importante.

-¿Qué?

El mayor suspiró pesadamente y llevó la mano del chico a su pecho.

-Esto, creí que no te amaba tanto, pero aún si lo sacaras de mi cuerpo continuaría latiendo con fuerza por lo mucho que te amo-frunció el ceño-¡Me lleva sonó cursi, estúpido! ¡Se me está pegando tu...!

Los labios del peli negro fueron capturados, le ha tomado la palabra, si le tiene en sus manos, ¿que daño hace disfrutar un poco?

Judal se asustó por lo inesperado de la acción y comenzó a manotear o más bien dar suaves golpes al pecho de Sinbad que conforme avanzaba el contacto en su boca perdian fuerza para luego posar sus palmas sobre el confiable pecho de su pareja, cerrar los ojos y gozar el amor valiendole gorro el que tuvieran compañía. El menor por su parte le cogía cada vez con más y más fuerza hasta que su labio fue mordido con no mucha intensidad pero si lo suficiente para hacerle perder la concentración y dirigir una mirada llena de confusión a su esposo.

-¡¿Qué quieres partirme a la mitad?!

-¡Lo siento estaba un poco emocionado!

-Si no me dices ni cuenta me doy.

-Amo que me entiendas tanto, que no haya secretos...-su semblante se ensombreció, no quería continuar así, podría perderlo pero merece saber la verdad-Kouen...no te traicionó es un malentendido. En realidad el solo quería...-el dedo índice de su pareja sobre sus labios no le permitió decir más. Este tenía una expresión bastante curiosa, como dolor mezclado con algo que no pudo identificar.

-El ya sabe que en realidad no lo odio. ¿Por qué crees tú que aún hablamos? Tenía miedo de ser herido porque aún lo amo-el menor sintió el gran impulso de llorar-y según parece el aún siente lo mismo que yo. Pero lo nuestro no llegará a ningún lado-dejó en libertad al oji miel.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Porque aún si nos amamos, conocimos un sentimiento aún más grande y no va dirigido del uno para el otro. ¿O no?-encaró al pelirrojo que le observó con nostalgia para luego pasar al pequeño y sentir esa calidez que cura el alma, aún así no respondió la pregunta, no hay necesidad.

-Eres un enfermo, vas a destrozar al pobre enano. Creo que más que celos siento pena por el.

Entonces si que se gano una expresión molesta de este.

-Aún si me tardo décadas buscando la solución lo haré mío.

Y ni como negar que ese cuerpecito le seduce con mayor intensidad a como lo haría un demonio...¿seguros que es un ángel? Es que bueno, solo hace falta ver ese vientre tan suave que deja al descubierto ese pequeño chaleco para...

-Ujum-aclaró su garganta-he dicho.

-Entiendes que Solomon no dejará pasar el hecho de que le asesines por sobredosis de sexo, ¿cierto?

-Ni que fuera incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.

-Eso hace que la vida sea divertida-el oji miel.

-Nadie te está atacando idiota. Además que te valga lo que opinen los demás si yo estoy de acuerdo es suficiente, ¿que no?

-Oh mi amor. Siempre eres tan inteligente.

-¡Ya llegué cariño!-un grito proveniente del piso inferior.

-¡Mi madre! No esperaba que regresara tan temprano. ¿Como explico la cantidad de invitados? ¡Y la pared!

-¿Se te olvida que no pueden vernos? Y en cuanto a lo otro enseguida lo arreglo.-con un leve movimiento de muñeca todo volvió a normalidad cortesía de su pareja.

-Ah, muy...¿eh? Pero yo los veo a todos.

-Es porque lo permiten.

-Yo no-la chica-como entré en pánico se me olvidó.

-Yo tampoco-Kouha-tiene rato que deje de hacerlo porque pensé que podría espiarlos haciendo algo divertido~.

-Yo aún te notaría cerdo.

-Pero entregado a la pasión, ¿quién sabe?

-Uh-le miró con asco.

-¿Qué significa?-el pelirrojo-que yo sepa solo personas con capacidades espirituales increíbles puden advertir nuestra presencia, ver una sombra, silueta y demás. Pero para ti somos tan nitidos como humanos normales, ¿cierto?-asintío y Kouen frunció el ceño de tal manera que le puso nervioso.

-No me vas a echar la culpa de algo, ¿o si?

-Ni que fuera el fastidioso unicornio. Además te recuerdo que soy tu profesor.

-No estamos en el colegio.

-¿Y qué? Para mi sigues siendo un mocoso inmaduro-suspiró con fastidio-y voy y caigo en tu juego. No tiene caso perder mi tiempo si no sabes la razón.

Llamaron a la puerta, pero el peli morado no respondió.

 _«-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Es tu madre no seas patán.»_

 _«-¿Judal? ¿Cómo te escucho si no mueves los labios?»_

 _«-¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya? HABLO EN TU MENTE. Y deja de peder el tiempo, te ves sospechoso.»_

 _«-¿Y si me encuentra?»_

 _«-¿En enserio? Aquí vives si no lo hiciera es porque hay algún problema.»_

 _«-Supongo que tiene sentido.»_

 _«-Es porque lo tiene y has lo que te dije.»_

Se puso en pie y abrió la puerta fingiendo que estaba cansado, bueno ni tanto, luego de ese terrible susto de muerte no está en óptimas condiciones.

-Lo siento madre, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Oh solo quería decirte que en un rato estará la comida.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, es todo.

Se retiró y el chico volvió al lecho tirándose sin precaución.

-¡Ey ten cuidado! Con el enano somos muchos aquí.

-Oh perdón.

Sin embargo el movimiento hizo despertar al peli azulino que abrió los ojos de a poco para luego frotar uno de ellos con pereza. Lo primero que enfocó fue al demonio azabache.

-Judal-kun...-pasó de la apatía a la felicidad en segundos-¡ya estas bien!

-Gracias.

-¿Eh?

-De no ser por ti yo...

-No lo digas-se molestó-no dañes más tu corazón, lo importante es que aquí estas.

-Ya no tiene caso preocuparse por las cosas que me digan. Tuviste éxito al remover la maldición de Arba.

-¿Eh?-desorientado.

-¿Ah?-confundido y de mal humor-¿qué no era lo que pretendías?

-Más tarde quizá, estuve leyendo algunos pergaminos, pero no ahora. En realidad no sabía lo que ocurría pero me imaginé que purificar tu aura funcionaria.

-¿Eso quiere decir que...? ¡¿No sabías lo que estabas haciendo?!

-Ah...¡claro que lo sabía!

-¡¿Entonces por qué rayos ese silencio?!

-¡Solo meditaba mis palabras!

-¡Maldito mentiroso!

-¡Mal agradecido!

-¡Cálmense Judal-chan, Aladdin-chan!

-¡Tu cállate vieja!

-¡Judal-kun tiene razón onesan!

-¡Suficiente!

La peli rosa se lanzó en contra del más pequeño con intención de asfixiarlo cuando menos, tenía tal cara de histérica que incluso el azabache sintió pena y decidió intervenir, pero fue recibido por una almohada en pleno rostro. Era como una declaración de guerra, seguro que ahí correría la sangre.

-Ja ja ja ja.

Pero algunos minutos más tarde resonaban las risas en todo el lugar. Tienen una extraña convivencia pero si hay algo seguro es que sin importar las diferencias que existan entre ellos en verdad se quieren. Caen rendidos en el lecho con sonrisas dulces unos y maníaticas el otro ante la mirada de los demás.

-Es curioso-el peli púrpura.

-¿Qué?-su pareja.

-Creía que los ángeles y demonios estaban destinados a pelear entre ellos. Y están aquí, con tanta alegría.

-¿Eh? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Tu sabes, el apocalipsis y esas cosas.

-A si, lo olvidaba. Pues quien sabe pero al menos no han ninguna ley que nos prohíba interactuar. A menos que a David se le bote la canica. De por si muy cuerdo no está.

-Mi abuelo no es malo...creo.

-¿Ves? Hasta tu lo dudas.

-Mmm...-el peli azul desvió la mirada pretendiendo que nada ocurría.

Pues es bien cierto que con su abuelo nunca sabe que esperar. El otro día le encerró durante algunas horas en una mazmorra. Cuando su único crimen fue restregarse en el pecho de una inocente ángelita. ¿Qué clase de abuelo hace algo así? Si fuera una persona bondadosa le procuraría a su nieto un suministro consistente de senos femeninos. Bien, quizá es el quien no es normal. Entre tantas tonterías se fija atentamente en el chico humano, con lo sucedido no le ha prestado mucha atención. Sus labios quedan entreabiertos y sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente.

-¿Ojisan?

-Oh te aseguro que no soy tan viejo.

Incluso su voz es idéntica, se pone de pie y se acerca para analizarle a detalle. Tanto ruido despertó por fin al rubio que ahora soba su mayugada anatomía e intenta mezclarse en la escena sintiéndose desplazado.

-¡Si eres Sinbad-ojisan!

-Así me llamo pero ya te dije que no soy tan mayor.

-¡Oh por dios!-Alibaba que que acercó corriendo a él-¡Soy tu admirador!

Bien, tanta atención a su persona comenzaba a poner nervioso al muchacho que no tiene ni la menor idea del por qué esas caritas llenas de ilusión.

-Creo que me confunden con alguien.

-¡¿Bromeas?!-el de hebras doradas-¡Eres un ídolo en el cielo! ¡El que junto a Solomon y dizque David ayudó a salvar el mundo!

-Ya te dije que se equivocan.

-¡Ya larguense! Me ponen de malas.-el azabache.

-Tu siempre estas enojado.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión estúpido unicornio.

-No creo que sea él-el pelirrojo-lo mire como lo haga no me parece distinto de un humano.

-Así es-el aludido.

-Común.

-Si.

-Y corriente.

-¡Oye! ¡Tengo mucha clase!

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿De que lado estas mi amor?

-Te conté que la mayoría de los demonios no mienten.

-Si, pero te pasas de sincero.

-Nah.

-Yo tampoco creo que sea el-el peli rosa-hasta donde tengo entendido murió. Aunque siempre he creído que vive en algún lugar pues nadie fue testigo de la destrucción de su alma. Pero aún así no tiene sentido, ¿por qué alguien con un poder tan increíble como el suyo se convertiría en humano? Ellos no poseen habilidad mágica alguna, además era un demonio.

-¿Los ángeles y humanos renacen en lo mismo?-el peli morado.

-No, algunas veces los humanos que han alcanzado un grado mayor de iluminación se convierten en ángeles y estos pueden ser humanos si así lo piden.

-¿Entonces que tiene de extraño?

-Los demonios se destruyen al fallecer. No reencarnan porque sus espíritus no son resistentes. ¿Entonces como podrían convertirse en algo que tiene más fortaleza que ellos? Es como si quisieras que el carbón tuviera la dureza del diamante.-el azabache.

-No Judal-kun, ojisan era distinto. Si, los demonios lo son y hasta donde se sabe no hay manera de cambiar su naturaleza pues así nacieron. Pero el era diferente. Cuando el infierno fue creado no había nada más, los que lo habitan comenzaron a nacer poco a poco y tampoco se conoce la razón. Pero hubo tres personas que tomaron el nombre de demonios sin serlo. Arba-san, ojisan y su novio.

-¿Sinbad tenía un novio?-el rubio.

-Eso me dijo papá, pero nunca lo conocimos. Cuando quiso presentarlo a la familia...murió. No, fue asesinado.

-¿Por quién?

-Por...su madre, Arba-san.

-¿Por que haría algo así?-el pequeño negó.

-Me temo que nadie sabe lo que sucedió, también existe la teoría de que antes de morir su alma sufrió un accidente o algo así y perdió fuerza convirtiéndose en algo parecido a un demonio. Se cree que fue destruido y por tratar de salvarlo...mi tío sacrificó su vida. De esa manera Arba se quedó con el control del lugar.

-¿Ella sola?

-No, solía casarse y tener hijos para aparentar que existía una familia real, pero...todos murieron en condiciones sospechosas. El único que queda es Judal.

-¿A cuántos más asesinó?

-Se desconoce el número pero fueron muchos.

-Esa mujer da miedo.

-Yo pienso que inspira lastima, su vida esta vacía. ¿Para qué o quién trabaja? ¿Qué gana comportándose de esa manera?

-Tu si estas mal enano. No solo alucinas el que Sinbad se parece a ese hombre, que además ya les dije que nunca existió. Sino que ahora sientes compasión por la vieja. Ha intentado asesinarme en más de una ocasión, me ha torturado y no me dejó ser feliz al lado de Kouen. Y para terminar me vi forzado a escapar del infierno cuando soy el príncipe.

-Soy consiente de ello. Pero cuando veo sus ojos...solo veo nostalgia, tristeza y dolor.

-Si que te tiene engañado. Si un día te secuestra no digas que no te lo advertí.

-¡Ah!-Kougyoku.

-¿Qué sucede?-el pelirrojo.

-No quiero ser inoportuna pero no le avisamos a Hakuryuu-chan de la situación. Seguro está preocupado.

-Se me olvidaba el emo-Kouha.

-Lo mejor será irnos-el mayor-Aladdin.

-¿Si?

-¿Cuánto hace que llegaron?

-Hoy.

-¿Tienes en donde quedarte?

-Papá me dio dinero para comprar una casa pero aún no he ido a verlas.

-Puedes quedarte a vivir en la mansión con nosotros.

-Oh pero no quiero causar molestias.

-Jamás lo eres. Necesito que hablemos y también puedes llevar contigo al unicornio.

-¿Por qué te expresas de mi como una mascota?

-Porque eres el unicornio mágico de Aladdin.

-¡No lo soy!

-¿Entonces por qué tienes ese estupido cuerno en la cabeza? Me irrita.

-¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que es mi cabello!

-Ya deberías pasarle un peine alguna vez-Kouha.

-¡Claro que lo hago! Pero así es. ¡Es culpa de la genética no mía!

-Que malo eres Alibaba-chan. ¿Por qué mezclas al señor Rashid en tus problemas?

-Ah~ olvídenlo, me doy.

-¿Vendrás?-el pelirrojo al niño.

Este se debatia entre aceptar o no. Claro que le haría muy feliz estar a su lado todo el tiempo pero no soporta ver la añoranza que este tiene hacia Judal. Aladdin es alguien de increíble voluntad y fuerte corazón, pero no es masoquista.

-Lo siento ojisan, pero no creo que sea una buena...¡Ah!

Le cogió y recargó sobre su hombro cual si fuera costal de papas.

-¡Suéltame ojisan!-pataleaba intentando escapar.

-Ah no, fui amable pero si te vas a poner difícil simplemente te secuestraré. Fui considerado con Judal por su condición.

-Si claro, nos peleamos bastante seguido.

-Ese eras tu enojandote solo. A veces me recuerdas a Alibaba.

-¡Claro que no!-los mencionados al unísono que se miraron y luego giraron la cabeza molestos.

-Ojisan, por favor...déjame ir.

-Ya te dije que no. Tu no eres Judal así que no tengo porque compararlos o tratarte igual. Ya perdí al ser amado una vez. Pero así tenga que encadenarte no te dejaré ir.

El pequeño detuvo todo movimiento y se sonrojó.

-La persona que...

-Hablaremos después-empleó su magia de transferencia.

-¡Ojisan!

Y luego de ello todos desaparecieron, incluido Kouha. La pareja se vio sumergida en el más absoluto silencio.

-Vaya que es un grupo llamativo-el menor.

-Y no has visto nada, y eso que falta el llorón de Hakuryuu, aunque igual tiene pésimo temperamento.

-Me sorprende que mamá no haya escuchado nada. ¿Creería que veía un programa en la televisión?

-Uno de mala calidad. Y no lo notó porque puse una barrera para bloquear el sonido. Es un hechizo sencillo que requiere pocas órdenes y casi nada de magia.

-¿Es la primera vez que lo haces?

-No. Quiero evitarte problemas con tu madre.

-Oh.

El oji miel le tomó con fuerza en un poderoso abrazo.

-Gracias por ser tan maravilloso.

-¿Apenas lo notas?

-No, yo siempre he sabido lo perfecto que eres. Tu personalidad, tu dulzura, suave cabello, brillantes ojos, labios, cuello, clavícula, pecho, abdomen...-se ruborizó.

-Oh, así que tenemos un problemita, ¿eh?

Le acorralo acercándose de a poco en la cama, se sentó sobre el y sonrió.

-Hagamos algo interesante.

Vaya que sin la influencia de la maldición Judal es mucho más directo, como si tuviera el control de la situación y su líbido sobre todo. Ya lo amaba pero ahora también sospecha que lo hará enloquecer.

...

Ezra movía el cucharón en la olla, ya casi está lista la comida. La prueba y sonríe orgullosa, ha quedado mejor que de costumbre.

-Seguro que se ponen muy felices. No puedo permitir que Sinbad haga platillos más deliciosos que los míos.

-¡Ay por dios SINBAD! ¡AH!

Resonó un gran gemido en el lugar y luego de ello nada, la azabache sacudió la cabeza.

-Creo que me hace falta dormir.

Lo cierto es que no solo el demonio ha recobrado gran parte de la confianza perdida. Si no que además ha despertado al amante experto que hay en su esposo y que se contenía por no herirle. Porque si, aún cuando a veces le dejaba en tal estado que ni caminar podía si se media con sus acciones. Pero ahora que sabe que todo va bien con la salud del chico adiós sutileza.

Y he ahí las consecuencias. Tocó un punto en el peli negro más allá del máximo gozo, ¿cuál punto mágico? Ni que nada. Sinbad acaba de inventar un nivel de goce que dejó en blanco la mente del otro y con ello no más barrera. Por suerte pudo reponerse rápidamente, pero que ni crea el peli púrpura que se va sin castigo luego de semejante vergüenza que le hizo pasar. Si el contrario le hace gritar, el hará lo propio hasta hacerle perder el sentido. Así se desmaye en el camino o sufra una severa hemorragia nasal.

...

En la mansión de los Ren.

Hakuryuu contempla aburrido el gran banquete que ha preparado.

«- _Seguramente están perdiendo el tiempo como toda la vida. Kouen-dono es confiable pero cuando Kouha o Kougyoku le convencen de algo no tienen para cuando volver. No debería consentirles tanto. Se supone que estamos planeando una guerra contra Arba pero me da la impresión de que nos hemos acostumbrado demasiado al mundo humano. Incluso yo, hace un par de días que no practico con la lanza. Bueno, en realidad estoy algo decaído. Siento que mi vida se ha vuelto rutinaria. Extraño molestar a Alibaba-dono, las caras que pone siempre me hacen gracia.»_

-¡Ya volvimos Hakuryuu-chan!-Kougyoku que le saludaba desde el recibidor.

El oji celeste les esperaba en el comedor pues no estaba animado.

-¡Ojisan puedo caminar!

 _«-¡¿Aladdin-dono?!»_

Sus ojitos brillaron de entusiasmo, tomó algo de la mesa y salió corriendo de ahí. Donde está uno casi siempre está el otro. Llega a donde ellos y sonríe al comprobar que no se equivocó. Su máxima diversión, el gran amigo que a veces se niega a aceptar como tal.

-Oh Hakuryuu-dijo el rubio algo inseguro.

Acto seguido se vio a si mismo tirado en el suelo con el mencionado encima de el y un cuchillo en su cuello.

-Bienvenido Alibaba-dono.

El mayor solo puede pensar que no fue buena idea ir. En cuanto mencionaron el nombre de Hakuryuu debió dar la media vuelta y escapar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Oh pues no pude evitar juntar a Aladdin con Kouen, que me hizo esa pareja? Los amo! Y el SinJu siempre solito se pone cachondo si por ellos fuera creo que nunca salen de la cama XD.**

 **Tyrfinq Laevatein.-Hola! Oh pero si no has tardado nada! Más me he tardado yo con la continuación, lo siento! Si, quién sabe por qué me sale bien pervertido Kouha XD pero igual lo amo! Oh yo antes no leía muchas cosas pero magi me corrompió, ahora lemon, mpreg, shota, incesto y de todo y lo peor es que me sigo corrompiendo XD. Oh si, no me imagino a Kouen traicionando a alguien por mala onda, para mi siempre será un caballero :) ja ja ja si alguna vez hice pareja de Kouha con Aladdin pero esos me salen aún más pervertidos que el SinJu XD, creo que en esta historia no me serviría porque me la roban XD. Oh si, de Sinbad podría decirse que es y al mismo tiempo una reencarnación, ya se sabrá más adelante porque es algo complicado :) y si, Arba como siempre responsable de todo. Oh me hace feliz que te parezca interesante y a mi me dará el infarto con tan lindos comentarios :). Oh muchas gracias por los ánimos y me hace muy feliz que también te caigo bien, gracias! Oh me hace tan feliz ver otro rw tuyo! Ja ja ja yo también me hago bolas y tengo que volver a leer aunque ya sepa de que va la historia. Oh el Kouen x Aladdin me encanta! Siempre he tenido problemas por elegir una OTP de magi, pero hay tanto para escoger y tan buenas parejas que ay dios! Pero esta sin duda es de mis favoritas, hace poco descubrí que se complementan tan bien! Oh bueno, pues imagino que ya sabes que ocurrió con Judal. Sabes? Creo que conforme más escribo más cruel me vuelvo con los personajes, también me pasa sobre todo con los ukes, es que magi me corrompió y descubrí mi lado sádico de esa manera, pero igual me encanta verlos felices! Aún espero con ansias tu Sinju :), es que magi es casi lo único que leo XD. Oh, aquí entre nos, este capítulo era originalmente muy pero muy cruel aunque no me convencía del todo, tuve un GRAN problema al guardar y ay dios! Que casi me da un infarto cuando lo borró diecisiete páginas y no quedó nada, ja ja ja supongo que eso le pasa a todo el que escribe alguna vez, en fin. Miraba molesta el móvil y dije, ah no, si te pones en ese plan no escribiré dos veces lo mismo, me sale mejor porque me sale mejor. A saber si lo consegui, pero este capítulo me gusto mucho más que el anterior. Aunque igual cuando no me convencen los vuelvo a escribir así que lo que pasó abría pasado de todos modos XD no me gusta subir algo que no me gusta porque todos merecemos respeto, ustedes por la paciencia, los personajes y mi trabajo XD. No tengo ni idea de lo que es Anohana, pero mucha suerte con los exámenes! A mi me daba mucha flojera estudiar aunque igual lo hacia, soy del tipo que aplaza el momento hasta el último XD. Espero que te vaya super genial y gracias por siempre tomarte el tiempo para comentar, lo aprecio como no tienes idea :) algo o bastante atrasado pero espero que hayas tenido una genial navidad y super año nuevo :) nos vemos la próxima vez!**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen y muchísimas pero muchísimas gracias por la paciencia, nos vemos el próximo capítulo!**


	10. No todo son buenas noticias

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10 No todo son buenas noticias.**

 **.**

Alibaba estaba aterrado. Nada más llegar el loco ese le atacó. Bueno, siendo Hakuryuu es probablemente su manera de saludarle.

-H-hola-dijo torpemente.

No recibió respuesta pero si una sonrisa perversa. Por eso no es de convivir con demonios, son tan apasionados, intensos, definitivamente aterradores.

-¿Cómo has estado onisan?

-Oh Aladdin-dono-se levantó ignorando a su víctima, sabe que le ha pegado un buen susto y con ello se da por satisfecho-pues bien. Este mundo no es peligroso. Al menos no para los seres que tienen magia. Además me he interesado en algunas cosas como cocinar. Tienen ingredientes maravillosos.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Aunque pienso que perdemos tiempo valioso. Deberíamos asesinar a Arba cuanto antes.

-Precipitar los acontecimientos nunca trae buenos resultados-su primo.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Es solo que me frustra el hecho de no poder hacer nada. Aunque tampoco es que me guste andarme quejando como Alibaba-dono.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué siempre me molestas?

-¿Vas a empezar? Que infantil.

-Ese eres tu-volvió a pasarle de largo.

-La comida está lista, si no se apresuran se enfriará.

-¡Oh es genial Hakuryuu-chan! Todo te queda delicioso.

-Pues vamos.

Todos caminaron en dirección al comedor a excepción del niño y el pelirojo. Aladdin permanecía clavado en el sitio como si temiera algo. Fue entonces que el otro se acercó a el y le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No tienes apetito?

La pancita ajena emitió un curioso sonido que le hizo avergonzar y por lo mismo bajar la mirada.

-Pues si que lo tienes, ¿entonces cuál es el problema? ¿Te da asco lo que prepara Hakuryuu?

-No, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de probar su sazón.-el otro se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Entonces?

-No sé. Como que siento que no pertenezco a este sitio.

-Es algo obvio.

-Ungh.

-Eres un ángel, yo un demonio. El mundo humano no es lugar para nosotros.

-Ah-suspiró aliviado-no me refería a eso. Es más bien que no me siento cómodo en tu hogar.

-¿Por qué?-su tono fue bastante severo, lo que provocó el pequeño se tensara y pusiera nervioso.

-Ya sabes, se supone que uno invita a casa a sus amigos o pareja. Pero tu y yo no somos nada.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué eres un mocoso?

-Mmm técnicamente.

-Si claro, a mi no me engañas tramposo traga años. Eres mayor que Judal. Así que no te hagas el tonto conmigo.

-¡Ah pero yo no...!

El de orbes arándano le cogió de la cintura acercándole a su cuerpo y tomando la pequeña mano en la propia para besarla con ternura, pasión y respeto.

-No cabe duda de que eres un idiota.

El peli azul estuvo a nada de defenderse pero los labios de Kouen sobre los suyos evitaron que pudiera hacerlo. Se sonrojó pues le ha tomado por sorpresa, peor aún es la primera vez que tiene un contacto de ese tipo. Por fortuna el mayor lo notó así que fue más como un roce superficial. Kouen quedó embelezado con la carita inocente llena de emoción, espectante a lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Crees que de la nada platicaba mis más profundos temores contigo?

-Pero si nunca dijiste nada. Solo cosas como estoy de mal humor y te sentabas a mi lado mientras yo leía alguno de los libros que me regaló papá.

-En ocasiones no es necesario hablar para desahogar el alma. Tu siempre tuviste la paciencia y coraje necesario para soportar mi debilidad. El perder a Judal fue difícil, tu más que nadie eres consiente de lo mucho que me afectó. Deseaba morir en la guerra, pero tu no lo permitiste. Me obligaste a aferrarme a la vida. No te importó que eso pudiera hacerme infeliz.

-Si lo expresas de esa manera me veo como un abusivo desconsiderado.

-Es lo que eres.

-Ungh.

-Pero si no fuera por ti, no estaría donde estoy ahora. Así que tienes que hacerte responsable.

-¿Cómo?

-Sé mi novio.

El pequeño corazón se detuvo algunos segundos contrastando con el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas, se quedó en blanco por algunos segundos hasta que recordó la manera adecuada de respirar.

-¿Es enserio? ¿O es una declaración inspirada por la lastima? Porque no quiero algo así.

-¿Crees que soy masoquista?

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué pediría algo que no quiero?

-Amas a Judal.

-Así es, y nunca te he mentido respecto a ello.

-¿Entonces estas jugando conmigo?

Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, el otro le miró con intensidad pues está perdiendo la poca paciencia de la que es dueño.

-¿Siempre tiene que ser tan complicado hablar contigo? Deja de analizar y solo escucha. Si, estoy enamorado de Judal y es muy probable que eso jamás cambie. Pero es un sentimiento que guardaré en lo más profundo de mi corazón como un lindo recuerdo. Lo que siento por ti es distinto, no sé como llamarlo. Pero te aseguro que si ahora mismo me rechazas mi alma se destruirá.

El ángel tembló asustado para luego aferrarse al ropaje contrario.

-¿Puedo creer en ti?

-Los demonios no mentimos, y bien ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

-¿No me dejaras pensarlo?

-No. Si te tardas también me moriré.

-¿Es un chantaje?

-Claro, después de todo vivía en el infierno.

-Ja ja ja ja.

El hijo de Solomon comenzó a reír suavemente siendo una imagen encantadora.

-Creo que me enamoré de alguien perverso.

-Y yo de un idiota pero no me ves quejarme.

-Ungh.

-¿Y bien?-desesperado.

Aladdin notó su ansiedad y sonrió.

-¿Podrías acercarte?

El mayor hizo lo dicho y una vez sus rostros estuvieron de frente le fue robado un beso. Tenían que estar a mano, ¿o no? Pero al ser alguien con mucho más experiencia que el ser del cielo aprovechó el momento para hacer un contacto tal y como lo quería. Con sus reglas. Así se adentró de a poco en esa sensual boquita invadiendo como amo del lugar y jugando con la lengua ajena cuyo avergonzado dueño intentaba huir. Sonrió con perversidad, tener en su "poder" a alguien tan lindo e inocente le induce a realizar muchas cosas malas. Sorprendido algunos segundos después notó que el ángel se deslizaba con maestría siendo quien guiaba el movimiento, para luego romper el contacto, emitir un pequeño grito y enterrar el rostro en el pecho ajeno.

-¿Es un si?

No recibió respuesta pero si un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Así, le tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos hasta que escuchó un ligero crujir.

-¡Por dios ojisan que me partes a la mitad!

No cambió su expresión pero si le liberó...un poco. Frunció el ceño de nueva cuenta. A buena hora se enamoró de alguien tan pequeño pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Y tampoco es como que se arrepienta de algo. Es interesante y no descansará hasta encontrar el método adecuado para hacer de todo con él.

-¡En-nii! ¡Deja de manosear al niño mugriento y vengan a comer que se enfría!-desde el comedor.

-¡Kouha-kun!

No solo será complicado para el mayor. El oji celeste no es del tipo que ande ventilando todo cuanto pase en su vida y es más que evidente que tras su amado hay una bola de metiches. Lo bueno de esto es que al menos le corresponde. Ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó que fuera posible pero lo agradece con el alma.

...

En casa del peli morado.

Suena el despertador y este nada más no reacciona, más pareciera muerto que otra cosa. Judal se aproxima desde la puerta luego de haber ido a robar algunos duraznos. Se acerca sobre el lecho deslizandose con la sensualidad y soltura de una serpiente que rodea a su presa con el cuerpo friccionando uno con otro para finalmente dar un potente zape que resonó en el lugar.

-¿Ah?-el menor confundido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más dejaras que esa cosa me moleste?-haciendo alusión al aparato.

-Lo siento-lo cogió y presionó el botón que le silencia para dejarlo sobre el buró nuevamente-aaaaaah-un largo suspiro que tenía impresa su misma alma.

-No seas exagerado. Ni que estuvieras tan casado.

-Has exigido más de lo que mi cuerpo puede soportar. ¿Cuántos días hicimos el amor?

-Fueron unas horas.

-¿Qué día es?

-Martes, lo escuche de tu padre en la mañana.

-Ahhh.

-Óyeme imbécil deja de lamentarte, hasta parece que no te gusto.

-Me encantó, pero ahora que estas bien no puedo seguirte el ritmo.

-En ese caso-se levantó de la cama-supongo que será bueno hacerle una visita a mi suegro. No está nada mal-sonrió divertido.

El oji miel reaccionó enseguida, le cogió de la muñeca y tiró a la cama para tomarle entre sus brazos.

-Salvaje.

-No quiero que me engañes.

-Ja, como si pudiera hacerlo. Solo no quiero oír que te quejas de todo. Deja de lado esa actitud patética y arreglate. Mi esposo no faltará al colegio, me pondrías en vergüenza.

-En realidad te preocupa que puedan castigarme, ¿cierto?

-Nah.

-No es para tanto.

-Quizá si fueras responsable con tus tareas. Pero ni para eso.

-Me aburro.

-Eres un asco, pero ¿sabes?-se acercó para susurrar en su oído-amo que seas tan impertinente. Te vale completamente que Kouen pueda asesinarte literalmente. Eres tan..

-¿Intrépido?

-Estúpido, pero igual me encantas. A tu lado soy libre.

-Y siempre lo serás.

-Más te vale cumplir esa promesa. Porque no te lo perdonaría jamás.

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

-¿Ya se te olvidó como inició nuestra relación? Incluso intentaste asesinarme.

-Pero fue culpa de Arba, tu mismo me lo dijiste.

-Si, pero fueron tus manotas las que me estrujaron.

-¿Cómo ahora?

Le tomó de la retaguardia con fuerza ganándose un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

-No te quieras pasar de listo. Ahora mueve ese trasero a menos que quieras que le quite la virginidad con mi varita.

-No me parece mala idea. Es bueno experimentar.

-¿Enserio?-con un brillo perturbador en los ojos.

-¡Es broma! ¡Enseguida voy!

El peli púrpura se alistó con velocidad demoniaca. Una de dos o su marido le está pegando algunas de sus cualidades o el terror logra imposibles. Pasó al comedor solo para tomar una manzana para el y algunos duraznos para el otro pues se le ha hecho un poco tarde y un reclamo por parte de su pareja es lo que menos quiere. En una de esas le deja convertido en brocheta.

En el colegio.

-Uuuuh~ correr si que es cansado-el oji miel.

-No fue para tanto.

-Te hiciste invisible y venías flotando.

-Es tu mundo, no el mío. No tengo porque seguir sus reglas.

-Me encanta cuando quebrantas la ley.

-A la otra asalto un banco.

-Así ya no tendría que trabajar.

-Nada que no quiero un mantenido.

-¿Enserio?

-Si. Con tu carácter seguro te la pasas en la cama todos los días y hasta yo tengo un límite. Tienes un líbido monstruoso.

-Soy un joven sano-se excusó.

-Lo dudo-sonrió, bajó al nivel del suelo y se volvió visible.

-¡Sin!-el pecoso alegre a unos pasos de el.

-Oh la monja-divertido.

-¿Por qué rayos me dices así?-molesto.

-Te digo como se me da la gana. Es un apodo cariñoso.

El albino alzó una ceja contrariado pero le dejó ser. Está cansado de pelear con Judal. Quiere ser su amigo. Es un sentimiento sincero que nace desde el fondo de su alma. Si como no, si no estuviera de testigo la persona de la que se ha enamorado gustoso le partía la cara. Suspira y sonríe con amabilidad.

-¿No podemos convivir de manera más civilizada?

-Púdrete.

Jafar sintió la sangre hervir en su interior pero la paciencia es algo que se gana con los años, es todo un hombre de mundo con basta experiencia en la vida. Cosas tan insignificantes no lograrán sacarle de quicio.

-Entremos Sin, no quiero que nos regañen los profesores-ignorando al demonio.

-Oh así que ya no estas en tus días.

Colmado en su paciencia el pecoso se acercó con intención de golpearlo pero antes de llegar a su objetivo fue golpeado por la mochila de Sinbad que "pidió" prestada el demonio. Sacándole el aire a su víctima que cayó de rodillas dolido.

-¿Qué acaso...traes piedras?

-Precisamente-con orgullo.

-¿Eh?

El peli blanco la abrió encontrando rocas de considerable tamaño.

-¡Con razón pesaba tanto!-el de orbes dorados.

-¿No se te ocurrió revisar?

-Creí que estaba cansado por...ja ja ja-risa nerviosa.

-¡Nada de risitas tontas!-ya más recuperado-el maniático casi me asesina.

-Pero no pasó, así que deja de estar de llorón.

-Es todo. Me da igual que Sin esté presente. Alguien debe ponerte en tu lugar.

-¿Y ese serás tu?-con burla.

-Intenta detenerme.

-No será necesario.

-Pareces muy confiado.

-¿Qué te digo?

La sonrisa que muestra Judal es tan fastidiosa, le humilla con solo pararse frente a el. Al igual que le irrita como pocas cosas por no decir que nada en la vida. ¿Cómo es que le hace perder tanto el control? Se debate entre sacar o no una navaja que tiene escondida entre su ropa. Hábito de cuando pertenecía a una banda de delincuentes. Travesuras de niños que no tienen relevancia. Pero si lo hace mostrará su oscuro pasado a su amigo. Sinbad podrá tener un aura radiante y amable pero de eso a que le acepte hay gran diferencia. Y sin embargo está a nada de empuñar el arma. Sus ojos destellan fuego y se abalanza en contra del demonio. Solo da dos pasos cuando ve que todo le da vueltas y termina impactando de cara contra el pavimento.

-¡Por dios Jafar!

Su compañero estuvo a punto de auxiliarle pero fue detenido por el peli negro que se partía de la risa.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!-se agachó para ayudarlo a levantar ante la sorpresa del chico, y para decir en voz baja algo que solo el pudiera escuchar-no emplees cosas que no puedas controlar novato. Porque algo si te digo, el día que pongas al idiota en peligro por ello considérate hombre muerto-su puso de pie y tomó del brazo a su marido colgándose por completo de el-entremos que ya me dio flojera estar aquí.

-¿Eh?-sin ser capaz de decir que no, le siguió.

Jafar les miraba consternado desde el suelo.

« _-¿Se dio cuenta de que planeaba atacarlo con la navaja? ¿Quién es? Como nunca parece tomarse las cosas en serio le tomé a la ligera pero sin duda es de cuidado.»_ -su mano se recargó a su costado, sintió frío por lo que miró-« _-¿hielo? ¿De dónde ha salido? Tengo la impresión de que Judal está rodeado de misterio. Lo pensé desde que le conocí. Sin jamás habló de el y de buenas a primeras nos dice que incluso están casados. ¿Le tendrá amenazado? ¿O hay algo que estoy pasando de largo? Quizá sea buena idea hacer una visita a su casa. ¿Y si le pregunto a los padres de Sin?»_

-¿Jafar?

-¿Yamuraiha?

-¿Qué haces sentado en el piso?

-Me caí, no le des importancia.

« _-Desgraciado, si me iba a ayudar al menos me hubiera levantado del suelo, solo me pude sentar.»_

 _-_ Pero si incluso tu nariz está sangrado. Deberías tener más cuidado-la chica se arrodilló, sacó un pañuelo y se dispuso a limpiar y sanar la herida.

-Listo-sonrió.

-Gracias.

« _-Es increíble, no me duele nada. Juraría que me había roto la nariz. ¿Sería mi imaginación?»-_ observó el suelo-« _-¿qué no había hielo? Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.»_

-Si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde.

-Ah si.

Los dos caminaban rápidamente al tiempo que escuchaban la campana del colegio. Y aunque el pecoso terminó por atribuir todo a su imaginación, lo cierto es que se había roto la nariz y Yamuraiha le ha curado con magia, es solo que finge demencia.

...

Durante la clase con Kouen.

Este miraba con intensidad al peli púrpura, aunque en más de una ocasión pareció ignorarlo pensando en algo mucho más interesante. Cierto niño ¿quizá? Incluso observar a Judal es soportable. Lo mismo se aplica a este aunque de que la situación es incómoda lo es.

-Bien, es todo por hoy. Pueden retirarse-siendo la última clase la mayoría escapaba como si no hubiera mañana, en una de esas tiene la maravillosa idea de dejar tarea y con el más parece tortura-a excepción de Judal y Sinbad, necesito hablar con ustedes.

El demonio no le dio importancia, el otro se sintió ansioso y sus compañeros les miraban como intentado guardarles en la memoria.

-¿Qué tal te va con el enano? ¿Ya lo destrozaste?-sonriendo con maldad.

-Soy del tipo que puede controlar sus impulsos.

-Te aseguro que no por mucho. Hasta yo pienso que es deseable.

-Aladdin es mío.

-Nah, ya tengo a Sinbad. Solo me burlo de ti. Es extraño que caigas en la provocación. Vaya que te pegó duro el amor.

-¿Te sientes celoso?-su esposo preocupado.

-Es curioso, pero no.

-Uf, menos mal.

-¿Quieres confiar en mi? No voy a meterme en su cama a la primera oportunidad.

-Ah, no lo pensé.

-Eres un cerdo-el aludido frunció el ceño-pero a veces eres increíblemente inocente.

-¿Seguiremos perdiendo el tiempo?-el pelirojo.

-¿Qué quieres? De una vez te digo que no me interesan los tríos.

-¿No sería cuarteto si incluimos al pequeño?-Sinbad.

-¿También se te antoja?-molesto.

-¡Claro que no! Si a ti te dejo ya sabes como a el seguro lo mato.

-¿Tenías que decirlo?

Y de esa manera dio inicio una pelea marital. Kouen se fastidió rápidamente así que en vez de perdirles amablemente que le acompañaran a casa. Optó por la opción más rápida: les secuestró.

-¡Aaaaaaa!-grito de Sinbad que al ser nuevo en eso del viaje dimensional cayó de sentón sobre unas matatenas-¡lo hiciste a propósito!

-Es obvio, me caes mal.

-Que maduro-el azabache.

-Y me lo dices tu.

-¡Ojisan!-el pequeño que llegaba corriendo con una enorme sonrisa-pensé que tardarían más en llegar.

-Este par de idiotas se pusieron a discutir, así que los traje sin importarme su opinión.

-Eres un patán-el otro demonio.

-Soy práctico.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Para qué tanta molestia?

-Es algo que tiene que decirles Aladdin.

El peli azulino se acercó observando con esos intensos ojos al humano que comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

-Si haces algo extraño te mato enano.

-No tengo dudas.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Es idéntico.

-¿Quieren dejar de hablar entre ustedes?-Judal.

-Ah lo siento. No es mi intención ser grosero. Es solo que miraba a ojisan, estoy seguro de que es el.

-Con un carajo, no te entiendo. ¿Quién rayos es?

-Ojisan.

-Has de querer que te parta la cara.

-Aladdin dice que Sinbad es su tío, el creador del infierno.

-¿Ah? ¿Siguen con eso? Ya les dije que ese sujeto es un mito.

-No Judal-kun. No tengo idea de porque no se le conoce ahí si gracias a el y al rey Solomon existe pero puedo asegurar que es muy real. Murió mucho tiempo antes de que yo naciera, pero papá me lo ha mostrado muchas veces con su magia. Y si bien es algo diferente el alma de ojisan despide el mismo tipo de energía.

-Tu si que estas loco. Sinbad es humano, no tiene sentido.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero estoy seguro de que tengo la razón.

-¿Hay manera de comprobar?-el peli púrpura.

-Mmm, pues con el mismo hechizo que me enseñó mi padre. ¿Quieres intentar?

-No se pierde nada.

-Necesito un poco de tu sangre.

-¿Qué eres un vampiro?

-¿Qué es eso?-ladeó la cabeza.

-Son seres con habilidades paranormales en el mundo humano. Y ellos si que son leyenda. Se alimentan en su mayoría de sangre.

-¿Y sabe rico?

-¡Que asco enano!

-Ah-ofendido-pero si lo hacen es por algo, ¿o no?

-Luego te presto un libro. Es más importante comprobar si Sinbad es o no ese hombre.

-Cierto-le miró, el otro se tensó.

-¿Qué tanta necesitas?

-Una gota, es solo como mediador con tu alma.

-¿No será peligroso para ti? Si resulta ser el sus energías no serán compatibles. Podrías morir.-su novio.

-No, porque ojisan es un ángel. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tomó el nombre de demonio por ser el gobernante?

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si. Además es de mi familia. Nada malo pasará.

-Espero que tengas razón.

-¿Y los demás metiches?

-En el cine, le pedí de favor a Hakuryuu y Kouha que distrajeran a Kougyoku y al idiota para que nos dejaran hablar con tranquilidad, es un tema delicado.

-Así que solo estamos nosotros.

-Pareces desilusionado.

-Tenía ganas de saludar a Hakuryuu y la vieja.

-Llegaran más tarde, así que no te preocupes. Entonces iniciemos con todo.

Fueron a la sala y una vez en el sitio Aladdin tomó un pequeño cuchillo para pinchar uno de los dedos de Sinbad pero este se negaba una y otra vez sintiendo que casi se lo cortaba. Hasta que fastidiado Kouen lo tomó y le hizo una pequeña insición de como...quince centímetros.

-¡Eres un maldito!

-No fue profunda. Deja de lloriquear.

El peli negro pasó sus labios cuidadosamente en la herida que sanó al instante.

-Ya no hay problema, ¿o si?

Sinbad sonrió pero los otros dos quedaron pasmados.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Judal-kun...¿puedes utilizar magia curativa?

-Un poco.

-Yo diría que más que eso, cerraste la herida con mucha facilidad. ¿Quién te enseñó ese tipo de conjuro?

-¿Eh?

-Vamos, puedes confiar en mi.

-No es eso...es que no lo recuerdo. He podido hacerlos desde siempre.

-¿Es eso normal?-su pareja.

-No, a los demonios se les dan mejor los que tienen que ver con la destrucción. ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que le costó a Kouha-kun estabilizarle? Tampoco es que les sea imposible pero no sería tan, ¿cómo decirlo? Natural. Esa es más bien una característica de los ángeles.

-Pero Judal es un demonio, ¿cierto?

-Te lo dije, ¿o no?

-Mmm ahora que lo pienso...dicen que quieren derrotar a una tal Arba, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué con eso?

-Me pareció escuchar que es tu madre.

-¿Y el punto es?

-¿No mencionaste que eres...mmm el príncipe del infierno?

El chico abrió los ojos incrédulo. ¿Lo dijo? ¿En verdad lo hizo? Se supone que fuera un secreto para proteger su orgullo, porque no confiaba del todo en su marido y porque finalmente no quería ponerle en peligro. Y lo recordó, el momento justo en que las palabras escaparon de sus labios, y por un berrinche.

-Ah. Como soy idiota-se dió una sonora palmada en la frente que dejó esta enrojecida.

El oji miel besó la zona herida y sonrió.

-No tengo idea de porque no me lo dijiste. Y tampoco pretendo que me lo expliques. Solo quiero que entiendas que sin importar si tienes un título, un pasado triste, dinero o una familia aterradora para mi siempre serás tu. Te quiero por el ser que eres. El que se casó conmigo. Y siempre buscaré la manera de protegerte.

-¿Y si eso significa que te hagas a un lado?

-Esa sería la única petición que no podría cumplir. Si por mi fuera te mantendría atado a la cama, encerrado en un lugar donde nadie más pudiera verte.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Si, soy muy celoso.

-Mentiroso.

Se abrazó con fuerza notando de inmediato esa calidez que tanto ama y que tiende a fastidiarle porque le hace creer que es débil y patético. Solo en momentos como este es que permite que le den consuelo. Se liberó del agarre y observó decidido al pequeño.

-Ahora que lo sabe me parece justo quitarme la duda de si es o no ese jodido creador del infierno.

-Bien, entonces pongan mucha atención. ¡Halr-saika ganneza!

Ante ellos apareció una proyección con imágenes de lo que podría considerarse una vida pasada.

Inicio de la visión.

En el palacio del cielo.

Un niño de unos cuatro años corría animadamente en busca de su hermano mayor. Quería que le leyera una historia. Así primero fue a la biblioteca pero no le halló, a su habitación, a la propia, a la cocina, al baño y por todos lados pero no lograba encontrarle. Acalorado con semejante maratón decidió refrescarse en la fuente. Sus ojitos miel brillaron emocionados al toparse con él.

-Solomon.

El peli azulino sonrió con amabilidad incitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué lees?-interrogó curioso.

-No creo que te guste. Es el reglamento de los ángeles.

El menor arrugó su carita molesto provocando una ligera risita en el contrario.

-No tienes remedio Sinbad. Algún día deberías darle aunque sea una ojeada. Los conocimientos ayudan para que los seres vivos se entiendan mejor.

-¿No querrás decir que los ángeles y humanos?

-Oh no, también incluyo a otras criaturas. Las aves, las ranas, los peces, esta mariposa por ejemplo-señalando una que se poso en su hombro.

-¿Puedes hablar con ella ahora mismo?

-Dice que estaba cansada y necesita un poco de reposo.

-¿Hablas su idioma?

-No.

-¿Y como lo consigues?

-¡Con mi intuición!-con una enorme sonrisa.

Es justo por expresiones como esa que a pesar de que Solomon es trece años más grande que él no puede evitar mirarlo como un niño ingenuo y con ansias de conocer el mundo. Pero entiende que es alguien sumamente confiable y de fuerte voluntad, por eso lo admira.

-¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?

-¡Si!

El mayor colocó a su hermano en su regazo al tiempo que le mostraba imágenes con su magia y le contaba la anécdota.

-Esto no me dice nada-Judal.

-No seas impaciente-Aladdin-además ese niño tiene el mismo nombre y es muy similar a ojisan.

-Nah, para mi que parece idiota. Bueno, en eso si que son iguales. ¿Puedes saltarte el tiempo hasta algo interesante?

-No es una película.

-¿Puedes o no?

-Ah-suspiró-que remedio.

En la pantalla se veía un joven de unos diecisiete años y que para sorpresa de todos los presentes era la copia perfecta del chico de pelo morado. Este era el más incrédulo en todo el asunto.

-¡Ey Sinbad!-una peli rosa.

-Oh Sheba, ¿buscas a mi hermano?

-¿A ese patán? Se la pasa más pegado a sus libros que prestandome un mínimo de atención.

-Ja ja ja, no es bueno tratando asuntos del corazón. Algún día se dará cuenta.

-¡No me importa! ¡Eres igual de tonto que él!-sacó la lengua y se fue dejando al otro algo confundido.

« _-Creía que era bueno tratando con las chicas. ¿Será que perdí el toque? ¿O la falta de tacto viene de familia?»_

-Sinbad-una voz que denota autoridad a su espalda, se giró rápidamente encontrándose con su padre.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Que te pongas a estudiar.

La sola palabra le hizo temblar como si fuera algún tipo de maleficio.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas. Si no lo haces te encerraré en la mazamorra.

-Ja ja ja ja-Aladdin-a ojisan le pasó lo mismo que a mi.

-No interrumpas enano, quiero ver.

El ángel cerró su boquita concentrandose de nueva cuenta en la historia.

El peli púrpura se retiró a su habitación con nulas ganas de leer. Nunca fue lo suyo, esa afición se quedó por completo en Solomon pues a el parece incluso provocarle urticaria.

-Aburrido~ -el azabache.

-Que difícil eres Judal-kun.

-Ya te dije que te saltes a lo importante.

-¿Y cómo se supone que sepa eso?

-Es tu magia no la mía. Así que no molestes.

El mayor hizo un leve movimiento con su mano saltandose algunas escenas por así decirlo.

El segundo príncipe estaba en su habitación fingiendo estudiar política cuando en realidad leía aventuras de varios héroes. Tocaron a la puerta y eso acabó con la poca concentración que tiene normalmente. Y es que sin importar lo buena que sea una historia. Siempre resulta más interesante de labios de Solomon.

-Buenos días-una chica de pelo castaño-mi nombre es Arba y desde hoy estoy al servicio del joven amo y suyo.

-¿Quién?

-Su hermano.

-Oh.

-Esa desgraciada de Arba se metió sin mayor problema al palacio. ¿Qué David no les investigaba ni un poco? Si lo loca se le nota en la cara.-el peli negro.

-Pero si tiene una linda sonrisa.

-Tu si que estas mal enano.

-Eso le hace especial-le defendía el pelirojo.

-Como digas-sin mayor interés, desvió la mirada fastidiado para observar la proyección.

-¿Necesita ayuda?

-Me gustaría más un padre menos severo.

-Lo hace porque se preocupa por su educación.

-Supongo-suspiró-pero me aburro. Aunque tampoco es que pueda quejarme mucho. Mi hermano la tiene más difícil al ser el heredero de la familia.

-El poder y los títulos confieren responsabilidades que no todos están dispuestos a cargar.

-En eso tienes razón, me gustaría más ser un espíritu libre.

-Estoy segura de que encontrará una manera para ungh...

Se dobló un poco sobre si misma asustando al príncipe que se levantó de su asiento para auxiliarle tomándole por la cintura.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas que vaya por ayuda?

-No es necesario, son tan solo los síntomas.

-¿Eh?

-Estoy embarazada.

-Oh muchas felicidades. ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Judal.

El trío espectador se sorprendió ante tal declaración, sin duda alguna es una enorme coincidencia. Aunque esta vez lejos de interrumpir continuaron con la historia.

De esa manera pasaron varios minutos admirando la relación amistosa que nació entre Arba y Sinbad, pues este último siempre le procuraba para que no tuviese problemas o sufriera algún desmayo. Aunque también aumentaba la duda en su ser pues sin importar cuantas veces se tocara el tema del padre del niño este simplemente era evadido, solo una vez le mostró una imagen con su magia pero no ahondó en el tema. Como si estuviera prohibido o fuera un mal recuerdo. Un hombre que le pagó mal seguramente, con lo amable que es la chica bastante seguro. El tiempo transcurrió lento pero con firmeza y el peli morado se centró más en su obligaciones. En parte por la oji avellana que es increíblemente convincente y por otro ese bebé. Le hizo creer que hay generaciones futuras que dependen del desempeño que tenga como miembro de la familia real. Su hermano es quien se convertirá en el gobernante algún día pero eso no indica que no necesite sus consejos o guía. Dos cabezas siempre piensan mejor que una.

-Mmm-mira confuso un pergamino-creo que no le encuentro mucho sentido. Lo mejor será preguntarle a Solomon.

Se levanta de su asiento y va en su busca encontrándole dormido en el suelo, tan descuidado y sin embargo tan poco común en alguien como él. Le removió por los hombros y este le miró algo cansado.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, lo siento. Es solo que...

-Puedes confiar en mi.

-Lo hago-pensando-¿has revisado los registros de los nacimientos?

-Si, venía a preguntarte por ello. ¿Es mi imaginación o cada vez hay más almas?

-Así que no es mi imaginación.

-¿No se supone que hay un ciclo de reencarnación? ¿Qué está pasando?-el otro negó.

-Pero es una situación que no podemos pasar por alto. De continuar así...no habrá territorio suficiente para albergar a tantos seres.

-Deberíamos hablarlo con papá.

-...

-¿Solomon?

-Tienes razón. Cuanto antes mejor.

El par se encaminó al despacho del en ese entonces rey del cielo. Pero la seriedad extrema del peli azulino ponía de nervios al otro. Una vez ahí tocaron la puerta para anunciarse.

-Adelante-emitió con ese tono severo tan característico de él. Les miró por espacio de algunos segundos para volver a sus actividades-estoy ocupado.

-Lo sé-Solomón-pero tenemos que hablar de algo de vital importancia.

-¿Y es?

-Sinbad y yo creemos que están naciendo nuevas almas.

-Ya lo sé.

Le miraron anonadados pero disimulando lo mejor que podían.

-¿Eso quiere decir...?

-Si te piensas que no me preocupa estas muy equivocado. Pero por más que he buscado la razón me encuentro ante un callejón sin salida. Hay un solo ser en el universo capaz de algo así: Ill Irah, el creador de la vida misma. Nuestro dios. Pero jamás interactua abiertamente ni con el cielo ni con el mundo humano. No tiene razón para comenzar ahora.

-Si esto continua...

-¿Nos quedaremos sin espacio? Lo sé, pero no es algo que me estrese. No somos tantos ángeles.

-¿Y la tierra? Son muchos más humanos.

-Me tienen sin cuidado. Si terminan por destruirse entre ellos solo significará más territorio habitable.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo! ¡Encontraré una solución con o sin su ayuda!

El peli azulino se retiró molesto.

-Solomon es tan solo un mocoso que no tiene ambiciones.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano. Le apoyaré aún si se pone en nuestra contra.

-Jamás dije que lo estuviera-dejó de lado los documentos que leía-es como si no pudiéramos entendernos. Puede que no lo parezca o no sea muy afectivo pero son mis hijos y estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de proteger el mundo en el que viven.

-Destruir a todos no es la solución.

-Ustedes tienen sus métodos yo los míos.

Sinbad le miró con tristeza. Ciertamente no sabe si está ante un buen hombre complicado de entender o el mayor tirano con mejor disfraz.

-Con su permiso.

El mayor le ignoró como toda la vida. Las acciones dicen más que mil palabras y David no muestra interés alguno en su familia y si lo hace lo disimula magistralmente.

Así pasaron varios días en que los dos príncipes y su guardiana se la pasaban en la biblioteca buscando algún tipo de respuesta. Alguna leyenda, un texto antiguo, incluso un rumor sería bien recibido. Pero si este existía está claro que gozaba de mantenerse escondido.

-¡Ah!-alzó la voz el peli púrpura aburrido y con el cuerpo entumido-odio que después de tanto trabajo no lleguemos a nada. Parece una burla.

-No se altere joven amo-Arba.

-Lo lamento, no estoy...-removió su cabello fastidiado.

-Deberían dar un paseo-el mayor-les hará bien un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Y tú? Has trabajado aún más.

-No tengo inconvenientes. Me gusta mucho leer. Vayan, estaré bien.

Su familiar le miraba indeciso. Está hastiado hasta un nivel casi sicopata, pero relegar toda responsabilidad no le convertiría en alguien distinto de un hombre como David. Se dió una sonora bofetada que descolocó un poco a los otros para continuar con la labor, eso si; con el ceño bien fruncido.

-No vuelvas a mencionarlo.-dijo ofendido ganándose una sonrisa del oji celeste.

-Está bien. Confío en ti.

« _-No importa lo mucho que busquen y revisen. Jamás hallarán la respuesta porque solo yo escucho la voz de nuestro padre. El mundo llegará a su fin y todos volveremos con él.»_

Arba cerró un ojo debido al dolor que se hizo presente en su vientre.

« _-Eres un fastidio. ¿Qué no puedes hacer como que no existes? Si no fuera porque te necesito ni siquiera estarías aquí. Es una suerte que tu padre haya sido un estúpido. Pero no me causará más problemas. Es tan afortunado. Ya está con nuestro padre. Pero tu y yo tenemos cosas que hacer mi pequeño Judal.»_

Emitió con una sonrisa al ser que habita su cuerpo y que considera más una cosa que alguien con voluntad propia. La herramienta y sacrificio perfecto para el gran ritual.

...

Los príncipes estaban alterados por decir lo menos. Han pasado varios meses y se han estancado en su búsqueda. No avanzan ni para atrás ni para adelante. David pretendiendo que nada ocurre y Arba, tan confiable y cooperadora. Vaya que es toda una maestra en las artes del engaño.

-¿No necesitas descansar?-el oji miel.

-No-sonrió.

-Pero tu embarazo está muy avanzado. Estoy seguro de que el reposo te sentaría de maravilla.

-No deseo que se convierta en un pretexto para evadir mis obligaciones. Además...-su rostro perdió color.

-¿Qué ocurre?-su tono fue algo agudo llamado así también la atención de Solomon que luego de analizar cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Dará a luz.

-¡Por dios!-alterado-¡Separa las piernas Arba que yo lo recibo!

La castaña rió ligeramente.

-Necesito ayuda de un profesional.

 _«-Si claro, como si fuera a aceptar ayuda de este idiota. Le creo más capaz de asesinarme por su estupidez. Además tengo que proteger el producto en mi interior. Pero ¡¿por qué debe doler tanto?! No quieras jugar conmigo mocoso, porque tienes todas las de perder.»_

Se levantó para ir en busca de alguien capacitado con el porte que su orgullo le permite para perderlo al instante y casi caer al suelo siendo sostenida por Sinbad.

« _-¡Me has hecho ver patética! No olvidaré jamás esta humillación.»_

No le quedó de otra que resignarse a ser auxiliada por los príncipes que le llevaron inmediatamente con el médico real. Los cuatro estaban en una habitación esterilizada.

-El bebé viene en camino-dijo el médico con apatía.

-¿Qué hacemos?-el peli púrpura al punto de la histeria.

-Ayudaría mucho si se calma. Hasta parece que es usted quien dará a luz.

El hombre pidió que le asistieran un par de chicas mientras Solomon y Sinbad aguardaban en el lugar como apoyo moral.

-Puje señora.

Arba hizo lo dicho. El sudor en su cuerpo era notorio, un color rojo intenso se expandia por toda su piel, algunos fluidos abandonaban su cuerpo. Sinbad comenzó a sentir malestar en su estómago, seguramente culpa del estrés. Miraba y evadia la escena una y otra vez aterrado. Ver como se expande esa zona era tan...¿acaso es sangre? Vió algo que parecía una cabecita. Está acostumbrado a los bebés blanquitos. ¿Por qué rayos tenía esa impresión? Algunos sonidos un tanto perturbadores y más sangre, la cabeza le dio vueltas y finalmente cayó al piso cual peso muerto. Quizo ser de ayuda pero no contaba con que un parto era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Que valiente-dijo Judal.

-No es algo que cualquiera pueda contemplar-el pelirojo imperturbable.

-Tiene razón Judal-kun.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿No dirás nada Sin...?-le buscó hasta encontrarlo en las mismas condiciones de su doble-¡Sinbad! ¡¿Qué carajo te pasó?!-fue en su auxilio.

-Se desmayó-el otro demonio-te lo dije, no todos soportan algo así. Aunque el perdió el sentido casi al principio.

-¿Y por qué no le ayudaste?-con cierto deje de reproche.

-No iba a molestarme por una tontería. Además es tu esposo no el mío.

-Siempre has sido un patán.

-No es verdad-el peli azul molesto-es lindo y muy amable. Yo lo sé.

-Tu eres un masoquista, así que tu opinión no cuenta.

-Claro que si.

-Oh, ¿quieres pelear?

-¡Si es por defender su honor estoy dispuesto!

-¿Ah si?

Su puso de pie soltando el valioso tesoro en sus brazos, provocando que este se golpeara. Se acercó desafiante al peli azulino.

-No sabes con quien te has metido.

-Tampoco tu, no me subestimes.

En ese momento vaya que se veían decididos. Incluso Aladdin que normalmente es alguien tranquilo tenía una expresión aterradora. No es para menos, le hizo enojar que hablaran mal de su pareja. Y Kouen...contemplaba en silencio. Tenía la intención de intervenir pero ver a un ángel tan enfadado le pareció la imagen más sensual del mundo, así que le dejó ser. Aunque si la cosa se pone peligrosa sin duda les detendrá.

-Hasta aquí llegó tu insolencia enano. No solo me arrebataste a Kouen sino que además eres un engreído que dice entenderlo mejor que yo.

-El no es un objeto. Lo amo y no voy a tolerar que te refieras a el de esa manera.

-Luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

-Lo mismo digo.

El peli negro sacó su varita y disparó una gran lanza de hielo que su contrincante evadió fácilmente pero que se clavó a centímetros del humano.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡No te muevas casi le atino!

-¡¿Por qué permitiría que me diera?! No me culpes de tu distracción.

-Bien, es todo-miró al pelirojo-dile adiós a tu casa-alzó su varita dispuesto a realizar el más grande hechizo que conoce pero quedó estático con expresión desencajada.

Pero para ninguno fue un secreto el porque de esa reacción.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-el peli azulino-algo anda mal, no tiene permitido abandonar el cielo, su trabajo es muy importante. ¿Te parece si posponemos esto Judal-kun?

-Nah, de cualquier manera te hubiera ganado-se cruzó de brazos.

Aladdin disolvió el conjuro que mostraba el pasado y que de cualquier manera ya habían ignorado, para luego ir corriendo a la puerta y recibir al visitante en compañía de los otros dos. Pero solo verlo le dio mala espina. Su semblante indica que noticias agradables es lo último que trae.

-¿Qué sucede Ugo-kun? ¿Hay algún problema con la seguridad en el cielo?-el mayor negó-¿Entonces?

-Aladdin, tu abuelo...

-¿Enloqueció?-preocupado-¿castigó a papá?

-El...murió...

-¿Eh?

Todo le dio vueltas al pequeño que sin poder soportarlo cayó al suelo de rodillas en estado de shock. Hace dos días estaba en perfecto estado y ahora...su diminuto corazón se rompió al escuchar semejante noticia. El destino parece burlarse de su existencia. Le da por fin el amor del ser que ama y le arrebata con crueldad al hombre severo que sin embargo le dedicó más de una amable sonrisa.

-Abuelo...

Se abrazó a si mismo llorando y temblando, deseando en lo más profundo de su alma que todo fuera un error. Era tal el sufrimiento que ni siquiera sentía el consuelo que su pareja ya le brindaba, ni las palabras que este le dedicaba. Y el suficiente para quebrar el alma del joven demonio que se dejó caer en el piso con dificultad para respirar. Puede que esté libre de la maldición de Arba pero siempre ha sido empático con los sentimientos angelicales aunque nunca entendió la razón. Y es peligroso para el más que nadie por el simple hecho de ser un ente del bajo astral. Tanto dolor y sufrimiento sin embargo provocó la sonrisa maldiciosa de una persona...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ja ja ja estoy igual de idiota que Sinbad. Borré al capítulo parte dos, pero me gustó más como quedó ahora XD. Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia. Saben? Me encanta el JudAla y supongo que algunos lo saben, pero me gusta mucho esto del SinJu y EnAla, nos vemos la próxima! Gracias por leer los amo~ :)!**


	11. Es por tu bien

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11 Es por tu bien.**

 **.**

El pequeño no podía dejar de llorar. Ahora que el hombre de su vida por fin le corresponde, el destino se burla arrebatándole a su abuelo. El dolor es enorme como pocas cosas en el mundo. Y es entonces que la imagen de su amable padre llega a la memoria. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué tan mal recibiría la noticia? El peli azulino respiró hondo e hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad; destruirse es un lujo que no puede darse. Tiene una gran responsabilidad con los habitantes de los tres reinos. Limpió las gotas saladas con ayuda de sus mangas y sonrió a su novio que tenía rato preocupado.

-Lo siento ojisan, estoy bien.

La mirada escarlata pasó del infante al recién llegado con tal intensidad que bien se podría jurar que le odiaba.

-¿Te parece que es la manera de anunciar una desgracia?

El aludido temblaba sin saber que decir.

-Está nervioso. No seas tan duro con él por favor.

No le quedó más remedio que dejarlo pasar. Para tener un importante trabajo en el cielo, apesta en menesteres diplomáticos.

Judal les miraba sin interés sentado en el suelo recargado en la pared. Ahora que Aladdin ha logrado tranquilizarse, su condición también se estabilizó y ni loco permite que su orgullo se vea quebrantado solo porque su cuerpo haya decidido ser un inútil de primera.

-Entra-el pelirojo al visitante-tienen cosas de que hablar y no puedes pasar todo el tiempo en la puerta.

-Gracias.

Hizo lo dicho. Kouen y Judal les dejaron a solas para volver con Sinbad y revisar su condición. Sin embargo antes de llegar el mayor le cogió de la muñeca y le obligó a mirarle.

-¿Qué?-con brusquedad-Ahora resulta que me estas seduciendo-el joven.

-No te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien lo que pretendo. ¿Qué ocurrió hace un momento?

-¿Me ponías atención a mi o al enano? Va a llorar de lo lindo cuando sepa que le pones el cuerno.

-Ese argumento podrá servirte con Sinbad, no conmigo así que no me cambies el tema.

-Como eres pesado. Solo fué un leve malestar por los sentimientos caóticos de tu noviecito. Sabes que aunque no me gusten esas cosas soy sensible. ¿O tan rápido te olvidaste de mi?

-No te cambié por Aladdin. Él es la persona que más amo, pero tu siempre ocuparas un lugar importante en mi corazón. Nunca dejaré de preocuparme.

-¿Aún me deseas?-sonrió de forma sugerente-Nunca hicimos el amor. ¿Por qué no aprovechamos que están ocupados?-se abrazó al cuello ajeno con intención de besarle.

Pero en los ojos del contrario no halló amor sino lástima así que se detuvo.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo? Sinbad es un completo imbécil. Nada que hagas le obligará a repudiarte.

-¿Quién dice que lo tengo?-furioso.

-Te conozco, tu rostro no denota pasión. Te aferras a mi recuerdo por terror. El idiota no se irá a ningún lado. En verdad te quiere.

-Te odio-expresó con rabia para luego bajar la mirada y recargar el rostro en el pecho contrario-siempre has sido un patán. Me dices las cosas sin delicadeza, no tomas en cuenta mis sentimientos.

-¿De que hablas?-preocupado.

-No investigues más al creador del infierno.

-¿Por qué? No quiero ser desconsiderado pero creo que merezco una respuesta.

-Eres el peor de todos. No sé ni por qué demonios me enamoré de ti.

-¿Y bien?

-Como jodes.

-Y continuaré hasta sacarte la verdad. Porque algo me dice que es importante.

-No sé porque pero ahora que el enano enloqueció...

-No fué para tanto.

-Como sea. Me sincronizé con algo y me dejó un horrible sentimiento...

-¿Cuál?

-Ese tal Sinbad...creo que yo lo asesiné...y si resulta que mi esposo es el mismo y lo recuerda...

-¿Crees que querría venganza?

-...

-¿Estarías dispuesto a pagar el precio así fuera tu vida?

-No...no...no lo sé, es probable; no quiero que me deje. No lo...soportaría.

-No estas seguro de que las cosas hayan ocurrido así, suponiendo que pasaron. Bien podría ser un malentendido. Si fuese tu, buscaría la verdad. ¿No has tenido suficiente de secretos? Eso fué lo que nos separó. No soy quien para influir en tu opinión. Pero en mi caso, siempre seré sincero con Aladdin. Lo amo y no podría vivir sin él. ¿No te ocurre lo mismo con Sinbad? Sin mi pudiste continuar. Pero dudo que sea igual ahora.

-Eres un maldito odioso insensible.

-Solo te doy mi punto de vista.

-Nah-se alejó bruscamente-haz lo que se te dé la maldita gana. Total, si me odia solo es cuestión de obligarlo a permanecer a mi lado.-se giró-yo iré a ver como está. Tu pegate al enano que es para lo único que sirves.

-Judal...

-¿Qué?

-Eres un idiota.

-¡Y tu un imbécil! ¡Ya largate!

-Es mi casa.

El peli negro bufó y se retiró echando rayos. Literalmente, sacó su varita y se dispuso a hacer desperfectos, pronto le perdió de vista.

« _-Mientras no pierdas esa energía todo estará bien. Esta vez no permitas que te lo arrebaten todo. Debes ser honesto con tu esposo.»_

El pelirojo se dirigía a su despacho, desea ir con su novio, pero es un asunto entre seres del cielo, desgraciadamente está de más.

« _-Debería seguir el consejo que le di. No hay razón que me impida estar con Aladdin cuando más me necesita.»_

Llegó al sitio y se sorprendió de encontrar al par en absoluto silencio. El pequeño temblaba y Ugo apartaba la mirada.

-¿Han terminado de hablar?-confuso.

-Ugo-kun...no me ha dicho nada.

-¿Eh?-se acercó furioso y le tomó de la ropa alzandole-¿Qué no te das cuenta de que tu silencio le hace sufrir? Está tan ansioso que no puede disimular.

-N-no es mi intención...

-Está bien ojisan, puedo esperar a que listo.

-Eres un hombre, ¿o no?-al invitado-actúa como tal.

-La situación es difícil de explicar.

-Trata.

-Mmm...en la mañana estaba haciendo mantenimiento a la barrera del palacio cuando sentí una distorsion en el rukh. Fui inspeccionar lo que ocurría y le encontré en su despacho. Al inicio creí que dormía. Pero es algo poco común que lo haga en ese sitio. Supuse que habría tenido mucho trabajo y aún con el miedo que me dió fui a despertarlo...pero no reaccionó. Me preguntaba si era alguna clase de conjuro así que fui por Solomon y Sheba pero...

-Se dieron cuenta de que había fallecido.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Están seguros? No quiero ser cruel con Aladdin. Pero ese hombre siempre actúa de manera dudosa. Bien podría haber fingido su muerte.

-¿Con qué propósito?

-Hay cosas más fáciles de resolver cuando se está en las sombras.

-¿Es posible?-el peli azulino esperanzado.

-No-emitió cortante el ángel mayor.

-Supongo. Mi abuelo era muy amable después de todo. Es solo que es muy difícil de tratar.

-Necesito que regreses conmigo Aladdin.

-¿Y la misión que tengo?

-Habrá tiempo más tarde. No creo que quieras perderte el funeral.

El niño perdió todo color en el rostro pero no se dejó vencer. Sonrió como solo el sabe.

-Supongo que tengo que avisarle a Alibaba-kun.

-No será necesario.

-¿Eh?

-Solomon ordenó que solo estén presentes los miembros de la familia real. Debe tomar precauciones, después de todo la causa de su muerte al igual que el responsable son aún desconocidos.

-Yo podría ayudar-el pelirojo.

-No quiero ser grosero y sé que posee un título importante en el infierno. Pero en este momento...estamos siendo cautelosos con los demonios.

Kouen sintiéndose insultado estuvo a punto de irsele a golpes, pero se contuvo para no herir más a su pareja.

-Volveré pronto.

-Más te vale.

-No me engañes con Judal-kun, ¿si?

-Tu broma no me parece graciosa.

-No lo es.

-Así que estas celoso.

-¿Esto que siento se llama celos?-ladeó la cabeza-nunca me sentí de está manera. No sabría decirte si lo son.

-¿Por qué todo es tan complicado contigo?

-Ah yo no...

-Tonto-le abrazó-una palabra tuya es una verdad absoluta. A mi si que me preocupa que me engañes.

-¡¿Cómo crees?!

-¿Entonces puedo confiar en ti?

-Si.

-Merezco el mismo trato, ¿no te parece?

-Eres un tramposo.

-Vuelve pronto mocoso.

-Lo prometo.

Se dieron un beso, el mayor aprovechó para tocar con suavidad su mejilla y grabar el tierno rubor en su mirada.

-Cuídate mucho.

-Tu también ojisan. ¿Hay tiempo para que pueda despedirme de Judal-kun?-a Ugo.

-¿Uh? Si, no tenemos prisa.

-Gracias-sonrió y se marchó con rapidez en busca del demonio.

...

Sinbad continuaba tirado en el piso aunque ahora recostado en el regazo de su marido.

-Eres un idiota. Mira que desmayarte por un parto. ¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros si pudiera embarazarme? Confiable no eres.

-Mmm...¿Judal?

-¿A quién esperabas imbécil? ¿Al enano?

-¿Qué me ocurrió?

-Perdiste el sentido al ver el parto de Arba. De acuerdo fué grotesco porque hasta a mi me dio asco pero no era para tanto exagerado.

« _-Mmm recuerdo un malestar en el estómago debido a ello. Pero no creo que fuera la razón. No, fué una energía muy poderosa pero ya no la siento, me abrumó. Fué como si mi cuerpo se protegiera de algo.»_

-Ahora estas con tus monólogos internos.

-Oye amor...

-¿Qué?

-¿Vino alguien?

-Un idiota cuatro ojos que no vale la pena. Parece que el abuelo del enano murió.

-¿Eh?

El peli morado sintió una gran punzada en el pecho aunque no supo porque y no pudo contener algunas lágrimas llenas de frustración.

-¡¿Y tú por qué lloras?!

-No...lo sé...

Sentía un enorme vacío en el alma, y tenía la impresión de que no era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así. Se aferró a la cintura ajena provocando que se sonrojara.

-¡¿Qué carajo crees que haces?!

-No te alejes de mi, por favor.

-¿No te parece que soy el que debería decirlo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quizá, recordé algo. No estoy seguro.

-¿Qué fué?

-Estoy confundido, son más como retazos de algo...supongamos que creo que tu eres el creador del infierno.

-Ajá.

-Si hubiera sido yo quien te asesinó, ¿me odiarías?

El menor se reincorporó y le cogió del mentón con una expresión aterradora. ¿Acaso ya lo sabía?

-No.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué siempre parece que tienes miedo de mis reacciones? Me parece que me he portado bien contigo. Bueno, al principio no pero fué culpa de Arba. Me duele que no creas en mi. ¿Qué necesito darte para que lo hagas? ¿Mi corazón? Ahorita mismo voy por un cuchillo y te lo doy.

-Lo dice el hombre que no permite que le hagan un pequeño pinchazo para un ritual.

-Pero tu eres distinto. Por ti haría lo que fuera.

-¿Ah si?-sonrió con maldad-pruébalo.

El oji miel se puso en pie, fue a su escritorio y buscó algo: una navaja que utiliza en sus labores escolares.

-Espero que después de esto me tengas fe.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-nervioso.

-Te daré mi corazón.

Alzó el filo, hay tanta decisión en su mirada que el demonio se tensa. Sin tiempo para detenerle por si mismo emplea un hechizo y cubre el pectoral ajeno con una gruesa capa de hielo que se quebró ligeramente ante el impacto. Judal destilaba rabia. Sus ojos producían chispas. Se levantó, se acercó a Sinbad y sin más le propinó el más poderoso puñetazo que haya dado en la vida, tanto así que casi se rompió la muñeca.

-¡¿Qué rayos estabas pensando?!

-Me dolió-el otro en el suelo dando alivio a su labio partido por el impacto.

-¡Agradece que no hice más! ¡¿Qué no piensas?! ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

-Tenía la esperanza de que me salvarias.

-¡¿Y si no?!

-Lo hiciste y es lo que cuenta.

-¡Eres el mayor imbécil de todos! ¡De verdad ibas a apuñalarte!

-Al menos estamos a mano.

-¿En qué?

-Bueno, espero que con esto creas que estoy dispuesto a todo por ti. Pero más importante...dices que quizá tomaste mi vida, ¿o no?

-Si, ¿y qué?

-¿No acabas de protegerme? En lo que a mi respecta está todo olvidado. No tiene porque haber rencor.

-¿Se supone que es tu solución?

-¿No es una buena idea?

El peli negro se apróximo con expresión sicopata.

« _-Uy, creo que me golpeará de nuevo. ¿Por qué siempre lo hago enojar?»_

Cerró los ojos esperando el contacto, aunque este se manifestó de otra manera. Una mucho más sutil cuando el muchacho se recargó sobre su pecho.

-Eres el peor diplomático que he conocido. Si de ti dependiera evitar una guerra, estoy seguro de que incluso se hace más grande.

-Uh...

-Y no sé porque pero me has convencido.

-¿Enserio?-sorprendido.

El otro asintió y luego le miró avergonzado.

-¿Crees que me estoy volviendo cursi? ¿Ridículo?

-No, ¿Pero acaso importa si me haces tan feliz?

-Eso si se escuchó meloso, pero ¿sabes? Me gustas mucho Sinbad. No me dejes.

-Jamás, lo prometo.

Unieron sus labios en un delicado y respetuoso beso que no tenía ni un poco de lujuria. Era cariño completamente puro, porque aunque sea difícil de creer, entre ellos también puede nacer algo así. Sinbad le tomó de la cintura para intensificar la acción cuando cayó en cuenta de que el otro movía su cadera para excitarle y vaya que lo conseguía con una facilidad que tuvo que apartarle muy a su pesar.

-¿Por qué me provocas?

-Soy un demonio después de todo. Es algo natural en mi aún si no tengo la intención y claro que la tengo. No me digas que no tienes ganas de hacer el amor.

-¿Que si no tengo? ¡Cuando haces ese tipo de movimientos me urge!

-¿Y el problema es?-arqueó una ceja.

-Está no es nuestra casa amor. No podemos simplemente revolcarnos en las sábanas de alguien más.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Temes que Kouen te asesine después?

-No, si lo hiciera al menos habría valido la pena.

-¿Entonces?-al límite de su paciencia.

-Porque-tomó la mano ajena, entrelazandolas-hay cosas que solo nos pertenecen a nosotros. Nadie más tiene derecho a ser testigo de lo mucho que te amo.

Judal sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta y los colores al rostro. Le fastidia y a la vez le encanta la sencillez con que su marido remueve absolutamente todo en su interior. Le besó con pasión pero no hizo más.

-Entonces vayamos a casa. Más te vale destruirme por completo. No seas hombre de muchas palabras y poca acción.

-Ja ja ja ja lo intentaré.

-Si no me cumples te dejo sin sexo un mes.

El oji miel tragó saliva. Si bien nunca antes fué muy adepto a ese tipo de impulsos desde que le conoció también cayó en la cuenta del líbido sano que tiene. Su pareja es como el más delicioso y adictivo dulce que haya probado en su vida. Un solo día sin probarlo sería como darle el más potente veneno. Le sacaría de combate...aún cuando no pelea con nadie, pero nunca se sabe.

-¡Lo haré!-decidido.

No advirtió que lo dijo en voz alta provocando una tierna risa en el otro.

-Eres tan extraño, pero no cambiaría nada de ti.

Ante tal comentario se ruborizó, pero de manera bastante varonil, en ese instante el otro tuvo la impresión de haberlo mirado de la misma manera hace ya muchísimo tiempo. Quizá no solo es su imaginación y se conocieron y ¿amaron? En el pasado. Es algo que no tiene relevancia. Pues si ocurrió o no, ellos de cualquier manera escribirán su futuro.

-Judal-kun-el pequeño que llegaba apresurado.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tanto te urge ir al baño?-sonrió.

-¡Claro que no!-apenado-Me iré al cielo, necesito asistir al funeral de mi abuelo.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Si, será rápido. Pero...

-¿Qué? Anda, sueltalo.

-¿Podría pedirte que cuides de Kouen-ojisan y Alibaba-kun? Solo la familia real estará presente por lo misterioso de la situación.

-¿Estas seguro de confiarme algo así? Si fuera tu lo dudaría. Podría seducir a tu novio y asesinar a tu amigo.

-Siempre he creído en ti. Somos amigos, ¿o no?

-¿Te das cuenta de que eso es chantaje? Ah, pues ya que. Ahora largate, no quiero ver más tu estúpida cara.

-¡Gracias! Espero que la pasen muy bien ojisan.

Sinbad le cogió de la muñeca y le acercó a él sorprendiendo al par.

-¿O-ojisan?

-¿Estarás bien? Algo me dice que deberías esperar. Dile a Kouen que vaya contigo.

El peli azulino se liberó y sonrió.

-Gracias por preocuparte. Pero Ugo-kun estará conmigo. Es uno de los ángeles más poderosos e inteligentes que hay. No me pasará nada.

-Mmm.-dudoso.

-Pero si te preocupa puedo mandarte una carta o mensaje mágico cuando vuelva.

-Está bien. Pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirla. Eres mi sobrino después de todo. ¿Eh?-quedó petrificado ante su comentario.

-Lo haré. Ustedes encarguense de tener muchos hijos para cuando regrese-se retiraba con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Soy un hombre enano imbécil! ¡Y a lo mucho será una semana! ¡¿Qué carajo te crees que soy?! ¡¿Un conejo?!

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

La pareja se quedó en el sitio, pues el humano aún meditaba lo acontecido.

...

Kouen no dejaba de intimidar a Ugo, pues si bien no dijo una sola palabra, no era necesario con el aura que posee y esa cara de pocos amigos. Sin embargo no quiere que salga corriendo puesto que su novio necesita que alguien le haga compañía en su regreso al cielo. Que distraiga su mente para que no piense en la tragedia. Tarde o temprano sucederá, pero ¿qué mejor que posponerlo?

-Ojisan-volvía en niño aún con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si.

-Se cuidadoso.

-Ja ja ja ja pero si no voy a la guerra.

-No tienes idea de quienes son tus enemigos. No te confíes.

El menor se acercó hasta colocarse al frente de él.

-Te quiero mucho. Prometo volver pronto. Si bien me va, el viernes estoy aquí. ¿Me guardarás un lugar en tu casa?

-Nuestra querrás decir.

-Pero yo no...

-Es mía, eres mi pareja. No veo porque tengas que negarte. Tu habitación será la misma, no tocaré nada.

-Gracias. Es hora Ugo-kun...

-S-si...

Una luz cegadora les envolvió. En ese instante el demonio tuvo un mal presentimiento así que estiró la mano para detenerles; pero fué demasiado tarde. Aladdin no estaba más.

« _-Seguro es mi imaginación. No quería que se fuera. Me hará tanta falta. ¿Cómo es que apenas noté lo mucho que lo amo? No dejo de repetir que Sinbad es un idiota cuando no soy mejor. Compensaré todo lo que no te he dado estos años. Por eso debes volver cuanto antes.»_

...

En la salida del cine.

Kouha salía con un enorme bote de palomitas vacío y lo depositó en el cesto de basura con la mayor tranquilidad.

-¿Es enserio?-el rubio.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué no te dió asco tanta sangre?

-¿Bromeas? Es la mejor película que he visto. El espíritu de compañerismo de los soldados del imperio. Ah pero mi parte favorita fue donde le sacan las tripas al perverso pirata.

-¡Eso fué horrible! ¡El pobre suplicaba piedad!

-El se lo buscó. Si no estas dispuesto a pagar el precio por un crimen, simplemente no lo cometas.

-Mmm...supongo que tienes razón...¡aún así es asqueroso!

-El emo tiene razón al decir que siempre te estas quejando.

-¡No es...! Bueno no todo...intentaré hacerlo menos.

-El mundo lo agradecerá.

-¡Kouha-onisama!-la chica agitando la mano a lo lejos.

-¡Oh Kougyoku~!-estaban todos reunidos incluyendo a Hakuryuu-¿qué tal la película?

-Estuvo muy triste.

-Vaya que te gusta el romance emo.

-Muy gracioso Kouha-dono. Al menos no tengo gustos grotescos.

-No sabes de lo que te pierdes.

-Es una lastima que no hayamos podido ver la misma-la peli rosa.

-No quería ver la misma que el-su hermano y el oji celeste.

-Yo quería estar con Kougyoku-Alibaba.

-Pero no me gusta estar solito~.

-¡Me obligaste a ver algo que no es de mi gusto!

-Vaya que cuando quieres eres super odioso-el de orbes fiusha.

-¿Verdad? Por eso Aladdin-dono no le hace caso.

-¡Ya dejen de molestar! ¡Kougyoku ayúdame!

-Pero tienen razón Alibaba-chan.

-Uh.

-Supongo que es hora de volver a casa. Me preocupan En-nii y el niño mugriento.

El grupo asintió, además de continuar juntos terminarán peleando y considerando que todos ellos poseen magia...si, en definitiva es mala idea.

...

En el infierno.

Ithnan continuaba con sus obligaciones con poco sino que nulo entusiasmo. En más de una ocasión se ha preguntado como se encuentra Judal. ¿Estaría bien? ¿La persona que le invocó valdría la pena o le haría sufrir tanto como Kouen?

« _-¿Cuántas veces le vi distraído mirando por la ventana? Arba siempre le mantuvo encerrado, hasta hace poco. ¿Por qué? ¿Notó el fastidio que tenía? Cuando el y su prometido terminaron Judal se dejó caer en la desesperación. Creí que moriría y me dió miedo. Pero le dejaron pasear sin problema alguno por el infierno. ¿Acaso evitaban que tomara su vida? Arba no le quiere aquí porque bien podría convertirse en rey. ¿No le sirve más muerto? No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando.»_

-¿Has acabado con todo?-Falan.

-Lo más que se puede en una labor eterna.

-¿No estas harto de hacer lo mismo todos los días?

-¿Y tú?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Has cambiado mucho desde que murió Setta.

El de hebras esmeralda le dirigió una mirada fría.

-No deberías tocar temas sensibles. Yo no lo hago.

-Lo que pasa es que eres un amargado. ¿Tanto extrañas a Judal? Si te gusta debiste decírselo.

-No es de mi tipo.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Es un interrogatorio?

-Eres aburrido, ya me voy.

Ithnan miraba con nostalgia el mar de sangre a sus pies y esos despojos que en mejores tiempos fueron humanos.

« _-Todo era más fácil de soportar cuando Judal estaba aquí. Pero este sitio terminaría con su existencia tarde o temprano. Es mejor que esté lejos y más aún si encuentra a una persona especial. Protegele con todas tus fuerzas. Porque te aseguro que perderlo es lo peor que puede ocurrirte. Es más, con semejante dolor me pregunto cómo aún continuo con vida. ¿Acaso piensas que aún no es mi momento hermano? Eres cruel, tengo tantas ganas de verte...»_

Se giró para tomar un descanso cuando de lejos advirtió a la gobernante. Tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro. El perfecto disfraz para quien no la conozca. En el averno no hay quien no esté al tanto de la clase de basura que es. Más aún cuando de vez en cuando le da por torturar gente, ¿no tienen suficiente con el castigo eterno? Sus manos están tan manchadas de sangre que da asco.

« _-Como las mías. No soy quien para juzgar. ¿El infierno siempre fué un lugar así? Estoy cansado de este podrido sistema. Si Judal tomara el lugar que le corresponde estoy seguro de que todo sería distinto. ¿Qué tanto haces Kouen? ¿No dijiste que la asesinarías? ¿Qué te retrasa? Mi paciencia y cordura tienen límite.»_

Suspiró y volvió a lo suyo. Sabe que sus quejas y reclamos no tendrán respuesta. Solo le queda confiar en que tarde o temprano vivirá en un sitio mucho mejor.

...

En el mundo humano.

Sinbad y Judal volvieron a casa mientras el pelirojo se dejaba caer sin más en un sillón. No ha pasado ni hora de que su pareja se fuera y ya le echa de menos. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta y se acomodó correctamente. Tiene una noticia que dar, por lo tanto no puede andar como borracho aún si el animo del que dispone es nulo.

-¡Hola En-nii volvimos~!

-Bienvenidos.

El rubio miraba en todas direcciones.

-¿Y Aladdin?

Vaya que llegaron al momento incómodo más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Regresó al cielo.

-¿Sin mi?

-Surgió un imprevisto, pero volverá en unos días.

-¡¿Qué puede ser tan importante para dejarme atrás?!-reclamó.

-Solo lo diré una vez porque estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano se entrarán. Pero que te quede algo bien claro. Dijo frente a él una sola vez y date por muerto.

El chico tragó saliva y apretó los puños frustrado, es de esas ocasiones en donde su solo tono le intimida, asintió sin más.

-David, su abuelo murió.

-¡¿Eh?!-todos los recién llegados sorprendidos.

-Pobre niño mugriento, debe estar muy mal. Debemos buscar la manera de distraerlo cuando vuelva.

-Cuentas conmigo-Kougyoku y Hakuryuu al unísono.

Alibaba no decía nada. Se sintió estúpido como nunca. Su pequeño amigo siempre tan fuerte y valiente, seguro que en este momento tiene una enorme sonrisa aún cuando este destruido en el interior. Y él quejándose por que no se despidió.

« _-Lamento ser tan desconsiderado. Prometo cambiar. Cuando vuelvas haré todo diferente. Pondré atención a todas y cada una de las cosas que digas sin asfixiarte con mis quejas fuera de lugar. Sé que es injusto pero resiste. Necesitamos platicar muchas cosas, desquita tu dolor. Por una vez en la vida no lo guardes.»_

-Supongo que están cansados-Alibaba-¿por qué no toman un baño en lo que preparo la comida?

Absolutamente todos le miraron anonadados, como si fuese un gesto por demás increíble viniendo de él.

-Te ayudaré Alibaba-dono.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Claro, después de todo me gusta.

-Gracias.

Si bien tenía deseos de casi lanzarse a sus brazos y permitir que le consolara, decidió guardarse el pesar para si mismo. Porque no es él quien ha perdido un ser amado.

...

En el cielo.

Ugo revisa algunas fórmulas mágicas en su laboratorio mientras tenía la más bella sonrisa en el rostro cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-sin despegar la vista de los documentos.

-¿No crees que deberías tomar un descanso?

-Oh Solomon-alzó la vista y se detuvo-lo siento. Pero ya sabes que cuando se trata de magia olvido todo lo demás.

-No es sano amigo mío.

-Y me lo dice el que no se despega de sus libros. Pobre Sheba, siento pena por ella. Te sigue a todos lados. No estas hecho para el romance.

-Tu tampoco.

-Somos un asco. En fin, ¿qué se te ofrece?

-¿Has visto a Aladdin? Me dijo que iba a una excursión pero no ha vuelto y como siempre platica contigo pensé que quizá te habría dicho algo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué no se supone que lo enviaste a la tierra a buscar a tu hermano?

El peli azulino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Que hice qué?

-¿Qué no fué tu idea el...?

-Mi padre.

El par salió corriendo a toda prisa al despacho de David y se adentraron sin el menor reparo.

-Es de mala educación no anunciarse.

-¿En dónde está Aladdin?-Solomon.

-Pensé que tardarías en notarlo. Está en la expedición que le encomendaste.

-No hice tal cosa. ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Mmm, solo le comenté que estabas buscando a Sinbad y le dí un poco de dinero a nombre tuyo, que era tu manera de apoyarlo por el favor que te hacía. Después de todo estas muy ocupado con tus obligaciones en el cielo.

El menor azotó las palmas en el escritorio.

-¿Cómo has podido engañarlo? ¿Y si le ocurre algo?

-Su amigo, ese que no recuerdo como se llama le acompaña.

-Eres despreciable. Nunca aceptaré tus métodos.

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Tu haces las cosas a tu modo, yo al mío.

-¿Y qué sentido tiene que le busque? Mi hermano ya...

-Está vivo.

-¿Eh?

-Hace poco que siento su energía en la tierra. Pero va y viene sin que pueda localizarlo.

-Debiste decirlo antes de enviar a mi hijo. Iré por él.

-¿Seguro? Es probable que Arba intente atacarnos en cualquier momento, esa mujer es ambiciosa. Puede que no lo creas, pero Aladdin es importante para mi. En la tierra estará a salvo. No quiero que manche sus manos de sangre, no lo soportará. Y es algo que ocurrirá tarde o temprano de permanecer en el cielo.

-¿Entonces tu...?-sorprendido.

-Ahora que te dije en donde está retírate que me haces perder el tiempo. Y Ugo...

-¿Si señor?

-Ponte a trabajar en esa barrera o te encerraré en la mazmorra.

-¡A la orden!

El par se fué y David se levantó para mirar por la ventana con algo de nostalgia.

« _-Sé que Solomon tiene problemas para entenderme pero en verdad aprecio a mi nieto. El me hizo entender que la guerra no siempre es la solución, pero con una mujer como Arba no hay más camino, no quiero que contemples algo así. He cometido muchos crímenes, tanto así que bien podía ser un demonio, pero tu sonrisa siempre tranquiliza mi alma. No me importa cuantas almas tenga que destruir. Cuando vuelvas sin duda será a un lugar digno de llamar paraíso.»_

Tomó asiento nuevamente y sonrió leyendo algunos documentos:

 _ **-"¿Cómo eliminar para siempre el alma de un ángel."**_

« _-¿Quién escribiría algo así? Es una suerte que los haya encontrado, si alguien más los hubiese leído estoy seguro de que tendríamos muchas bajas.»_

Incineró el papel sin más y dibujó una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

-Sin duda tengo mi manera de hacer las cosas. Me encargaré de encontrar al responsable y le haré pagar con su vida. Nadie pone en riesgo el alma de mi familia.

Cogió otro libro, uno que un ángel novato enviado a la tierra le regalo al regresar.

 **"-¿Cómo provocar el mayor dolor a tu enemigo."**

Sin duda el tipo de literatura que encanta al ex rey del cielo. El único ángel cien por ciento perverso.

...

En casa del peli morado.

La pareja llegó sin problemas y continuaron con su rutina hasta que llegó la noche, cuando al fin a solas en su habitación se recostaron en el lecho y no para una sesión extenuante de sexo para variar.

-Desde que el enano se fué tienes esa cara. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy preocupado, mmm como si no volviéramos a verlo.

-No seas exagerado. Es un funeral y ya.

-Supongo.

-Tanta atención me hará pensar que tienes interes en el.

-Es curioso, pero podría decirse que lo veo como a un hijo.

-¿Con todo y que apenas lo conociste?

-Lo sé, pero algo en el me llenó de nostalgia. Como si me hubiera recordado a alguien muy importante.

El demonio gruñó molesto.

-Puede que te estés volviendo loco.

-Quizá.

-O es probable que si seas ese mentado creador del infierno. Tendría sentido porque lo ves así. Es el hijo de tu hermano después de todo.

-¿Cuenta si ya morí y soy otro?

-¿Y yo qué sé? Escuché por ahí que hay gente que al reencarnar tiene memorias de su vida pasada. ¿Podrías decir que no son ellos aún cuando hay pruebas?

-No lo sé. Supongo que es un tema delicado.

-El delicado eres tu cuando te pones en ese plan. Fué un día muy largo, me voy a dormir y más te vale que no me toques porque necesito descansar.

-Hoy no estoy de ánimo. Lo que es una pena porque podría jurar que te vez más sexy.

-No hay nada distinto en mi.

-¿Enserio?-se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro-¿qué es eso?

-¿Qué es...mmm?

Sinbad fingió buscar una basura en su ojo, un clásico y le robó un beso.

-Creo que no es nada, que descanses a...

El peli negro le tumbó sobre la cama colocandose encima.

-Ni te creas, ya me calentaste ahora me cumples.

¿Cómo un leve contacto le llevó a eso? Es algo que no se explica pero agradece el resultado. Parece que no solo el día será largo. Sino la noche.

...

A la mañana del día siguiente.

-¡Oh Sinbad! Mmm aaah~.

El mayor cayó fatigado sobre las sábanas al igual que su esposo. Intentaban normalizar su respiración cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar.

-Ah, tengo que ir al colegio. Y no pegamos ojo en toda la madrugada. Estoy hecho polvo.

-Pues te levantas, tomas un baño y nos largamos que le prometí al enano cuidar sus pertenencias.

-Creí que le dabas por su lado.

-Claro que no. Favor se paga con favor. Si un día tengo que viajar quiero que vigile que no me seas infiel.

-No podría.

-Si claro, habla con tu bestia que parece tener vida propia.

-¿Te parece que lo sea?-sintiéndose halagado.

-¿No has escuchado como ruge? ¿O ese eres tu?

Y con una pequeña broma el chico le hizo ponerse pálido. ¿Acaso hace ruidos que no ha notado? ¿Está demasiado entregado a la pasión o se está quedando sordo?

-Apurate o te dejo atrás.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-¿Con esas embestidas de venado? Hasta correr y ahora llegale que me harás enojar.

-¡Enseguida!

Se fué corriendo tan rápido como el viento mientras el otro aprovechó para tumbarse de frente.

« _-Cada día es más complicado proteger mi estima. ¡¿Qué no tiene llenadera?! De acuerdo me gustó, lo goce como nunca pero ¡me dejará paralítico! No me duelen las piernas y el trasero ¡si ya ni los siento! Supongo que tendré que usar primeros auxilios con mi magia...aunque pensándolo bien parece cirugía mayor. Eres un bastardo.»_

A pesar de ello sonreía. Solo es cuestión de que aprenda a quitarse la máscara del orgullo, porque al fin encontró al ser con el que puede ser auténtico sin temor a que este te juzgue o repudie. Y aunque diga lo contrario acepta cada detalle en el alma de Sinbad, el hombre perfecto.

...

En la mansión Ren.

El pelirojo calificaba algunos exámenes con el ceño fruncido. Le fué imposible dormir por estar preocupado. Esperaba que su novio le mandase un mensaje mágico al llegar solo para que él supiera que estaba sano y salvo pero no ocurrió. Y si bien lo atribuyó a que estaba demasiado ocupado con el funeral no pudo deshechar la ansiedad. Por lo mismo ha sido un poco estricto y sus estudiantes son los que han tenido que pagar los platos rotos. El peor escrito como era de esperar:

-Sinbad.

El mencionar su solo nombre le quema como vil ácido las entrañas. Mueve violentamente la cabeza y finaliza luego de algunos minutos. Se levanta a tomar un baño y alistarse para el colegio. Quién sabe por qué pero tiene ganas de torturar inocentes, sobre todo si estos tienen el pelo morado. A falta de novio con algo debe pasar el tiempo.

...

En algún lugar.

-Mmm...

Un leve quejido de un pequeño que abre de a poco los ojos.

« _-¿En dónde estoy? Recuerdo que platicaba con Ugo-kun, ¿y luego? ¿Me desmayé por la noticia de mi abuelo? No creo, pero olvidé que sucedió después.»_

Quiso levantarse para ir en busca de respuestas cuando cayó en cuenta de que le tenían encadenado a la pared, entonces se tensó.

« _-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estoy así?»_ -comenzó a respirar agitadamente-« _-Calmante. Lo primero que debo hacer es liberarme para poder escapar. Podría estar metido en una situación peligrosa...bueno, creo que ya lo estoy.»_

Concentró su energía y lanzó un hechizo, o eso planeaba pero no ocurrió nada.

-No puedo...usar magia.

-Así es, no permitiría que escaparas.

-¿Por qué me tienes aquí?-molesto.

-Es tu culpa. Cuando estabas solo jamás lo pensé pero ahora que estas con Kouen...no te dejaré volver.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? Creí que éramos amigos.

-Entiende Aladdin, es por tu bien, estoy seguro de que un día me darás las gracias.

-¿Y mi abuelo?

-El está bien, al igual que tu padre, tu madre y Ugo.

-¿Eh? Pero...¿Eh?-confundido-¿entonces quién eres tu?

-¿No me reconoces?-sonrió perversamente.

El niño no tiene una respuesta. ¿Quién es la persona que le mira con expresión maligna? En un principio creyó que era su amigo y tutor pero si le interrogó...¿Lo es? ¿No? ¿Acaso juega con su mente para enloquecerle o...?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, pues anduve casi un mes en cama, sentí que me iba al más allá pero aquí ando XD, solo no me gusta hablar de ello XD. Gracias en serio por la paciencia y ya saben que lento pero seguro, jamás abandono :).**

 **Tyrfing Laevatein.-Hola! Oh si, supongo que uno luego se hace bolas con lo que ocurre en un capítulo a mi me pasa cuando dejo rw XD. Oh si, te entiendo, narrar sentimientos es de lo más difícil que hay pero me gusta mucho. Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado lo que Kouen siente por Aladdin :), me encanta esta pareja y le descubrí hace bastante poco, quién sabe que me dió pero siento que estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Ja ja ja yo también pienso que habrá peleas entre ellos XD, aunque sospecho que Kouen se suma sobre todo si es en contra de Sin XD. Oh si Aladdin es tan inteligente y sexy lo amo! Oh la persona que disfruta del sufrimiento sobre todo de Judal salió en ese mismo capítulo aunque será complicado explicar que con él XD y que tal con David eh? Y Arba, uy si, esa mujer es en verdad perversa pero no he podido narrar algo que quiero ja ja ja ja, si bien me va supongo que será el final del próximo capítulo, es que como que siento que me falta espacio a pesar de ser capítulos largos XD. Oh si, es necesario volver a leer una historia porque uno se hace bolas XD. Oh que bueno que jamás has borrado capítulos y si, ha de ser muy feo si se pierden todos los capítulos, como una historia de terror! Oh gracias por decirme de que va Anohana :) Oh espero muy pronto leer ese SinJu que se me cuesen las habas! Gracias por comentar!**

 **Nos vemos la próxima vez, gracias por el apoyo! :)**


	12. ¿Cómo explicas que?

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12 ¿Cómo explicas que...?**

 **.**

Por primera vez en meses Sinbad llegó a tiempo al colegio, no rozando el límite o saltando la reja y arrastrándose al aula. Hasta sus amigos han quedado perplejos.

-Sin-el albino-¿está todo bien?

-¿Tan extraño es no tener retardos?

-No es como que te los pongan siempre. Pero faltan veinte minutos para el inicio de las lecciones.

-Drakon, Yamuraiha y tu lo hicieron.

-Nosotros somos responsables, tu escapas cada que tienes oportunidad.

-Que la monja no se queje si sería noticia de primera plana.

-¿Por qué no dejas de molestar?

-Me caes gordo y bien lo sabes-se giró en dirección a la peli azulina que no dejaba de mirarle-¿qué?-con hostilidad.

-Me preguntaba si tu eras...en fin, no me hagas caso creo que me dejo llevar con facilidad.

-No sé de que carajo me hablas.

-¿Y bien?-el otro amigo.

-Ah~ ustedes ganan. Tengo que hablar con Kouen, parece que mis notas son tan malas que podría reprobar su materia.

-¡Te lo advertí!-Yamuraiha.

-¡Lo sabía!-Jafar.

-De esperar-Drakon.

Se sintió ofendido con semejantes reacciones. Pero mejor que pensaran mal de él, en cuyo caso no estaban muy errados a que le tiraran de loco con el asunto.

-Tu calificación no mejorará si solo te quedas parado como idiota-el pelirojo.

Tenía un aura de sicopata, aunque solo la pareja estaba al tanto de la razón.

-Necesitamos hablar-el oji miel.

-Si es por el trabajo que vale la mitad de la calificación de una vez te digo que fué un completo fracaso.

-Ungh...

El joven tembló, no quiere ni imaginar como tomarán sus padres, sobre todo Ezra el asunto, hasta donde sabía no iba tan mal. Pero la preocupación pasa a segundo plano cuando el ángel de sonrisa amable acude a su mente.

-No, es algo de suma importancia.

-Vengan a mi oficina-al matrimonio.

Los otros tres les miraban analíticamente. Aquí sucede algo, ni que fueran humanos comunes que se dejen engañar tan fácil por una obvia mentira. O es lo que piensa cada uno por su lado. Pero mientras no reciban alguna clase de señal están atados de manos, no es como que sean del tipo que suelta información solo porque si.

...

Con el profesor.

Este les miraba molesto y fastidiado con una actitud que te obliga a creer que le haces perder el tiempo.

-Vaya que estar lejos del enano te pone neurótico.

-No lo negaré. Pero ver a Sinbad no es precisamente mi pasatiempo. Así que habla rápido.

-Aladdin dijo que me avisaría cuando llegara al cielo porque me vió preocupado, desde ayer espero una carta o algo similar pero nada. ¿Se supone que demore tanto? También podrían habérselo prohibido por la situación pero algo en todo esto me sabe mal.

-Aún si fuese difícil saltarse las reglas, te enviaría el aviso. No es de los que rompen una promesa. Y empleando su magia ya debería estar ahí.

-¿Eso quiere decir?

El trío se miró preocupado, incluso el demonio más joven. El pelirojo se puso en pie dispuesto a iniciar una guerra de ser necesario cuando a través de un conjuro una carta cayó a los pies del grupo. Judal fué el primero en tomarla y sin más se dispuso a leer.

 _ **«-Para Sinbad-ojisan.**_

 _ **Me tienen prohibido hacer contacto con la tierra, me ha costado mucho enviar la carta y no sé si llegará a su destino. Ruego que lo haga para no preocuparte. Las cosas están un poco tensas, supongo que es de esperar. Después de todo mi abuelo, lo extraño y a veces siento que no puedo soportar este dolor, pero intento mantener el animo. Estoy seguro de que estaría orgulloso. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Espero que la respuesta sea un si. Dale saludos de mi parte a Kouen, dile que lo amo y no dejo de pensar en él.**_

 _ **Con mucho cariño Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham.»**_

El demonio soltó el papel hasta que se perdió sin más en algún lugar del suelo.

-¿Ves? El enano está a salvo, nos preocupamos...

La expresión de su ex no le agradó para nada, estaba furioso. Decir que de un instante a otro lanzaría a Sinbad por la ventana no era un juego.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Si hasta te mando saludos. Oh-con burla-¿es porque la dirigió al idiota y no a ti?

-Me tiene sin cuidado, si para él es más sencillo de esa manera no soy quien para quejarme.

-¿Entonces?

-No fué escrito por él.

-¿De que hablas? Si tiene su ridícula forma de hablar.

-El no me dice Kouen, y si lo hace agrega el ojisan.

-¿Por qué?-arqueó una ceja.

-Es tímido.

-Ajá, ve a otro con ese cuento. Seguro te lo has tirado, desde que vive contigo.

-¿Qué clase de patán llega tan lejos en menos de una semana?

-Ung-su alumno.

-Tal parece que uno sin cerebro.

-Supongamos que te doy la razón-el demonio joven-¿en dónde está?

-¿Yo qué sé? No le puse rastreador.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? Esto es grave. Si en verdad desapareció en el cielo se pondrán como locos. Provocará una guerra contra el infierno o el mundo humano. Y él...quizá lo estén torturando en este momento.

El pelirojo apretó con tal fuerza la mandíbula que un hilo de sangre bajó por las comisuras de su boca.

-En verdad lo quieres-Judal con tristeza.

-¿Qué sentirías si Sinbad estuviese en esta situación?

El solo pensarlo le provocó malestar, de acuerdo se lo buscó por su nulo tacto en la situación.

-¡Ah me lleva!-se removia el cabello ansioso para luego agitar el puño delante de su ex prometido-No soy bueno para esto, ¡¿de acuerdo?! ¡Jamás ha sido lo mío pensar como de este trabajar!

El oji miel le observó dolido pero no quería interrumpir.

-Bien, si es tanto maldito problema. ¡Vamos al cielo! Tu tienes un título importante, yo soy el príncipe nos dejan entrar porque si.

-Más pareciera que deseas iniciar una guerra. Es una situación delicada.

-¿Te importa más que la vida del enano?

-Sabes que no.

-¡¿Entonces qué carajo estas esperando?!

Kouen realizó un círculo de transporte que les rodeó a los dos y sin más desaparecieron del lugar.

...

En el cielo.

Solomon verificaba que la barrera preparada por Ugo funcionara adecuadamente, para ello la atacaba con magia de alto nivel. Se retiraba satisfecho al comprobar su eficacia cuando un grito ligeramente familiar llamó su atención.

-¡Waaaaa!

Los dos demonios aterrizaron con elegancia, el colado se estrelló de lleno en el suelo y para variar de cara.

-¡¿Qué no puedes hacerlo de manera normal?! ¡PEOR AÚN POR QUÉ RAYOS HAS VENIDO SIN...?!

-¿Sinbad?-una voz al frente llamó la atención del grupo.

Ni más ni menos que ese hombre que vieron en los recuerdos que les mostrara el niño.

-¿S-Solomon?

Decirlo resultó nostálgico. Ninguno de los dos salía de la sorpresa inicial, hasta que el peli azulino dió algunos pasos fuera de la barrera para acercarse a ellos, se inclinó para analizarle a fondo pero su expresión iba de la felicidad a la duda una y otra vez no muy convencido de su conclusión.

-¿Es posible que seas mi hermano?-soltó sin más.

-Soy humano.

-Lo sé por el color de tu alma.

-¿Puedes verla? Olvídalo no respondas. Mmm llegado a este punto estoy confundido. Creí que era consiente de que quien soy pero quizá esté equivocado. Aunque tampoco puedo asegurar que soy ese creador del infierno del que tanto me hablan y del que tampoco tengo pruebas de su existencia. No tiene sentido, ¿cierto?

Para su sorpresa el mayor le ofreció una sonrisa.

-Tiene más sentido del que imaginas. ¿Por qué has venido luego de tantos años?

-Aladdin.

-¿Lo has visto?

-En la tierra, parece que tenía una especie de misión.

-Me enteré hace poco. Mi padre lo envió para evitar que se involucrara en la guerra.

-¿Cuál?-el peli negro ansioso.

-Ninguna de momento pero Arba parece estar planeando algo.

-Esa vieja loca cuándo no.

-Lo siento por el fallecimiento de tu padre-Sinbad.

-¿Eh?-confuso-No tengo idea de a qué te refieres, él aún vive. No tiene mucho que tuve una discusión con él.

-P-pero...

El pelirojo sujetó al rey de los hombros en cuanto le vió tan tranquilo supo que las cosas no iban del todo bien, pero ahora está prácticamente histérico. Se contuvo cuanto pudo. Afianza de tal manera el agarre que lastima pero para su fortuna el otro adivina que algo le preocupa.

-Un sujeto fué a visitarlo al sitio donde vivía. Dijo que su abuelo había muerto y que debía asistir al funeral. Las condiciones del fallecimiento eran extrañas por lo que me fué negado el acompañarle. Desde ayer...no sabemos nada de él.

-¿Eh?-el peli azulino perdió color en el rostro-No tengo informes de que esté aquí. ¿C-cómo era la persona que le visitó?

-Un cuatro ojos con cara de tarado-el peli negro.

-Si no mal recuerdo mencionó el nombre de Ugo-kun-el novio.

-Ha estado ocupado, yo le hice compañía...creo que lo mejor será preguntarle directamente.

El oji zafiro hizo una pequeña apertura en la barrera para permitirles la entrada, el grupo se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al laboratorio del peli celeste. Kouen abrió con un potente puñetazo que casi derribó la puerta y que provocó un brinco en Ugo que cayó de su asiento dañando su anatomía, se escondió tras el escritorio aterrado.

-Es importante amigo mío.

Asomó el rostro en cuanto reconoció la voz del rey.

-¿Q-qué ocurre?-con timidez.

-¿Has ido a la tierra?

-¿Eh? Que pregunta más extraña. Sabes que me da pánico salir del palacio.

Solomon ya se esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo pero no pudo disimular la preocupación.

-¿A-algo ocurrió?

-Aladdin está...desaparecido.

El de lentes se puso en pie rápidamente y se acercó tropezando un par de veces.

-¡Necesitamos encontrarlo! ¡Es mi mejor amigo! B-bueno tu también pero...

-Lo sé, él es especial. Por el momento debemos mantenerlo en secreto de Sheba, con su carácter seguro se pone histérica.

-No son maneras de expresarte de tu esposa.

-¿Prefieres ver una pelea entre ella y Arba sin estar seguros de que el infierno esté involucrado?

-Ungh...

-¿Qué hay del viejo David? Creo que quedó claro que le preocupa su bienestar.

-¿Fué así?

-¿Eh?

-Bien, admito que puede ser la desconfianza que siempre he sentido por él. Pero me parece demasiada coincidencia que poco después de enviarle a la tierra haya desaparecido. Quién si no él estaba al tanto de su ubicación.

-Arba también tiene motivos, para nadie es secreto que quiere ser la ama de todo-Judal.

-Pero se perdió en el mundo humano-el oji miel-¿No somos sospechosos también?

Todos se miraban alterados, tantas posibilidades y enemigos y poco tiempo para encontrarle.

-¿Qué podrían querer de él?-el más joven.

-Si es la vieja, su energía. Y ya vimos lo que puede provocar, de suerte estoy vivo.

-No quiero ser cruel amor, pero no me parece el lugar ni momento apropiado para sacar ese tipo de conclusiones.

-Es la verdad.

-Ugo-el rey-¿podrías localizar su magia?

-¿Eh? ¿Uh? Si, claro.

Se apróximo a su escritorio y sacó un objeto mágico, un péndulo para ser exactos. Cerró los ojos y concentró su energía en el. Este se movía violentamente, de a poco apuntaba en cierta dirección cuando sin más se rompió a la mitad. Un mal presagio.

-¿Qué significa?-el de orbes zafiro.

-Aún vive, y parece que está sano. Pero quien quiera que lo tenga en su poder...dispone de más conocimientos que yo.

-Pero si tu...¿al menos tienes una leve idea de donde puede estar?-negó.

-Pero me temo que tengo una mala noticia.

¿Qué podría ser peor que no encontrarle?

-Aladdin...está indefenso porque...no puede usar magia...

Tanto Ugo como Solomon y Kouen sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su alma. Podría estar el manos de un maniático sin manera de protegerse...completamente a su merced.

...

En el sitio donde tienen encerrado al pequeño.

El niño está confundido. Ese sujeto quién quiera que sea. Le miró en silencio un rato y luego sin más le soltó pero no le quitó una especie de adornos para los tobillos que de cualquier manera no puede zafar y que son los que le impiden usar conjuros. La habitación es oscura y húmeda, no tiene más iluminación que la débil flama de una vela. Hay una cama, la sábana y un cojín. Ni siquiera una ventana por lo cual se siente un tanto asfixiado y mareado. Es probablemente el estrés que se acumula.

 _«-Debo buscar la manera de escapar. No quiero preocupar a Kouen ojisan, Alibaba-kun...¿mis papás lo sabrán? Espero que no...si no puedo salir...no se enterarán de que ojisan está vivo.»_

Su corazón se oprimió con fuerza y dejó salir las gotas saladas lleno de frustración. La primer misión importante que le encomiendan y no ha podido cumplirla. Se siente tan diminuto, débil, asustado por lo que pueda ocurrirle. Lo último que pretende es convertirse en una mala noticia para sus seres queridos.

« _-Así no puedo valerme por mi mismo. Judal-kun tiene razón al burlarse de mi. No soy más que un enano inútil.»_

 _ **«-Eres mi mocoso...»**_

La voz de su novio resonó en su cabeza, oídos, corazón. Se tiró boca abajo en el lecho y sollozó con toda la fuerza de su alma.

« _-¡Kouen-ojisan! ¡Me haces tanta falta!»_

 _ **«-Es porque estas junto a él.»**_

 _«-¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Por qué me hace esto?»_

Continuó de la misma manera por horas hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. Con todo lo que ha ocurrido, la energía no es algo que le sobre.

...

En el cielo.

-¿Entonces cómo le encontraremos?-el pelirojo.

-Por cierto-el creador de la barrera-¿q-quienes son ustedes?

-Amigos de mi hijo.

-El amargado y yo somos demonios y el idiota humano.

-Con esa manera de expresarte supongo que debes ser Judal, mi hijo me habló mucho de ti...y tú...¿Kouen?

-¿Le dijo algo sobre mi?-intrigado.

-Muy poco.

La decepción se hizo presente al escuchar tan directa respuesta.

-Pero no por ello dejas de ser importante. Estoy seguro de que tenía la intención de ocultar sus sentimientos que por respeto no te diré.

-Somos novios.

-Oh-sonrió con tristeza-así que al fin se confesó. Me da gusto saber que le correspondes. Estoy seguro de que le hallaremos. Te confío su felicidad como mi único y querido hijo.

-Se lo juro.

En otra situación hubiese pero algo agradable e incluso conmovedor, pero ahora no hay mayor sensación que la amargura que pretende enterrarlos hasta la muerte.

El peli negro solo miraba en silencio y con fastidio. De cierto modo le pone celoso, no tanto porque su ex prometido se haya ganado tan fácilmente la confianza del suegro. Sino porque él nunca tendrá una oportunidad semejante con Sinbad; es decir de su padre poco o más bien nada sabe, ni su nombre, y su madre...bueno ¿qué se puede esperar de una perturbada? Le cree más capaz de atravesarles en cuanto diga un "hola". Bien, con la relación que tienen es más seguro que su vástago la mande a la goma pero no es el punto.

No supo si era por la pesadez del ambiente, el cóctel de sentimientos que ahora mismo es, el cansancio acumulado o esa sincronización con ese "algo" de cuando Aladdin casi "enloqueció" pero se le nubló la vista y comenzó a marearse. De nuevo llega a él el sentimiento de ser inútil, patético, pero hay algo más...

 _«-¿En verdad está bien que continué aquí? Debo volver, me está llamando...»_

Fué incapaz de sostenerse por más tiempo y perdió el sentido estando a nada de golpearse pero su pareja le sostuvo por mera casualidad.

-¿Judal?-le removiá pero no hubo respuesta.

-¿No se supone que Aladdin retiró el vínculo que tiene con Arba?-el pelirojo.

-Pues si pero...

El de lentes se acercó rápidamente para curarlo con su magia pero antes de siquiera poner una mano sobre él se detuvo anonadado arqueando una ceja.

-Hay algo extraño.

-¿No puedes sanarlo?-el humano.

-Mmm, ¿cómo te lo explico? Algo ocurre con su cuerpo. ¿Ha colapsado con anterioridad?

-Varias, muchas veces pero creo que ha sido más frecuente. ¿Acaso está enfermo?-negó-¿entonces?-silencio-Me estas asustando.

-Lo lamento pero no tengo la respuesta, como dije ocurre algo extraño. Nunca presencié algo similar. ¿Tú que opinas Solomon?

El aludido se acercó a revisar la condición del muchacho. Le miraba a fondo, con intensidad como si fuese alguna clase de laberinto a conquistar. Halló la leve energía del pequeño aún en él y se aferró buscando una respuesta.

 _«-Con tu ayuda puedo...»_

Su atención se dividía entre ayudar al demonio o usar esa pequeña luz para encontrar a Aladdin. De hacer la primera perdería el rastro, con la segunda sus manos quedarían manchadas de sangre inocente. Y está seguro que si su hijo se llega a enterar de que le han salvado a ese precio se sentiría miserable por lo que le quedara de vida. Cerró los ojos y apoyado del pequeño logró estabilizarle. Su rostro adquirió entonces una seriedad espeluznante.

-Lo sabes, ¿no es así Solomon?

-¿Qué le hizo Arba a este pobre niño?

Los otros dos invitados le miraban interrogantes.

-¿Acaso Judal va a...morir?-su esposo-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a su cuerpo?-mirándolo.

-Nada.

-¿Eh?

Tantos sucesos paranormales seguro han podrido su cerebro porque está seguro de que Solomon dijo...no, algo así no puede estar ocurriendo. Debe asegurarse de entender lo que le dicen.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda...?-repitió.

-Nada-confirmó.

-¿Na-da? ¿Ni un segundo? ¿A-acaso está..muerto?-negó-N-no entiendo.

-No sé que planeé esa mujer, pero solo ha jugado con él. ¿Judal mencionó algo de su físico?

-Salvó que está muy bien, no.

-Mmm.

-¿Qué tiene?

-No es el suyo.

-¿Eh? Te refieres a su...

-Si. Es más como un muñeco. Uno maravillosamente fabricado pero en definitiva no es el de un demonio, humano, ángel o algo que haya visto con anterioridad. Analizando su alma tampoco está completa es tan solo la mitad.

-¿Y eso significa?

-Solo ella lo sabe con seguridad, si tuviese que decir algo sería que la otra mitad de su alma y su verdadero cuerpo aún están bajo su control.

-Por eso le dejó escapar tan fácilmente-Kouen.

En ese instante algo en el corazón del oji miel se rompió. Como una venda que cubría sus ojos, la última esperanza que tenía en esa mujer.

-No dejaré que me lo robes otra vez-con tono amenazante.

Y ahora no solo tenían un problema, sino dos, aunque muy probablemente sean más.

...

En el colegio.

Jafar, Yamuraiha y Drakon estaban sentados en la banqueta, esperando a que el irresponsable que tienen por camarada se dignara a aparecer.

-No vendrá~ -la chica.

-¡Es el colmo Sin!-el albino-tan ilusionado que me tenía el que fuera responsable por una vez en la vida y se larga. Incluso el profesor se marchó.

-Seguro tenían temas importantes de que hablar-el peli negro.

-¿No les parece que desde que apareció Judal se comporta extraño?

-Es su marido, ¿qué esperabas?-la mujer.

-¡No me refiero a ese tipo de cosas! Es más mmm misterioso.

-Pues si que ha tomado distancias pero no es para tanto.

-¿Segura? No desconfio de Sin pero dudo que sea un secreto lo intrépido y arriesgado que puede llegar a ser, ¿o no? ¿Y si se casó con un desconocido seducido por el peligro?

-Bueno, si es algo temerario pero no es estupido.

-Odio admitirlo pero Judal es un gran actor. A veces parece que le mira enamorado y luego le trata horriblemente. Para mi que esa es su verdadera personalidad.

-¿No te parece que estas exagerando?-el oji miel.

-Haya ustedes si me creen o no. No me quedaré con la duda, haré lo que ya tenía planeado.

-¿Qué?

-Iré a su casa. Necesito hablar con sus padres, cconociéndolos dudo que permitieran un matrimonio a tan corta edad, más que nada porque saben lo despistado que es.

-Pues vamos-la peli aqua-veras que estas equivocado.

-Yo también voy-Drakon-algo me dice que las cosas no saldrán del todo bien.

Y así se encaminaron a su destino, ahora que Sinbad o Judal no pueden poner algún pretexto o fingir algún escenario falso. Se encontrarán con nada más y nada menos que la verdad.

...

En el cielo.

Una vez que Solomon estabilizará a Judal, este aún continuaba dormido en los brazos de su pareja. Sinbad estaba fúrico pero entiende que no posee la fuerza necesaria para hacer justicia por su propia mano.

-Podemos llevarlo a tu habitación si así te parece.-su hermano.

-Gracias.

El grupo se dirigió ahí, no fué necesario indicar la dirección al humano porque sus pies se movían solos. Era la primera vez que se encontraba ahí y sin embargo podría jurar que lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

 _«-No tengo idea de cómo ocurrió, o por qué lo olvidó pero estoy seguro de que es mi hermano. ¿Cómo pudo su alma cambiar de naturaleza? ¿Qué ocurrió ese día que mandaste la invitación para presentarnos a tu pareja? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste quién era? ¿No confiabas en mi? No, supongo que Arba no te dió motivos para lo contrario. Si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención, esta tragedia no habría ocurrido.»_

-No es tu culpa-el peli morado.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso puedes leer la mente?

-No, pero es la misma cara que pongo cuando me siento responsable por algo, últimamente la hago más de lo que quisiera admitir. En mi caso Judal tiene razón soy un idiota pero si tu educaste a un niño tan bueno como Aladdin es porque eres una gran persona.

-No merezco tal consideración. Tiendo a ser blando, lo que ocasiona conflictos y que los seres que amo se vean involucrados.

-No deberías ser tan duro al juzgarte-el pelirojo-es evidente que uno no desea que cosas como estas ocurran a las personas que apreciamos pero tampoco es como que se pueda encadenadarlas a uno. Necesitan espacio, privacidad...libertad. Al menos es lo que Aladdin me obliga a pensar cada que veo su hermosa sonrisa.

El peli azulino puso una expresión amable. No tiene ni idea de como ese hombre de aspecto serio y severo terminó por enamorarse del ser más tierno e inocente de la creación pero siente que de alguna manera se complementan. No dijeron más durante el trayecto, es difícil abrir el corazón a personas que apenas y se conocen, aunque lo hicieran en cierto grado. Una vez en la recámara, Sinbad dejó a su pareja en el lecho y le cubrió con las sábanas. Solo dormía aunque daba la impresión de que no despertaría jamás.

-¿Existe alguna manera de recuperar mi memoria en caso de que sea quien creen?-el oji miel.

-No sin arriesgar tu psíque.-Ugo.

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría ocurrir?

-Mmm son varias las posibilidades. La más simple que no ocurra nada, pero también podrías perder la cordura o...

-¿Hay algo pero que enloquecer?

-Que tu cerebro se aísle de tu cuerpo.

-¿Y eso significa?

-Que seas capaz de razonar-el demonio-pero no levantarte de la cama o mover siquiera un dedo.

Pasó saliva notado como esta recorría su garganta cual si fueran piedras. Pero se armó de valor y les encaró seguro de su decisión.

-Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo, necesito ayuda.

-No-su hermano tajante.

-¿Por qué?-molesto.

-No importa si recuerdas o no. Eso no te dará ninguna clase de poder, no voy a permitir que te pongas en riesgo sin razón.

-No quiero quedarme cruzado de brazos mientras el ser que amo se desmorona en pedazos.

-Entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir, pero una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. Tu memoria no te da habilidades extraordinarias. En cambio si tienes algún tipo de energía en tu interior es posible despertarla sin arriesgar tu salud mental.

-¿Enserio?

-Será mejor que no tengas muy altas expectativas-el peli celeste-eres un humano después de todo, puede que no poseas gran cantidad.

-Poco es mejor a nada. Siempre y cuando pueda proteger a Judal...

-No cambias-el rey-siempre pensando en otros antes que en ti.

-Es defecto de familia-el pelirojo.

-Aunque no por parte de papá ja ja ja ja-Sinbad inconscientemente.

No es la primera vez que hace ese tipo de comentarios a la ligera pero que confirman en su hermano lo que ya sospecha. Este se acercó para tomarlo de los hombros para inspirar confianza, pero antes de decir nada se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a David que miró despectivamente al grupo, por lo menos los cuatro de pie centrando su atención en el humano.

-Me preguntaba el por qué de tanto escándalo en tu habitación y te encuentro sin más. ¿No se te ocurrió pasar a saludar?

-No quiero ser grosero pero, ¿quién es usted?

-Tu si que eres todo un caso. Siempre fuiste un perezoso de primera. Deberías poner a trabajar ese cerebro o un día terminará por descomponerse.

-Acabamos de conocernos, no creo que sea la manera de dirigirse a mi.

El mayor masajeaba el puente de su nariz, si por el fuera lo encerraba en la mazamorra, a ver si con ello se corrige esa cabezota hueca. Pero es algo que su querido sobrino no aprobaría. Quiere ser o al menos fingir lo más que pueda que es un buen ángel. Así que desvía la mirada en cualquier dirección, cualquier cosa es más interesante que su estúpido hijo, así sea el punto extraño en la pared, el patrón bordado en la cortina, el joven dormido en la cama. Fueron no más de tres segundos y la sangre del ex rey hirvió a tal punto que estuvo a punto de irsele a golpes a Judal.

-¿Cómo se atreve a mostrar su cara luego de lo que hizo?-expresó con tal rabia que sus palabras parecían ácido-No soporto su presencia, si no desean que acabe con él...

Se acercó amenazante, pero Sinbad le cortó el paso.

-Apartate.

-Si lo hago lo dañaras.

-Es lo menos que merece. No debió seducir y llevar a un miembro de mi familia a la perdición. No sabe más que causar desgracias.

-¿Lo conoces o has hablado con él?

-No es necesario para saber todo cuanto hizo.

-No puedes juzgarlo, al menos deberías darle una oportunidad.

-¿Y qué me ocurra lo que a ti? No gracias.

-¿De que hablas?

-Comienzo a fastidiarme de tu falta de memoria.

-Aún si quisiera no hay nada que pueda...

El chico no tuvo ni tiempo de quejarse, mucho menos de reaccionar puesto que David dió un potente golpe a su estómago que le sacó volando hasta estrellarle contra la pared y luego al piso inconsciente y prácticamente escupiendo los órganos internos.

-Siempre tienes esa terrible manera de "ayudar". ¿Cómo quieres que no malinterprete tus acciones? Si le fuerzas para recuperar la memoria podría colapsar.-el padre de Aladdin.

-No debió causar tantos problemas en primer lugar.-se acercó de nuevo a su objetivo.

Está vez fueron Kouen y Solomon los que se interpusieron, el demonio es por demás conocido. Podría derribar a uno pero no ambos a la vez. Suspiró resignado.

-Hagan lo que quieran, si cuando Sinbad despierte aún siente cariño por ese muchacho no me oponerdré, pero si desea matarlo, no se metan en su camino.

-¿Por qué querría hacerlo?-su vástago.

-¿No es obvio?

Nunca obtiene respuestas directas de ese hombre pero parece genuinamente preocupado por su familia.

 _«-Aún no estoy seguro de si tiene algo que ver con lo ocurrido pero no me queda más que apostar a que es el abuelo amoroso en quien confía su nieto. No tengo más opciones.»_

-Alguien secuestró a Aladdin.

Y entonces si que Judal pasó a segundo termino si es que aún recordaba que estaba ahí, quería a sus hijos pero el pequeño es su consentido.

-Eso debiste decir desde un principio. ¿En dónde está? Mandaré a varios soldados.

-No logramos encontrar su energía.

El hombre se giró para salir de ahí.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi oficina y más les vale que no me molesten. Rescatarlo es propiedad.

Y desapareció, en ese momento Solomon sintió que había tomado la decisión correcta.

...

En casa de Sinbad.

El trío llamó a la puerta, se miraron entre sí al ver que nadie salía a recibirlos.

-¿Será que su madre fuera de compras?-la chica.

-Lo dudo-Jafar-antes de que estuviese pegado todo el tiempo a Judal solía venir con frecuencia a su casa y la señora Ezra ya tenía lista la comida para después del colegio, no tiene sentido.

-Quizá están juntos. Es probable que surgiera algún inconveniente y pasara por el al colegio.-el otro.

-No lo vi salir-la peli azulina-¿alguno de ustedes si?-negaron.

Dieron algunos pasos en un intento de despejar la mente y ver si alguna idea les llegaba. En este punto da igual si es buena o mala. Yamuraiha observó frustrada la construcción, se debatía entre usar magia y ponerse en evidencia o no. Hasta que está llamó por completo su atención.

-Oigan chicos.

-¿Si?-al unísono.

-¿No les parece que este sitio está algo descuidado?

-Pero que tonterías...-el de orbes esmeralda-¿Eh? Hace un mes no estaba...¿eh?

Con la emoción del momento no repararon en la vieja casa que prácticamente se caía a pedazos.

-¿Estas seguro de que vive aquí Jafar?-la joven.

-Claro-ofendido-no es la primera vez que le visito. Además el irresponsable que no recuerda detalles es él no yo.

-Y de paso le insultas-Drakon-¿y bien?

-Debemos entrar y quitarnos las dudas.

-¿Pero cómo si no tenemos llaves?-preocupada.

-Confien en mi.

Jafar saco un diminuto alambre de como cinco centímetros que metió a la cerradura y en un dos por tres la puerta estaba abierta.

-Estas muy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, ¿no crees?-el peli negro con un deje desconfiado.

-La de mi habitación suele quedarse cerrada con frecuencia, supongo que es momento de comprar una chapa nueva.

-Así que se te ha pegado el espíritu de la desidia de Sinbad.

El comentario no le agradó para nada. Pero mejor que piense que es un vaquetón de primera a dejar expuestas sus habilidades obtenidas con esa banda de la que no suele hablar.

-¡Con permiso!-se anunció el delincuente juvenil.

Estaba oscuro, húmedo y frío, poco si no es que nada podían ver.

-¡Cof cof cof!-la chica-¡Hay demasiado polvo!-se quejó.

Drakon buscaba por la pared el interruptor de la luz, cuando lo halló presionó para encenderla.

-P-pero que...¿significa esto?-Yamuraiha.

El sitio estaba aún más derruido de lo que parecía en el exterior. Es seguro que el techo se vendrá abajo de un momento al otro. Seguramente nadie ha vivido ahí por más de treinta años. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos los presentes. Sus manos sudaban y el pulso se aceleraba sin control mientras sus ojos se posaban de un lado a otro sin objetivo determinado.

-J-Jafar...

-¿Qué sucede Yamuraiha?

-¿Desde hace cuánto que Sinbad vive en este lugar?

-Desde que nació...con su familia...

-Entonces...¿cómo explicas que...aquí no hay nada?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo y paciencia. Los amo!**

 **abievans.-Oh, bueno es que estuve un mes enferma pero trato dentro de mis posibilidades actualizar mis fics lo más rápido y seguido que puedo, enserio. Oh me hace tan feliz que te guste la historia, muchas gracias! :). La pareja en la que no habías pensado es el EnAla? Mmm bueno siendo sincera a mi tampoco se me había cruzado por la cabeza. Pero suelo escribir para otra página y estaba dedicando hace tiempo algunos one shot como agradecimiento y a un amigo le gustaba esa pareja. Y luego de escribir ese fic que si no mal recuerdo se llama el peor hombre del mundo me dieron curiosidad, así que empecé uno largo que se llama tu único rey y de ahí se me pegó más y se metieron a este a la fuerza porque originalmente era solo SinJu, pero no quería ver roto el corazón de Kouen y Aladdin y que mejor que juntarlos? XD, lo siento, creo que me excedí con la respuesta XD. Que tengas un día genial! Gracias por comentar!**

 **Nos vemos el próximo capítulo! :)**


	13. Le pertenece al hijo de Arba

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13 Le pertenece al hijo de Arba.**

 **.**

David ha empleado un método poco sutil para ayudar a su vástago a recuperar la memoria, pero gracias a ello podrá entender lo que ocurrió. En su subconsciente pasan las imágenes de aquella vida, cuando era el creador del infierno.

Días después del nacimiento de Judal.

Arba estaba en casa, reposando. Aunque prácticamente tuvo que obligarle Solomon.

-Quiero volver al trabajo, el joven maestro y usted me necesitan-dijo a Sinbad mientras amamanta al bebé.

-Los primeros meses son complicados y no tiene ni una semana que diste a luz. Debes permitir que tu cuerpo se recupere. Es un gran esfuerzo, o eso creo. La verdad es que nunca me embaracé.

-Ja ja ja ja.

Rió ella con suavidad aunque por dentro se moría de asco por la idea.

-¿Como la llevas? Sigo pensando que deberías aceptar la ayuda que te ofreció mi hermano. No tienes marido o familiares que puedan cuidar de ti, tampoco quieres vivir en el palacio. No quiero ser negativo pero si colapsas no habrá nadie que pueda auxiliarte.

-No es necesario, soy muy fuerte-sonrió amable para luego hacer una leve mueca de dolor que borró al instante.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, es solo que a veces come con mucha fuerza. Nada del otro mundo.

« _-Maldito mocoso, como Sinbad me lleve al palacio en contra de mi voluntad me desquitaré contigo.»_

-Ah~ -suspiró el hombre-eres tan adepta al estatus, supongo que no hay manera de obligarte. Solo quiero que tengas algo en claro, eres mi amiga antes que cualquier otra cosa.

-Muchas gracias. Será mejor que vuelva a casa y realize sus deberes. De lo contrario su padre se molestará...no escapó de nuevo, ¿o si?

-Ja ja ja ja-nervioso-claro que no.

-No quiero ser un pretexto-fingía llorar.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Tú ganas! Me retiro, pero si llegas a sentirte indispuesta o cansada no dudes en avisarnos a Solomon o a mi.

-Lo prometo.

El peli morado se fué luego de dejarle algunos presentes, más que nada ropa para el recién nacido y alimentos. Arba se puso en pie y pateó una de las muchas bolsas.

-Estoy harta de tener que encargarme de esta cosa. Si no fuera porque le necesito...para invocar a mi padre...por si fuera poco la familia real me hostiga con su "preocupación" si no tengo complejos con el nivel social, nadie está por arriba de mi adorado padre, solo no quiero que continúen fastidiando y metiéndose en lo que hago.

El bebé comenzó a llorar, su madre sintió el gran impulso de abofetearle o lanzarle lejos pero se detuvo al recordar que en el futuro sería el contenedor de la única entidad que en verdad añora en todo el universo.

...

De esa manera pasaron los meses, Arba volvió a sus actividades llevándo consigo al infante. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba con una niñera contratada por Solomon, lo que si bien no convenció de inicio a la castaña, terminó por agradecer porque de esa manera no tenía que escuchar sus lloriqueos infinitos. No tenía idea de que un recién nacido pudiera ser tan escándaloso y francamente estropeaba sus nervios.

-¿Necesita ayuda joven amo?-interrogó al príncipe más joven que estudiaba en su despacho.

-Ja ja ja, simplemente dime por mi nombre. No me acostumbro a los títulos. Solomon tampoco pero con tal de no llevarte la contra guarda silencio. Pero tu y yo somos amigos, ¿cierto?

-Oh no, yo formo parte de la servidumbre. Jamás pensaría algo así.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte. No me gustan las negativas.

-Siempre tan consentido mi señor.-sonrió.

-B-bueno es que me preocupan. Están solos. No puedes cuidar de él todo el tiempo.

-No pretendo ser insolente, pero el reino se verá más beneficiado si usted centra su atención en lo que debe y no en dos simples súbditos. Soy una mujer fuerte, no me insulte por favor.

-Ah pero no era mi intención que...

-Lo sé, no estoy molesta. Con ustedes jamás. Pero deseo que confíe en mi persona. Puedo hacerme cargo de mi querido hijo.

-¿Cómo es que siempre me vences en las discusiones? Tienes más madera de diplomática que yo.

-Aprendí del mejor.

-¿De mi?

-Solomon-sonrió.

-Uh.

...

Arba no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la ayuda de los príncipes y las nanas que mandaban a cada rato. Pero cuando Judal cumplió los seis años les convenció de que ya no era necesario. Le dejaría al cuidado de una amiga, vecina suya que tenía un hijo de la misma edad. Mintió. Le dejaba solo, en casa, a su suerte. Le daba un triste plato de comida y le encerraba con magia en su habitación. Su seguridad le interesa por el mero hecho de ser un contenedor y nada más. En el exterior podría hacerse un raspón, y su piel debía mantenerse inmaculada para Ill Irah. La castaña llegaba a su hogar y Judal siempre le decía:

-¿No me quieres porque soy un mal hijo?

 _«-No significas nada para mi.»_

Era lo que meditaba, sin embargo se arrodillaba, le tomaba del mentón y besaba su frente.

-Eres el niño más lindo que existe. Pero Sinbad es un ser demasiado controlador y posesivo. Es un hombre malo para el que estoy obligada a trabajar. Nunca seré libre de continuar a su lado, pero nos da lo necesario para vivir. Nosotros los súbditos solo estamos para obedecer. Entiendes, ¿cierto?

El peli negro asintió tímidamente y se aferró a la ropa de su madre mientras ocultaba el llanto, quería ser su apoyo, es todo un hombre de seis años. Arba, sentía que las manitas le escocían cual ácido. El que le tocara le producía náuseas, pero no podía romper su corazón e ilusiones porque le necesita con vida.

Un "juego" que fué sembrando odio en el diminuto corazón.

« _-Sinbad aleja a mami.»_

...

En la biblioteca del palacio.

Solomon busca algunos libros en compañía de su confiable ayudante.

-¿Cómo te va con el pequeño?

-No me quejo-responde Arba.

-¿Le enviaras al colegio?

-No, por ahora tiene una salud un tanto frágil, prefiero que esté en casa, seré su profesora.

-Podría hacerme de tiempo y darle unas cuantas lecciones.

-¿El príncipe heredero? Oh no, es demasiado. Nos la arreglaremos.

« _-¿Por qué Solomon y Sinbad no dejan de meterse en donde no los llaman?»_

-Mejor dígame como va la relación con su padre. Es el rey, ¿han logrado ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto a las leyes o tratados?

-No, tenemos maneras muy distintas de pensar. Creí que al obtener conocimientos ganaría sabiduría. Pero no logro acercarme a ese hombre.

-¿Han vuelto a pelear?

-Es más como que le soy indiferente.

-Debe ser complicado.

-Es por eso que insisto en que tengas más comunicación con el pequeño. La distancia crea brechas que van creciendo con el paso del tiempo, para cuando te das cuenta es demasiado tarde.

-Siempre que estoy en casa le consiento. Es mi adoración porque me recuerda tanto al hombre que una vez ame.

-No quiero ser inoportuno pero, ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Ja ja ja ja, es un secreto joven amo. Es un tesoro guardado en mi corazón.

« _-Si como no, tan poco me importaba que no recuerdo el nombre del desdichado. O afortunado porque está con mi padre. Pronto, muy pronto le tendré aquí.»_

-Será mejor continuar con el papeleo. No quiero que se distraiga en otras cuestiones. Así se empieza y luego se vuelve como Sinbad.

-Al menos no escapa tanto como antes. Creo que entendió que tiene un deber muy grande.

-Pero continúa haciéndolo, supongo que está en su naturaleza.

De esa manera Arba logró zafarse de problemas como siempre lo hizo.

...

Mientras, el pequeño Judal se la pasaba encerrado en su recámara, mirando el bello jardín a través de la ventana. Sentía deseos de correr, jugar, que su madre le cantara algo; pero ese tal Sinbad le hacia trabajar tanto que para cuando llegaba a casa no tenía energía para convivir con él. "Lo siento" le dijo tantas veces que aborrecía la frase. Sus hermosos ojos arándano se llenaban de lágrimas cada que resbalaba, se hacia daño y no había una sola alma que pudiera consolarle. Una vez incluso cayó de la cama al enredarse con las sábanas y se desmayó, cuando logró volver en si, ya era de noche. Siempre sufrió en silencio porque no quería preocupar a su madre. ¿Cuántas veces no le sentó mal la comida? Probablemente culpa del estrés y tristeza. Se podía retrorcer durante horas por ello, pero siempre recibió a su progenitora con una gran e inocente sonrisa. Porque tenía el sueño de que ella pudiera estar a su lado al menos cinco minutos. No pedía más.

...

Tiempo después en el despacho de David.

Arba y Solomon llevan algunos documentos para entablar una conversación, o mejor dicho la discusión que siempre tienen padre e hijo.

-¡¿Harás oídos sordos al problema que tenemos?!-el peli azulino.

-Joven amo-intervino.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que no sé quién está detrás del nacimiento de esas nuevas almas? Este lugar y el mundo humano se llenan de más y más habitantes, pronto no habrá espacio. Sigo pensando que destruir espíritus humanos para que no reencarnen es buena opción.

-¡El ciclo de la vida existe por una razón! ¡No puedes simplemente arrebatar sus derechos!

-Siempre eres tan ingenuo. No llegaras a ningún lado, peor aún nos llevarás a todos a la perdición.

-Encontraré un método que no tenga como precio el sacrificio de millones.

Salió, su padre le ignoró como de costumbre y Arba fué tras él hasta lograr alcanzarlo en un pasillo, sujetando su muñeca.

-¡Solomon!-molesta.

-¿Eh?-confundido.

-¡Lo siento!-le dejó en libertad y bajó la mirada avergonzada-Es solo que no me gusta la expresión que tienes.

-¿Cuál?

-Como si hubieras renunciado a todo. Puede que digas una cosa pero estas tan cansado de todo. No te rindas, si no proteges al desvalido, ¿entonces quién?

« _-Si todo llega a su fin, mi padre no tendrá lugar al cual llegar.»_

-Ah-el menor suspiró pesadamente al tiempo que pasaba los dedos por el puente de la nariz-Tienes razón, no puedo perder la cabeza de esa manera, a veces me siento solo y que todo me ahoga, pero tu siempre estas a mi lado, al igual que mi hermano.

-Cuando tengas problemas, confía en las personas que te rodean, ¿no es lo que siempre me decías? ¿Cuándo emplearás tu consejo?

-Ja, siempre eres muy amable pero cuando hace falta no dudas en darme un escarmiento. Judal no debe tenerla fácil contigo.

-En realidad es un niño bueno, un niño muy bueno.

...

Esa misma noche el peli azulino fué de visita al aposento del segundo príncipe, tocó la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna así que decidió entrar. Sinbad estaba tendido descuidadamente a lo largo del lecho, incluso roncaba. Su hermano se sentó a su lado y sonrió. Han pasado los años y para él continúa siendo ese niño que se sentaba en su regazo para escuchar alguna historia. Deslizó la mano por las hebras púrpuras, notado con cierta tristeza que ya no era ese pequeño, ahora es todo un hombre digno de confianza y tan capaz de ayudar como Arba. Le removió suavemente del hombro derecho para despertarle. Este le enfocó de a poco, parpadeando lentamente.

-¿Solomon? ¿Qué haces aquí?-se reincorporó de forma algo torpe-Volviste a pelear con papá, ¿cierto?

-Me es tan difícil de entender, lo mismo te ocurre, ¿o no? Te ha encerrado tantas veces en la mazamorra que ya debería tener tu nombre.

-¿Ahora buscas pelear conmigo?-arqueó una ceja.

-No lo dije con mala intención.

-Lo sé, sueles ser sincero, demasiado en realidad. Por eso Sheba luego tiene ganas de matarte. No deberías ser tan patán.

-No soy tan bueno como tu para tratar con las chicas.

-Ni tan apuesto.

El peli azulino rió con suavidad.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Dudo que seas del tipo incestuoso.

-Y por comentarios como ese nuestro padre te encierra días.

-Semanas la última vez. Pero no es el punto. Deja de darle vueltas.

El mayor le explicó la situación a detalle.

-Ya veo, Arba tiene razón. Somos tus aliados. Que curioso.

-¿El qué?

-El otro día estaba en la biblioteca buscando en la sección prohibida algo interesante.

-¿Como qué?

-Je je je-nervioso-algo que...tu sabes, en fin, y me encontré un libro muy interesante y que me parece puede ser el que resuelva nuestros problemas, lo malo es que no le entendí.

-¿Quién es el autor?

-No dice, pero quizá, si unimos nuestros talentos en cuyo caso no esperes mucho de mi, podremos hacer algo.

-¿Me lo prestas? Vale la pena intentar.

-Si claro.

-Supongo que es todo por ahora, te dejo descansar.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo. Apresurar las cosas jamás trajo buenos resultados.

-¿Me das consejos? En verdad has madurado. Muchas gracias hermano.

-A ti por ser tan maravilloso ejemplo. Lastima que no posea tus talentos.

-Cada ser tiene cualidades distintas, es interesante ver como estas se complementan, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Lo dices por Sheba? No deja de seguirte a todos lados aunque sea para quejarse. Algo me dice que terminarán juntos.

-No es de mi tipo. Es demasiado inmadura y voluntariosa. Además tiene un horrible carácter, se enoja con facilidad. No tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que se ha soltado a decirme hasta de que me voy a morir.

-Eso se debe a la manera en que le tratas. Delicadeza, hermano, delicadeza.

-Imposible. Siempre me da por fastidiarla.

-Ya te lo dije, son como polos opuestos, y estos suelen traerse. Quien sabe, igual y un día se casan y tienen un hijo.

-Sería más fácil entenderme con nuestro padre que enamorarme de una mujer tan violenta. Te dejo, porque estas tan cansado que alucinas.

-Eres tu quien no quiere ver la realidad~ -se burló.

Solomon llegó a su habitación y se dispuso a leer, tiene mucho trabajo por delante. Demasiadas obligaciones como para pensar en el amor.

...

Los príncipes le obsequiaron decenas de libros infantiles a su asistente, para que se los entregara a Judal. No le hizo ni un poco feliz porque tendría que cargarlos, aunque no se esperaba que fueran tan bien recibidos por su hijo que dejó de molestarle con sus tonterías de pasemos más tiempo juntos. No entendió la razón y tampoco le importó. Hoy llegaba con varios más, entró a su hogar y se encontró al peli negro leyendo ávidamente.

-Judal, mi amor-las náuseas se hicieron presentes en su estómago-traje más cuentos para que los disfrutes. Los dejaré en tu escritorio, me iré a dormir porque estoy cansada.

-¡Mami!-se levantó del lecho para abrazarla.

-¡Aghh!-se quejó esta cuando la repulsión fué insoportable, poniendo las manos en los frágiles hombros para apartarle, el otro le miró consternado-Lo siento mi amor, me duele todo. Sinbad me hizo trabajar más de la cuenta.

-¿Más que otros días?

-Mucho.

-¿Por qué no buscas otro trabajo? Yo podría...

-Oh mi pequeño. Hay una gran diferencia entre las clases sociales. Ellos mandan, nosotros obedecemos, así es el mundo. Lo siento, en verdad estoy agotada.

-E-está bien.

La de orbes chocolate se marchó dejando al infante tembloroso, el que luego cayó de rodillas mientras se aferraba a uno de sus muchos pergaminos.

« _-Pobre mamá, debo hacerme fuerte, tengo que aprender muchas cosas. Necesito liberarle de ese perverso hombre. Me recuerda a la bruja mala de las historias que leo. Mami es la príncesa en peligro...yo seré su caballero.»_

Aunque el miedo le invadía al pensar que quizá ese sujeto era más como un dragón con armadura de acero. Cada día odiaba más ser un niño inútil e indefenso. De esa manera, sin que nadie pudiera advertirlo comenzó a caer en la depravación, perdiendo de a poco su inocencia. La que sin saber fué arrebatada por la mujer que le dió la vida.

...

Han pasado diez años del nacimiento de Judal, los mismos que llevan buscando la solución para el gran problema de población.

Solomon lleva poco más de la mitad del libro analizado. Todavía se preguntan quién lo escribió, es magia bastante complicada, tanto así que jamás vió hechizos similares, pero si la intuición de ambos no se equivoca, tiene la llave para un mejor futuro...futuro, frunció el ceño y miró a Arba acomodando algunos pergaminos en el estante, ella le advirtió.

-¿Qué ocurre joven amo?

-Nunca me metí en la forma en que has educado a tu hijo.

-Lo que agradezco.

-Pero tiene diez años, y no convive con nadie. Entiendo que estando sola tienes limitantes, pero no es algo que le haga bien. Además...me gustaría mucho conocerlo.

-¿Qué sugiere?

-¿Qué te parece vivir en el palacio con él?

-¡Pero...!

-Lo sé. Siempre has vivido apegada a las normas, estatus, pero ante todo eres mi amiga. Me parece que mi hermano te ha dicho algo similar en incontables ocasiones. Me comentaste que no estoy solo, ¿por qué no me das la oportunidad de mostrarte lo mismo?

« _-Aún falta tiempo para el ritual y siendo sincera ese mocoso ya me tiene harta. Supongo que delegar responsabilidades no es una mala idea.»_

-Piénsalo, de esa manera tendrá también una mejor educación.

-Pagaré su bondad de alguna manera.

-No le des importancia, no es un favor que busco cobrar, es un detalle para un ser querido y curiosidad por como es tu hijo-admitió.

-Usted gana joven amo.

-¿Cuándo me llamaras por mi nombre?

-Sería demasiada insolencia de mi parte. Eso si que no.

-Supongo que no puedo tenerlo todo en la vida. Arreglaré los detalles para que se muden lo más pronto posible.

-De acuerdo.

...

Ese día Arba llegó a su hogar y le comentó todo a su hijo, el que sonrió ilusionado. Aunque la mujer enfatizó el hecho de que Sinbad era un explotador que prácticamente le robaba el alma con el trabajo y que aún en el palacio podrían verse poco, mientras a Solomon lo pintó de amable y bondadoso, el que les brindó semejante oportunidad.

...

Dos días después madre e hijo dejaron su hogar. Para Judal fué curioso darse cuenta de que para nada extrañaría la casa que durante una década fué más prisión que otra cosa. Cogió una pequeña maleta con la poca ropa que posee y dieron algunos pasos fuera, la primera vez que inspiraba abiertamente la fresca brisa, y eso le llenó de pavor. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, sus ojos iban de aquí para allá sin objetivo fijo, su respiración se hizo cada vez más rápida y todo comenzó a darle vueltas hasta que sin poder evitarlo perdió el sentido. Arba no tuvo más opción que cogerlo entre sus brazos, no permitiría que el contenedor de su adorado padre tuviese una imperfeccion, así esta se borrase con el tiempo.

« _-Exagerado, ni que diez años encerrado fueran muchos.»_

Volvió a sentir asco de su hijo, hasta que advirtió una pequeña mariposa oscura reposar en sus labios para luego emprender el vuelo. Negro, el color de Ill Irah, sonrió está vez auténticamente y le transportó como si fuese el mayor tesoro del mundo. En este momento incluso podría dar su vida por él, bueno casi porque sabe que en su interior aún no es quien espera.

Algunos minutos después Judal despertó y continuó por si mismo, el malestar le pasó y no quería ser una carga, una más para la única persona que quiere en todo el universo. Pasado el shock inicial, ahora estaba embelezado con las maravillas que el mundo tiene que ofrecer.

-Este será tu nuevo hogar-expresó la mujer.

Él no dijo nada, pero su expresión es de sorpresa total. Comparada a su diminuta habitación el palacio es...es...

-¡Que grande!

-¿Verdad?-el peli morado tras ellos.

-Así que este es el hijo que tan celosamente custodiabas-el mencionado se giró para saludar-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sinbad-la frase que eliminó cualquier simpatía que le pudiese tener.

El niño frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor que caló hondo en el adulto capaz de notarla.

-Buenos días joven amo-se inclinó mostrando respeto-así es, este es mi adorado Judal.

-¿Eh? Ah si...mucho...gusto-desconcertado.

El menor no salía de su reacción inicial, como si muy en el fondo, o no tanto buscase la manera de asesinar al príncipe.

-Mi amor-Arba-debes presentarte como te enseñé.

Este sintió un gran nudo en el estómago. ¿Es enserio? Tener que postrarse ante su gran y único enemigo. ¿El que le arrebató una infancia brillante y llena de felicidad?

« _-Ni loco, primero muerto a...no puedo. Podría ocasionarle problemas a mamá.»_

Se arrodilló con todo el odio y humillación que le hizo sentir, realizó una pose a su entender sumisa y sonrió con falsedad, con antipatía poco disimulada.

-Es un honor conocer a nuestro gran señor, oh gran príncipe Sinbad-las palabras quemaban pero estas si pudo matizarlas con un tanto de amabilidad. Soy su fiel sirviente Judal.

-Oh no-el peli púrpura-eres el hijo de una querida amiga y como tal te voy a tratar.

« _-Si imbécil, vele a otro con el cuerno. ¿Bonita sonrisa? Si como no, una basura como tu no debería mostrar su estúpida cara. Engañarás a todos pero no a mi, jamás a mi. Seré yo el que te asesine un día de estos y le brinde a mamá la libertad que merece.»_

-Gracias su majestad-empleó un tono seco y no dijo más.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar tu maleta Arba?

-Siempre tan considerado. Espero que sea igual con el papeleo que deje en su oficina.

-Uh-se puso pálido.

-¿Otra vez escapó?

-Ah...

-Iré a dejar mis cosas y le ayudo. Será un largo día.

-Lo lamento.

« _-¿De verdad ese sujeto obliga a mamá? Se ve tan estúpido. ¡Oh no, estoy cayendo en su trampa!»_

-¿Vienes amor?-la castaña a su primogénito.

-¡Si!-sonrió.

Arba se giró para que el peli negro le siguiera, acto seguido el príncipe intentó coger la maleta de Judal.

-Te ves frágil, permite que te ayude.

-¡Que amable! Pero mamá dice que uno debe encargarse de sus asuntos.

Dió un gran pisotón al mayor que sintió cada hueso quebrarse y que se guardó el grito solo por el shock que le provocó. En segundos el par estaba fuera de su alcance, él miró pensativo el corredor.

« _-Dudo que sea idea mía. No le agrado a Judal. ¿Por qué? Nunca le hice algo malo, al menos que recuerde...No, seguro es así. ¡Si no lo conocía! Sus ojos...están tan llenos de amargura y dolor. Ojalá me permita acercarme y curar sus heridas. Nadie merece vivir con sentimientos como esos. ¿Arba no lo sabe? Supongo que los hijos ocultamos las debilidades tanto como podemos, ¿eh? Al menos es interesante.»_

Sonrió excitado, como el aventurero que se enfrenta al mayor desafío. Dió un par de pasos y entonces si que cayó al suelo sobre su trasero.

« _-¡Oh por dios! En verdad me fracturó algo. No será sencillo...»_

Estiró el pie y un dedo se movió de su lugar.

-Nada...

...

Han pasado tres días desde que Arba se instaló en el palacio. En todo ese tiempo Sinbad solo ha visto al pequeño agresor durante la hora de los alimentos. Este parece evadirle lo más que puede, pero eso no es lo peor. Comienza a sentir un poco de envidia por la relación que se ha desarrollado entre este y su hermano. Ahora les mira con algo de recelo al otro lado de la mesa.

-¡¿Enserio?!-el infante con mejillas sonrojadas y llenas de emoción.

-Si. ¿Te cuento otra historia?-el peli azulino.

-¡Si!

Bien, en parte Sinbad se siente incómodo porque esos eran los relatos que su familiar tenía reservados solo para él. Bien, quizá está siendo un tanto inmaduro pero también le fastidia que Judal tenga una actitud tan amable y abierta con él. Es más, juraría que no tiene problemas con nadie más.

« _-¿Qué le hice?»_

-¿Ocurre algo?-le preguntó el primer príncipe.

-No.

-No has tocado tu comida.

-Lo lamento, hoy no tengo apetito. Si me disculpan me retiro a realizar mis labores.

Sobra decir que la mayoría le miró llenos de incredulidad. Si el segundo príncipe apareciera en el diccionario, trabajo estaría señalado como su antónimo.

Una vez en su destino, se tiro descuidadamente y poso el rostro en el escritorio.

« _-Soy el mayor imbécil de todos. Se supone que haría las cosas sin que nadie lo notase. ¿Qué haré cuando me pregunten? Lo meteré en problemas. Ah~ no, no puedo decir la verdad, no quiero darle más motivos para que me odie, no sé porque pero me hace sentir muy mal...supongo que a pesar de los años no se ha roto ese vínculo, el que se creó el día de su nacimiento, cuando Arba me dejó tomarlo en brazos, aunque no sé porque tenía miedo de que se me fuera a caer...tenía tanta ilusión de conocerlo...que triste saber que yo era el único emocionado...por primera vez creo entender cuando hablan de un dolor parecido a la muerte...»_

Alzó la mirada y la desplazó por las hojas regadas con garabatos, bien no lo son pero para quien no presta atención es lo mismo. Un papel amarillento llamó su atención. Lo tomó y se encontró con un viejo dibujo de Judal. El niño estaba tomado de la mano de su madre con una gran sonrisa.

« _-Se le dan fatal las bellas artes, pero está plagado de cariño. Alguien que puede plasmar semejante belleza no es malo. Es tan solo un niño perdido. Vamos Sinbad, si los conflictos no te detienen no lo hará un inocente.»_

...

De acuerdo, tal vez inocente no sea un adjetivo adecuado para Judal. Hay ángeles, humanos y seres míticos como duendes y demás pero no hay palabra que describa al perverso muchacho de ahora dieciséis años.

-¡Demonio!-exclamó descuidadamente cuando una teja estuvo a nada de partirle la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento su majestad!-el peli negro que ayudaba a reparar un hoyo en el techo.

Para estar arrepentido vaya que mostraba una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Sinbad pretende ser maduro, paciente, amable pero...¡ya le tiene harto!

-¡Baja que te voy a dar una buena tunda! ¡Juro que no podrás sentarte en semanas!

-¡Ja el mundo se destruirá antes de que me dejes sin caminar!

-¡No me tientes mocoso insolente! ¡Si no bajas iré por ti!

-¡Quiero ver que fuerces a tu anciano cuerpo!

-¡Eres un...!

-¿Ocurre algo joven amo?

-Ah bueno, es solo-miró en dirección al peli negro que como siempre se ha dado a la fuga. Es condenadamente bueno para eso-El trabajo me tiene algo estresado, es todo.

-Debería tomar un descanso.

-Es poco común que me digas algo así.

-Bueno, en realidad se mantenido tan ocupado que asusta.

¿Ocupado? ¿Cómo no? Si Judal casi le convierte en sicopata, si no distrae su mente provocará una tragedia.

¿Cuántas cosas no le ha hecho ya? Puso detergente a su vino, una cucaracha en su café y que por desgracia tragó, le tiró por las escaleras treinta y dos veces, puso cloro en su shampoo que dicho sea de paso le cayó en los ojos y casi le deja ciego, le puso arena a un filete y el creyendo que era el empanizado. Mil y un maldades por lo que creo esa palabra para describirle "demonio" cada que preguntan simplemente contesta que se refiere a Judal, y como nadie entiende a que se hace alusión, le han tomado como un apodo cariñoso. Mala suerte que ese joven perverso sea un ángel y por ello tenga poderes mágicos que le permitan huir porque de ser humano hace mucho le hubiese encerrado en una mazamorra, ahora entiende el gusto que les tiene David.

Como sabe que no llegará a nada deja el tema por la paz y va en compañía de Arba a su oficina. Descanso es lo último que necesita, a menos que Judal atravesado con una estaca sea su idea de un buen despertar.

...

Un par de semanas más tarde.

El peli púrpura está feliz, tranquilo y desconcertado. Desde aquella ocasión en que Judal casi le convierte en alcancía no ha hecho nada más. ¿Por fin se ganó su simpatía? ¿O se cansó de martirizarle? Lo que haya sido tiene su agradecimiento eterno.

Mira con gozo por la ventana, que buen clima, el sol en su máximo esplendor sin ser exagerado, los pajarillos cantando y la suave brisa que...

-¿Eh?

Se giró inmediatamente encontrándose con una furiosa Sheba que le ha lanzado un grueso libro, el cual de pura suerte esquivó y resultó en ese agradable vientecillo.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-la peli rosa.

-¿El qué? Si sabes que soy Sinbad y no Solomon, ¿cierto?

-¡No estoy ciega! ¡Por eso te reclamo!

-¡¿Qué hice?!

-¡Tú!...¡le enviaste mi ropa interior a tu hermano por paqueteria!

-¡¿El lo dijo?!

-No fué necesario ¡estaba con él cuando llegó! El solo mencionó "No sería capaz de algo así, debe ser un error."

-¡No tengo idea de...! ¡Creo que sé como...!

-Así que lo admites-acercándose peligrosamente.

-¡No! Fué...

¿Judal? Seguramente y bastante tentador delatarle, pero a su mente vino la imagen del inocente bebé de mejillas rosadas que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. Arruinarle la existencia no es opción.

-¡Si fui yo! ¡Mi hermano debe saber que no hay mejor mujer que tú!

-¿Eh?

-Si, se ve que estas enamorada pero no te hace caso por estar más pegado a sus libros. Y no es justo, eres hermosa, inteligente y valiente. ¡Seré tu aliado para intentar conquistarlo!

-P-pero yo no-se ruborizó-no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos por él...es un malentendido, si, dejemos las cosas como están. Tengo asuntos pendientes con Arba...

La chica se fué dejando anonadado al príncipe.

« _-Ni yo entiendo como me zafé. Pobre Solomon, Sheba siempre es tan...en fin, es un asunto que concierne a ellos, no debo meterme.»_

Volvió a lo suyo pero poco después le visitó el peli azulino que le miraba inquisitivamente sentado frente a él, al otro lado del escritorio.

-¿Y bien?-articulo por fin.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién te odia tanto como para meterte en semejante problema?

-Fué solo una broma.

-¿Crees que no he notado todo lo que te hace esa persona?

-Lo tengo bajo control. ¿Quieres confiar en mi?

El mayor suspiró.

-Pienso que nunca ha sido así, pero si no quieres decirme tus razones tendrás. Solo prometeme que serás precavido.

-Lo juro.

-Si te decides a contarme, siempre estaré disponible.

-Gracias. Mejor dime, ¿cómo vas con el libro?

-Es bastante difícil, pero he descifrado la mayor parte, no falta mucho.

-Eso espero, tenemos que darnos prisa. En el mundo humano ya hay peleas por el territorio. Gobiernos que intentan expandir sus fronteras. Sé que los ángeles no estamos obligados a intervenir pero...

-No podemos permitir una masacre...

Los dos guardaron silencio, uno que conforme pasaban los segundos se volvió pesado.

-Lo mejor será volver al trabajo-Solomon.

-Suerte hermano, disculpa que no pueda ser de mucha ayuda.

-No te preocupes, con tu gran imaginación lo serás.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No me hagas mucho caso y mejor arregla esos problemas. No quiero que sufras un accidente. Eres necesario para el equilibrio en el cielo, y sobre todo mi querido hermano menor.

Sonrieron para despedirse y cada quien hacer lo suyo.

...

El mal presentimiento de los príncipes se hizo realidad casi dos años después.

Todos en el palacio corrían por aquí y por allá.

-¿Es verdad Sinbad?-preguntaba Arba.

-Temo que si. El mundo humano ha entrado en guerra.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Lo hable con mi padre pero ya sabes que como es. "Si se exterminan entre ellos nosotros ya no tendremos problemas". Le pedí a Solomon que continuará analizando ese libro, falta poco. Yo partiré con algunos voluntarios para detener el conflicto.

-¡Yo iré!

-Debes cuidar a tu hijo. No podré verlo a la cara si algo te ocurre.

« _-Ese mocoso me vale, está en riesgo el equilibrio creado por mi padre.»_

-¡Por favor!-suplicante.

-¿Estas segura? Es muy peligroso.

-¡Siempre al lado del joven amo! Nos apoyamos, ¿lo recuerda?

-Tienes razón, que falta de respeto la mía. Cuento contigo.

-No le fallaré-decidida.

...

Unos treinta ángeles más les acompañaron, pues fué el límite fijado por el actual rey David. Fueron cerca de tres meses en los que por fin pudieron detener, momentaneamente el conflicto, pero aún debían encontrar una solución para el problema de territorio. Casi todos volvieron al cielo, a excepción de Arba que se quedaría un poco más a petición suya para asegurarse de que los humanos no tomaran las armas nuevamente. Sinbad no se negó, esteba bastante herido y asqueado de la situación. Si bien es cierto que no murió ningún ángel, no puede decirse lo mismo de los humanos. ¿A cuántos no protegió para que al final fueran asesinados de cualquier manera? Sus expresiones de pavor quedaran grabadas por siempre en su retina, memoria y corazón.

Ya en el palacio camina a su cuarto, apariencia más descuidada y desastrosa no podría tener. Pero el glamour es lo último que le pasa por la cabeza.

-Así que has vuelto príncipe idiota.

-No estoy de humor Judal.

-Ni yo cada que veo tu cara. ¿Dónde está mamá? No le vi llegar.

-Se quedó para revisar algunas cosas.

-¡¿Por qué no tú?!

-...

-¡Respóndeme maldita sea!

-...

-¡Jódete!

El chico se fué soltando maldiciones al por mayor. El oji miel entró a su recámara y se tiró en el lecho. Hoy no quería pensar más.

...

Un agradable aroma a manzanilla despertó a Sinbad, acto seguido tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo sin mucho animo.

Se sorprendió al ver que Judal traía una tasa de té sobre una charola de plata.

-¿Qué pretendes?-con hostilidad.

-Creo que me he portado muy mal contigo. Si mi madre continúa a tu lado es por algo. Quiero hacer las pases, te ves cansado, ¿te apetece beber algo?

En su gesto se aprecia verdadero arrepentimiento. El corazón del mayor dió un gran vuelco de alegría. Por fin, por fin podría recuperar su relación con ese pequeño. Le invadieron las ganas de reír y llorar a la vez y terminó haciendo la primera.

-Ja ja ja, eso quiere decir que...¿somos amigos?

-Algo así.

-Será un honor degustar algo preparado por ti.

El peli negro se sentó a su lado sobre la cama y ofreció la tasa a Sinbad que apenas dió unos sorbos frunció el ceño y la lanzó lejos.

-¡Ey no desperdicies mi trabajo!-el otro.

-Es todo. Pase por alto muchas cosas, pero lo que has hecho se considera alta traición.

-¿Según tú qué hice?

-Intentaste envenenarme no te hagas el inocente.

-Tchi, que difícil es acabar con...¡ungh!

Sinbad le sujetó del cuello con fuerza descomunal, en segundos el chico ya se sentía asfixiado y mareado.

Comenzó a forcejear para escapar, por desgracia posee menor fortaleza física. Lo que es peor, nunca le vió de esa manera. Tan aterrador, ahora entiende porque su progenitora no puede huir. Entró en pánico, ¿moriría de forma tan patética sin lograr el único objetivo que ha tenido toda la vida?

-¡Cof cof cof!

Comenzó a tocer en cuanto su traquea se contrajo violentamente a causa de una notoria fractura.

-No puedo...-el de ojos miel.

-¡Ungh cof cof ah!

El hombre le liberó, el contrario intentaba normalizar su condición.

-Has querido asesinarme pero no puedo castigarte de la manera en que las leyes lo exigen. Pero de alguna manera has de pagar tu crimen.

-¿Qué quieres?...¡Cof cof!

No le permitió hablar más, le llevó en brazos, a lo que el aún herido muchacho no pudo oponerse. Llegaron a las famosas mazamorras de David. Donde hábilmente el príncipe encadenó al joven de las muñecas.

-Te quedarás aquí hasta que se me dé la gana.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto maldito! ¡Suéltame!

-Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Me has hecho enfadar.

-Me da igual-sonrió de lado-con mi magia puedo salir en cualquier momento.

El de orbes dorados le dió la espalda a la vez que se dirige a la salida.

-Suerte, estas cadenas son especiales, suprimen el rukh. Ni yo he podido liberarme.

A unos diez metros de la celda Sinbad alcanzó a escuchar un:

-¡Ojalá te murieras desgraciado!

Eso oprimió su corazón con más violencia que la misma guerra en el mundo humano.

...

Han pasado dos días de que encerrara al chico, el que no ha querido ni comer porque no soporta a su captor. Eso le hace dudar. ¿Qué sentido tiene hacerle algo así si no entiende su error? Sumido o más bien enterrado en dudas cerró los ojos recostado en la cama, con un poco de suerte para siempre.

Poco después entró Judal sigilosamente, encontrándole con la guardia baja. Sonrió con maldad, por fin tenía a la mano su gran sueño. Se colocó a un lado y empuñó una gran espada que con facilidad atravesó la almohada, la sangre no se hizo esperar, tiñiendo las sábanas blancas.

-¿Por qué?

Sinbad que le miraba fijamente con lágrimas bajando por las mejillas.

-¿Por qué llegas tan lejos?

Alzó la mano para acariciar el rostro de Judal que sollozaba de rabia y seguramente también por el dolor que le provocaban sus muñecas gravemente heridas, el líquido escarlata que rápidamente se expande por la cama...le pertenece al hijo de Arba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **En verdad agradezco la paciencia que han tenido. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo. Me gustaría actualizar más rápido, pero con tanto fic es difícil. Sé que fué mala idea pero no me arrepiento. Es demasiado trabajo pero magi lo merece, me frustra que el fandom que más amo no tenga más historias. Pero estoy segura que los que leemos le daremos mucho cariño, y contribuyo lo más que puedo con mis historias :). Es el fandom de mi vida, por el que toda desvelada, azotón en la mesa y piso por quedarme dormida vale la pena. En verdad gracias por el apoyo, no solo a mis fics, sino del manga del que estoy completamente enamorada :) hasta otra :). Los amo con toda mi alma compañeros de vicio :).**


	14. Su nombre: Judal

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14 Su nombre: Judal.**

 **.**

-¡¿Por qué llego tan lejos?! ¡Maldito! ¡Deja a mi madre tranquila! ¡Tienes miles de súbditos a tu disposición! ¡¿Entonces por qué te empeñas en hacer su vida miserable?!

Alzó ambos puños con intención de golpearlo, pero por acto-reflejo fué cogido de las muñecas, lo que ardió horrores pero no le daría el gusto de ver quebrantado su espíritu. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa le soltaron con algo de torpeza.

-¡Que imbécil! Lo lamento, seguro te hice daño. Curaré eso que luce terrible y si luego quieres agarrarme a patadas...ya veremos.

Judal contrajo la quijada pero le observó con hostilidad. Permitirá que le sane y eso suponiendo que sean sus verdaderas intenciones, y ya luego le daría su merecido.

Cerró los ojos algunos segundos inspirando profundo para contener un grito.

« _-Soy buenísimo para esto. No lo asesino pero si me doy con todo. Si tan solo fuera tan valiente como mi madre.»_

Clavó sus orbes en el otro consternado.

-¿Qué rayos se supone que haces?-indignado.

-¿Eh? Bueno, te pongo un poco de pomada y vendas.

-¿Se supone que me brinde algún tipo de alivio? ¿O no soy digno de la gran y poderosa magia de su majestad?

-Ah bueno yo en realidad-rascó su nuca avergonzado-Soy un fiasco para los conjuros regenerativos.

-Haber si entendí. Fuiste a la guerra, peleaste...-le miró con rabia-¡¿Dejaste que otros hicieran todo por ti?!

-No tengo idea del porque tengas semejante concepción de mi. Pero no, de hecho estaba al frente junto a tu madre, ¡pero juro que fué ella quien se ofreció!

-Eras el blanco de miles de enemigos y, ¿no conoces un solo hechizo curativo? Engreido, te has de pensar que comparada con tu defensa cualquier habilidad es mierda.

-Ah...

-¿Qué?

-Tampoco se invocar un borg.

-¿Tus movimientos son de primer nivel?

-Bueno, de eso si que puedo presumir, pero ante los hechizos tengo gran desventaja. Me atinaron varias veces-sonrió amable.

-Uh~ comienzo a pensar que te sobreestimé. Quizá eres solo un imbécil masoquista al que mi madre le tiene lastima.

-¿Eh? ¿Crees que no inspiro respeto?

-En lo más mínimo.

-Pues que te sepas que soy un gran aventurero. El más confiable miembro de la realeza...y...no te convencí, ¿verdad?

-No.

El peli morado tomó asiento a su lado en la cama una vez terminó de colocar los vendajes.

-Tienes razón. Mi hermano si que es confiable, yo soy más un alma libre que ansia recorrer el mundo, pero creo que es un sueño imposible de cumplir.

-¿Eh?-un poco interesado-¿Por qué? Alguien en tu posición puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

-No es tan sencillo. Hay gente detrás de mi. Los súbditos que mencionas son serés vivos con voluntad, miedos, preocupaciones. Un rey debe cumplir las expectativas que se tienen sobre él.

-Wah, si lo pones de esa manera hasta pareces la víctima.

-Tampoco es tan drástico.

-No te entiendo.

-Ni yo. Soy terrible a la hora de expresarme. Por eso necesito la ayuda de tu madre. Si no fuera por ella nos hubiesen declarado la guerra cientos de veces. Aunque eso también se debe a que me da flojera leer los documentos que deja sobre mi escritorio. Lo intento, te lo aseguro. Pero es más fuerte que yo. Me aburre.

-Así que eres del tipo que prefiere destruirlo todo.

-No. Si no existieran los malentendidos y yo pudiera visitar tierras lejanas e inexploradas me daría por bien servido.

-¿Tienes idea de lo estúpido que suena?-suspiró-Eso quiere decir que un idealista torpe hace imposible la vida de mi madre.

-Lo lamento.

-Tal vez te perdone con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Me gustaría pasar más tiempo a su lado. Apenas si tiene el suficiente para llegar y dormir algunas horas-el gesto de sorpresa ajeno le desconcertó-¿Qué?

-Salvo cuando de plano no puedo con el trabajo y Solomon está demasiado ocupado como para apoyarme le pido que se quede hasta tarde, a veces hasta el día siguiente. Pero normalmente se retira a eso de las cinco. Mi hermano y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo. No quiso ayuda así que pensamos que lo ideal sería que ella pudiese cuidarte.

-¡No mientas!

-¡No lo hago!

-Creí que podíamos entendernos. Pero solo te ríes de mi. No te interesan los demás. En tu mundo solo existes tu.

-¡No es verdad!-furioso-¡¿Por qué te es tan difícil entender?! Si lo viera así, relegaría toda responsabilidad a tu madre.

-¡Es tu trabajo no el suyo!-golpe bajo.

-Como sea. Siempre pensé en ti. Estuve presente el día de tu nacimiento. Creí que teníamos un vinculo irrompible. Que eras algo así como si sobrino. Por eso te envié libros y pergaminos, para que pudieras divertirte. Estuve al tanto de ti. Quise visitarte muchas veces pero Arba insistió en que tenías una salud frágil. Aunque de eso parece que nada queda.

-Mi madre dijo que...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No quieras confundirme!

-¡Pero yo no...!

-¡Deja de jugar con mi mente!

El menor intentó darle un puñetazo en el rostro pero fué bloqueado. Al sentirse frustrado dió una patada al abdomen del mayor, agresión que no pudo suprimir.

-Eso duele-con seriedad.

-Oh, ¿enserio? ¿Quieres que el próximo sea más sutil?

-Así que quieres jugar. Bien, ya no pensaré en ti como un niño frágil. Adiós delicadeza.

Le tomó del muslo, lo alzó y lo arrojó al piso.

-¡Ah! ¡Duele imbécil!

-¿Enserio?

-Je, ¿quién llegará más lejos? Con tu anciano cuerpo dudo que me ganes.

-Eres un mocoso. Te hace falta experiencia.

-¿Y tu pretendes enseñarme? ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

El peli negro dió una barrida para sacarle de balance pero apenas chocó con las piernas ajenas se tensó.

 _«-Pero que carajo. Están durísimas.»_

El peli morado sonrió adivinando su pensamiento y sintiéndose halagado a partes iguales.

-Lo que logra el ejercicio.

-Seguro haces trampa. No te gusta leer, levantar el culo de la silla mucho menos.

-Son cosas distintas. Te lo comenté, es divertido explorar. ¡Uo!-evadió un rodillazo al torso-¡¿Ni siquiera dejaras que hable?!

-No estoy agarrando tu lengua...venenosa.

-No más que la tuya.

-Gracias.

-Un placer-sonrió.

El menor separó las piernas para encontrar un punto de apoyo, pero apenas lo consiguió fué derribado y cayó de sentón.

-¡Ah! ¡Imbécil! ¡Me dejaras paralítico!

-Claro que no. Lo creas o no cuido bastante la posición en que aterrizas. A lo más te dolerá la retaguardia-el chico palideció-¿Algo va mal?

Judal colocó las palmas sobre el mosaico pero no pudo moverse.

-N-no siento de la cadera para abajo.

-¡¿Cómo?!

Se aproximó corriendo, con la guardia baja. Así fué sencillo para el chico agarrarle del cabello con intención de estrellar su rostro pero esta vez le tumbaron de lleno, Sinbad recargó todo el peso en el abdomen contrario.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Si continuas tus heridas podrían abrirse.

-No soy tan débil.

-Eres más delicado de lo que imaginas-llevó la mano de Judal a sus labios, donde los rozó con ternura-Eres solo un niño.

Se esperaba de todo menos la antipática expresión que este le dedicó.

-No me subestimes. Juro que seré yo quien...

Sinbad no entendió porque lo hizo. Quizá ese joven le significa el mayor peligro y reto que haya tenido. Cualquiera que sea la razón se sintió atraído y robó un beso de sus virginales labios. El joven quedó estupefactó con los rubies mostrándose en todo su esplendor. El príncipe bajó los parpados entregándose por completo al sentimiento en su interior. Con los años fué creciendo sin darse cuenta. Una y otra vez le contempló con pena. Le dolían los constantes rechazos, pensaba que era por el "sobrino" que no podía confiar. Pero estaba equivocado, le prestó atención, demasiada y como todo un masoquista...

-Me enamoré de ti...te amo Judal...

-Yo...

Al peli negro le ocurre exactamente lo mismo, pero él no conoce del todo ese tipo de valores. La confusión se agolpó en su mente. Quería romper en pedazos al hombre que ahora le somete pero tampoco le pareció mala idea que fuera a la inversa. ¿Tiene coherencia? Si las ideas no cobran sentido tendrá que preguntar a su cuerpo. Se deja hacer. Las manos ajenas le recorren desde el cabello hasta la punta de los pies, generando una onda eléctrizante que le atreviesa por completo. La lengua de Sinbad sobre sus zonas más sensitivas, las sutiles mordidas que dió de vez en cuando, las palmas que abarcan una gran zona con el mínimo esfuerzo, su saliva entrando a sitios donde nunca creyó tenerla. Lloraba, gritaba, jadeaba. Todo le resultaba doloroso y gratificante a la vez. Pero la rabia también estaba presente, si le besaban, apretaba sus hombros, si le lamia le devolvia una mordida, si lo apretaba le arañaba la espalda grabando su nombre. Quería marcar su esencia, que era su dueño, su amo, su esclavo. Abandonó todo significado en las cosas y se entregó a su yo "salvaje" porque es realmente divertido y apasionante pelear de esta manera. Porque el blanco de su odio también se convirtió en el de su amor.

-Ah ah ah ¡maldita sea!

-Ah, ¿te lastime?-preocupado.

-A estas alturas no tiene ah ah importancia. Ja, no puedo ¡Ah! Creerlo...Sinbad-se ruborizó.

-¿Si?

-Te...¡AAAAHH~!

El oji miel se aventó a sus brazos con tal intensidad que le estrujó contra el piso con violencia y con ello también provocó que golpease su cabeza por lo que perdió el sentido.

-Uh~ creo que me emocioné un poquito.

Todos los morados, no intencionales que ahora tiene Judal en su espalda significan eso, si, fué algo sin importancia. Cualquiera con el mínimo de sentido común llegaría a la conclusión de que pretendía asesinarlo. Cayó a su lado segundos más tarde, quizá el daño fué mutuo. Pero sonrien con dulzura envidiable.

...

La relación del par mejoró bastante, solo dos de tres veces llegaban a un enfrentamiento serio y la mitad tenía como destino el lecho, algunas manoseadas jamás sexo. Platicaban poco sobre todo de sus vidas pero siempre "tropezaban" con la terquedad del otro. Sinbad contaba una versión de los acontecimientos y el chico otra, y Arba siempre estaba en medio.

-¡Te finges inocente! ¡Así pareciera que mi madre no quiere verme!

-No dije eso.

-¡Conozco todos tus defectos y no me he quejado! ¡Podrías confiar un poco en mi!

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?!

-¡Estoy harto de...!

Tocaron a la puerta.

-Joven amo, ¿puedo pasar?

La pareja se tensó. No están presentables. Sinbad no tiene tanto problema puede decir que acaba de despertar, con eso de que duerme desnudo es creíble. Pero, ¿cómo explicar al hermoso joven en igualdad de condiciones?

-¿Joven amo?

El príncipe no tiene intención de ocultar su relación, pero no es la manera en que deseaba dar las buenas nuevas. Separó los labios pero ningún sonido salió.

Fué entonces que el peli negro tomó la iniciativa, cogió rápidamente su ropa con ayuda de su magia y escapó utilizando su círculo de transporte. Ser novio de un miembro de la familia real tiene sus ventajas, aunque solo medio estudie lo que parece divertido.

-¿Está indispuesto joven amo?

Arba se adentró segundos después de la huida de su hijo. El peli morado, desparramado como vino al mundo, como actor de primer nivel: sin un mínimo de recato.

-¡Waaaaahh!

La castaña arrancaría sus ojos de no ser porque les necesita.

-¡Pongase algo de ropa por favor!

-¿Eh?-con pereza-¿Arba? Lo siento, no te escuche.

-¡Sus prendas, haga algo al respecto se lo suplico!

Sinbad se cubrió con las cobijas puesto que las piernas le traicionaban por el nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo va el mundo humano?

Ella abrió un poco el ojo derecho y al constatar que no había peligro recobró la compostura.

-Han firmado el cese temporal de hostilidad. Pero no durará mucho. El problema de territorio no es un juego.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué haremos? No podemos retenerlos eternamente.

-Mi hermano continua en ello. Falta poco.

-Eso espero.

-¿Se te ofrece algo más?

-¿Eh? No por ahora.

-Sería buena idea que saludes a tu hijo. Te extrañó como no tienes idea.

-Tengo papeleo que realizar.

-Puede esperar.

-Pero...

-¿Acaso le estas evitando?

-No, es solo que...

-Judal está empeñado en creer que no te dejo verlo. ¿Por qué?

-Oh-con pesar-no pretendía ocultarlo es solo que no muchos entenderían la situación. Es bastante posesivo. Si de él dependiera me encerraba en la casa todos los días.

-Si, parece un poco intenso.

-¿Eh?

-No me hagas caso, hablo conmigo mismo...Como dije, disfruta de su compañía. Si necesitas ayuda, me ofrezco. Tienes el resto del día libre.

-Gracias.

La mujer meditaba de camino a su habitación.

« _-¿Y a este qué le pasa? De buenas a primeras le entiende, si como no. No soy tonta. He visto como se repudian. Error, Judal solo me quiere a mi. Y así debe ser. El que se mantenga virgen es parte importante del ritual...Ungh supongo que tengo que asegurarme de que el contenedor de mi padre este en perfectas condiciones.»_

Se detuvo metros antes de su recámara, en la de su hijo y llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-He vuelto mi pequeño...

-¡Mamá!

El menor corrió a su encuentro y le abrazó con entusiasmo. Arba sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago, fueron segundos pero...lo advirtió, le tomó de las muñecas sin consideración. Su hijo cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de sufrimiento.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-T-tuve un accidente. Pero estoy bien es solo que...

La mujer clavó las uñas.

-¡AAAAAHH! Ah ah ah m-me duele...

-Espero que esto te enseñe a ser más cuidadoso con tu cuerpo-repitió la acción.

-¡WAAAAAAHH!

El charco escarlata comenzó a formarse. Él sintió que la fuerza le abandonaba, la pérdida de sangre era considerable, le fué imposible sostenerse por si mismo y sin más cayó. Su progenitora besó su mejilla.

-Debes ser un niño bueno, mami tiene demasiadas preocupaciones pero siempre serás lo más importante.

La castaña le abandonó a su suerte. Judal no es estúpido, al fin se ha quitado la venda de los ojos, su corazón recibió un daño irreparable, capaz de orillarle a terminar con su vida. Las gotas saladas se agolparon en sus ojos y sin esperanza logró ponerse de pie.

« _-Rey...idiota.»_

Una y otra vez le llamaba, la única persona que mostró su alma sin pudor, el hombre en el que puede depositar toda su confianza. Sin embargo el impulso no fué suficiente y terminó perdiendo el sentido. Si la muerte ansia llevárselo, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

...

Judal olfatea un delicioso y dulce aroma, fascinado con ello abre de a poco los ojos y mira a la izquierda, nada; derecha...

-Rey...¿qué...?

Sinbad colocó el índice sobre sus labios.

-No hables, estas muy débil. Aún así debo resolver el problema. Quería darte las buenas noches y te encontré, bueno ya sabes. ¿Alguien te atacó?

Afirmarlo es sencillo, pero le privaría de la venganza que ahora anhela. Esa mujer le engaño durante toda la vida, será el quien tome la suya como compensación, así que negó.

-Perdón, fui negligente. Le pedí a un médico que...bueno, no pienso aburrirte con explicaciones. Estarás bien pero te hará falta reposo. Nada de estar ayudando en el palacio, o de tus intentos sicopatas de serme agradable.

-Imbécil...-sonrió con dulzura.

El mayor se posó sobre su pecho, dejándole consternado.

-No tienes idea del susto que me has pegado. Creí que estabas muerto. No te atrevas a dejarme. Debes ser la reina de mi imperio.

-Son dos...sistemas...de...gobierno...distinto...

-Oh, pero no te incómoda ser mi reina~.

-Te partiré...la...mmm~.

Ni estando al límite se vuelve dócil, pareciera que la guerra y el conflicto son algo que le seduce tanto como al otro la emoción de una aventura. Es como si de alguna manera pudieran complementarse. El príncipe le besa y este encaja los dientes y muerde cuanto tiene a su alcance. Llegado a cierto momento entrelaza la lengua con la otra y degusta ese sabor metálico que tan presente está a últimas fechas. Se funden, mimetizan y enamoran otra vez.

-Te amo Judal.

-...

Y se quedó con las ganas de escucharle pues se quedó dormido. Sinbad le acogió de forma protectora.

« _-¿Por qué Arba no parece estar enterada de su situación? ¿Qué ocultan?»_

-Te...amo...rey...-en dominio de Morfeo-idiota.

Y así eliminó de tajo la neblina que le rondaba.

...

Las semanas pasaron, y se volvió incómodo tocar el tema de porque estaba tan lastimado. Además de que Judal prefirió guardar en secreto su relación, en parte porque Arba está loca y le hizo saber que su cuerpo es de suma importancia aunque no sabe para qué. Y por otro lado, hace cada vez más énfasis en la diferencia de clases. Es posible que sea un pretexto para aislarle. Pero, ¿qué motivo tiene para ello?

...

Días después.

Sinbad visitaba a su hermano en su despacho.

-¿Estas seguro?-cuestionó nervioso.

-Me tomó más tiempo del estimado pero si.

-¡Es maravilloso! ¿Crees que nuestro padre quiera ayudar?

-No, le invité y dijo que nos la arreglaramos como pudiéramos.

-Uh~ bueno, lo importante es que existe la posibilidad.

-Es bastante complicado y como dije necesito tu ayuda.

-Siempre y cuando no eche a perder tu trabajo estoy dispuesto.

-Aunque tendrás que estudiar mucho.

-Ja ja ja, lo último que esperaba escuchar.

...

En la habitación del de hebras púrpura.

El príncipe le dió al menos unas diez hojas con instrucciones que parecían estar en otro idioma. Las colocó al lado de la cama, tarde o temprano les daría un vistaso, lo que hizo su curioso novio.

-Wah, quien escribió esto es un ratón de biblioteca.

-Mi hermano.

-Je, tengo razón.

-Es la llave para los problemas del mundo entero, pero no lo entiendo.

-Debes estar bromeando, lo explicó como si estuviese destinado a un mocoso de cuatro años.

-¿Eres capaz de leerlo?

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Quieres pelear?

-Lo digo enserio.

-Es obvio.

-¡¿Podrías ayudarme?! Quizá si eres tu quien me lo traduce algo logre quedarse en mi.

-Hágamoslo más sencillo. Será imposible de olvidar.

-¿Pero cómo?

El peli negro tomó asiento en su regazo realizando movimientos un tanto sugerentes al tiempo que recitaba lo escrito por Solomon pero de manera más interesante y al oído del hombre que mordió con lujuria.

-Oh por...

Aún si Judal tiene métodos extraños en verdad apoya a su "rey".

...

El primer príncipe estaba perplejo. No se esperaba que entendiera lo más mínimo, pero ahí estaba Sinbad repitiendo la secuencia de conjuros al derecho y al revés. Aunque no supo explicarse el intenso rubor en sus mejillas. Llegó a la conclusión de que alguien le ayudó, pero siendo sincero son contadas las personas que tienen paciencia para algo así, y aún menos las que logran mantenerle despierto cinco minutos.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Estamos listos. Pero quiero recordarte que es peligroso. Si sale mal tu y yo podríamos...

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr. Hoy más que nunca quiero preservar la tranquilidad en el cielo.

-¿Acaso tu...?-llamaron a la puerta-Adelante.

-Joven amo-la castaña- estoy lista, mi hijo también nos ayudará.

-Buenos días-el aludido se inclinó respetuosamente.

La pareja finge muy bien, frialdad más creíble no existe.

-Gracias-el de ojos zafiro-lo ideal será ir a un lugar desolado. En la actual situación es imposible supongo.

-¿Qué hay del sitio donde se llevó a cabo el último enfrentamiento en la tierra? No hay nada por respeto a los caídos-Solomon ladeó los labios contrariado-me temo que mejor opción no encontrará.

-Arba tiene razón hermano.

-Ah~, entonces vamos. Cuanto antes mejor.

-¡Si!

El joven se limita a guardar silencio.

...

Apenas llegaron al lugar los Jehoahaz Abraham fueron invadidos por los escalofríos. La muerte se respira en el viento con tal fervor que incluso se mete por los poros. En un descuido de los dos mayores, Judal cogió la mano de Sinbad para infundirle coraje, se sonrieron y lograron apartar antes de que les descubriesen.

-¿Estas listo hermano?-el peli azulino.

-Si.

Ambos tomaron asiento en el suelo invocando toda la energía disponible en su cuerpo. Un resplandor dorado y cálido se hizo presente, al inicio bastante pequeño pero este fué incrementando su tamaño rápidamente.

-Al Rahar In-dahr.

-Sug Afor thung.

-Ni umh-dahran.

-Tzhif Dumrdir.

-Aum Umday.

-Forg thalg Imdireh.

-Yidh apyr.

-Sadh Ah-harl du.

Secuencia de conjuros y palabras que al menos Judal y Arba no habían escuchado con anterioridad, como si pertenecieran a un idioma perdido en el tiempo.

El ritual se prolongó por al menos quince días, ninguno de los ahí presentes se movió un milímetro o interrumpió, era de vital importancia la concentración. Sin embargo, tienen un límite y más considerando la debilidad que les aqueja a los Jehoahaz por falta de alimento y descanso. Sinbad tenía un sangrado de nariz algo persistente, lo que ponía de nervios al novio que pasaba la mirada de este a Solomon en igualdad de condiciones.

« _-¿Por qué rayos creí que sería sencillo. Y eso que solo están formando un "espacio". Maldición desgraciado no te atrevas a dejarme porque soy capaz de ir por ti.»_

Apretó los puños con rabia, por fortuna su estancia en ese lugar es lo último que pasa por la mente de su madre y lo agradece porque no puede ocultar del todo el terror.

-¡Ungh! ¡Cof cof!-el peli morado, escupiendo sangre.

-¡Cof cof! ¡Aungh!-El hermano repitiendo la escena.

Se esforzaron, sobrepasaron su habilidad pero no estaban cerca de conseguirlo, tampoco estaban tan lejos pero de rendirse ahora todo sería en vano. Solo un poco, una cosa de nada pero todo comenzó a darles vueltas, peor aún el agotamiento también hizo mella en su capacidad intelectual. De a poco se olvidaban no solo del hechizo sino que también todo cuanto les rodea. Pero millones de vidas que dependen de ellos les animaron. Transcurrieron dieciséis horas más y justo entonces Solomon perdió el sentido, siendo auxiliado por Arba que le llevó al palacio para recibir tratamiento. Sinbad estaba a nada de seguirle pero las manos de Judal sobre las suyas y gran parte de su energía lo evitaron. El príncipe abrió los ojos y le miró apenas.

-Es peligroso.

-Mejor concentrate idiota. Tu haces lo que se te da la gana yo también.

Recibió una dulce sonrisa que le hizo sentir mal. Tuvo que dejar su mente en blanco porque no dejaba de aparecer un escenario trágico ante él. No quería verse obligado a enterrar al amor de su vida. A ese imbécil que se sacrifica sin razón, al hombre que se metió literalmente a golpes en su corazón, a su defensa fué un intercambio equivalente. El resplandor se encogió algunos metros y la incertidumbre les cubrió por completo, como una gran sombra, tan poderosa e imponente justo como el sujeto que acaba de llegar.

-¡Ungh!

Quejido del príncipe que escupió sangre debido a un patadón que le propino su padre y que de igual manera se descontó al novio.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!-el de orbes arándano.

-El inútil de mi hijo hace alarde de ello.

-¡Óyeme que Solomon quedó peor!

-Debes mostrar respeto a tu rey.

-¡El respeto me lo meto por el...!

Sinbad tomó con trabajo su mano, negando lentamente. Si David quiere dejarle viudo no tiene energía para impedirlo.

-Tchi

-Lleva a Sinbad al palacio. El ritual casi finaliza, solo hoy tendré consideración.

-¿Quién te crees que soy para que me des órdenes?

-Un sirviente.

-Es todo anciano...

-No lo hagas...

« _-Hay algo muy mal en mi. El idiota me mira de esa manera y me da por obedecer. Pero esto no se queda así vejete, no tienes idea de lo vengativo y rencoroso que puedo llegar a ser.»_

Se retiró en compañía del príncipe. El rey les ignoró completamente. Por su mente no pasó la posibilidad de que fuesen pareja. Para el Judal no era más que una mancha en la pared, que equivocado estaba. Y esto se encargaría el tiempo de hacérselo saber.

-A terminar con el trabajo de estos flojos.

Porque si hay un ángel con el conocimiento suficiente para concluir un hechizo de ese calibre teniendo que improvisar sin duda es él.

-Ja ja ja ja.

Rió maniáticamente.

-Miren y aprendan novatos...

...

Sinbad despertó por la mañana. Estaba perplejo.

-¿Quieres decir algo? Me molesta lo menso que te ves.

-E-es que...¡Es inaudito! ¡¿Que mi padre hizo qué?!

-Completo...ah si ya sabes no me hagas repetir las cosas.

-No puedo creerlo. En unas horas consiguió lo que ni mi hermano y yo...

-Ah no, ese tipo se aprovechó de la situación. Es como poner la tapa de la jarra y decir que tu hiciste el agua. En lo que a mi respecta Solomon y tu exprimieron el limón y este solo se quedó con el agradecimiento.

-Ja ja ja ja-con soltura-que curiosa manera tienes de hablar.

-Los discursos no son lo mío. Y yo pensando algo más elaborado, me lleva-desvió la mirada indignado.

Sinbad le tomó del mentón y sonrió.

-No te enojes.

-Entonces no me provoques.

-Lo lamento, es solo que no pude evitar sentirme un poco decepcionado.

-¿Porque en el cielo no te alabaran?

-Porque quería ser como el héroe del mundo.

-Que meta más tonta.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, para qué recibir la gloria de otros cuando juntos podemos tocarla-con lujuria.

-Oh mi amor, siempre sabes que decir. ¿Hacemos el amor?

-No.

-Te facina hacerte el difícil.

-No, torturarte~.

-Demonio-sonrió.

-Pero en realidad puedes hacerme tuyo cuando quieras...-murmuró en su oído.

-Mmm será cuando pueda entregarte un hogar en donde se respire la paz.

-Maldita sea.

-Ja ja ja ja ja.

...

Poco después David citó a los dos príncipes a su despacho. Guardó silencio con toda la mala intención de ponerles de nervios, firmando documentos como si estos fueran más importantes que su familia.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-el peli azulino con seriedad.

-Como ya saben, se ha creado un territorio, este debe tener un líder. El encargado de guiar un pueblo a la prosperidad. Alguien con el coraje suficiente como para enfrentar cualquier adversidad.

-¿Tienes un prospecto en mente?

-Un miembro de la familia real sería propicio.

-Yo puedo...-el primer príncipe.

-No, tu debes encargarte del cielo.

-Pero tu eres el rey.

-No para siempre, las épocas cambian y tengo anhelos que deseo cumplir. No haré tu trabajo toda la vida-molesto.

Su hijo quiso debatir pero decidió dejarlo pasar para no entrar en conflicto.

-¿Yo?-Sinbad consternado.

-Ah-el monarca pesadamente-No hay nadie más, y es tu derecho. Solomon no ha dejado de fastidiar conque fuiste tu el que encontró ese extraño libro y que donó la mayor parte de energía. Si alguien más tomara el lugar estaría siendo injusto.

-¡Padre!-emocionado.

-Además el cielo será más funcional en cuanto cierto perezoso se esfume.

-Uh~ -dolido-¿Cuándo tengo que irme?

-De ser posible hoy.

-¿Tan poco tiempo?-el de orbes zafiro.

-¿Sería más conveniente dejar que otros tomen aquel territorio? No tenemos idea de lo que pueden hacer de permitirlo. Ah, de una vez te digo que no pienso ceder uno solo de mis soldados. Si alguien quiere acompañarte será bajo su responsabilidad.

-¿Y los habitantes?

-Primero estabiliza el terreno y ya veremos.

-Eres demasiado cruel con él.

-Está bien. Quiero hacerme responsable, un poco de disciplina me convertirá en un mejor ser. Me retiro, tengo pendientes que arreglar-con tristeza.

Padre e hijo se quedaron a solas pero no iniciaron conversación alguna y cada quien volvió a lo suyo.

« _-Parece que nunca podré entenderme con Solomon y Sinbad.»_

Aunque no es algo que le quite el sueño.

...

El segundo príncipe recorría uno de los muchos pasillos con nostalgia y preocupación.

« _-No pensé que las cosas tomarían este rumbo. ¿Cómo le diré a Judal que no podremos vernos nunca más? Dudo que Arba quiera venir. No, tampoco es que pueda ponerles en semejante riesgo. Un territorio desolado será codiciado. ¡Una barrera! Ojalá supiese como hacerlas.»_

Llegó a su habitación. Para su sorpresa el novio le miraba seductor desde el lecho, pero tremenda cara traería puesto que Judal advirtió su pesar.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada.

-Si claro, y por nada vas a llorar.

-Es mentira.

-Oh, así que comenzaras a ocultar cosas. Pensé que no eras de ese tipo pero siempre consigo lo que quiero, así sea a la fuerza. Me lo dices por las buenas o por las malas pero lo harás.

-No tengo idea de por donde comenzar.

-Como venga pues.

-Quiero terminar contigo.

El rostro del menor se descompuso.

-Dije que...

-Te escuché.

-No estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-No me vengas con pretextos de tercera. Merezco más que esto.

-Por ello te dejo en libertad.

-¡No la quiero! ¡No la pedí!

El joven se acercó, le tomó por los hombros y le estrelló contra la pared sin soltarle. Con su pequeño cuerpo sería sencillo para Sinbad apartarse, pero quizá está sería la última vez que Judal le tocara. Su corazón se comprimió y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo increíble para no llorar.

-Dime que ya no me amas-el oji escarlata con rabia.

-No te lastimes.

-¡Dilo!

-¿Qué sentido tiene?

-¡Qué lo hagas!

-Judal...esto no...

-¡Es solo una puta palabra!

-No puedo.

-¿Eh?

-No puedo, no puedo, ¡no puedo hacerlo! ¡Te amo!

-¿Estas ebrio o te pareció divertido jugar con mis sentimientos?

-¡Claro que no! Pero creí que esto lo haría todo más sencillo.

-¿El qué? Y más te vale que sea la verdad porque ya estoy de mal humor.

-Siempre.

-No tientes tu suerte.

-Mi padre me envió al lugar que creamos. Parece que será mi nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante.

-¿Y eso qué?

-No hay nada, es peligroso y dudo que Arba te deje ir.

-No confío en esa vieja.

-No te ha descuidado por gusto.

« _-Si claro, para mi que los engaña a todos, como me ocurrió por tantos años.»_

-¿Le preguntaste si quiere ir?

-No.

-Entonces no supongas las cosas. Siempre hablas de tonterías como el destino y demás. Si estas en mi futuro la suerte nos sonreira.

-¿Acaso tienes una visión optimista?

-No fastidies y ve.

-¿Y si no sale bien?

-Siempre podemos fugarnos~.

-Eres tan malo que resultas tierno.

-No tiene sentido.

-A tu lado nada.

Se abrazaron y besaron con desesperación, cayendo en la cama en cierto momento, destendiendo las sábanas con los movimientos. Agitando la respiración, pulso y pensamientos del otro.

-Ah ah ah ah, ¿haremos el amor?-el más joven.

-Te lo dije, será cuando pueda ofrecerte un hogar lleno de tranquilidad.

-Maldita ah ah ah sea mmm...

« _-Ni modo tendré que conformarme con el hecho de que toque...»_

Y todas las palabras perdieron significado.

...

Luego de recorrer hasta la sombra de Judal el príncipe fué en busca de Arba, encontrándole en la biblioteca con varios documentos.

-Oh joven amo, me alegra verle más recuperado. ¿Cómo está su nivel de magia?

-Bajo por ahora, le tomará un tiempo estabilizarse.

-Al menos valió la pena.

-Muy cierto-sonrió-Necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante-con tono severo.

...

En la actualidad.

David se retiró a quien sabe donde mientras los testigos de su "intento de asesinato" hacia Sinbad miraban al pobre en el piso, dormido o inconsciente, depende el grado de optimismo. Su hermano le colocó en el lecho para dejarle dormir, al lado de Judal. Les contempló con tristeza.

« _-Me parece que son pareja. Se parece tanto al hijo de Arba, ¿será coincidencia? ¿Algún familiar? Aladdin y yo también somos muy similares...De nuevo estas en una difícil situación. Espero que no rompan tu corazón otra vez. No me gustaría que este chico fuese un reflejo del pasado. Bueno, son personas distintas, no tiene porque ocurrir lo de tu otro novio. Aunque me hubiese gustado conocerlo. No olvido que mencionaste lo interesante que era y que seguramente me haría reír. Está vez quiero que entiendas que no estas solo, soy tu aliado.»_

-¿Qué haremos Solomon?-el peli celeste-Me preocupa Aladdin.

-A mi también pero por ahora no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

-Le dejaras a su suerte.

-Es mi hijo. Nunca...

-¡P-perdón! Es solo que estoy algo alterado. Tengo miedo, pensar que pueda estar llorando o...-por sus mejillas corrían las gotas saladas.

El pelirojo vió rebasada su paciencia por lo que se dió la media vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?-el rey.

-Son ángeles yo un demonio. Tenemos metodología distinta. Sumemos esfuerzos. Si tienen noticias envíen un mensaje a la tierra este par de idiotas saben en donde vivo, despertaran tarde o temprano.

-¿N-no te preocupa su salud?-Ugo.

-Si fueran débiles no me resultarían interesantes. Judal fué alguien especial y Sinbad...un intento decente de rival.

-¿No esperarás?-Solomon.

-No soy de quedarme cruzado de brazos-sonrió con perversión para invocar un círculo de transporte y abandonar el palacio.

-¡Que impaciente!-el de anteojos-¡Un poco más y no abro a tiempo la barrera!-alterado.

-Dudo que algo así lo detenga-el monarca con amabilidad-Aladdin siempre tuvo excelente intuición para elegir a las personas. Estoy seguro de que ese hombre logrará hallarlo. Aún así, como su padre no me puedo quedar atrás.

-¡Tienes razón! Ah, ¿Qué hacemos con tu hermano?

-Le pediré ayuda a Sheba.

-Pensara que solo te acuerdas de ella cuando se te ofrece algo.

-Ah...

-¡Eres un horrible marido!

-Ja ja ja ja ja.

-¡No es un chiste!

...

En el sitio donde está cautivo Aladdin.

Este duerme gracias al cansancio de tanto sollozar, aunque al menos así puede estar en compañía del hombre que ama. Rememorando la época en que se conocieron.

Inicio del flash back.

El joven ángel estudia algunos pergaminos que le han parecido interesantes a la orilla del río. Prácticamente ni pestañea y sonríe de forma tonta una que otra vez. Alguien le miraba con intriga, un pelirojo que se preguntaba que podía llamar más la atención que su presencia, se inclinó con intención de cureosear su contenido colocando el rostro al lado del otro, y ni así le advirtieron, frunció el ceño.

« _-Este mocoso. Me dijeron que es el príncipe y que no era de personalidad común, que sería buena idea conocerlo. Pero le llame dos veces y ni por enterado. El cielo siempre es tan aburrido y monótono pero no me gusta que mi padre venga solo. Me preocupa que algo pueda ocurrirle. Solo estoy siendo paranoico, aunque es preferible prevenir.»_

Se movió un poco por lo que su barba hizo cosquillas al niño que entonces si le divisó.

-¡WAAAAAAH!

Pegó un brinco y se alejó medio metro nervioso.

-¿Serías tan amable de modular tu voz? Vas a dejarme sordo-molesto.

-¡Me espanté!

El mayor se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues la culpa es toda tuya. Ha de ser muy llamativo el pergamino en tus manos.

-Ah, ¿esto?-lo extendió-Es una leyenda que habla de otro mundo.

-¿Otro mundo?

-¡Si! Uno donde se puede usar magia, si lo sé como este pero hay un sistema diferente y algo que se conoce como magi, son los elegidos de escoger reyes, crear países y...-el otro le atravesó con una intensa mirada-¿ojisan?

-Quiero saber más.

-¿Eh?

Tomó asiento a su lado y le tomó de los hombros con entusiasmo.

-Revelame los secretos del mundo-ordenó.

-Ja ja ja ja-alterado-creo que lo mejor será volver al palacio. Ugo-kun debe estar preocupado porque ya me tardé ja ja ja.

-Solo te dejaré marchar cuando me sienta satisfecho.

-Uh~.

Kouen se recargó con elegancia al tronco de un árbol, cerrando los ojos y poniendo suma atención a cada palabra emitida por ese pequeño ángel. Una historia plagada de dolor, guerras y conflicto que sin embargo resultaba encantadora y tierna, ¿sería por la narrativa del autor o porque era él quien lo hacia?

Y si bien fué un poco incómodo para al príncipe de inicio, era la primera persona que parecía compartir sus gustos, además de Ugo y su padre, sonrió y cuando cayó en cuenta ya era de noche.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Seguro están preocupados! ¡Lo siento ojisan tengo que volver!

Cogió los pergaminos y se echó a correr, el pelirojo no le dió mucha importancia y sonrió por su torpeza.

«- _Vaya que es confiado. Ni siquiera me preguntó mi nombre. De seguro el muy tonto ni cuenta se dió de que no soy un ángel.»_

-¡Ah!-a varios metros de ahí-¡Espero que podamos platicar otro día señor demonio! ¡Soy Aladdin!

Y se perdió de vista.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!-no pudo contener la carcajada.

« _-No tengo idea de si es astuto o increíblemente distraido. Aunque no es el único. Me olvidé por completo de mi padre. Bueno, dudo que Arba encontrara la oportunidad para hacerle daño, no confío en esa mujer. ¿Quién es el realidad? Por más que buscó en los registros no hallo nada.»_

...

Los encuentros entre Aladdin y Kouen se dieron con relativa frecuencia. Siempre porque el pelirojo custodiaba la seguridad de su progenitor. Aunque entre ellos no había una conversación como tal. El mayor se limitaba a tomar asiento a unos metros del niño que adquirió la costumbre de leer en voz alta en ese lugar. Fué hasta la vigésima ocasión en que al peli azulino le entró curiosidad con respecto a su nombre.

-Ren Kouen.

Emitió para volver a su mutismo, es evidente que un gran conversador no es, pero al menos su compañía es grata.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, luego en meses hasta convertirse en años. De alguna manera uno se volvió el apoyo del otro aunque el hombre no armara más de tres frases seguidas. Aladdin comenzó a sentir algo por él pero la timidez y un poco el miedo que aún le inspira además de respeto hicieron imposible cualquier intento de confesión. Trató unas cinco veces pero terminaba diciendo incoherencias que al otro le hacían reír y que a él le dejaban humillado de cierta manera. Sin embargo se forjó un vínculo de confianza en el que ambos platicaban de su familia. La preocupación del pelirojo con respecto a la mujer que se casó con su padre y como sospechaba de sus intenciones de dañar a su padre.

-¿Crees que intenta asesinarle?-el hijo de Solomon.

-No. Gracias a él posee un buen estatus. No tendría sentido, pero quizá busque la manera de utilizarle como si fuese un juguete.

-Mmm.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pienso que no estaría de más pedir apoyo a tus hermanos. Por lo que me has dicho está demasiado interesada en el rey.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi tío con todo esto?

Aladdin clavó los zafiros directo en sus ojos con gravedad.

-Algo me dice que Arba-san no se detendrá hasta poseer el máximo honor, y lo siento pero para lograrlo Koutoku-ojisan es un obstáculo. Si necesitas mi ayuda...

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-También hay problemas aquí, tu familia también te necesita. Pero agradezco tu consejo.

Ninguno de los dos tenía la manera de adivinar que ese mal presentimiento que rondaba sus mentes sería aún peor. Arba asesinó a Koutoku sin levantar la más mínima sospecha debido a una conveniente enfermedad, aunque siempre fué evidente la razón para Kouen. Por si fuera poco logró contraer matrimonio con Hakutoku que había quedado viudo algunos años antes al morir su esposa Gyokuen, pero este y sus tres hijos mayores, dos chicos y una niña también fallecerían tiempo después en un incendió del que por fortuna logró rescatar a Hakuryuu, detalle que se mantuvo en secreto por su seguridad. Aunque con secuelas que quedarán gravadas en su cuerpo para toda la eternidad. Sin embargo hubo otro pequeño que sobrevivió a la tragedia, un bebé hijo de Hakutoku y Arba, su nombre: Judal.

Fin del flash back.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! Ja ja ja vaya que este fic se me ha complicado bastante pero igual me gusta escribirlo :). Si, ya se que hay cosas que quedan "volando" como por qué los padres de Sin en el mundo real no existen, Yamuraiha, Drakon y Jafar y otras cosas, os pido paciencia que no me he olvidado de ello. Los amo compañeros de vicio, nos vemos la próxima! :) y una vez más, gracias por la paciencia!**


	15. La manera en que protege a los habitante

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15 La manera en que protege a los habitantes del infierno.**

 **.**

Inicio del flash back, en el interior de la mente de Sinbad.

-¿De qué quiere hablar joven príncipe?

-Como sabes fué creado un territorio para solucionar el problema de la sobrepoblación.

-Si. Estuve ahí.

-El punto es que mi padre considera que los del mundo humano pueden intentar adueñarse de el.

-De esperarse.

-Así que alguien debe gobernarlo. Además, se niega a proveerme de un ejército. No solo eso, siendo el rey nadie querrá saltarse su autoridad. Mi hermano tiene labores que cumplir y...

-Así que está solo.

-Si.

 _«-Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Buscaba alguna manera de tener aislado a mi hijo para que continue siendo virgen. Con la edad que tiene ya no funciona echarle seguro a su puerta. Y este idiota prácticamente me ruega que le siga a un territorio abandonado.»_

-Si me permite decirlo, su padre es demasiado injusto y severo.

-Bueno, a nadie le es desconocida su personalidad.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero quisiera estar a su lado, mi hijo también si este acepta. No importa que sea un sitio desértico, siempre apoyaré a mi joven amo-sonrió.

-¿En verdad? No tendrás las comodidades que tienes aquí.

-Con nuestra magia será cuestión de tiempo.

-Pero...

-¿Acaso le estorbo?

-¡Oh no quise decir eso! Pero sigo sin creer que sea la mejor opción.

 _«-Estoy siendo egoísta. Es probable que solo esté arrastrando a Judal a un destino maldito, peligroso. Si algo le ocurre sería mi culpa.»_

-¡No lo dude más!

-Pero.

-Tendrá que hacer papeleo cuando tenga una población y demás. Y siendo honesta no es especialmente hábil para ello.

-Ungh.

-Ja ja ja ¡le gané! ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Hoy.

-Entonces iré por mi hijo y alistaremos nuestro equipaje. Nos vemos en un par de horas en su oficina.

-¿No quieres más tiempo? Supongo que habrá amigos de los que ambos quieran despedirse.

-No somos muy sociables, así que no se preocupe. Me retiro, con su permiso.

 _«-¿Es mi imaginación o accedió demasiado rápido? Me esperaba que se enojara, negara o sorprendiera mínimo pero nada. Podría considerar que de todos mis subordinados es la más fiel. Estoy de acuerdo en que nunca le consideré de esa manera puesto que para mi es más como una amiga, pero ella siempre se ha mostrado incómoda. No lo sé, es probable que la situación actual me haya vuelto negativo pero hay algo que no me agrada. Aunque al menos estaré el lado de Judal. Uh al estar solo los tres dudo que tengamos mucho tiempo para amarnos.»_ -se encogió de hombros-« _-Ya pensaré en algo.»_

El peli morado fué por sus cosas y se despidió sin muchas ceremonias de su hermano, no dijeron mucho solamente se desearon buena suerte puesto que les resulta doloroso. Nunca imaginaron que luego de tantos años un día sin más yo no podrían verse todos los días, platicar, jugar o el menor escuchar las historias que de vez en cuando Solomon aún le contaba.

-Mucha suerte hermano, no dudes en avisar si necesitas ayuda. O estas confundido o estresado. Es más difícil construir algo desde cero que seguir las normas impuestas.

-Pienso que es al revés.

-¿Eh?

-Porque tengo la oportunidad de crear el sistema, leyes, status y demás.

-¿Al menos has pensado en el nombre?

-Si, infierno.

-No sé porque pero suena perturbador.

-Ja ja ja ja, supongo que se debe a la persona en la que me inspiré para ello.

-¿Quién?

-Si te digo algo, ¿podrías guardar el secreto?

-Lo prometo.

-Estoy enamorado de una persona.

-Vaya, ¡felicidades! Comenzaba a pensar que te quedarías soltero para toda la vida.

-Y lo dice el que maltrata a la pobre Sheba.

-Ah, respecto a eso-se sonrojó-No tengo idea de como ocurrió pero la última vez que la hice enojar intentó lanzarme por las escaleras pero tropezó. Para que no sé hiciera daño la salve y me cayó encima. Fué entonces que me dí cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué?-intrigado.

-Está subida de peso.

-Espero no se lo hayas dicho.

-Lo hice.

-Seguro te abofeteó.

-Peor.

-¿Te dió una patada?

-Se puso a llorar.

-Extraño.

-Supongo que está vez si le afectó. Pero nunca la vi más inocente e indefensa, así que le di un beso.

-¡Abusivo!

 _«-Aunque me ocurrió algo similar con Judal. ¿Será que nos gustan las relaciones destructivas?»_

-Y luego se lanzó a tus brazos.

-De hecho me abofeteó.

-Uh.

-Dijo que solo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos. Lo negué y le pedí que fuera mi...

-¡¿Novia?!

-Asistente. Necesito tratarla un poco más para saber si lo que siento es amor.

-Que difícil eres.

-Es porque creo que lo vale. Tal vez.

-Así que continuas confundido.

-Algo así, me harás falta.

-Todo estará bien, siempre has sido más brillante que yo.

-¿Y qué hay de la chica que te gusta? ¿La conozco?

-Es...un chico.

-Oh.

-¿Crees que soy raro?

-Para nada, uno no escoge de quien se enamora. Me da gusto que te haya correspondido. Seguro es un dulce y encantador muchacho.

-Para nada. Está loco como el solo. ¡Es un sicopata demonio seductor! Pero caí en sus redes. Me encantaría presentartelo, es muy divertido seguro te haría reír. Pero lo haré cuando logre estabilizar el infierno porque hay una persona que podría negarse a nuestra relación. Es por ello que me interesa cambiar algunas cosas del sistema.

-Ya veo. Pues mucha suerte.

-Estoy seguro de que la necesitaré. Aunque soy perseverante. Que de eso no quepa duda-sonrió.

...

Sinbad mira nostálgico cada rincón de su oficina, sentado en la ventana. No es que le traiga recuerdos especialmente cálidos puesto que casi siempre estaba ahí por obligación. Pero ahora, le dejaba atrás como al resto de su vida. Quizá si extrañaría un poco el cielo. Por ello se prometió a si mismo hacer del infierno un lugar maravilloso, uno que cualquiera tuviese deseos de visitar.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-entraron Arba y su hijo-Es hora.

La castaña asintió con seriedad, el príncipe estuvo a punto de derrumbarse.

-Vayamos a nuestro nuevo hogar mi rey.

Judal guiño sensual el ojo contrario a su madre.

 _«-Te encanta tentar a la suerte. Eres un demonio mi amor.»_

Sonrió aliviado.

-Tienes razón, desde hoy no soy más el segundo príncipe del cielo. Soy el creador y monarca del infierno. Entonces vayamos juntos...

-¡A una nueva aventura!

Su novio que siempre tiene las palabras justas. Arba se limitó a sonreír sin entender que estaba en medio de una escena romántica.

...

En el infierno.

Nada más que tierra árida, sin vida. Los ríos, árboles, animales o cualquier otra cosa no es algo que pueda apreciarse con la mirada.

-Este lugar necesita algo de decoración~.

El joven emitió algunos conjuros de nivel básico y en nada había aparecido un rosal.

-¡Wow eres bastante bueno!-el rey.

-Je.

-¡No me quedaré atrás!-Arba que apareció un manzano-Superen eso.

-Fácil-este le respondió con tres árboles de durazno.

Y así, madre e hijo compitieron para ver quien invocaba la mejor vegetación. Zarzas, fresas, mangos, sandías, nueces, hongos, zetas, lechugas, uvas, y decenas de productos aptos para consumo humano tapizaron una zona de cincuenta metros cuadrados.

-Ah ah ah ah-la mujer-creo que por ahora es suficiente. Deberíamos ser capaces de dormir aquí.

-¿Es lo que querías?-el par sorprendido al unísono.

-¿Eh?-perpleja-Creí que teníamos la misma idea-los chicos negaron.

« _-Si serán estúpidos. Yo aquí gastando mi valiosa energía y estos seguramente pensando que era algún tipo de juego. Judal ni siquiera se cansó, aunque es una buena noticia, quiere decir que no falta mucho para que acepte el poder de mi padre. Pero será mejor esperar. De apresurar las cosas podría matarlo y me niego a repetir el procedimiento. Atar su alma es difícil, nada me asegura que tenga éxito, ¿por qué precisamente tu?»_

-¿No piensas ayudar rey idio...-miró a su madre-Sinbad?

-Ja ja ja-nervioso-no se me da la magia de vida.

-Vamos, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

-Mmm.

-Prometo no reír.

-Está bien.

El mayor concentró una gran cantidad de energía dejando asombrados a los testigos, sonrió victorioso, quizá es su día de su suerte. Un nuevo mundo, una vida nueva. Y pronto apareció ante ellos el fruto de su esfuerzo: un nopal, sin penca, sin tunas, un llano y triste nopal que ni espinas tiene.

-¡JA JA JA JA JA!

A su pareja le fué imposible contener la carcajada, y aunque la chica se giró cubriendo el rostro fué evidente que estaba en las mismas por el violento movimiento de sus hombros.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Es un nopal bebé? Eres un ja ja ja ja desgraciado incluso le diste a luz sin protección. ¿No se supone que estas cosas tengan espinas? ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Ay mi estómago duele! ¡Ja ja ja ja!

-¡Te dije que no era mi especialidad!-sonrojado.

Judal lo tomó con cariño en cuanto logró más o menos recuperarse y lo enterró.

-¡No está muerto!-el rey.

-¡No seas imbécil!-molesto-Usaste una cantidad ridículamente grande de poder para esto. Puede que se vea chistoso, y MUCHO. Pero así dará nutrientes a las plantas que producirán oxígeno, el que viajará a la atmósfera y...

El mayor ladeó la cabeza.

-No entendiste, ¿cierto?-negó-Ah~ como sea. Tendremos un lindo cielo azul. Es mucho más amigable que este rojo que parece despedir muerte, ¿o no?

« _-Vaya, pensamos en lo mismo.»_

-Muchas gracias-sonrió-mi am...amigo, amigo mío-se corrigió nervioso.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?-el peli negro desviando la atención del tema.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, nos hace falta agua.

-Ni te molestes. No quiero que te dé un colapso al invocar un charco.

-¡Que grosero!

-Judal, querido. No son maneras de dirigirte a la realeza.

-Tchi.

-¿De que hablas Arba? Ustedes son ahora mi familia. En lo que a mi respecta tu eres la príncesa y Judal la rei...príncipe.

 _«-Como te atrevas a llamarme reina te mato.»_

-Oh, no merecemos tal honor.

-Claro que si. Incluso me ayudaron a "decorar".

-Aún si lo dice siempre seré su subordinada.

« _-¡¿Por qué es tan terca?!»_

-Tu ganas-resignado.

-¿Y bien?-su pareja.

-Esto debería ser mucho más sencillo. Además no es la primera vez que lo intento. Veamos.

-Hizo acopio de una gran cantidad de energía que de a poco tomó forma. Primero un delgado sendero, algo parecido a un río pero de un grosor limitado a lo más unos tres centímetros, pero este fué aumentando su cause hasta crear un lago de considerable tamaño y que estaba conectado al río del inicio de ahora un metro de ancho.

-¡Wah!-Judal que afilaba la vista al máximo-Ni idea de en donde rayos acabe esta cosa.

-Para que veas que yo también ¡Ungh!-le invadieron las náuseas.

-¡Como se te ocurra volver el estómago te golpeo!

-No creo que sea tan ¡Ung!

-Llévalo a que se refresque. Mientras cocinaré algo para que recupere energía-su madre.

-Ya que.

Sinbad pasó el brazo derecho por el cuello del joven y este le tomó por la cintura, de esa manera se aproximaron al lago y tomaron asiento a la orilla, bajo una palmera. Situados en un punto ciego donde Arba no podría vigilarles. El rey se tiró penosamente en el regazo del otro boca arriba, cerrando los ojos.

-Patético.

-¿El que me haya agotado?

-No, que llegaras tan lejos por un momento a solas.

-Así que lo notaste.

-Claro que lo hice idiota. Cuando actuas así me hacer pensar que estas desesperado y urgido.

-Hay algo que quería decirte hoy mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por quedarte a mi lado-sonrió-te amo.

-Yo también, aunque seas tan menso como para intentar suicidarte en nuestro primer día bajo el mismo techo. El palacio no cuenta.

-Aunque no tenemos uno.

-Je, no es algo que me importe.

Judal se inclinó para besar a Sinbad, cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar completamente. No interesa que esa mujer pueda sorprenderles en cualquier momento o que sea por ahora un gran obstáculo para profesar su cariño. Entienden que hallarán la manera, lo importante es que no les han separado porque ya no pueden vivir sin el otro.

Al volver se sorprendieron al encontrar tres tiendas de campaña y comida decente.

-Vaya que eres previsora.

-Agradezco el cumplido joven amo.

Se dispusieron a comer y finalmente descansar. Necesitan reponer la magia empleada hoy.

...

Una semana después.

Sinbad no tiene palabras para describir a madre e hijo. Se la han pasado arreglando esto, sembrando lo otro, criando aquello. Por más increíble que parezca ya hasta hay peces, ovejas, vacas e infinidad de animales, aunque estos los trajeron desde el cielo con magia de transferencia, fueron regalos de Solomon. Aunque eso no implica que el par casi se multiplique en gran cantidad de tareas. En las que por cierto no puede ayudar porque no sabe como hacerlo. Picado en su orgullo y un tanto dolido por contemplar el esfuerzo que pone su novio se acerca a este cuando ordeña una vaca.

-¿Quieres tocar las ubres? Oh-sonrió- tienes dobles intenciones.

-Si no te molesta me gustaría aprender. Me siento poco necesario e ignorante.

-Nadie lo sabe todo. Hay cosas que solo tu puedes hacer. Ven-hizo un ademan.

Judal tomó con suavidad las manos de su pareja sonrojándose un poco al notar lo grandes y varoniles que son. ¿Cuántas veces han recorrido su cuerpo? Lleva los dedos de este a las tetillas del animalito y es tan eficiente y delicado para la tarea que irremediablemente el contrario se siente celoso de la vaca. Ansia que recorra su piel nuevamente, que bese cada rincón, que suspire en cada poro, que derrita sus sentidos, que elimine toda pureza de su alma. Su mente vuela lejos, muy lejos, demasiado. No pone atención a sus acciones.

-¡Ah!

Hasta que un chorro de leche impacta de lleno su ojo.

-¡Maldita sea!-frota de inmediato con la mano.

-Detente amor, de esa manera solo conseguirás hacerte daño-le coge de las muñecas.

-Eso me pasa por tarado. Debería concentrarme en vez de andar imaginando estupideces.

-¿Algo como esto?

El oji miel dió una pronunciada lamida en los labios del chico que los separó para permitir le explorase a fondo. Iniciaron un juego que de a poco se volvió un cálido baile lleno de sentimientos. Se rozan, reconocen, entregan en un contacto íntimo. Uno que eleva la temperatura en su cuerpo y les hace estremecer. Los dígitos del rey se desplazan por el abdomen de su novio con nula intención de parar, baja, ansia tocar el punto más sensible de Judal, aquel que puede hacerle perder la razón, el que pasa de largo porque no ha llegado el momento y el que tiene que ignorar de nueva cuenta al escuchar los pasos de alguien, se han vuelto realmente buenos para notarla. Hacen distancia y Judal continúa con la ordeña como si nada. Sinbad le mira divertido ahora en pie.

-Buenos días joven amo.

-Buenos días Ar...-perplejo.

-¿Si?-sonrió.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Permite que te ayude!

-No pesa.

-Pero si son como no sé cuántos kilos de leña.

-Unos treinta. No pasa nada.

-Yo podría cortarla. No quiero que te hagas daño.

-Ni yo ustedes, son lo más valioso que tengo.

Miró a su hijo con la expresión maternal más dulce que haya hecho, pero este no es tonto y no conseguirá engañarle de nueva cuenta. Aunque corresponde con amabilidad porque no ha llegado el momento para cobrar venganza.

 _«-Confíate vieja cuando menos lo esperes dirás adiós a este mundo.»_

...

A un mes de estar en el infierno.

Este cobró una apariencia amigable, incluso resulta difícil distinguirlo del cielo, llamando así la atención de los humanos que planeaban invadirlo. Pero el trío levantó una barrera mágica que lo rodea por completo y aísla del mundo humano.

Solomon visitó a su hermano un par de veces porque estaba preocupado respecto al nivel de su magia pero este siempre le dijo que mejoraba. Si bien aún no era óptimo, el que tuviese antes de crear el infierno si aumentaba con los días, lento pero seguro.

Pero más o menos a un año de comenzar a vivir ahí ocurrió algo extraño. La castaña recolectaba manzanas cuando advirtió energía poco común. No, desconocida. Eso le llevó a la conclusión de que eran enemigos así que capturó a una mujer y un hombre y los llevó con el rey que analizó detenidamente.

-¿Me pueden decir quiénes son?-negaron-¿No quieren hablar?-ladearon la cabeza.

-Creo que más bien se debe a que no pueden. Quizá sea en parte mi imaginación pero a pesar de su apariencia madura son más como niños.

-¿Y qué son? No tienen un aura celestial pero tampoco humana.

-Estoy casi segura de que es una raza nueva. Es probable que el origen quiera poblar el nuevo territorio.

-¡Entonces habrán problemas de espacio nuevamente!

-No es algo que pueda darse por sentado sin más. Podría ocurrir lo contrario. Tal vez los ángeles y demonios estaban destinados a destruirse pero una nueva especie bien puede hacerle de intermediario.

-Es un papel crucial.

-Así es. Y usted es nuestro rey, así que considero que tiene el honor de darle nombre a los que serán sus súbditos.

-¿Estarán de acuerdo?

-Solo si saben lo que les conviene.

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabe. Si nos ayudan tienen comida y sustento.

-Ja ja ja-alterado-es verdad. Por un momento creí que...no me pongas atención-posó la mano en su mentón-De hecho tengo uno perfecto-sonrió divertido.

-¿Cuál es?

-Demonios.

...

Pero esa no fué la única vez que se encontraron con ese tipo de entes, aunque siempre eran adultos con alma infantil. Era como si tuviesen poco de haber nacido. Como si estuvieran conociendo el mundo. Y fueron Arba, Judal y Sinbad los encargados de su educación. Aunque la mujer era la única que parecía tomarse enserio el asunto. Incluso les mostró técnicas de combate, como si viera en ellos un ejército con infinitas posibilidades. Estos se desarrollaron paulativamente y comenzaron a descubrir por si mismos sentimientos como el amor, formando así sus familias y teniendo hijos. El infierno prosperó hasta convertirse en un reino que nada le pedía a los otros dos. Fué así también como se dió el ciclo de la vida, nacen, crecen, se reproducen y mueren. El número de habitantes llegó a cierto número sin rebasarlo, es lo normal, ¿o no? Dejan su cuerpo para renacer en otro. O eso era lo que creyeron en ese instante. Los tres ángeles no fueron capaces de notar que las almas de los demonios se destruian justo en "aquel" instante de máxima vulnerabilidad. Eran como simples juguetes en las manos de aquella persona que siempre mira desde la distancia, en el punto más alto e inaccesible: El origen. El que es su dios. Sonríe y dirige uno que otro comentario a su fiel sirviente.

« _-Sigue trabajando de esa manera mi pequeña Arba. Papi está orgulloso. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.»_

Y con una simple frase es capaz de atar no solo un destino. Sino el de millones.

...

Hace veinte años que se creó el infierno.

Y hoy el actual rey del cielo hace una visita a su hermano. Ambos en el jardín mirando el paisaje.

-En verdad me sorprende lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas. Está tan lleno de vida y color que me resulta imposible creer que sea el mismo lugar-Solomon.

-Ja ja ja me encantaría quedarme con todo el crédito. Pero esto no sería posible sin la ayuda que brindaron Arba, su hijo y todos los habitantes.

-Parece que son un gran equipo que ama su hogar.

-Me gusta pensar de esa manera.

-¿Y...te aburres?-preocupado.

-¿Por?

-Bueno, estas rodeado de tanta tranquilidad que me pregunto si las cosas llegan a resultarte monótonas. No eres la clase de hombre que viva feliz tras un escritorio.

-Ja ja ja muy cierto. Pero no-sonrió radiante-creo que por primera vez en la vida me siento completo. No soy un inútil del que quieran deshacerse. Ellos en verdad me necesitan y es lo que me impulsa a seguir. Aunque igual sigue dándome flojera revisar documentos.

-Si se debe a la manera en que te despidió nuestro padre...

-Oh no, entiendo que David no es el hombre más cariñoso del mundo. Es bastante severo y algo antipático pero quiero pensar que se preocupa y que muy a su manera nos quiere. Es tan solo algo que tenía presente.

-¿Y qué sistema utilizas para gobernar?

-Una monarquía, je je. Quería hacer algo parecido al socialismo, una utopía donde todos fuéramos iguales. Pero Arba me convenció de no saltarme "pasos" aunque si te soy sincero no entendí muy bien.

El mayor se puso serio.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, solo pensaba en...cosas sin sentido. No me prestes atención.

-Si logró ponerte así dudo que lo sean. ¿Tiene que ver con Arba?

-Si. Sé que es una gran compañera y ha demostrado ser leal y comprensiva. Pero está demasiado atenta a nosotros. ¿Qué no tiene ganas de hacer su vida nuevamente? ¿Encontrar el amor?

-Lo he discutido hasta el cansancio, pero solo le hago enojar. Me dice que está bien así y que debería encargarme del trabajo.

-¿Aún te escapas?

-A veces. Pero he mejorado bastante mi magia. Su hijo suele explicarme cuando tiene tiempo. ¿Puedes creer que hasta puedo emplear magia curativa correctamente?-sonrió emocionado.

-Te expresas de ese chico un tanto distinto. ¿Acaso es el novio que quieres presentarme?

« _-A veces le da tantas vueltas al asunto que comienzo a pensar que es fruto de su imaginación, ¿le avergüenza admitir que es soltero?»_

-¡¿Eh?!-se alteró, negando rápidamente con las manos-Tu lo conoces, ¿o no? Es dulce y respetuoso, mi pareja es un engendro de satanás.

-¿Y ese quien es?

-Mmm, creo que mi amado se refiere a mi.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Pareciera que todo el tiempo se están peleando.

-¡No es verdad! Bueno más o menos...bien si. Pero de todos modos me gusta mucho.

-Desde que él está en tu vida estas lleno de energía. Si en verdad es el responsable no lo dejes ir.

-Nunca.

-Es hora de irme. Me encantaría quedarme más tiempo pero...

-Lo sé, eres un hombre ocupado.

Solomon invocó su círculo de transporte y desapareció en segundos. Sinbad se quedó mirando las pequeñas chispas en la zona.

 _«-Prometo que un día te diré la verdad. Serás el primero querido hermano.»_

...

Cuatro años después en el despacho del rey del infierno.

Este leía algunos documentos cuando alguien pasó sus brazos por el cuello a su espalda y dió un sutil beso en sus labios.

-Oh mi amor, ¿cuándo se te quitará la maña de entrar por la ventana?

-El día en que pueda confiar en mi madre.

-¿Temes que pueda asesinarte?

-Ya te dije que no. No está loca o eso creo. Pero sigue con sus ideas raras de que las personas de distintos status no deberían relacionarse. Y eso que lo dice en cuanto a formar amistades o que sé yo, ahora imagínate si se entera de que tiene años que somos pareja.

-Tendrá que aceptarlo tarde o temprano.

-Y mientras me hago viejo, gracias.

-Eres un ángel, aún luces tan joven y hermoso como el día que quisiste asesinarme.

-Tenías que recordar justo ese momento.

-¿Qué te digo? Fué crucial para que terminaramos así.

-Je.

-¿Y bien?

-Quiero llegar aún más lejos, sabes a lo que me refiero. Tiene cinco años desde que nos volvimos novios.

-Te gusta mucho hacer esa broma, ha pasado más. Exactamente...

El menor le dió un leve golpe en la boca.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. A veces creo que me moriré virgen, ¿cuánto tiempo puede llevarte arreglar las cosas? Incluso tu hermano está casado y con la loca esa, ¿quién lo diría?

-Pobre Sheba.

-Como sea, te apuesto a que han hecho el amor, quizá todos los días, ¿cuándo nos toca a ti y a mi?-haciendo berrinche.

-Ah~ -cerró el último pergamino-Parece que al fin se ha logrado una estabilidad en el mundo. Aunque gran parte se lo debo a Solomon. En cuanto tomó el lugar de David como rey firmó una alianza con nosotros y a los humanos no les quedó de otra que imitarle.

-Es maravilloso.

-Vaya, no sabía que estabas tan interesado en la paz mundial.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que me prometiste?

-Ah.

-Exacto. Quiero que cumplas tu palabra imbécil. Ya no me hagas esperar.

-Lo lamento. Haré todo lo posible para que este día sea inolvidable y te sientas especial.

-Cursi.

-Romántico~. Así que primero-le cogió en brazos-Irémos a mi habitación. Me gustaría que nuestra primera vez fuera en la cama.

-El escritorio parece una buena opción también.

-Pero será rudo para tu hermosa piel. No quiero que algo que no sea mi cuerpo deje una marca en el tuyo.

-Je, está bien.

...

Judal cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras sus manos se aferran a los hombros del rey. Sus mejillas no podrían estar más calientes y rojas. Siente que se derrite, que le destroza cada estocada en su interior. A pesar de que Sinbad ha sido cuidadoso y en extremo dulce debe admitir que está mucho mejor dotado de lo que imaginó, a tal grado que hace falta espacio. Por más que el joven intentó brindarlo le era imposible con un cuerpo comparativamente más pequeño. Duele un poco pero está bien, porque tantos años de espera por fin tienen su recompensa. Pueden fundirse y comprenderse a un nivel más profundo. Profunda, así fué la embestida del rey.

-¡Aaaahhh!

El chico arquea la espalda y ofrece su pecho sin intención, el que es recorrido a besos. Acción que lo obliga a mirarle con sus hermosos rubíes brillantes a causa de algunas lágrimas que ahora recorren sus mejillas, baja las manos y aprieta las sábanas que en su opinión sirven de apoyo para no perder el conocimiento.

 _«-Oh, no imaginaba que Sinbad fuera tan condenadamente bueno, como siga así el idiota hará que me desmaye. Debería detenerlo pero...¡joder me gusta tanto!»_

La fricción del terciopelo en ambos y que ahora tiene una ligera capa de sudor es alusinante.

-¡Ah ah ah aaaahh! Sinbad...

-¿Si?

El peli negro se aproximó lo más que pudo a su amante. En ese instante se sintió tan pequeño y frágil como el niño que solía estar encerrado en su cuarto. Fué invadido por el temor pero algo aún más grande le cubría con su calidez. Se sonrojó aún más si es que algo así es posible y sonrió de manera traviesa pero tierna.

-Te amo ah ah ah rey idiota ¡ungh!

-Yo también mi amor ah~.

La piel del joven se enchinó todita al sentir algo curioso en su interior. Luego se quedó dormido. Le recostaron cubriéndole con la sábana y depositaron un beso en su frente, punta de la nariz y labios.

-Que descanses Judal, gracias por ser siempre tan fantástico.

Sinbad tiene una cara estúpida, para nada digna de un rey y sin embargo demuestra perfectamente su sentir.

...

Al otro día.

El creador del infierno no ha dejado de reír suavemente, aunque a muchos de sus súbditos les parece algo perturbador.

 _«-Creo que hoy será imposible que logre concentrarme, bueno más que de acostumbre. No dejo de pensar en las tiernas caritas que puso mientras le hacia el amor. Hasta excitado es inocente, a veces me siento todo un abusivo. Me gustaría presentarlo a mi familia. Si, creo que es una muy buena idea. Si papá, mi hermano y Sheba le aceptan Arba no podrá negarse. ¡Sería estupendo!»_

Cogió una hoja en blanco con intención de escribir una carta a su homólogo del cielo cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Joven amo.

El semblante alterado de Arba le puso de nervios, no es alguien que fácilmente llegué a dicha condición.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, hace tiempo que me pareció extraño el nacimiento de los nuevos demonios.

-¿Eh?

-Verá, creí que era mi imaginación. Así que no le expliqué, lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, tampoco es como que te ponga atención de todos modos.

-¡Lo digo enserio!

-Yo también. ¿Y bien?

-Los bebés tienen un alma curiosa.

-¿Es algo bueno o malo?

-Terrible. Usted sabe que los humanos y ángeles reencarnan, ¿cierto?

-¿Es una pregunta capciosa?

-No.

-Si.

-Y que tienen un "indicio" que nos ayuda a saber que no es su primera vez en un lugar, es decir almas viejas, ¿o no?

-Si.

-Pero...

-¿Los recién nacidos son espíritus nuevos?

-Si.

-Bueno, es de esperarse. Solomon, mi padre y yo nos dimos cuenta de que estaban "apareciendo" nuevos.

-Soy consiente de ello...pero no hay una sola vieja.

-Eso...

-¡Quiere decir que los demonios no reencarnan!

-¿A dónde van entonces?

-¡Es el punto! ¡Se destruyen!

-Oh por...¿y no hay algo que podamos hacer?

-Desgraciadamente.

-Oh...

-Tampoco es bueno rendirnos, ¿cierto? Iré al cielo. Quizá su padre tenga algo que pueda servirnos en la biblioteca.

-Me gustaría ir contigo pero...

-Es el rey, no se preocupe.

La castaña se inclinó respetuosamente y salió. Sinbad apoyó la frente en sus manos entrecruzadas.

 _«-¿Por qué los problemas nunca terminan?»_

...

Arba llegó palacio celeste. Un sujeto que nunca antes había visto le recibió.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Ugo, tu debes ser la asistente del rey del infierno.

-El gusto es mío. Siento ser tan grosera pero necesito buscar algo.

-Quizá podría ayudarte. Conozco la biblioteca como la palma de mi mano-sonrió timido.

« _-No hay tiempo para otro metiche. Si algo sale mal no podré invocar a mi padre. ¡¿Qué está pasando?! Tampoco lo entiendo.»_

-Agradezco la oferta pero temo que no soy la mejor compañía cuando me altero.

-Bueno, pero si algo se ofrece no dudes en llamarme.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Una vez ahí ella caminó presurosa casi corriendo por los estantes.

« _-Todo está bien mi pequeña.»_

 _«¡¿Padre?!»_

 _«-Solo compruebo una teoría. Pero podrías ayudarme bastante si lees el pergamino que está al fondo del quinto librero. No olvides que eres la única en quien puedo confiar.»_

 _«-Y no te fallaré.»_

La voz se esfumó como suele ser costumbre. La mujer cogió lo indicado y leyó el título.

 _ **"¿Cómo convertir el alma de un ángel en la de un demonio?"**_

Sonrió grotescamente. No tiene idea de quien escribió algo así pero quizá más adelante le sirva. Si David o Solomon llegan a ser un peligro tendría una ventaja única. ¿Es acaso la manera en que esa entidad protege a los habitantes del infierno? Al menos ella decidió creer que si.

Fin del flash back.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Tyrfing Laevatein.-Hola! :3 Ja ja ja es que creo que entre más escribo menos avanzo (? Como que aún así me falta espacio ja ja ja. Ja ja ja si, Yam puede usar magia, me encantó eso del carácter que se carga, ni como negarlo, pero no es un ángel o demonio, más adelante se sabrá, este fic (y los que escribo de un tiempo para acá) han quedado mucho más largos de lo que tenía planeado y no me explico la razón XD. Oh es que me encanta la manera en que Aladdin y Kouen se conocieron, mira que meterse a la fuerza e este fic (como pareja) porque ya estaban contemplados XD. Ja ja ja hasta yo me hice bolas XD. A ver, la línea temporal inicia con Sinbad siendo un ángel, donde era príncipe en el cielo, ese que vió el nacimiento de Judal por parte de Arba, el juju lindo y abandonado en su habitación es el primero por así decirlo, luego se creo el infierno y bueno, todo lo que concierne a este, (detalles que no puedo dar porque son spoiler) la muerte de Judal y algo con Sinbad (también spoiler) ja ja ja algunos más, luego Judal bebé (hijo de Hakutoku) y es está su vida actual, el que era prometido de Kouen. Mmm es un relajo intentar explicar la línea de tiempo XD, pero ayudarán bastante Aladdin y Kouen ja ja ja hay tanto que explicar que me pregunto si es un fic eterno. Ojalá pudiera actualizarlo más seguido pero me hago una de bolas, enserio que me cuesta trabajo ja ja ja, solía ser MUCHO más sencillo pero al menos es divertido escribirlo (salvo cuando me doy de topes en la mesa). Oh si, Sinbad debe rifársela cuando lo recuerde todo y con Arba, aún no estoy muy segura, todo depende como fluya la historia porque tengo tres posibles finales para ella je je je. Muchas gracias por comentar! Fué genial leerte otra vez!**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo compañeros de vicio! Nos vemos la próxima! :3.**


	16. Probar tu amor

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16 Probar tu amor.**

 **.**

En el mundo humano.

Kouen llegó a casa con su característico semblante. Respiró hondo y fué a la biblioteca, posee gran cantidad de libros antiguos, algo debe ser de utilidad para hallar a su novio.

-¿En-nii?

Pero en su camino se cruzó con Kouha, el único además de su pareja que le comprende a fondo. Este de inmediato entiende que las cosas no van del todo bien.

-Tiene que ver con el niño mugriento, ¿verdad?

Es sencillo mentir pero independientemente de que lo notará, necesita apoyo y nadie mejor que la familia en que tanto confía.

-Han secuestrado a Aladdin.

El rostro del menor se descompusó en una mueca de incredulidad e indignación.

-Estuve en el cielo hasta hace poco pero ni su padre le encuentra. Parece que le tienen bloqueado de alguna manera e imposibilitado de usar magia.

-¿Tienen algún sospechoso?

-El sujeto que se le acompaña. Pero ahí está lo extraño. Ese tal Ugo estuvo en el palacio todo el tiempo.

-¿Un doble?-arqueó una ceja-¿Qué alguien como tu no pudo notar? No creo. ¿Qué harás?

-Por ahora tratar de localizarle, luego golpearé a ese sujeto hasta que me sienta satisfecho.

-Oh me encantaría ayudar~ unos cuantos puñetazos en el rostro le sentarían de maravilla. Le avisaré a Mei-nii.

-Gracias.

-Es lo mínimo. Siempre eres tu el que nos cuida. Además el niño mugriento me agrada. No perdenaré al que le hizo esto.

-Tampoco yo.

-Estas tan furioso que es genial~. Me voy, no hay tiempo que perder.

-Muy cierto.

El pelirojo se dirigió a su destino mientras el otro fué en busca del pecoso. Kouen miraba con sumo interés la colección de artes prohibidas, magia apta para uso demoniaco y sonrió con algo de nostalgia. Pronto llegaron a él valiosos momentos que compartió con el pequeño.

Inicio del flash back.

Aladdin está sentado bajo un árbol a la orilla del río, leyendo algunos textos para Kouen y mirándole de reojo una que otra vez al tiempo que intenta disimular el intenso rubor en su rostro. Es entonces que le parece advertir una arruga extra en el entrecejo contrario.

-¿Algo que preocupa ojisan?

Pero este guardó silencio. Pocas veces hablan si es que los monosílabos cuentan como tal cosa. El mayor es en extremo hermético pero es el niño que con su aguda intuición ata cabos. Aún cuando el mayor no se queja ha podido entender que está preocupado por la seguridad de su padre y que su madrastra es un ser aterrador interesada en su tío. No necesita decidirle que sea precavido porque ya lo es.

 _«-Si tan solo pudiera encontrar la manera de ayudarlo.»_

-Es todo por hoy-el de ojos escarlata.

-¿Eh?

-Parece que no logras concentrarte, y si te soy honesto tampoco yo. Me retiro, gracias por tu tiempo.

Se puso de pie pero le tomaron de la muñeca.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?

-Ten cuidado, solo eso.

Este asintió y se marchó poco después. Aladdin corrió a la biblioteca.

-¡Ugo-kun!

-¡Wah!-cayó de las escaleras por el susto aunque de sentón y sin herirse realmente.

-¡Lo siento! No era mi intención tomarte por sorpresa. Ah ah ah...

-Tranquilo, respira. Todo está bien.

-No ah ah ah, necesito ayuda.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Existe alguna manera de impedir que un demonio contraiga matrimonio por segunda ocasión?

-¡¿Eh?! ¿P-por qué? ¿Quieres asegurarte de que Kouen no te sea infiel?

Este bajó la mirada dolido.

-No sabe que me gusta. No encuentro la oportunidad para decirlo y es seguro que no soy su tipo.

-Eso no es...

-Estoy bien con ello. No quiero causarle más problemas y preocupaciones de las que ya tiene. Si soy capaz de permanecer a su lado...

-Entiendo.

-Pero no me gusta verlo sufrir. Koutoku-ojisan le genera mucho estrés. Le tensa el que Arba-san pueda asesinarlo. Si lo que he escuchado de ella es verdad...

-La vi hace mucho tiempo, algunos años después de que se creó el infierno. Estaba nerviosa pero no me dió la impresión de ser malvada.

-¿Crees que sea mi imaginación?-negó.

-Tu intuición sobrepasa todo entendimiento la mayoría de las veces. Sobre todo cuando no involucras sentimientos.

-¿Y si lo estoy haciendo sin darme cuenta? Tal vez estoy esperando que ojisan me deba un favor para valerme de ello.

-Aún si fuera tu más grande deseo va en contra de tu naturaleza por lo que dudo que sea el caso.

-Ella me da miedo. Si no encuentro la manera de frenarla...Kouen podría morir por mi culpa-sus ojitos se aguaron-¡No podría soportarlo!

-A-Aladdin...-tembló y cerró los puños con fuerza-¡Encontremos la solución juntos! ¡Para que nadie tenga que vivir con arrepentimientos!

El infante limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Oh Aladdin...no tienes porque darlas. Solo no llores más.

-Lo intentaré je je je.

Se pusieron a leer cuanto libro, pergamino e incluso hojas sueltas se encontraron en el sitio. La respuesta saldrá a flote tarde o temprano.

Luego de cinco días sin descanso alguno el par llegó al límite. Ugo se desmayó mientras el menor fué a lavar su rostro para no seguir su ejemplo. Una vez lo hizo se miró en el espejo sorprendiéndose de lo agotado que luce. Se mareó un poco y cayó hacia atrás pero le tomaron en brazos impidiendo que se hiciese daño.

-No puedes continuar así Aladdin.

-¿Mamá?

-He pasado por alto lo que sea que estés haciendo con Ugo pero si afecta tu salud entonces.

-Estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de sueño.

-¿Me dirás o pretendes matar a tu madre por la preocupación?

-Tienes mucho trabajo así que...

-¡Claro que no jovencito!-alzó la voz en tono autoritario-¡Solomon y yo siempre estaremos al pendiente de nuestra familia!

-P-pero...

-¡NO DISCUTAS! ¡ES UNA ORDEN DE LA MUJER QUE TE DIÓ A LUZ!

-¡SI SEÑORA!

El de orbes zafiro tragó duro. Cuando Sheba se enoja es letal. Le ha quedado claro que de sus progenitores, es ella la de peor carácter. Cuando pierde la cabeza es casi tan diabólica como su abuelo. Entonces, ¿para que tentar a la suerte?

Tomaron asiento en el lecho de la habitación del príncipe, donde este le explicó a detalle. La peli rosa meditaba profundamente cada palabra.

-No me gusta nada el rumbo que están tomando las cosas. Escucha Aladdin. Por desgracia el sistema del matrimonio entre demonios es distinto al de los humanos o ángeles. Para ellos es como una tregua o contrato. En el que renuncias a dañar a tu pareja.

-¿Por qué?

-Arba...fuimos incapaces de notar que algo iba mal con ella. Para nadie es un secreto que se hizo de poder con métodos dudosos. Es la única que sabe lo que ocurrió con...tu tío. Me niego a creer que ese hombre esté muerto. Arba desapareció varios años y cuando volvió, bueno. Prácticamente nadie le conocía. El actual rey está en la misma posición.

-Si Sinbad-ojisan era el líder, ¿cómo es que ahora es Koutoku-ojisan?

-Cuando ocurrió aquella tragedia. Se desestabilizó el infierno. Los enfrentamientos se daban por todas partes, todos ansiaban el poder. Formaron grupos y se exterminaban los unos a los otros. Pero como ya sabrás, los demonios no reencarnan. Hakutoku hastiado con ello comenzó a unirlos. En realidad debería ser su líder, pero tal parece que no es la clase de hombre que se interese en el poder. Por lo que cedió el puesto a su hermano. Arba logró seducirlo y contraer matrimonio, él es incapaz de hacerle daño.

-¿Y ella?

-Mmm...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Veras, muchos dicen que es descendiente de la Arba que fué amiga de Sinbad y tu padre. Pero Solomon le ha visto en reuniones diplomáticas, está seguro de que es la misma. Si es el caso en realidad es un ángel. Por lo que contratos como ese no tienen validez en su persona.

-Entonces cualquier intento es inútil.

-No del todo. Podríamos traer a Koutoku y mantenerle bajo custodia con cualquier pretexto.

-Pero les causaría problemas.

-No estaríamos haciendo nada malo. Solo sería nuestro invitado. ¿O te parece mejor pedir ayuda a tu abuelo?

-¡Ungh!

-Si, hace un mes te encerró en la mazamorra. Lo que no haría si te portaras bien. ¿Qué no puedes dejar de tocar los pechos de las chicas?-molesta.

-Es más fuerte que yo.

-¿De dónde habrás sacado esa manía?

 _«-De algunas revistas que tiene escondidas Ugo-kun, pero no es algo que pueda decirle a mamá.»_

-Ya no lo hago.

 _«-Es como si fuera infiel a ojisan, aunque no tenemos una relación. Ni amigos somos.»_

Sintió una punzada en su corazón. La mujer tocó con suavidad su cabecita.

-Estoy segura de que la persona en la que piensas todos los días llegara a corresponderte. Si no, es una tonta.

-¿Y si quién me gusta es...hombre?

-¡¿Solomon?!-alarmada.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No!

 _«-Aunque papá es muy lindo.»_

Negó violentamente.

-Ah~. Siempre y cuando te haga feliz no tengo problema. ¿Me dirás quién es?

-Mmm...

-Confía en mi.

-Lo hago pero...

-De acuerdo. Lo que menos quiero es hacerte sentir incómodo.

-Gracias.

-A ti por darme lugar en tu vida. Eres alguien tan maduro e inteligente que a veces temo estar de más.

-¡Nunca! Porque ¡te quiero mucho!

La mujer abrazó con gran entusiasmo a su vástago.

-¡¿Por qué tu padre nunca me dice cosas tan bonitas?!

-¡Ungh! No puedo respirar.

-¡Perdón!-le liberó.

El le contempló con dulzura, se puso de pie y dijo:

-¡Quizá le das miedo!-y se echó a correr.

-¡Aladdin! ¡No huyas!

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

« _-Es cierto, siempre hay maneras para conseguir lo que se quiere. No puedo sentarme a llorar sin hacer nada. Si no quiero ver a Kouen sufrir, debo poner de mi parte y autocompadecerme es justo lo contrario. Gracias mamá, Ugo-kun por siempre apoyarme cuando los necesito.»_

...

Sheba y Aladdin enviaron una invitación al infierno argumento una fiesta. La que aprovecharían para "negociar" con el rey del averno, que dicho sea de paso se alargaría indefinidamente hasta encontrar algún seguro a su vida. La respuesta llegó al día siguiente. Aladdin corría de busca de su madre con una maravillosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Llegó la contestación!

Se adentró a la oficina femenina, quién le miró con dulzura.

-¿Y bien?

Este detuvo su andar, rompió el sobre y sacó una hoja para dar inicio a la lectura:

 _ **«A los reyes del cielo:**_

 _ **Lamento informar que Ren Koutoku se ve imposibilitado de aceptar la invitación que tan cordialmente le han extendido. Pido no se tome como insolencia de nuestra parte. Temo que nadie más pueda acudir en su lugar porque estaremos ocupados con los funerales del hasta ayer emperador. Agradezco de antemano su comprensión.**_

 _ **Ren Kouen.»**_

Al finalizar el peli azulino se paralizó. Sus orbes abiertos a máxima capacidad y sus labios temblando sin control. Pero ni así soltó el escrito. ¿Qué tanto sufrió el hombre que ama al redactarlo? Si se presta atención pueden apreciarse varias letras remarcadas. Seguramente descansos que se daba a si mismo el príncipe para contener el llanto.

Sheba le cogió cuidadosamente de las manos para retirar el documento y luego poso la palma en su mejilla. Su hijo le miró y no a la vez, como si su atención estuviese dispersa.

-Aladdin...

¿Estas bien? Es algo que pretendía cuestionar, pero su expresión no da cabida a las dudas.

-Ma...má...Koutoku-ojisan...está...e-es mi culpa. ¡No hice nada! ¡Tendré su sangre en mi conciencia por siempre!

Su respiración se volvió pesada y violenta. Se hiperventilaba sin remedio, hasta que una bofetada le hizo entrar en razón. No tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse pues le tomaron en un cálido abrazo.

-Lo siento, no es mi intención lastimarte. Pero no escuchas. No te hagas esto. Es imposible salvarlos a todos, lo intentaste. Por desgracia ella parece tener más prisa de lo que imaginamos. No se puede salvar el alma de un demonio pero aún podemos impedir que Arba haga su voluntad.

-No es así, a menos que tuviéramos intención de iniciar una guerra. Es tan injusto...

 _«-Kouen-ojisan, ¿hay alguien a tu lado en este momento? ¿O simulas la fortaleza que ahora mismo no tienes? ¿Me guardas rencor porque no pude ayudar? Es lo menos que merezco. Me aterra pensar que me mires con rabia la próxima vez que nos encontremos pero lo hace aún más creer que algo así pueda destruirte. Quisiera visitarte y borrar un poco de tu dolor. Cargarlo en mi pecho para liberarte pero...no tengo derecho alguno.»_

Si al menos fueran amigos tendría pretexto de llegar a su hogar sin invitación pero así está atado de manos. Rompió el contacto con la mujer, limpió el llanto con sus mangas y sonrió como solo él sabe.

-¡Entonces es hora de visitar el infierno!

-David te lo tiene bien prohibido.

-Oh-en su rostro se aprecia la desilusión.

-Pero en un año habrá un intercambio cultural. Si presentas un buen proyecto que mejore las relaciones entre ambos territorios ni el podrá impedir que lo hagas.

-Es demasiado tiempo.

-Pero es la única opción. Me encantaría pedir ayuda a Solomon pero solo haremos que peleen otra vez. Su vínculo prácticamente pende de una muy delgada cuerda.

-No quiero romperla.

-Ni yo.

 _«-¡Tienes que venir antes ojisan!»_

-Ah, está bien. Me retiro a mi habitación, tengo mucho que estudiar.

El niño está tan deprimido que incluso arrastra los pies, algo impropio en él.

 _«-Aladdin es increíblemente considerado pero no explica el por qué está tan afectado._ »

Varias opciones llegaron a su mente, cada una más inverosímil que la anterior. Solo le queda esperar que el plan funcione.

...

Sin embargo Kouen no se apareció en el cielo toda la semana, ni la siguiente, ni las dos posteriores. Dos meses y medio después de la última visita Aladdin daba un paseo por la orilla del lago en el que solían pasar horas.

« _-¿Es que no quieres verme? Aún te acuerdas de mi, ¿verdad?»_

Sintió el llanto agolparse en sus orbes pero no le dió escape. Movió el rostro apuntando a distintas posiciones hasta detenerse en algo familiar. Algunas hebras rojizas.

 _«-¡Kouen!»_

Su desesperación es tal que no se la pensó mucho y corrió a su encuentro. Se lanzó sin más a sus brazos, colocando las manos en su fornido pecho.

« _-¿Eh?»_

La textura le es familiar así que apretó "aquello" con ahínco. Un sudor frío recorrió su espina y alzó el rostro sin soltar la "suavidad". Una chica le miraba con el rostro descompuesto. Le liberó por reflejo, separó los labios para ofrecer una disculpa pero un puñetazo en el estómago le sacó volando en dirección al agua.

-¡Uangh!

-¡Kya!

El agudo grito de la muchacha.

-¡Insolente!-emitió indignada.

Kougyoku siente su sangre hervir. La situación en su hogar es complicada y difícilmente tienen acceso alguno al cielo pero Arba le pidió entregar algunos documentos personalmente a Solomon. Momento que pretendía aprovechar para encontrar al "mocoso de la amable sonrisa" por el que su hermano suspira en "soledad". Si, quizá escuchar tras la puerta no sea su mejor cualidad pero despertó el interés en aquel que ahora sabe es un cerdo. Uno que...las burbujas se formaron en la superficie del lago.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Se está ahogando!

Se aproximó y lanzó sin más. Por fortuna el agua es su elemento predilecto. Le halló sin mucho esfuerzo pero estaba inconsciente. Le cogió por la muñeca con una mano mientras empleaba las demás extremidades para sacarle a flote. Une vez en tierra firme le recostó con algo de trabajo en el suelo. Y entonces si que la culpabilidad invadió cada rincón del alma femenina. Ahora que le tiene por completo a su "merced" nota las múltiples marcas que deja la soledad y tristeza en un rostro, las ha visto en otras personas, pero nunca con tal intensidad. Por fin entiende la euforia y posterior sorpresa de la víctima.

-Me confundió...

Articulo en un susurro. El pecho masculino sube y baja con suavidad, al menos respira pero tardará en recuperar la conciencia.

-K-Kouen...

« _-Le llama en sueños. ¿Acaso está...?»_

-...perdón...

Algo le queda claro a la chica, es un experto echando sal a la herida.

-¡No fué mi intención lanzarte al agua!-gritó entre furiosa e histérica-¡Pero no te mueras!-soltó cual melodrama.

Este abrió los ojos de a poco pero continuó tumbado.

-¿Eh?-en un murmullo-Lo lamento onesan, pensé que eras otra persona.

-¿Mi hermano Kouen?

-¡¿Lo conoces?!-se reincorporó rápidamente pero se mareó así que se mantuvo sentado.

-Calmate, ¿quieres? Reposa un poco.

-¿Cómo está?

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, ya sabes. Por lo de su padre.

-Triste no lo dudes. Pero se mantiene, es un gran hombre.

-Lo sé. Es justo lo que me preocupa. No quiero que ponga más peso en sus hombros del que pueda soportar.

-Respecto a eso no hay nada que pueda hacer. Es increíblemente terco.

-¿Y tú? Seguramente estas herida.

-Bueno, no es que sea una insensible ni nada por el estilo. Pero digamos que no tuve la oportunidad de convivir mucho con mi padre. Soy hija de una de sus amantes. Me tenían recluida en una habitación apartada del resto del mundo. Si no fuese por mis hermanos Kouen, Kouha y Koumei estoy segura de que me hubiese vuelto loca.

-Los quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

-¿No te parece que son preguntas demasiado personales para alguien que acabo de conocer?

-Lo lamento, a veces no me detengo a pensar en esos detalles.

« _-Por eso dice que es un mocoso irresponsable.»_

-Bien, es todo. No estas tan mal así que mi objetivo se cumplió. Me retiro.

-¡Espera!

-¿Q-qué ocurre?

-¿Cómo está Arba-san?

-Me haría muy feliz si no la mencionas más.

-No te agrada.

-¡Claro! El emperador murió hace nada y ya está "consolando" a mi tío. No confío para nada en esa mujer.

-¿T-tu tío?

-¿Te has quedado sordo?

-¡No permitan que formen una relación!

-¡Que asco! ¡¿Qué clase de...?!

-¡Es enserio! ¡Tu familia está en peligro!

-¿P-por qué lo dices?

-Arba-san está sedienta de poder. No tengo idea de cual sea su objetivo pero no se detendrá ante nada para conseguirlo. No puedo hablar con Kouen y es algo que le he mencionado con anterioridad-se aferró con ahínco a los brazos femeninos-¡Te pido que le des mi mensaje! Por favor. No quiero que pierda a alguien importante otra vez.

La desesperación es evidente en su rostro, la mayor le analiza.

-¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Somos amigos...no, es mentira. Creo que solo yo lo pienso.

Emite tanto dolor que da pena.

-Mira, no tengo idea del tipo de relación que tienen. Pero estoy segura de que no le eres indiferente. Algunas veces habla solo y siempre es algo respecto a ti.

-¡¿Enserio?!-ilusionado.

-¡No soy de las que mienten!-ofendida.

-¿Y como qué expresa?

-Mmm-haciendo memoria-Ese mocoso es irresponsable, idiota, lento, distraído...

-¡No sigas!-alterado-Creo que no le agrado del todo je je je-bajó la mirada dolido.

-Tu si que estas mal.

-¿Cómo?

-Si fuese el caso ni te mencionaba. Si algo le molesta simplemente le ignora.

-Oh...

-Tu estado de animo si que va de arriba a abajo y solo mencionandole.

El niño se ruborizó.

-¿Es posible que estés...enamorado de él?

Los zafiros se abrieron al máximo pero no le encaro.

-¡Aladdin! ¡Se hace tarde para tus lecciones!

-¡Ya voy Ugo-kun! Lo siento-a la peli rosa.

-Seria educado responderme, ¿no te parece?

-No tiene sentido, en todo caso es unilateral-dijo con cierta amargura.

-Los sentimientos lo sean o no deben ser expresados.

-Quizá. Bien, es hora de irme. Por cierto me llamo Aladdin.

-Ya lo sé. Soy Ren Kougyoku y más te vale no olvidarlo porque soy de las que no perdonan.

-¡Onesan!

-¡¿Q-qué?!

-¡Tienes un horrible carácter!-sonrió.

-¡Eres un...!-el niño escapó antes de que pudiese golpearlo-¡Me debes una! Ah, es tan extraño. Al menos tengo noticias para Kouen-niisama. Aún cuando es un experto para disimular se nota que está preocupado por él. Pero lo entiendo. Aladdin-chan es muy frágil, da la impresión de que pudiese romperse en cualquier momento aunque también lo contrario. Ahora entiendo porque le es interesante. ¡Achú! Uh~ será mejor tomar un baño bien caliente. ¡Achú!

Dió la media vuelta para emprender el retorno.

...

Por cuatro años Aladdin no supo más de Kouen, Kougyoku o cualquier otro que viviese en el infierno. Luego del fallecimiento de Koutoku hubo una roptura en las relaciones. Ni siquiera pudo llevase a cabo el intercambio cultural con todo y el esfuerzo que puso Aladdin en su proyecto que resultó ganador del primer lugar. Por más que su padre, el rey Solomon intentó mil y un veces entablar diálogo le era negado con el pretexto del cambio de administración. Para nada le convencieron pero no puede imponer sus deseos sin iniciar una guerra. El peli azulino estaba cada vez más nervioso. Rogaba porque el presentimiento en su pecho no se hiciera realidad. Hasta que un día, en la biblioteca en compañía de Ugo, su madre le llevó una invitación.

-¿Un matrimonio político entre Hakutoku-ojisan y Arba-san? ¿Hay manera de impedirlo?

-Está vez no.

-Ya veo...¿cuándo?

-En dos meses, iremos. Podrás verlo.

-Gracias.

Sonrió desanimado, debería ser una estupenda noticia. Por desgracia la situación es poco menos que óptima.

Esperar, esperar y más esperar, de esa forma se le va la vida al príncipe del cielo. Las semanas, días, horas, incluso segundos se le van a cuenta gotas. No haya el instante de saludar a Kouen y cerciorarse por si mismo de su condición. ¿Cómo habrá tomado la secuencia de acontecimientos? Seguramente le corroe la frustración. ¿Seguirá siendo él o la amargura cambió su personalidad?

 _«-De cualquier manera seguiría amándolo. Es posible que nunca me corresponda. Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que desechar mis sentimientos.»_

Se armó de valor y el día indicado visitó el infierno en compañía de sus padres. David, aunque fué invitado siempre dejó claro que no tenía nada de que hablar con esa traidora. Es evidente, para cualquiera que le conozca que no perdona lo que hizo a Sinbad. Aunque sea el secreto mejor guardado.

...

Una vez en el sitio.

Aladdin miraba con escepticismo de aquí para allá.

-¿Ocurre algo mi amor?-Sheba.

-Es que...no se parece en nada al lugar que me mostraba papá con su magia de clarivencia.

-Desde el fallecimiento...desaparición de Sinbad es así.

-Mmm...

 _«-Era mucho más bonito antes. Este cielo rojizo es demasiado hostil. Siento que quema mi alma con tan solo mirar...¿Eh?»_ -un escalofrío recorrió su espina-« _-¿Qué fué eso? Me da la impresión de que alguien nos está observando. No, nadie más se percató, han de ser ideas mías.»_

Arba llegó acompañada de Kouen a recibirlos. De solo verlo Aladdin se ruborizó pero este no le puso la más mínima atención, lo que le hirió profundamente.

-Bienvenidos Solomon, Sheba, mi pequeño Aladdin. Me da mucho gusto saber que han dejado las diferencias de lado. Que me apoyan en un momento tan importante.

-No te equivoques-la otra-es tan solo el protocolo. No hemos olvidado lo que hiciste a Sinbad.

-¿Es que nunca podremos ser amigos nuevamente?-fingió llorar.

-No-Solomon.

-Bueno-sonrió-es asunto y aparte. Me despido, tengo invitados que saludar. Siéntase como en casa-se burló.

Los reyes celestes tuvieron que contener la irá. Un error de su parte podría llevar al derramamiento de sangre. Respiraron profundamente.

-Vayamos a saludar a los demás-Sheba a su marido.

-Ah...

-Ni comiences a quejarte.

-No es lo mío.

-Ya lo sé pero es tu deber.

« _-Si tan solo Sinbad hubiese tenido un poco de la responsabilidad de Solomon y este su ego y labia serían los diligentes perfectos.»_

Se inclinó a la altura de su hijo y susurró en su oído.

-¿Por qué no vas a platicar con tu amigo?

En algún momento Sheba tuvo que notar que era ese hombre el motivo por el cual suspira su hijo, algo que Solomon ignora.

Los mayores les dejaron a solas.

-Kouen-ojisan...

El pelirojo le miró con frialdad y se dió la vuelta ignorandole por completo. Caminando a quién sabe donde. El menor se paralizó y dejó salir las lágrimas de sus ojitos. Llevó las manos a su pecho intentando mermar el sufrimiento que amenaza con exterminarle.

 _«-¿Me culpa de lo ocurrido? ¿O ya no me quiere? ¿Alguna vez lo hizo?»_

Estaba aturdido por lo que no se dió cuenta en qué momento comenzó a seguir al hombre. Poco a poco los adornos y demás personas pasaron a segundo plano. Llegando a una especie de jardín en terribles condiciones aunque no por falta de mantenimiento. Es como si el aire mismo drenara la vitalidad de cuanto ser vivo existe. Solo en ese instante ambos detuvieron su andar.

-No deberías hablar conmigo-el pelirojo.

Aladdin apretó su ropa pero le enfrentó con valentía.

-¿Te es incómoda mi presencia?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me evitas?

-Es lo mejor para ti. Has visto de lo que esa mujer es capaz. Por más que tomé en cuenta tus advertencias...no pude salvar a mi padre. Si estas en peligro tampoco...

-¡No necesito que me cuides! ¡Puedo valerme por mi mismo! ¡No me consideres una carga o un lastre! Además, ¡¿qué no tengo derecho de opinar?! ¡¿Por qué impones tus deseos a los míos?! ¡Tengo una opinión!

-Je je je ¡Ja ja ja ja!

-¿Uh?-descolocado.

-Siempre te mire como un mocoso llorón, pero tienes tu carácter. Ahora eres mucho más interesante.

Aladdin se ruborizó con intensidad.

-¿Y bien? Tienes algo que decir, ¿o no?

-S-si.

De esa manera el pequeño le contó a detalle todo cuanto ha pasado y los miedos que tiene respecto a Arba. Se contemplaron en silencio poco después. Kouen cruzó los brazos y frunció en ceño.

-Llegué a la misma conclusión, pero ni mi tío ni mi padre prestaron atención. Temo que es demasiado tarde para intentar separarles. Porque Arba...espera un hijo del actual emperador, de Hakutoku.

Fin del flash back.

...

En el sitio en que mantienen cautivo al hijo de Solomon.

Este despertó aturdido y mareado sobre el lecho. Paseó los dedos sobre los adornos impuestos a sus tobillos.

 _«-Con ellos no puedo usar magia y tampoco me los puedo quitar. ¿Me quedaré esperando que alguien me salve? ¡No! ¡Siempre dije que me convertiría en alguien confiable! Si permito que me mantengan cautivo, ¿cómo espero que Kouen se apoye en mi?»_

Salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

 _«-¿No hay nadie? No se siente la energía de algún ente. Ni humano, ni ángel, demonio o...»_

-¿Acaso intentas escapar Aladdin?-tras el.

El niño se giró y encaró con valentía.

-Ugo-kun, no. ¿Quién eres?

-Mmm podría decirse que soy y no la persona que mencionas. O más bien, ese sujeto no sabe en realidad quién es.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que Ugo no es su nombre real, es más como un apodo. El y yo somos una sola persona...lo notas, ¿cierto? Soy una existencia más elevada que un ángel o demonio y eso por supuesto incluye a los inútiles humanos.

-P-pero...

El mayor colocó el índice sobre los labios del niño para impedirle hablar.

-¿Sabes por qué todo gira en torno a Judal y a ti?-negó-Simple diversión. He vivido por muchos años, demasiados. Mi existencia se volvió un fastidio, por desgracia soy prácticamente inmortal. Por si fuera poco todos se someten a mi voluntad de una u otra manera. Pero nacieron dos ángeles que no se ven influenciados por mi poder: Judal y tu. Pensaba observarlos y ver que tan lejos pueden llegar, pero ocurrió algo que no tenía contemplado-acarició los labios de Aladdin con lujuría, le cogió de la cintura para aproximarle e intentó robarle un beso pero este le detuvo empujando con las manos sin liberarse.

-Solo Kouen-ojisan puede...

-Tus sentimientos son muy fuertes, ¿o no? ¿Lo serían si me hubieses conocido antes?

-Si.

-¿Por qué es tan especial?

-Porque lo amo.

-¿Aún cuando hasta hace poco miraba a otro?

-Si.

-Incluso si al final te dejara para irse con él.

-Si.

-Le valoras más de lo que merece. Aquí está el ser más poderoso del universo ofreciéndote todo y le eliges a él. Sin importar lo que haga me veras de otra manera.

-Ojisan...

-De acuerdo. Si no quieres estar aquí te dejaré volver.

-¡¿Enserio?!-ilusionado.

-No jugaría de manera tan cruel con tus sentimientos.

-¡Muchas gracias!

El mayor le cogió con fuerza del mentón, mirando perversamente los zafiros y retirándole las joyas de los tobillos.

-Pongamos a prueba ese amor. Te devolveré la magia.

-¿Por qué?

-Te darás cuenta de que ese hombre es tan solo una ilusión. Volverás a mi.

-No.

-De una u otra manera lo harás. Te lo dije, pocos pueden oponerse a mi voluntad. Solo hace falta que te des cuenta.

El peli celeste se acercó para besar los inocentes labios, lo que esta vez el pequeño no pudo evitar. Y una vez lo hizo este se quedó dormido.

-Bienvenido a tu peor pesadilla mi querido Aladdin-sonrió.

...

En el mundo humano.

El hijo de Solomon despertó debajo de un árbol un tanto aturdido. Llevó la mano a la cabeza.

 _«-Duele un poco. ¿Qué hizo el otro Ugo-kun? ¿Quién es?»_

Aladdin se puso en pie y revisó rápidamente su cuerpo, comprobando que no estaba herido u ocurría algo extraño. Luego miró a su alrededor y sonrió cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaba en el parque que se encuentra a diez minutos del hogar de su novio. Corrió con toda su fuerza, ignorando la incomodidad que prácticamente le perfora el cerebro y que se esfumó pasados treinta segundos.

 _«-¡Kouen-ojisan!»_

Su único pensamiento. Al llegar a su destino respiraba agitadamente pero logró estabilizar su condición. Tocó la puerta y tuvo que esperar un tiempo que se le antojó eterno. Hasta que finalmente se abrió.

-¿Niño mugriento?-confuso.

-¡Kouha-kun!

-¿No se supone que estabas secuestrado o algo así?-afiló la mirada y contrajo la pupila-Si eres un doble al igual que ese sujeto me encargaré de eliminar tu existencia. No quiero que En-nii sufra por tu causa.

-Enserio soy yo. Esa persona me dejó ir.

-¿Así nada más? Poco creíble.

-Mencionó algo de probar mi amor, aunque no entiendo lo que quiso decir. ¿Está Kouen? Necesito verlo, no tienes idea de lo mucho que lo extraño, pensé que moriría de tristeza.

Kouha sonrió amable al ver tal desesperación en su semblante.

-Eres tu, sin duda. Vamos~.

-¡Si!

...

Kouen revisa otro libro con furia, siente que de no encontrar rápido alguna solución se volverá loco.

Toc toc.

-Adelante-con tono seco.

Sus rostro se iluminó al admirar al bello ángel. Se levantó abruptamente por lo que la silla donde segundos antes estuvo ubicado cayó. Aladdin dió un leve brinco, como si estuviese asustado, ¿con qué?

-Eres un mocoso irresponsable.

Le cogió con ahínco en un abrazo.

-¡WAAAAAHHH!

El grito de su novio les puso los nervios de punta, aunque ni así le dejó en libertad.

-¿Q-qué ocurre niño mugriento?

-¡Algo me hace daño! ¡No puedo respirar!

-En-nii es algo cariñoso, pero tanto como que...

-¿Kouen-ojisan?

-Vamos, no es el mejor momento para una broma.

El peli azulino palideció.

-No puedo...verlo o escucharlo. Solo sentirlo...

-¿Cómo?

El pelirojo le depositó en el suelo.

-¿No te das cuenta de esto?-acarició con dulzura su mejilla, acción que hizo llorar al pequeño.

-¿Eres tu Kouen-ojisan? Oh por dios...-cayó de rodillas-...esto es muy cruel, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Su pareja le besó con respeto y dijo algo que Aladdin no pudo escuchar.

-¿Oíste su comentario?-el peli rosa, el ángel negó-¿Sentiste sus labios?-asintió sonrojado.

-Ejem-se aclaró la garganta-"No me importa la clase de impedimento que pretenda separarnos, está vez me niego a dejar escapar lo que más amo. Nuestro vínculo no se ha roto por completo. Juro que todo volverá a la normalidad.»

-Ko...en...-las lágrimas comenzaban a salir pero eran retiradas rápidamente por un dulce roce.

Aún cuando solo puede sentirlo, su novio transmite perfectamente seguridad, cariño y compresión, gracias a ello el niño se llena de seguridad y confianza de un futuro mejor. Si pudiese apreciar su rostro se daría cuenta de que Kouen hierve de rabia.

 _«-Mataré al imbécil que le hizo esto.»_

Por desgracia su enemigo es el dios del mundo en el que viven...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Je je je. Enserio que es un fic mucho más largo de lo planeado pero me gusta mucho :3.**

 **Irara.-Oh lees mis historias de vez en cuando? Que genial! :3 pensé que ya no te gustaban. Ja ja ja supongo que esos muchos fics que comento son prácticamente del fandom de magi XD no puedo evitar acosarlo, es mi manga favorito de toda la vida :) aunque suelo pasar de vez en cuando a otros XD. Oh ;~; que lindo comentario! Muchas gracias :). Ja ja ja mmm bueno, no me gusta arruinar historias pero mis fics suelen tener final feliz, aunque el desarrollo es una cuestión distinta ja ja ja ja. Sabes algo curioso? Si, a veces me gusta hacer sufrir a Aladdin, pero en lo personal es el personaje que más deseo ver feliz, por lo que me da pechito cuando le hago cosas como las de hoy ;~; a veces me deprimo por ello aunque no lo parezca pero siempre me digo que al final valdrá la pena. Ni yo sé porque me quedan así, nah a lo mejor soy bipolar. Pero me gusta (dentro de mis posibilidades) que la historia sea interesante y el drama siempre lo hace, aunque un poco más y parecerá tragedia XD, uy no creo escribir nunca algo así...mmm bueno "una hermosa escultura" es algo similar XD. Fué super genial leer un comentario tuyo, disculpa si me emocioné con la respuesta. Cuídate mucho :).**


	17. No todos los días tienes ante ti

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17 No todos los días tienes ante ti...**

 **.**

Sinbad continua dormido, sumido en los recuerdos del pasado.

Inicio del flash back.

Por más que buscaron solución al hecho de que los demonios no pudiesen reencarnar, no la hallaron ni con el paso de los años, siete en los que el alma del rey se llenaba de amargura y rabia. Ahora lee un papiro que al no servirle azota en el escritorio.

-Deja de hacer eso-su novio colocado en el suelo.

-Lo siento mi amor no fué mi intención asustarte.

-Nah, no soy un tonto que se escandalize con tan poco.

-No comprendo, ¿entonces a qué te refieres?

-A esa estúpida actitud que tomas de soy capaz de salvar el universo entero porque no puedes.

-Que tu lo digas duele. No soy el ángel más poderoso y responsable pero...

-Me refiero a tu intención de sacrificarte por todo el mundo. Escucha. Eres el más grande idiota que he conocido. Tomaste bajo tu protección a miles de engendros que ni sabes de donde vienen y todavía buscas la solución al problema de su misma existencia. Que masoquista.

-Ungh...

-Eres terco, ingenuo y demasiado soñador para enfrentar la realidad.

-¿Acaso hice algo que te pusiera de mal humor?

-¿Te parece poco ignorar a este sensual ángel para poner atención a los demonios?

-Ah b-bueno eso es porque...

-Da igual.

-¿Eh?

-Me enamoré precisamente por los defectos que he nombrado. Pero la perseverancia tiene límite. Si no te lleva a un camino bien cimentado no es más que una pérdida de tiempo. Quizá sea relativo al ser entes que vivimos mucho pero no significa que desgastes tu existencia de manera patética. No puedes salvar sus almas, has entonces que disfruten cada instante. Estoy seguro de que alguien lleva las cuerdas de todo esto, que disfruta del dolor y penurias de otros, es lo que pienso cada que miro la situación en el mundo. Y al menos yo me niego a ser un estúpido juguete en sus manos. ¿Quieres controlarme desgraciado? Te va a costar, no soy dócil.

-Que si lo sabré. La última vez que hicimos el amor me diste un puñetazo tan potente que creí que me arrancabas la cabeza.

-Es porque no sabes cuando detenerte. ¿Qué no tienes llenadera? Odio desmayarme, me siento estúpido.

-Pero te ves muy lindo.

El menor sonrió diabólico.

-Alguien no quiere despertar por la mañana.

-Si fueses el victimario no tendría problemas.

-Lo dicho, eres un masoquista.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-el oji miel.

-Joven maestro.

-¿Qué ocurre Arba?

-Temo que aún con los conocimientos que me prestaron en el cielo hallo la solución. No pretendo ser negativa pero...

-Lo entiendo. Es meterse con la naturaleza del alma demoniaca. Ir en contra de las normas establecidas por aquel que les creo. Supongo que ha llegado el momento de desistir.

-¿Se rendirá?

-Por ahora. Buscando algunas cosas descuidas otras. Y debemos mejorar la calidad de vida en el infierno. Sin embargo volveré a la tarea cuando lo considere apropiado.

-Vaya-sonrió amable-hasta podría jurar que ha madurado. ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tan abrupto cambio de actitud?

-Ya es hora de que lo sepas...

-¡Ungh!-Judal llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre mi amor?-su madre.

-Me duele mucho.

-Es porque no has descansado ni un poco.

« _-Tchi que fastidio. Ahora tendré que cuidarlo.»_

-¿Por qué no te recuestas en lo que preparo un caldo de pollo?

«-Si claro mendiga vieja, estoy seguro de que quieres envenenarme con esas asquerosas cosas que llamas verduras.»

-No es necesario. Pero tomaré tu consejo-intentó ponerse de pie-Ah, me siento mareado. ¿Podría ayudarme su majestad?

-¡Que falta de respeto!-la castaña.

-No lo es Arba, te lo dije antes. Ustedes son ahora parte de mi familia. La nobleza del infierno. Judal es como un hermanito.

 _«-Uno al que te jodes imbécil.»_

-Por lo tanto no veo el inconveniente de procurar a mis seres queridos. Haría lo mismo por ti y lo sabes. Claro, eso si me dejas acercarme de esta manera algún día-cogió al chico en brazos, este se dejó hacer fingiendo debilidad.

-De acuerdo-no muy convencida-Estaré ordenando algunos documentos. Le pido que no tarde mucho.

-Lo prometo.

La pareja se fué y la mujer clavó la mirada fúrica en el asiento del rey.

« _-¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento en mi pecho? No me gusta para nada la cercanía que de un tiempo para acá parecen tener. En realidad no tengo ni idea desde cuando se tratan así. ¿Y si se enamoran? Judal no puede perder la virginidad por el bien del ritual.»_

Sonrió grotescamente.

-Como si algo así fuera posible. Los dos son hombres, ¿qué podría encontrar uno en el otro? Solamente estoy ansiosa, ha sido tanta espera. Ojalá que pronto llegue a su fin, quiero sacar cada gota de la sangre de mi amado hijo. ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

...

En la habitación del peli negro.

Apenas pasaron el umbral de la puerta cuando el joven dió un brinco para liberarse y llevó las manos al cuello ajeno estrujándole al igual que ese gran cuerpo contra la madera.

-¿Qué...?-el monarca.

-¡Cierra tu bocota! ¡Te lo he dicho un millón de veces! ¡De todos los seres en el universo ella es la que menos debe enterarse de nuestra relación!-aflojó un poco el agarre.

-Exageras mi amor. Es tu madre y no existe una sola que no sacrificara incluso su vida por el ser que nació de ella. Es complicada y tiene problemas para expresar sentimientos. En ese aspecto me recuerda a ti. Pero dudo que te desee un mal.

-Solo quiero dejarte algo bien claro. Si esa mujer me asesina, será tu culpa y de nadie más.

Un sudor frío recorrió la espina del mayor que le abrazó como si no hubiese un mañana.

-No lo digas. No soportaría la idea de perderte. Aún cuando eres un ángel y puedas reencarnar...

-Lo sé...Sinbad...tengo miedo.

-¿Eh?-perplejo.

El oji miel hizo un poco de espacio para mirarlo y se encontró con un pequeño al borde del llanto, aunque su orgullo le impidió dejarlo en libertad.

-Esa bruja me va a matar. Lo se, falta poco.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No estoy seguro, es algo aquí-tocó su pecho-Cómo si fuera algún tipo de alimento para alguien y parece que estoy listo. ¿Tiene sentido? No, ¿verdad? Oh Sinbad, me voy a morir sin haberte disfrutado como lo imaginé. ¡¿Por qué esa mujer tuvo que ser mi madre?! ¡¿Qué clase de ser permitió algo así?! ¿Quién es el ente retorcido que goza...con mi sufrimiento?

-Nada va a pasar. Te creo, lo hago. No puedo eliminar a Arba porque aún no mueve su pieza pero te aseguro que no te tocará un solo cabello. Es mi amiga, pero si atenta contra tu persona no dudaré un segundo para cortarle la cabeza.

-Je je je.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-desconcertado.

El menor limpió un par de gotas saladas con el dorso de la mano y sonrió cínico.

-No harías tal cosa porque no eres un monstruo. Pero me hace muy feliz que al menos tengas la intención.

-Judal...

-¡Ahora lárgate que va a sospechar!

-Uh, si claro...

Una vez solo, el muchacho se tiró en la cama contemplando insistentemente el techo.

 _«-El final se acerca pero lucharé tanto como me sea posible. Arruinaré tus planes. Lo que sea que intentaras conseguir conmigo no lo tendrás nunca. Te lo juro.»_

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

« _-¿Por qué me haces esto...mami...? Te odio, te odio porque a pesar de todo te amo.»_

...

Durante un mes Judal y Sinbad tuvieron la impresión de ser observados, al principio lo atribuyeron a su imaginación. Pero el menor se encontró con la escrutadora mirada de su progenitora. ¿Acaso sospecha algo? No se darían el lujo de delatarse. Así que continuaron trabajando juntos pero fingiendo indiferencia y antipatia. Lo cierto es que la labor es titánica por decir lo menos para el rey que arde en deseos de poseer a su amante.

-Es todo su majestad-lanzó algunos documentos al escritorio-Si necesita algo estaré en el comedor, pero haga el favor de no hacerlo si puede esperar.

-Si, como digas-se marchó.

-¿Acaso se pelearon joven amo?

-Si y no. Supongo que quiere tomar distancia para respetar tus deseos. Para mi es como un sobrino, después de todo estuve presente en su nacimiento.

-¿Le gusta?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, es que antes de aquella ocasión parecían llevarse tan bien. ¿Sabe? Es cierto. No tengo porque poner de excusa el estatus. Si inician una relación me sentiría halagada. Buscaría la manera de apoyarlos.

« _-¿Tan de repente cuando tiene años insistiendo en lo contrario? Judal tiene razón, actúa extraño. ¿Será que nunca me di cuenta de que es su verdadera personalidad?»_

-No es de mi tipo.

-¿No? Pero es muy apuesto.

-Supongo, no lo sé y siendo honesto no me interesa. Soy fan del cuerpo femenino. ¿Por qué habría de privarme de el solo por Judal? Las chicas tienen lindos pechos, y un trasero muy suave, la piel delicada y fragante, el cabello largo, sedoso, las piernas más hermosas que haya visto y...-se puso pálido cuando comenzó a sentir un leve palpitar en su hombría y todo porque al describir a una "chica" imaginó cada centímetro de su novio-Bueno, no es necesario entrar en detalles.

-Supongo-se inclinó avergonzada-Discúlpe mi insolencia.

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Debes relajarte un poco. Las chicas son más bellas con una sonrisa.

-Je je je.

 _«-Que estúpida soy. Casi me pongo en evidencia. Es una fortuna que Sinbad sea perturbadoramente tarado. Es muy cierto, siempre andaba de fácil con cuanta mujer se le cruzaba en el camino. Judal no tiene nada que ofrecer.»_

-Me retiro joven amo. Tengo algunos pendientes.

-Gracias por el arduo trabajo que desempeñas todos los días.

-Un placer.

Cuando Arba se retiró, trabajó en el asunto debajo del escritorio a base de voluntad pero no consiguió mucho, aunque si "esconderlo". Como pudo salió en busca de su pareja, encontrándose serios obstáculos a la hora de caminar pero logró más o menos apañarselas. Le vió de espaldas comiendo un durazno, seguro el que tomó en la cocina de camino al comedor. Se situó detrás y cubrió su boca con la mano sorprendiendo a la víctima que se puso a la defensiva y propinó un codazo en el abdomen ajeno. Pero a Sinbad no le hizo gran efecto y le metió a un armario de utensilios para limpieza.

« _-¿Quién se cree para...?»_

Judal se aterró, el sujeto que le mantiene cautivo es mucho más fuerte y corpulento que él, sentir su aliento en la nuca provoca náuseas, le asquea su inutilidad, la facilidad con que le han sometido. Se ruboriza cuando el desgraciado se acerca y su trasero tiene contacto con algo que le es familiar.

« _-Oh por...¡Sinbad!»_

Está a punto de llorar cuando advierte el delicioso aroma a lavada de su amante y la sangre le hace ebullición.

-Tranquilizate, no quiero hacerte daño.

« _-A buena hora te dignas hablar imbécil. Pensé que me...»_

-Necesito ayuda, tengo un mmm-incómodo-problema.

Liberó al joven que en penumbras no podía apreciarle a detalle, pero si lo suficiente para hallar el "asunto" al que hace referencia. Las mejillas de Judal se inflaron al tratar de contener la risa, y de sus ojos escaparon gotas saladas.

-Pfut ¡JA JA JA JA JA!

Se carcajeó sin mínima consideración a la autoestima ajena que de cualquier manera está desquebrajada.

-Shiii baja la voz. ¿Te imaginas lo que dirá Arba si nos encuentra en tan comprometedora escena?

-Nah. Le diré que estas urgido y que planeas darle a cuanta cosa respire. Lo cual no sería una mentira.

-Lo es.

-¿Ah si? Pues a mi me parece que tu bestia salió de cacería.

-Eres tu quien lo provoca.

-No me eches la culpa de tus marranadas. No hice o dije algo que lo valiera. Es más, hace días que ni te seduzco.

-Lo hiciste-le tomó del mentón-con tu aroma, respiración, andar melodioso, incluso tu inapropiada manera de expresarte.

-¿Sabes que hablas como todo un galán pasado de moda?

-Con eso solo me provocas más.

-Das asco.

-Pero te gusta-besó su cuello.

-Maldito mmm-se sonrojó-odio que tus manos siempre me hagan estremecer. Pero me voy a desquitar un día de estos. Te haré pegar una vergüenza que no olvidaras nunca.

-¿No te parece que fué suficiente lo de recién?

-No.

-Demonio-le acarició por debajo de la ropa.

-Uangh...ese eres tu mmm~.

...

Sinbad revisa algunos pergaminos con harta flojera hasta que se le entume el trasero y se pone en pie para realizar uno que otro estiramiento, con tal ímpetu que parte de la columna le truena cual plástico burbuja.

-¡Ja ja ja ja estas viejo rey idiota!

-Los años no pasan en balde pero aún soy apuesto y cuento con la vitalidad necesaria para dejarte sin caminar un par de días.

-Si que idiota. Es una suerte que la bruja se haya creído que me caí por las escaleras. Me dió el regaño de mi vida. ¿Por qué tanto drama?

-Es tu madre. Es natural que estas siempre se preocupen por la seguridad de los hijos. O es lo que me gusta imaginar. La mía falleció durante el parto. No tuve oportunidad de conocerla.

-¿Aún no reencarna?

-El tiempo varía, aunque si que se toma el suyo. Además no siempre se tienen los recuerdos de la vida anterior, y si los tiene dudo que vuelva con papá. Peleaban mucho.

-A ese hombre nadie lo quiere.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

Toc toc.

-Adelante.

-Joven amo...¿Judal? ¿Que no estabas en la biblioteca?

-Vine a preguntarle algo a su majestad. Pero como siempre me dejó con más dudas. Supongo que tendré que leer algunos balances antiguos.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?

-¡Eso sería...!-animado-Problemático. Nos vemos-se retiró.

-Mi hijo me evita demasiado últimamente.

-Solo necesita espacio. Está en la etapa rebelde.

-¿Qué hizo David cuando te ocurrió?

-Me encerró en la mazamorra, que mal padre, ¿no? Por eso Solomon no puede ni verlo. Así que no te aconsejo imitarle.

-Supuse que me diría algo como eso, pareciera el gran pasatiempo de ese hombre.

-Aunque solo le divierte a él. ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-Ah, es verdad. Sheba quiere verlo.

El rey tragó duro.

-¿Está molesta?

-No, más bien contenta pero no me dijo la razón.

-Ya veo. Entonces iré a saludarla.

-Está en el jardín posterior.

-Gracias por avisarme.

-Es siempre un placer.

Sinbad salió en dirección al sitio indicado perdido en mil y un pensamientos. ¿Tendría que ver con su hermano?

« _-Solo espero que no se haya ido de la lengua. Es un patán con ella, como siga con ese ritmo dejará al cielo sin gobernante y tiene poco en el puesto. Mmm ni tanto pero que le deje gozarlo.»_

-¡Hola Sinbad!-agita la mano enérgicamente desde lejos.

Este le sonrió y acercó rápidamente.

-Hola. ¿A qué se debe tu visita? No es para golpearme, ¿o si?

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-B-bueno tu sabes...no congeniamos del todo. Y eso que en verdad me agradas.

-Tu también y no. Quería darte una noticia en persona. Bueno tu hermano también pero no pudo venir, tiene demasiado trabajo.

-Que si lo sabré.

-¿Cómo la llevas?

-Más o menos. Mejor que antes, además hay alguien que siempre está detrás de mi. Así sea para insultarme por irresponsable. Pero cuéntame.

-Solomon y yo-se sonrojó-Nos vamos a casar.

-¡¿Enserio?! Felicidades, me alegro mucho por ustedes. Me imaginaba que eran la pareja perfecta.

-¿Si?

-¡Pero claro! Si algo aprendí con el tiempo. Es que discutir te ayuda a entender a la otra persona. Se conocen los defectos y se tiene más oportunidad de ser honesto.

-Lo dices como si hubieses pasado por algo así.

-¿Cuando es la boda?

-En medio año. Quiero que todo sea perfecto y soy consiente de que en tu actual posición te es complicado abandonar tus obligaciones. Sin embargo nada nos haría más felices que tenerte a nuestro lado en un día tan especial.

-Iré antes. Si todo sale bien en un par de meses. Les enviaré una carta el día exacto. También tengo pareja, y pienso unir mi vida a esa persona pero la situación con su familia es complicada y, al menos me gustaría mucho que le conocieran.

-¿Es linda?

-Es un chico muy hermoso.

-Oh.

-Me encantaría describirtelo pero la última vez me ocurrió un accidente y te aseguro que no es grato especificar.

-Espero ansiosa. Si le elegiste seguramente vale la pena. A lo mejor son nuestros padrinos. Solomon piensa lo mismo. Me voy, necesito ayudar a ese hombre o terminará colapsando. Ya ni porque Ugo es un genio.

-¿Ugo?

-Ah, cierto. No le conoces. Es algo así como su consejero. Un día mientras Solomon volvía de realizar algunos deberes en el mundo humano le halló inconsciente en una cabaña. Es un ángel pero no tenemos idea de como terminó ahí porque no recuerda nada antes de dicho instante.

-Que mal.

-Si. Por ello es algo retraído. Pero confío en que se recupere.

-También a él me gustaría conocerlo. Estoy seguro de que en algo podré ayudar con mi magia.

-Sería estupendo. No tener memorias de tu pasado debe ser terrible. Ya me voy, cuídate mucho.

-Tu también.

...

Los días pasaron con relativa normalidad.

Judal, como de costumbre se pasó toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde con su novio. Por la noche tomó un baño y entró a su habitación encontrando un vaso con jugo de durazno en su buró. Sonrió.

 _«-El rey idiota suele tener gestos lindos.»_

Lo bebió con entera confianza, secó su largo cabello y se dispuso a trenzarlo pero sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de a poco hasta que cayó rendido en la cama.

-Oh mi pequeño Judal, ha llegado el momento para efectuar el ritual. Pero aún necesito realizar los preparativos.

Extrajo una considerable cantidad de sangre que guardó en un frasco y escapó sin que hubiesen testigos de su fechoría.

Al día siguiente el chico tenía un leve dolor de cabeza pero lo atribuyó a la terrible postura para descansar. Arba repitió el proceso una vez por semana para que el cuerpo de su hijo recuperara condición, en total tendrían que ser doce frascos (tres meses). Pero al tomar la quinta el chico no se recuperó como de costumbre. Se veía débil aunque intentaba disimularlo, sobre todo ante Sinbad. Pues su orgullo como siempre era más fuerte.

Arba fué al cielo para atender algunos asuntos, por lo que la pareja tenía la oportunidad para darle rienda suelta a la pasión.

Sinbad le besaba recargandole en la puerta, se acarician con tal frenesí que se escucha claramente el crujir de esta. Las manos del rey le despojan de la ropa.

« _-¿Eh? ¿Por qué está tan helado?»_

Judal se estremece. No, tiembla.

-¿Tienes frío mi amor?

-C-creo que si...en realidad no me siento bien...todo me da vueltas y...maldición...creo que me voy a desmayar...

Apenas pronunció la frase cayó en los brazos del rey, inconsciente.

-¿Judal?

El pánico se apoderó de su alma pero ponerse histérico no solucionaría nada. Así que le cargó y depositó en la cama. Rápidamente llamó a un médico que le revisó.

-Tiene anemia, severa. ¿Ha sufrido algún percance donde haya perdido gran cantidad de sangre?

-¿Sangre?-anonadado.

-Así es su majestad. De por posible me gustaría hacerle una transfusión.

-¡Tome la mía! Somos compatibles.

-De acuerdo.

El demonio realizó una transferencia mágica del vital líquido. Las mejillas de Judal pronto adquirieron un sano tono rosado. El mayor no tuvo más que un leve mareo, es ahora cuando agradece que su novio sea comparativamente más pequeño.

-Listo, es suficiente-el médico-Pero se lo digo enserio. Cualquier actividad peligrosa que esté realizando este chico será mejor que la deje por completo. Está vez tuvo suerte, la próxima...supongo que no es necesario decirlo.

-Gracias por sus servicios.

-Con su permiso.

El gobernante tomó asiento y tocó con suavidad la cabeza ajena.

« _-¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho mi amor? ¿Es que al final te es imposible confiar por completo en mi?»_

-¿Rey...idiota? ¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste. Tuviste un ataque de anemia.

-¿Yo?

-Pues no me ves a mi en la cama-hostil.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?-intentó reincorporarse pero fracasó en la tarea.

-¿Desde cuándo te sientes mal?

-No lo recuerdo con exactitud.

-¿Por qué mientes?

-No lo hago.

-Te he brindado la confianza suficiente como para que me hagas algo así.

-¿Según tú el qué?

-Darme la vuelta. Odio que quieras salirte con la tuya.

-Uy si. No tienes idea de lo maravilloso que es desmayarse. Se siente muy bien.

-No hay necesidad de ser irónico. Solamente te pido una respuesta.

-Si digo que no sé es así y punto.

-Judal.

-¡Judal nada! ¡Sabes cuanto detesto los secretos! ¡Mi madre me engañó durante...! ¡¿Cómo caí en su trampa?!-golpeó su frente con la palma-¡Ese inocente jugo de manzana fué ella!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡La bruja! Hace poco más de un mes ingerí un jugo y me quedé dormido, al despertar tenía dolor de cabeza. Síntoma que empeoró, pensé que se debía a lo bruto que eres con el sexo pero fué ella.

-Arba, yo, ¿no puedes dejar de culpar a otros por tus acciones?

-¿Eh?

-¿Cuándo te harás responsable de algo? Si te hago el amor soy un cerdo, si tu madre está ocupada es una negligente. Comienzo a pensar que todas esas ideas solo están en tu cabeza. Deja de inventar y comienza a vivir.

-Largo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Que te largues!-su expresión es de dolor-¡De todos los seres en el universo tenías que ser tu el que...! ¡Largate! ¡No quiero verte nunca más!

-¡Nunca cambiaste! ¡No soy más que un juguete para tus caprichos! ¡Ojalá te mueras!

El muchacho estaba consternado. Al punto que le fué imposible replicar. Sinbad se dió cuenta del error muy tarde pero no halló la manera de disculparse y cobardemente se retiró. Ya en el pasillo dió un gran puñetazo a la pared que hizo crujir varios huesos.

 _«-¿Por qué dije todo eso? Estaba asustado, pensé que lo perdía. Entre en shock y desquite mi frustración con quien menos lo merecía. Soy un idiota. Ha estado tantos años a mi lado. Me ha demostrado su amor, ¿y qué hago yo? Le culpo cuando estuvo a punto de morir. ¡Y todavía le deseé mal! ¡Imbécil, imbécil, mil veces imbécil! ¡Maldición usa el cerebro! Si Judal dice que Arba está detrás de todo es así. Tengo que hacer algo, pero lo más importante debo decirle cual arrepentido estoy. Si lo dejo pasar podría guardarme rencor.»_

Volvió sobre sus pasos lo más rápido que pudo. Pero una vez lo hizo se dió cuenta de que el gran amor de su vida había huido.

-Muy lejos de mi...

 _«-Judal...»_

 _ **«-¡Ojalá te mueras!»**_

 _«-¿Por qué tuvo que ser lo último que te dije? Jamás me perdonaré si te ocurre algo.»_

...

El hijo de Arba prácticamente iba a rastras. La gran conmoción que recibió por culpa del hombre al que todo le ha entregado le indujo a salir rápidamente del lugar. No se la pensó para saltar por la ventana. Desde un segundo piso no era realmente peligroso y más si se considera que es capaz de usar magia. Quizá debió considerar que en su actual estado no podría emplearla. Así, cayó al suelo luego de golpearse con varios arbustos, la fortuna le sonrió al brindarle una postura eficiente pero parte de la sangre recién recuperada escapa de las múltiples aunque delgadas cortadas y raspones. Además de numerosos morados y quizá un par de costillas rotas además de un tobillo. Duele, pero lo hace más un órgano en apariencia intacto: su destrozado corazón.

Él, un joven temeroso de enamorarse porque sufrió la traición de quien menos se lo esperaba, la mujer que le dió a luz. Y ahora, tener que pasar por el mismo suplicio.

 _ **«-Ojalá te mueras!»**_

 _«-Lo haré, ¿recuerdas que te lo dije? Pero estúpidamente creí en ti. Me sentí seguro en tus brazos. Me sentí como la príncesa que es salvada por su valiente caballero. Debí suponer que las cosas no saldrían bien. La vida no es color de rosa. No soy una doncella en desgracia y tu eres un bastardo. Si voy a morir al menos me llevaré al engendro de mi madre al más allá. Soy tan imbécil. Aún si me pagaste de esta manera quiero dejarte un mundo en paz Sinbad. Nunca debí enamorarme. Tendría que darme cuenta de que solo me traerías la desgracia. Espero que en mi próxima vida elija mejor. Alguien valiente, poderoso, que este dispuesto a todo por mi, que me tome en sus brazos sin pensar. Sería bueno que fuese responsable y no hablara tanto, a veces me marea. Ah si, y que tenga mucho autocontrol cuando tengamos sexo porque en verdad eres un bruto.»_

Sus labios se curvaron y comenzó a llorar.

-¡SINBAD!

...

Arba volvió dos días después, con una gran sonrisa puesto que todo salió a pedir de boca. Por la noche se dignó a visitar a su vástago para conseguir otra botellita con el vital líquido pero quedó perpleja al encontrar su lecho perfectamente tendido.

-¿Dónde más podría...?

Palideció al ser víctima del peor de los presagios. Corrió con el alma en un hilo a la alcoba del rey y entró sin consideración importandole poco los modales pero no halló sino el polvo de ese sujeto.

-¡Tchi!

Un ridículo pensamiento surcó su mente, tan inverosímil que casi la hace reír. Pero con nada que perder se hizo paso entre los pasillos, corredores y escaleras del palacio hasta llegar al despacho del rey.

-¡Joven amo!

El mencionado está tan herido que si quiera se asustó y le contempló en una mezcla de fatiga y algo que podría jurar era culpabilidad.

-Bienvenida, no sabía que habías vuelto.

-Nunca imaginé verle trabajando por su cuenta. ¿Sabe en dónde está mi hijo?

El peli morado dejó de lado todo papel y se aproximó a ella hasta quedar situado a solo medio metro.

-Temo que escapó.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Nunca se quejó y desde que nos mudamos al infierno parece sonreír más que antes por alguna razón.

-Arba. Tengo que decirte algo de suma importancia. Lo tomarás a mal pero te aseguro que voy muy enserio.

-Je je je-nerviosa-me está asustando.

-Judal es mi novio.

-¿Eh? ¿D-desde cuándo?

-Muchos años, desde que yo era príncipe en el cielo.

-Nunca imaginé...-hizo acopio de toda fuerza de voluntad para no asesinarlo ahí mismo.

-Me corrijo. Es mucho más que ello, mi amante y si me das la oportunidad marido.

-¿Amante? ¿Eso significa que él no es...?

-Virgen. Juro que me haré cargo. Judal lo es todo para mi. Pero temo que herí su corazón quizá de forma imperdonable.

-No es virgen-repitió ella como si le fuese imposible entender el significado de la frase.

-El que no lo sea no le despoja de la pureza natural en su ser. Es algo que pasaría tarde o temprano, es solo que hicimos las cosas al revés.

-No es virgen...

-Me quedaré a su lado para siempre. Estoy seguro de que un día nos reiremos de todo.

-¡NO ES VIRGEN!-alterada.

-Tranquilizate. No es tan delicado como parece.

-¡¿QUE NO LO ES?! ¡TU GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL! ¡PASÉ POR ALTO TODAS TUS ESTUPIDECES Y NEGLIGENCIAS! ¡PERO TENÍAS QUE HACER JUSTO LA ÚNICA COSA EN EL MUNDO QUE NO PUEDO PERDONAR! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE TODOS LOS AÑOS DE MI VIDA QUE ME HAS ROBADO?! ¡¿LOS QUE PERDÍ PARA FINALMENTE NO LLEGAR A MI OBJETIVO?! ¡¿LO SABES?!

-Respira hondo Arba, lastimaras tu garganta y te hará daño.

-¡NO IMPORTA MALDICIÓN! ¡ME LARGO! ¡HAZTE CARGO DE TODO COMO PUEDAS!-le encaró con rabia-Que te quede bien claro. Nunca consentiré la relación entre Judal y tu. No eres lo suficientemente bueno para él.

-Sabía que estaba equivocado. Eres su madre, es natural que lo quieras.

-¿Querer?-con ironía-Por favor. Es tan solo un sacrificio para mi padre.

-¿Sacri...ficio?

-De mi cuenta corre, que no lo vuelvas a ver con vida-sonrió maliciosa.

-¡Es cierto! Quieres asesinarlo.

-Hasta nunca inútil.

Se giró pero no pudo dar un paso más, el rey desenfundo la espada que siempre trae en la cintura y la apuntó hacia el cuello colocándose al lado derecho de la mujer.

-Eres su madre. No hagas una tontería de la que te puedas arrepentir.

-¿Bromeas? Siempre soñé con el instante en que ese asqueroso muchacho emitiera su último suspiro. Bueno, al menos lo has hecho divertido. Seguro gritará tu nombre pidiendo ayuda. Te convertiste en su debilidad.

-Si no piensas cambiar de actitud...

-¿Me detendrás? ¿Le quitarás la vida a la madre de la persona que amas? Si conocías mis intenciones es porque seguramente él te lo contó. No eres tan astuto. Hay una razón por la que continuo aquí, ¿o no? Aún me ve como lo mujer que le dió a luz. ¿Crees que podría perdonarte?

-Que bajo has caído. Emplear el chantaje.

-¿CHANTAJE? Oh no querido. Simple curiosidad. En realidad no podrás...-se giró y posó la mano sobre el pecho de Sinbad-¡Tocarme!

-¡Uangh!

El peli púrpura salió disparado hacia atrás por algún poder invisible utilizado por la mujer. Se estrelló brutalmente contra el muro de roca sólida que se quebró un poco, al igual que la mayoría de los huesos en su torso.

-¡Cof cof cof!-toció sangre y emitió un extraño sonido al pasar aire por la traquea-Arba...

-No podrás salvarlo. Porque tengo al mejor aliado de mi parte.

Se acercó para susurrar en el oído del monarca que no se puede mover.

-El creador del mundo, mi querido padre. Ill Irah. ¡Uack!

La castaña sintió la destrozada mano del hombre en su cuello. Este le miró con furia y rabia. Se escuchaba claramente cada milímetro de fragmento óseo de ambos partirse. La mujer encajó los dedos con fuerza brutal en la extremidad opresora que de manera increíble no le soltó.

-Tanto lo amas...ung.

-No tienes idea.

¡Crak! El sonido seco que produjó la chica cuando su cuello se partió por la mitad, solo entonces el otro le soltó y ella cayó sin resistencia al suelo, al no tener soporte la cabeza rodó a un lado unida al cuerpo solamente por la piel.

-Lo lamento Judal, pero fué la única...

-¡JA JA JA JA JA!

Un escalofrío recorrió cada partícula de su ser al comprobar que esa mujer continúa viva.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!

-¡Te lo dije! ¡El ser más poderoso del universo es mi aliado! ¡Larga vida a mi querido padre! ¡Ja ja ja ja!

Sinbad se levantó de inmediato pero una luz negra envolvió a su víctima. Él lanzó su espada para que no escapara, pero fué inútil porque quedó clavada en el piso. Y ni rastro de la que hasta entonces era su amiga y consejera. Cayó de rodillas y dió un golpe al suelo que terminó pulverizando lo que le quedaba de mano.

-¡Judal!

« _-¿Qué hice? ¿Cómo pude equivocarme tanto?»_

 _ **«-¡Ojalá te mueras!»**_

-No, no, no ¡NO, NO, NOOOOO! ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN ARBA COMO TE ATREVAS A DAÑARLO TE MATARÉ! Judal...perdón.

...

Arba se recuperó minutos después gracias a su padre e inmediatamente se dispuso a buscar al hijo.

« _-Ya no es virgen, pero de algo debe servirme su cuerpo...mismo que está lleno de pecado y corrupción...debe servir, debe, tiene...espero...ruego...»_

Empleó su magia pero Judal colocó una especie de barrera a su alrededor que no le permitió encontrarlo. Desesperada luego de tres días volvió al palacio sin que Sinbad lo supiera, así se enteró de que el también había salido en busca del muchacho. Dejando toda responsabilidad de lado, aunque eligió suplentes de entre los demonios más eficientes que tiene en el reino.

« _-Así que es cuestión de suerte, ¿eh? Tu o yo, quien se aparezca primero ante Judal, gana.»_

...

Siete días más tarde en el palacio.

Judal se recuperó de las heridas. Con el estado en que quedó su cuerpo luego de la caída y viéndose obligado a vivir en la intemperie no la pasó nada bien. Aunque se las arregló para no morir de hambre ni desangrado. Pero su alma se hundía cada vez más en la oscuridad. Maldito rey idiota, desgraciada vieja. Era lo que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Fué un buen hijo hasta que descubrió el engaño e intentó ser un novio decente aún con el temor y asco que le daba el crear relaciones, entregar su corazón. Y ambos se aprovecharon de su vulnerabilidad. Matarlos es una buena opción, una que comienza a seducirle. Pero de una u otra manera las mendigas dudas no se van. ¿Qué hará en realidad si les tiene en frente? Con Arba no puede arriesgarse porque la sabe capaz de decapitarle. Sinbad a lo mucho golpearlo o recriminar su existencia como lo hizo la última vez. Si lo hace...

« _-No habrá perdón.»_

Sus ojos centellaban fuego mientras se deslizaba hábilmente aprovechando la oscuridad de la madrugada. Un horario en el que todos a excepción de los guardias en la entrada del palacio están dormidos. Sus labios se tuercen en una poco amigable sonrisa y por fin llega a su objetivo: la recámara de su amante. Abre la puerta con la destreza de un bandido y cierra tras de si. La escena le es familiar, no es la primera vez que intenta asesinarlo. Lleva la mano a la espalda y de su cintura coge una daga, pequeña pero afilada como la mejor espada celestial. Se aproxima al borde de la cama lleno de amargura, cuando la espinilla roza con el lecho centra su atención a esa bola de grasa que otros llaman hombre, y sus ojos se cristalizan.

-Que injusto...no puedo hacerlo.

La respiración del monarca es tan apacible y su rostro tan sereno que imagina incluso que le saluda y sonríe.

« _-Soy tan estúpido que me doy asco.»_

Porque no puede pasar el simple metal por su carne, porque a pesar de las injurias que le escupió aún lo adora, porque imagina que ha sido una pesadilla y le tomará entre sus brazos con cariño.

-No, ya es demasiado tarde. No perdonará que me haya largado.

Como si fuese el peor criminal de la historia, así se siente. Ya no hay lugar para el en esa cama y duele.

-Judal...

« _-¿Eh?»_

-Mi amor...regresa...regresa.

Su alma dió un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados y se lanzó sobre él.

-¡Uang!-se quejó este al ser despertado de tan extravagante forma-¿Ju-Judal?

-¡Lo lamento Sinbad! No fué mi intención irme de esa manera.

El mayor se reincorporó y secó sus lágrimas con el suave roce de sus dedos.

-No hagas una tontería como esa otra vez.

-Entonces no me des razones para ello.

-¿Podemos dejar de pelear?

Asintió y el oji miel le tomó del rostro con ambas manos. Acortaron la distancia para besarse, Judal cerró los ojos esperando recibir su calidez pero los abrió nuevamente al no sentir nada. Quedó pasmado al admirar la sonrisa grotesca del contrario.

-¿Sinbad?

-Me impresiona lo fácil que caes en una trampa. Nunca fuiste muy inteligente pero, ¿es enserio? ¿Qué hay de tu instinto de preservación?

-¿Tram...pa?

-¿No entiendes? ¿Es que no te das cuenta mi pequeño Judal?

-¡¿Mamá?!

-Oh que nostalgia, ¿hace cuánto que no me nombras así? Pero ya no te considero de esa manera. Te cuide y protegí entregando todo y, ¿cómo me pagas? ¿Convirtiéndote en un cualquiera? ¿Revolcándote con un inútil?

-¡Sinbad no es...!

En segundos el chico se vió atado de manos y piernas por una especie de cuerdas hechas con ramas espinadas que se incrustaron en su piel con crueldad pero se adaptaron de tal manera que parecían fabricadas especialmente para él.

-Con esto no podrás usar magia. Es un regalo de nuestro padre para los niños malos.

-Estas loca...

-Ja ja ja ja. Eres un ángel, el recipiente perfecto, pero perdiste la pureza. ¿Sabes? Investigué mucho y me di cuenta de que ese gran ser ya me había dado la respuesta. Volverás a "nacer" te convertiras en un demonio y así podrá ocupar tu cuerpo.

-¿Qué ocurrirá conmigo?

-Mmm morirás y tu alma se destruirá para siempre.

-¿No te importa?

-La culpa es tuya. Si te hubieras portado bien hubieses reencarnado algún día. Y respecto a tu pregunta, para mi no eres más que un utensilio.

-E-eso es...¡Jódete! ¡UAAAAAA!

Arba apuñaló su pecho.

-No seas llorón, no es un punto vital-sonrió-aunque unos diez milímetros a la izquierda hubiese sido otra historia.

-¿Por qué?

-Es uno de los pasos que debo seguir para convertirse en un demonio. Nunca dije que fuera sencillo ni indoloro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no seguiste mi órdenes.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué?-molesta.

-Me odias tanto.

-No te odio, solo no me interesas.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAHHH!

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Pronto, muy pronto padre mío! ¡JA JA JA JA!

-¡AAAAAHHH! ¡DÉJAME! ¡SINBAAAAAAAAD!

...

La mente del creador del infierno no alcanza a entender lo que ocurrió. ¿Qué giro de acontecimientos le llevaron a semejante tragedia? Discutieron, su novio se marchó, le buscó hasta por debajo de las piedras. Y al volver...Judal escapaba de alguien y se desplomó en sus brazos.

-Llegas tarde rey...idiota. Ella me convirtió en un demonio...pero cof...atravesé mi corazón...no invocará a ese padre que tanto menciona...¿por qué sigo vivo? Ah...para verte una vez más...lo lamento...

-No es tu culpa...

Sus brazos tiemblan sosteniendo con dificultad a Judal que le mira con una dulce sonrisa. La primera vez que ha mostrado una desde el fondo de su corazón. El monarca es incapaz de enfocarle a detalle pues su vista se empaña por las lágrimas que no dejan de salir de sus ojos. La manita de Judal se acerca para limpiarlas con suavidad, pero la sensación sobre el rostro del mayor es tan fría, se tensa y le observa temeroso.

-No puedes hacerme esto, no es justo.

-No lo puedo evitar.

-¡No te puedes morir maldición! ¡Sabes lo que ocurre con los demonios cuando...!

-Lo sé, pero esta era la única manera de detenerle...pase lo que pase debes vivir...aún si se queda con el infierno...-sonrió con debilidad al tiempo que su vista perdía brillo-...amo...la parte...de ti...que busca...la felicidad...de todos...nunca pierdas...eso...rey idiota...

-¿Q-qué ocurre mi amor?-emitió entre sollozos.

-...ya...no...puedo ver...tu...sonrisa...con lo...que...me gusta.

Esa fue la última palabra que el chico pronunció, luego de ello, finalmente murió.

-¡AAAAAAAA!

Un potente grito de Sinbad que parecía incluso capaz de romper corazones, misma condición en que se encuentra el suyo. Le toma con fuerza entre sus brazos, queriendo cambiar lugar con él.

-¡Lo siento Judal! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Haré lo que quieras, pero por favor...! ¡NO ME DEJES!

Pero fue inútil, podría decir miles de palabras y aún así, no obtendría una respuesta. Se aferró al ser que tanto amó y cubrió con su energía el alma del demonio que se desvanecía en el aire, si bien no logró revertir la maldición de esa mujer logró que no se rompiera en miles de fragmentos, volvió al origen. Quizá el único demonio que podría renacer. O es lo que implora con ahínco. Pero una bendición de ese calibre no se logra sin pagar un precio y ha quedado vulnerable. Más del ochenta por ciento de su energía acompañó a su amante al más allá. Bueno, nada que un prolongado descanso no pueda arreglar. Algo similar le ocurrió al crear el infierno.

-¡JUDAAAAAAL!

Pero la opción se esfumó en cuanto retumbó la aberrante voz en sus oídos. Pronto la tuvo enfrente, tenía severos golpes y heridas. Es evidente que Judal no se fué sin luchar. Aún con todas las apuestas en su contra se las ingenió para echar a perder sus planes.

-¿Quién te arrancó el brazo Arba?-con burla.

-Imbécil, si no hubieses aparecido en nuestras vidas. ¡SIEMPRE ERES TU SINBAD!

La castaña apareció una lanza, el otro una espada y se dió entre ellos un enfrentamiento físico pues ninguno cuenta con la fuerza necesaria para invocar magia. Ella le propinó una patada en el abdomen que le hizo doblarse, pero este de inmediato le cortó la pierna derecha. Sin embargo, que mujer. Con una sola extremidad inferior maniobra como si no le hiciese falta la otra. El rey esquivó una estocada a su garganta pero pagó el brazo izquierdo. Querían dañarse, lastimarse, inferirse el mayor dolor posible y llevarse a la nada a su enemigo. Los ataques se dieron de ambos lados con intensidad, el piso se volvió carmesí.

-¡SINBAD!

-¡ARBA!

-¡DEVUELVE MI VIDA!

-¡Y TU A JUDAL!

-¡DESAPARECE PARA SIEMPRE!-al unísono.

Y en un increíble movimiento cordinado, la cabeza de ambos abandonó por completo al resto del cuerpo. La energía oscura que ayudó a la mujer con anterioridad se la llevó nuevamente, aunque está vez el daño es incalculable, es prácticamente "fabricarla" desde cero. La mano de Sinbad cayó por coincidencia o a causa de una fuerza mayor sobre la de Judal. Pero su alma se desgastó y dispersó en su mayoría, castigo que le dió Ill Irah por asesinar a su hija pero su gran voluntad le permitió conservar lo suficiente para convertirse en humano.

...

En el origen.

Ill Irah sonríe satisfecho puesto que en sus manos tiene algo realmente increíble. Un ex ángel convertido en demonio con capacidad de renacer y la energía del creador del infierno, a Judal.

-Ahora más que nunca deseo tu cuerpo, pero aún falta agregar algo humano. ¿Cómo lo consigo?

-Pa...dre...

-Encontrarás la respuesta para mi ¿verdad?

-Si...

Fin del flash back.

...

En la oficina del rey del cielo.

Este y Ugo aún buscan la energía de Aladdin.

El peli celeste realiza un conjuro poderoso e increíblemente complicado cuando sus ojos y labios se abren en una expresión de completa perplejidad.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-el otro.

-No sé como ocurrió pero parece que Aladdin volvió a la tierra.

-¿Eh? ¿Le dejó ir sin más?

-Lo dudo-con seriedad y miedo-Creo que colocó algún tipo de maldición en su alma.

-¿Algo que podamos revertir?

-Espero, es cuestión de revisar su condición. Pero confío en que tiene un espíritu poderoso capaz de salir adelante. Me niego a rendirme sin haberlo intentado.

-Eres un gran amigo y como padre no puedo quedarme atrás.

Una gran explosión hizo eco en todo el palacio.

-¿Qué fué eso?-Solomon.

-A-alguien ¡Rompió la barrera!

-¡Mi hermano!

Volvieron rápidamente a la habitación de Sinbad. Dieron una mirada rápida por el recinto encontrando a Judal aún dormido en el lecho.

-Así que fuiste tu. Supongo que tu energía resonó y volvió a ti. Bienvenido-el hijo de David.

El mencionado le daba la espalda mirando hacia el jardín, se giró con elegancia y sonrió. Tiene una presencia increíble capaz de aplastar a alguien con solo estar a su lado.

-Al fin he vuelto hermano.

-¿Y qué sigue?-el oji zafiro.

-Que Arba pague todo lo que hizo y que me devuelva el cuerpo y la otra mitad del alma de Judal. Además de encontrar al maldito que secuestró a mi querido sobrino.

Ugo se sintió pequeño y bajó la mirada impresionado. No todos los días tienes ante ti al creador del infierno; más imponente y decidido que nunca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Oh enserio que me gusta mucho escribir este fic~ aunque igual amo escribirlos todos! Magi es genial!**

 **Gilver2990.-Oh muchas gracias! :3 je je je me hace muy feliz que te guste todo lo que escribo para magi, como ya sabrás es mi vida~. Cuídate mucho :) y espero más historias de tu parte, aunque no he podido leer porque mi móvil anda con algunos problemas que espero resolver próximamente, necesito más magi! ;~;. Hasta la otra!**

 **Irara.-Oh ;~; pues muchas gracias por pensar así. Oh no te preocupes, entiendo que hay muchas razones por las que uno no puede escribir o leer, lo que pasa en que soy bastante emo como ya lo he dicho pero amo escribir y por eso aquí ando~ :3. Si, con los ukes tiendo a ser muy cruel, bueno en el no yaoi con los chicos, es que aún sufriendo son lindos (? Y sip le da un toque genial tanto drama pero si acabaran mal, bueno como que el mundo ya tiene suficientes problemas para que encima luego de tanto esperar (algunos fic ya llevo un año escribiendolos) la pareja que ansias ver feliz termine en desgracia. Es como para que me lancen tomates ok no. Fué genial verte otra vez~. Cuídate mucho! :3.**

 **Nos vemos en la conti compañeros de vicio~ y gracias por la paciencia! Espero mi móvil se arregle que es con el que escribo ;~;...**


	18. ¿No preguntaran que soy?

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18 ¿No preguntaran que soy?**

 **.**

En el mundo humano.

Kouen y Aladdin se abrazaron con desesperación, sienten que no se han visto en años y por si fuera poco el pequeño no puede hacerlo u oírle. Sin embargo la calidez que su pareja le transmite con su cuerpo le embarga de seguridad, no la suficiente como para ponerse a saltar de alegría pero si la necesaria para mirar con valentía hacia el futuro. Aún así no puede contener el llanto y temblor en cada centímetro de su ser. Respira hondo, es inteligente y entiende que no puede pasarse la vida de esa manera. Sonríe.

-Ya estoy bien Kouen, gracias.

Le apartó con las manos suavemente o al menos tuvo la intención pero este no le dejó ir. Se sonrojó al sentir la respiración del hombre sobre la sensible piel del cuello.

-No ojisan, Kouha-kun nos ve...

-Por mi no te detengas niño mugriento~.

La sensación se incrementó exponencialmente por lo que Aladdin se erizó todito.

-No, detente ojisan. Me estás poniendo nervioso.

-Je je je-el pelirosa con suavidad.

El niño le miró curioso con el único ojito que no mantiene cerrado con fuerza aunque si apenas abierto.

-¿Qué te da gracia? No entiendo.

-Las ideas que formas en tu mente. Según tu, ¿qué quiere hacer mi hermano?

-Ah...bueno, ¿el amor?

-Ja ja ja ja. Si, es lo que imaginé pero te equivocas.

-¿Eh? Pero si esta...

-Furioso. Lo que sientes es su aliento al bufar. Dice que tanto tiempo lejos y a la primera oportunidad quieres escapar. Y tiene razón. En-nii estaba dispuesto a exterminar a todo aquel que se le pusiera en el camino por encontrarte y una vez que vuelves a él lo alejas. Trae una cara, es una pena que no puedas verlo.

-Ah pero no fué mi intención. Es solo que ya no debo preocuparlo, la pasó mal, fué mi culpa no debí confiar en...

Fué silenciado por un un beso, completamente puro que duró algunos segundos pero que le dejó la mente en blanco.

-Ejem, en palabras de En-nii. "Cállate mocoso, no estoy de humor para soportar las estupideces que salen de tu boca."

-¿Eh? ¿P-pero como que estupideces?-ofendido.

-"Te dejé ir, como lo veo soy tan culpable como tu."

-¡Eso no...!

-"Es la verdad. Jamás temí a las consecuencias de mis actos pero esta vez. Perderte sería lo peor que pudiera ocurrir."

-He sido tan injusto contigo-alzó la mano para tocar la mejilla del hombre.

-Cuidado Aladdin, acabas de picarle un ojo.

-¡Perdón! No pensé que se hubiera agachado. Es muy difícil saber que está en donde.

-"¿Y así esperas que te haga el amor?"

-¡No fue lo que dije!

-"Oh, así que no quieres."

-¡Deja de utilizar los comentarios en mi contra!

-"¿Por qué lo haría? Es muy divertido." Oh niño mugriento debiste contemplar la sonrisa pícara que te echó.

-Ah que injusto.

-"¿Y bien?"

-¿Eh?

-"¿Quién fue el impertinente que se hizo pasar por tu amigo?"

-No lo sé. Pero...estoy bien. Lo juro, no hay razón para hacer de este un problema más grande.

-"Eres un ángel. No está bien mentir."

-No lo hice. A tu lado sana toda herida en mi corazón.

-"Pero no las mías. Soy incapaz de borrar el intenso rencor que me corroe."

-No envenenes tu alma por mi.

-"Soy un demonio tampoco es que sea muy contrario a mi naturaleza. Además ¡deja de decir que todo es tu culpa! ¡Me irritas!"

-Uh~.

-"Es imposible que esto no te afecte. Te secuestraron, no tengo idea de lo que ese desequilibrado intentó hacerte y encima colocó una maldición en tu alma. Donde le encuentre le corto las bolas y se las doy a tragar luego de despejellarle vivo." Uy eso fue muy sensual En-nii.

-¡NO!-pálido-No lo busques.

-"¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?"

-...

-"Habla."

Se negó.

-"Entonces tendré que obligarte."

El hombre le liberó. Aladdin intentó atraparle para evitar que cometiera alguna imprudencia. Pero incapaz de advertir cuando menos sus pisadas comenzó a inquietarse. El silencio de ambos Ren incentiva su imaginación y se moldea mil y un escenarios trágicos.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!

-"Es lo justo."

-¡Es muy peligroso!

-"¿Me dirás por fin?"

-Yo...

Aladdin comenzó a respirar cada vez más rápido, todo le dio vueltas y cayó de rodillas abrazándose a mi mismo en un ataque de pánico. Para cuando el ángel logró reaccionar le removian bruscamente de los hombros al tiempo que Kouha emitía sin descanso su nombre.

-Por favor ojisan, ya no me tortures.

-"Entonces no lo hagas tu. No es muy difícil. Un nombre solo eso quiero y no más sustos. Recuerda que mi espíritu es susceptible por ser un demonio."

-Eso es chantaje. Además a ti parecen no afectarte o a cualquiera que pertenezca a tu familia...no lo había notado.

-"Una cuestión a la vez. ¿Quién es?"

-No lo sé.

-"Estas acabando con la poca paciencia que me queda."

-¡Pero no lo sé! Lo único que puedo decirte es que es diferente. Jamás conocí a alguien así. Él...me tuvo por completo en su poder. Me sentí vulnerable, indefenso. Eres consciente de la educación estricta que tuve. Mi abuelo lo hizo de esta manera para que no me ocurriera lo mismo que a mi tío. Memorizé conjuros que difícilmente encontrarás fuera del cielo y aún así-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que contuvo-aún así...el estuvo a punto de...ni Kouen...¡Eres un tonto! ¡Me obligas a recordar tan horrible experiencia! ¡Eres muy cruel! ¡Woooooaaah!

Algo le cogió en el aire, si tuviera que adivinar diría que su novio se lo echó al hombro cual costal de papas.

-"Arreglaremos esto en nuestra habitación." ¿Eh~? ¿Por qué En-nii? Quiero ver como lo destrozas.

-¡No estas ayudando!

-No es mi intención hacerlo~.

-Uh.

La pareja salió del despacho y se dirigieron a la alcoba. Ya ahí Kouen echó el seguro a la puerta y lanzó al pequeño al lecho.

-¡Ay!

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Ahí, vulnerable, incapaz de ver a su novio que encima está enojado y él débil porque tiene la pancita vacía.

-Kouen-ojisan...

No necesita admirarle para saber que le desnuda, la ropa abandona su cuerpo lentamente provocando un sutil cosquilleo que le sonroja. Cierra los ojos creyendo que es inevitable que ocurra lo que tiene que. Por si fuera poco es algo que desea después de tantos años enamorado, aunque tenga miedo y piense que no está listo. Cuando no queda una sola prenda que cubra su piel tira de la sábana para esconder su intimidad, avergonzado. Abre los hermosos orbes decorados con pequeñas lágrimas inocentes.

-Ah ahhhh K-Kouen-ojisaungh...

Varias telas se estamparon violentamente en su rostro cuando el mayor se las lanzó como si estuviese en un juego profesional de béisbol. El peliazulino llevó las manos a la zona para dar alivio y por curiosidad ver que le golpeó. Se ruborizó más cuando se dió cuenta de que era un pantalón blanco, un sarashi y un chaleco cobalto.

-Uh, solo quieres que me cambie-dijo sin poder disimular la decepción.

Algo le cogió de las muñecas que alzó sobre su cabeza y comenzó a chupar su pechito.

-Mmmuaagh~

Con nula precaución, rozando con la lengua su tierno botón hasta dejarlo firme. El cuerpo infantil convulsionó de gozo y cuando pensó que estallaría de felicidad le dieron un "piquito" en los labios dejándole en libertad. Se desparramó sobre el lecho de costado.

-Ah ah ahhhh.

E intenta normalizar la respiración. Sonríe al captar el silencioso mensaje: "Te deseo, pero serás mío cuando en verdad puedas disfrutarlo."

-Je je je ah haaanghhh.

Cuando se recuperó se enrrolló en la sábana y corrió directo al baño con las prendas en mano. No pretende que el pelirrojo le admire o toque algo más porque sabe que no podrá contenerse.

...

En la habitación del pecoso.

Kouha fué a contarle los pormenores.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué piensas Mei-nii?

-No tengo idea de quién o qué secuestró a Aladdin. Pero o es un ser que se siente intocable o lo es. De lo contrario no le hubiera dejado escapar. Tiene plena confianza en que volverá a su lado.

-Bueno, por voluntad propia lo dudo mucho. No es por nada pero está perdidamente enamorado de nuestro hermano. Y no lo culpo es muy sexy.

-Kouha...

-Si, no es el momento más indicado para hacer bromas. Pero todo esto me pone de mal humor. Lastimó a dos de las personas que más me importan en el mundo. Cuando lo encuentre le sacaré los ojos y lo cortaré con mi espada hasta cansarme.

El mayor se levantó y tocó con ternura y orgullo las hebras rosadas.

-No permitiremos que se repita. Cuentan con nosotros.

-¡No lo hubiera dicho mejor!-sonrió.

...

En la habitación de Kougyoku.

Ella, Hakuryuu y Alibaba se miran expectantes.

-¿Creen que ya sea apropiado saludar a Aladdin-dono?

-Mmm no lo sé-la chica-la situación es algo compleja. Parece que hay problemas y no quiero agravarlos.

-Es muy injusto-el rubio-Aladdin es muy lindo. ¿Cómo han podido hacerle algo así? De solo pensar que estuvo encerrado y que un maldito...no, no quiero...ojala no lo haya lastimado.

-Bueno Alibaba-dono, si fué el caso no nos queda más que ayudarle a superar el trauma y protegerlo.

-Tienes razón.

-Ja ja ja ja.

Una risa familiar y melódica llamó la atención del trío que de inmediato se puso en pie y corrió al origen del sonido. Llegando de esa manera al comedor, donde el pequeño pone la vajilla.

-A...¡Aladdin!

-¿Uh? ¡Alibaba-kun!

El mayor se aproximó rápidamente con intención de cogerlo entre sus brazos pero Kouen se puso en su camino con expresión psicópata.

-Aladdin es mi novio. Como se te pase la mano con él...

-Ya ni me lo recuerdes. No no arruines el momento, solo voy a saludarle.

-Advertido estas.

Los zafiros del hijo de Solomon se clavaron confundidos en su mejor amigo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Ah no. Disculpa.

Con menos entusiasmo se acortó la distancia.

-No tienes idea de lo contento que estoy. Estuve muy preocupado.

-Todo esta bien-sonrió.

-¡Eres tan lindo!

No pudo controlar la gran oleada de sentimientos que le aquejan. Estrujo con brutalidad al pequeño ángel, como si quisiera ser uno con él. Su mejor amigo, la persona que le ha salvado en múltiples ocasiones y que le que ha convertido en su actual yo.

-Es todo.

Sentenció el pelirrojo, separó al par y clavó a Alibaba a la pared con ayuda de un tenedor por la parte posterior de la playera. Este comenzó a patalear cual niño berrinchudo.

-¡Bájame! ¡No hice nada que ameritara semejante atropello!

-¿Se te hace poco el abusar de mi pareja?

-¡No lo hice! Solo me emocioné un poco porque es muy lindo.

En un descuido el hombre clavó un cuchillo entre las piernas del rubio, cerca, mucho de su virilidad.

-Dicen por ahí que la sopa de bolas de unicornio te hace longevo, ¿por qué no lo intentamos?-con una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Eres un demonio no te hace falta! ¡Yo si las necesito! ¡Y NO SOY UN UNICORNIO!

-Je je je je Kouen-ojisan, Alibaba-kun, ya no peleen ja ja ja.

El novio le cogió del rostro con sus poderosas manos y besó los menudos labios.

-Si, eres muy hermoso. Pero solo mío.

-Mmm.

La cara del pequeño no podría tener más color, incluso sus orejitas estan bien rojas.

-Ojisan. Tengo hambre.

-¡JA JA JA JA!

El hombre le coge de la mano y le lleva a la mesa para tomar asiento a su lado.

-Entonces no lo retrazemos más.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

-¡¿Me van a dejar colgado todo el día?!

-¡YA CALLATE COMO MOLESTAS!-Kouen-Si no lo haces te pondré como tapete bajo mis pies.

-Ungh.

-No seas quejumbroso Alibaba-dono. Como si no pudieras escapar por tus medios.

-No en la forma que me dejó, podría rasgar mi ropa.

El peli negro suspiró, se puso de pie y llegó hasta él tomándole por los hombros. Hizo fuerza y tiró. ¡Crash! Fué el sonido que hizo la tela al romperse. De la prenda superior no quedó ni el recuerdo. Cayó en fragmentos al suelo.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

-¿Ah qué te digo?-con una "disimulada" sonrisa burlona.

-¡Fiu fiu!-el peli rosa que le chifló-¡Que buen tapete!

-¡¿Quieres dejarlo por la paz?!

-No es el lugar ni momento apropiado para realizar espectáculos de tan mal gusto-Koumei más dormido que despierto.

-¡Que malos son!

Kougyoku que se levantó y cogió a su amigo de la muñeca.

-Vamos Alibaba-chan, te prestó algo de mi ropa.

-¡¿Eeeeehhh?! ¡Pero si tengo la mía!

-Los amigos se ayudan en tiempo de necesidad. No discutas-autoritaria.

-¡Nooooo!

Solo entonces Kouen miró a su novio puesto que le entró la curiosidad del por qué no salvó al otro ángel. Sonrió con dulzura cuando le contempló bien entretenido con las manzanas. Demasiado bello para ser real, y le pertenece todito.

Al poco volvieron Kougyoku y su víctima. El último con una playera roja perfectamente normal y que de hecho le sienta de maravilla.

-Que aburrido~ pensé que sería más vistoso-Kouha.

-Mmm yo también pero parece que tu hermana tiene gusto masculino.

-¡Que grosero! ¡Es mi pijama! ¡Y que te sepas que es muy cómoda!

-¡Perdón!-se inclinó-No fué mi intención ofenderte.

-Los unicornios no son inteligentes-el pelirrojo.

-El problema no es la especie, es Alibaba-dono.

-¡¿Quieren callarse de una vez por todas?!

-No-comunitario y rotundo.

-¡Me lleva!

...

En el cielo.

-¿Cómo te sientes hermano?-Solomon.

-Como un grandísimo imbécil. Creí en Arba y dejé morir al amor de mi vida-contempló con tristeza al demonio en el lecho-No es así como planeé presentarlos. Se supone que fuera en...bueno no importa. No tiene sentido llorar sobre lo que no tiene solución. Este chico es Judal, mi marido y es la reencarnación del que hace mucho tiempo fuese mi amante.

-Ya veo. Es muy apuesto.

-¡¿Verdad?!-emocionado-Tiene un carácter difícil que nos ha llevado a discutir muchas veces. Pero es perfecto, hermoso e inocente aunque no lo parezca a simple vista. Lo que me recuerda, tu hijo es muy agradable e inteligente. Se dió cuenta rápidamente que era yo.

-Si tiene talento para advertir cosas que ni los involucrados pueden. Como las razones del por qué Sheba se enoja a cada rato conmigo.

-Oh eso como dije es por tu falta de tacto. Hay algo llamado delicadeza, es una dama no seas patán.

-Es que resulta muy divertido ver las caras que pone.

-Ah-el de lentes-¿Es usted el creador del infierno?

-¿Eh? Algo así. Mi padre y Solomon también ayudaron bastante. No todo el crédito es mío ja ja ja ja. Mmm no tenemos el gusto de conocernos. Soy Sinbad.

-Ah y-yo soy amigo de Aladdin. Ugo.

-Sheba me habló de ti.

-S-supongo entonces que ya sabes que no conozco mi origen ni nada.

-Si, lo lamento. Pero si con mi magia puedo ayudar a...

-Es inútil.

-¿Eh?

-El problema radica en mi. No es un bloqueo o traumatismo o algo por el estilo. Estoy vacío. ¿Cómo te lo explico? Como si hubiese nacido el día que me encontró Solomon. Pero es imposible porque ya tenía mi apariencia actual.

-Vaya.

-Tampoco es que me importe realmente. Aquí tengo una familia y todo cuanto pude soñar.

-Me da mucho gusto-sonrió amable.

-¿Qué harás con Arba?-el rey.

-Por ahora nada y créeme que es difícil considerando que tengo ganas de matarla. Fingiré ser un humano común por un tiempo, al menos hasta que encuentre la manera de acercarme a ella sin provocar una masacre. Judal es su rehén al igual que la mayoría de los habitantes en el infierno.

-Has madurado.

-No exactamente. Solo estoy amargado.

-¿Sabes esconder tu energía?

-Si. Pero si soy honesto me gustaría encontrar algún método que no dependiera solo de mi. Basta con que me distraiga para que todo se vaya a la basura-sonrió-y estoy seguro que con mi esposo al lado ocurrirá más temprano que tarde.

-Debe ser problemático, igual a Sheba.

-Nos gusta la gente difícil.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Me pregunto como es que Aladdin es tan buen niño.

-Ni tanto. Tiene sus defectos como todos. Nuestro padre le ha encerrado en la mazmorra más de una vez.

-¿A él? Ja ja ja ja. Es mi sobrino de eso no hay duda. Ja ja ja. Ah me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero desconozco si esa mujer nos mantiene vigilados. Si fuera el caso podría sospechar. Volveré a casa, me llevo a Judal.

-Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

-Si, claro. Ah y por Aladdin no te preocupes. Me encargaré de vigilarlo. No quiero que le hagan más daño. Ahora más que nunca descuidades tu posición. No sabemos que tenga en mente esa mujer.

-Si.

-Ah S-Sinbad-Ugo que le da un brazalete.

-¿Mmm?

-Es un objeto mágico que disminuye en apariencia el nivel de magia que posees. Es decir cualquiera pensará que eres un humano común y corriente.

-¿Y lo hiciste por?

-Buscando la solución a la existencia de los demonios pero es un gran fallo.

-No es verdad, será de gran ayuda. Gracias.

También le entregó una cinta para el cabello.

-Es para Aladdin, espero que sirva de algo. Cuídalo mucho por favor. Es muy inteligente y maduro pero también dulce e inocente. Que nada lo haga llorar.

-No tienes de que preocuparte. Aún si me quedara cruzado de brazos estaría bien. Hay un amargado que está dispuesto a morir por él. Bueno-cogió a su novio en brazos-Dicen que el que mucho se despide no se quiere ir.

-¿No saludaras a nuestro padre?

Negó efusivamente.

-Capaz que con todo lo que pasó me encierra en la mazmorra para toda la eternidad. Además-una gota salada escapó de su ojo derecho-Creo que con el golpe me rompió algunos huesos.

-¡Oh por! ¡Necesitas tratamiento!-Ugo.

-No es la primera vez que me pega así ja ja ja ja.

El peli celeste miró preocupado a su amigo.

-Nunca lo hizo con Aladdin o conmigo. Creo que desquita toda su frustración con Sinbad. Supongo que sabe cuanto puede aguantar-sonrió.

-¡Que cruel!-una luz dorada rodeó al peli púrpura-¡Me saludas a Sheba!

Y se marchó.

-V-vaya, así que él es el creador del infierno.

-¿Qué piensas?

-No lo sé. A decir verdad es algo extraño.

-La impresión adecuada-sonrió-Habrá que reforzar las defensas. Mi hermano las rompió al recuperar su poder. Además...

-¿Si?

-La intuición me dice que tarde o temprano iniciará una guerra. Esta vez no me tomará por sorpresa.

Ugo tragó duro.

-¿Cuento con tu ayuda?-el monarca.

-S-siempre...aunque solo pueda echar mano de mi cerebro.

-Es más que suficiente.

...

En la mansión Ren.

Una vez se reunió la familia en la sala, Aladdin les contó a grandes rasgos de su encuentro con ese misterioso hombre. Esto a petición de Kouen que le convenció de que hay mucho más en juego de lo que parece a simple vista.

-Increíble-Hakuryuu-escuché de gemelos y seres que reencarnan con su misma apariencia. Pero el caso de Ugo y este sujeto es misterioso cuando menos. Si es su familiar resulta extraño que no tuvieras conocimiento de su existencia.

-Ugo-el rubio-también tiene un origen misterioso. El rey Solomon lo encontró por casualidad. Este no tenía recuerdo alguno y por más que buscamos a sus conocidos fue imposible encontrar una sola pista. Ese doble bien podría ser su hermano.

-Pero es extraño Alibaba-Kun. Ugo-kun es un ángel normal, como papá tu y yo. Pero esa persona-se sonrojó frustrado y avergonzado-Pudo hacer conmigo lo que quisiera...me hizo sentir tan inútil. Escapé porque lo permitió pero...-tembló-dijo que volvería a su lado. No quiero...

Algo le cubrió con gentileza. Aunque no pueda verlo Kouen le abraza.

-Ejem-Kouha que aclara su garganta-"Juro que no volverás a vivir una situación así."

-¿Por qué repites lo que dijo? Aladdin no está sordo-el rubio.

-El niño mugriento tiene una maldición. No puede ver ni escuchar a En-nii.

-¡¿Que tiene qué?!-Kougyoku alarmada.

-¡Kouha-kun!

-Se darían cuenta tarde o temprano. Aún si deseas evitarles la angustia no es como que puedas fingir que nada pasa.

-Es cierto-el rubio-para empezar no sabrías en donde está.

Aladdin agachó la cabeza apesadumbrado.

-Fantástico unicornio. Tu si que tienes delicadeza.

-Kouha-dono tiene razón.

-¡Has sido muy cruel!-Kougyoku.

Koumei duerme y Kouen solo le fulmina con la mirada al estar más ocupado consolando a su pareja.

-Al menos volví-el pequeño-es suficiente para mi.

-¿Ves lo que le obligas a decir?-el peli rosa.

-Perdón-arrepentido.

-Enserio estoy bien. Mejor hablemos de cosas más alegres y...-se levantó abruptamente-¿Tío?

Un par de segundos más tarde el mencionado arribó con su marido inconciente en brazos.

-¡Judal-kun!

El peli azulino corrió a ellos, el mayor depositó a su amado en un sillón de mientras.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Es complicado de explicar. Pero está relacionado con Arba.

-Arba-san, ¿has recuperado la memoria?-este sonrió seguro de si mismo-Y no solo eso, ¿verdad?-acarició con suavidad las hebras azules haciéndole sonrojar.

-Eres un buen niño.

-Je je je pero ya no lo soy.

Sinbad cogió el pequeño rostro entre sus manos.

-Me recuerdas tanto a Solomon. Pero tus ojos son muy...¡ungh!

Kouen le alejó delicadamente de su novio para luego cogerle del cuello y estamparlo contra el piso. Se colocó encima de él y dió un puñetazo a un costado de su cara y eso porque le esquivó y que además se cargó una porción considerable del suelo.

-¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de que es el gran creador del infierno?!-Alibaba.

-¿Qué con eso?-frunció el ceño en una expresión psicópata-Las glorias pasadas no cuentan. Para mi es el alumno idiota e irresponsable que llega tarde, olvida las tareas y se finge indispuesto para ligar con la enfermera.

-Ah ojisan-decepcionado.

-¡A mi defensa tengo diecisiete! ¡Soy un chico sano!

-Más razones para no permitir que coquetees con Aladdin. Ya me quitaste a Judal pero esta vez te aseguro que primero te mato.

-¡Es mi sobrino! ¿Cómo crees?

-El niño mugriento es muy deseable-deslizó un poco la prenda superior para dejar expuestos los hombros-son tan lindos-alzó un poco el pantalón para dejar parte de la pierna al descubierto-hermosas-retiró el chaleco para mostrar su vientre-excitante.

-¡Kouha-kun deja de desnudarme!

-¿A él no le dices nada?-Sinbad a su agresor.

-Es mi hermano. Solo está jugando.

-No me lo parece...¡me está tocando por todos lados!-bien colorado intentando apartarle.

-Oh no eres mi tipo~ -le liberó.

-M-menos mal-se acomodó la ropa apropiadamente.

-Advertido estas Sinbad. Podemos ser aliados en la lucha contra Arba pero si te metes con Aladdin jamás te lo perdonaré. Arrancaré cada centímetro de tu piel y la colocaré junto a mi tapete de unicornio.

-¡¿Y yo por qué?!

-Por metiche.

-Nada que. Tu simplemente me odias.

-Estarás tan bueno. Ni para eso sirves.

-Uh~.

-A todo esto. ¿Qué no tienes una casa a la cual volver? Judal no puede dormir en el sillón, no en su condición. Necesita un reposo adecuado.

-Soy consciente de ello pero quería ver a mi sobrino-al otro le reventó una vena del cuello-¡Para asegurarme de que estuviera bien!

 _«-Uh, con mi apariencia de antaño bien pudimos tener un enfrentamiento como iguales. Pero ahora seguro me muele a golpes y si uso magia quedaré como un encajoso.»_

-Bien, supongo que por ahora declaro una tregua.

El pelirrojo se reincorporó y extendió la mano al otro para lo mismo que la tomó con cautela. Apenas lo hizo se fué de bruces al tropezar con el pie ajeno.

-¡Ungh!

-Fíjate en donde pisas.

Sinbad se levantó irritado.

-Lo hiciste a propósito.

-Por favor ojisan, no seas infantil.

-¡El me tiró!

-No fué así. Quizá te llegó el karma. ¿Hiciste algo malo últimamente?

-¿Como qué?

-Andar de golfo con los novios de otros por ejemplo.

-¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía, si estas molesto! ¡Ya te dije que Aladdin no es mi tipo! Es mi sobrino y está enano.

-Uh-el mencionado sentido.

-Ahora si...-el pelirrojo tronando los dedos-Aprieta los dientes.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Ya no peleen!-Aladdin hablando con una planta.

-Ah niño mugriento, En-nii está por acá.

-¡Ah!-se giró-Ya no peleen por favor.

-Ni ganas tengo-su tío-Necesitamos detener a Arba aunque entiendo que ahora mismo es imposible. Regresaré a mi rutina hasta que encontremos la manera de infiltrarnos en el infierno. Hay muchas cosas de las cuales hablar pero según veo todos estamos cansados y Aladdin necesita recuperarse.

-Pero estoy bien.

-No tienes que aparentar fortaleza. No estas solo.

Este mordió sus labios conteniendo un llanto de felicidad.

-Por cierto. Ugo está muy preocupado por ti-le entregó la cinta para el cabello-dijo que podría ser de ayuda.

Este la tomó conmovido.

 _«-Gracias Ugo-kun...»_

-Supongo que nos vemos en el colegio-empleó su magia y se fué.

-¿Eso quiere decir que al menos por ahora todo está en orden?-el niño.

-Algo así-Hakuryuu.

Suspiró aliviado, se tambaleó a los lados y se desvaneció al frente donde Kouen le cogió en brazos.

-¡Aladdin-chan!

-Está bien, solo agotado. Lo que vivió no es sencillo y todavía nos explicó la situación.

El pelirrojo le llevó a su habitación, le recostó, cubrió con las sábanas y tomó una manita entre las suyas. Le protegerá a como dé lugar, así sea del mundo entero.

...

En el hogar de Sinbad.

Este llegó gracias a su magia. Le pareció extraño que todo estuviese a oscuras. Cargó a Judal con un brazo y con la mano libre presionó el apagador. Arqueó una ceja.

-¿No funciona?-en voz baja.

Caminó con sigilo teneroso de encontrarse a sus progenitores, aunque es algo que sucederá tarde o temprano. Movió los pies al frente, el piso crujió como si estuviese podrido puesto que incluso estuvo a nada de caer en lo que suponía era un hoyo. Paró en seco confundido. Empleó un conjuro sencillo de fuego para iluminar. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al contemplar una casa, la suya pero muy distinta a como la recuerda. Prácticamente se cae a pedazos, ¿hace cuanto que alguien no la habita?

-No entiendo.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicar Sin.

Se giró al escuchar la voz.

-Yamuraiha, Drakon...Jafar-no muy feliz.

-¿Por qué nos metiste? ¿Qué está ocurriendo Sin?

-No sé.

-¡Sin!

-¡En verdad...no lo sé!

Si, es el creador del infierno. Reencarnó como humano, recuperó su magia...¿Y?

El tenia un hogar, una familia. Una amorosa madre un confiable padre, ¿en dónde están? Tiene la impresión de ser el conejillo de indias de alguien perverso, retorcido y que goza con su sufrimiento. Comienza a temblar sintiéndose un adolescente inútil cuando tres manos se posan animadas sobre sus hombros.

-Debemos sincerarnos-el albino.

Sinbad tuvo que usar magia de nueva cuenta para que la edificación recuperara su apariencia, al menos la de su memoria. Reposó a su marido en el lecho y le cubrió con las sábanas.

-No es que me interese en realidad-el pecoso-pero, ¿qué le ocurrió a Judal?

-Es complicado de explicar, como todo. Pero tendré que hacerlo luego de aclarar algunos detalles antes. Es solo que...he llegado a un punto en que ya no sé que es real y que no. Mi vida cambió completamente en tan poco tiempo que parece burla. Yo era un joven aventurero que tenía familia. ¿La tenía Jafar?-este asintió con tristeza.

-Baldor-san y Ezra-san.

-Pero no están, ¿los secuestraron, asesinaron, siempre fueron una ilusión? ¿Me volví loco acaso? ¿Desde cuándo?

-No seas tan duro contigo-la chica-Hay temas que son difíciles de tratar. Que uno guarda como el secreto más importante del mundo. Somos amigos, si no tienes una respuesta podemos ayudarte a encontrarla.

-Yamuraiha...

-Yo, en realidad...no soy humana.

-¡Lo sabía!-el albino-¡Entonces no fué mi imaginación lo que ocurrió el día que pelee con Judal!

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?!-el marido.

-Ja ja ja-nervioso-debes admitir que es irritante. Bueno, supongo que no lo consideras así. Como sea el me provocó.

Se miraron seriamente.

-No es un buen momento para comenzar a pelear-el azabache.

-Tiene razón, además me interrumpieron.

-Lo siento-a la vez.

-Como les iba diciendo no soy humana. Soy un hada.

-¿Cómo la del cuento de Hansel y Gretel?-el peli púrpura.

-¡Esa era una bruja!-ofendida.

-¿Hay diferencia?

Los orbes aqua casi destilan fuego.

-¡Es broma! ¡Es obvio que son distintas ja ja ja!-nervioso.

-¿Ah si?-incrédula.

-¿No se supone que tienen alas?-Jafar-Y son pequeñas.

-En el pasado pero todo evoluciona. Mi raza se adaptó para no ser extreminada por los humanos. Para que no pudieran reconocernos y nos mezclamos entre ellos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tienes magia ilimitada?

-No. Me valgo de la que recibo de la naturaleza que de cualquier manera es considerable.

-Vaya, es impresionante.

-Yo-Drakon-pues me parece que mi nombre lo indica a la perfección-orgulloso.

-¿Una iguana?-Sinbad.

-¡¿Como que una iguana?! ¡¿Te parece que mi gran y notable persona tiene apariencia de una?!

-Aaah...

-Un dragón Sin.

-¡¿De esos que escupen fuego y tienen una piel muy dura?!

-Oh, de esos si sabes-Yamuraiha dolida.

-¡Soy un aventurero después de todo! ¡Mi gran sueño era recorrer lugares desconocidos y enfrentarme a criaturas míticas! ¡Los dragones están entre mis rivales favoritos!

-Pues que te sepas que no soy fácil de vencer.

-Pero dudo que eches fuego y tu piel es normal, al menos la parte que he visto.

-Inmoral-se quejó-Al igual que las hadas los dragones tuvimos que adaptarnos. En la edad media muchos humanos asesinaron a mi gente y nos conservaron como trofeos.

-Que barbarie.

-Como sea. Ahora nos vemos así. Pero que mi apariencia no te engañe-encajó las uñas en el piso con tal facilidad que parecía mantequilla.

-¡Wow!-el trío.

-Además-las friccionó entre ellas produciendo una pequeña llama, similar a la que emite un encendedor pero que con solo rozar una porción de piso le derritió hasta destruirlo.

-¡¿Q-qué temperatura tiene?!

-Cinco mil grados centígrados.

Quedaron boquiabiertos. Fué el turno de mirar a Jafar que se limitó a suspirar.

-Y pensar que me junto con seres tan raros. Ni se esperen mucho, soy un simple humano.

-¿Así nada más?-Sinbad.

-Uy perdóname por mi origen.

-Ah, no es lo que quise decir. Es solo que...nunca me dió la impresión de que fueras del todo normal.

-No estoy orgulloso de mi pasado pero si confiaron en mi supongo que lo menos que puedo hacer es decir la verdad. Soy un ex asesino.

-¿Eh?

-Mi familia ha matado a gente importante por generaciones, siempre por encargo. Te educan para creas firmemente en que es tu deber. Pero yo...me cansé. No quería cegar la vida de inocentes. Pero no puedes escapar del clan, al huir casi terminan conmigo. Quizá me dieron por muerto, fué cuando te conocí Sin-apenado-soy una basura, ya lo sé.

-Todo lo contrario, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-¿Eh?

-No todos tienen la determinación para escapar de su destino, y tu lo hiciste aún con todo en contra.

-Oh-se ruborizó.

-Llegó mi turno. Ahora soy un humano, pero en mi vida anterior fuí un ángel.

-¿Tú?-incrédulos al tiempo.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Es que no tienes pinta de uno-Yamuraiha-Eres un pervertido, irresponsable, flojo, provocas accidentes a otros, mientes y demás. Cualidades son lo que menos hay en ti.

-Ungh.

-¿Es todo?

-Bueno, la familia que tenía en esa época aún vive. Mi hermano es el actual rey del cielo.

-¡¿Eeeeeh?!-general.

-Mi madre murió hace mucho y mi padre no importa-se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada molesto-de cualquier manera siempre me encierra en las mazmorras.

-Uh suena terrible-Jafar.

-No tanto, ahora pienso que quizá pueda entenderme con él. Ah también tengo un sobrino muy lindo, se llama Aladdin. Mi padre David y mi hermano Solomon me ayudaron a crear el infierno porque yo era el rey.

La boca del trío quedó abierta pero quedaron mudos de la impresión.

-Y Judal es...

-La bella durmiente...

Emitió Jafar con burla, por lo cual no advirtió un ladrillo de esos pesados y rojos que se estampó de lleno en su rostro. Este cayó casi privado por semejante trancazo.

-¡¿A quién rayos le dices bella durmiente monja?!

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-Drakon.

-Nah, alguien es terrible para el mantenimiento en el hogar. Tan torpe como siempre.

-¡Oh por dios Jafar!-Yamuraiha que de inmediato le curó con su magia en algo parecido a una reconstrucción facial.

-¡Oh mi amor has despertado!

Sinbad que corrió a abrazarlo.

-Ni como seguir durmiendo, hablan demasiado para mi que todos son cotorras.

-Te extrañé-le besó.

-Ni creas que me tienes tan contento, ya me acordé de todo imbécil. ¿Y ustedes qué? ¿No preguntarán que soy?

-Un demonio-afirmaron a la vez.

-Je-sonrió con maldad nunca antes vista.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer y su infinita paciencia :).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por último un pequeño comentario. Como se ha visto, en el mundo han habido muchos desastres, de todo tipo. Siempre me ha gustado pensar que todos somos compañeros, amigos, hermanos. Que los países y fronteras son límites que nos ponemos en la mente, que se pueden pasar saltando. Que la voluntad y cariño pueden llegar a otros. Que los buenos deseos siempre venceran a los negativos. Hay cosas que me molestan, como los que se aprovechan de la desgracia, pero quiero dejar de lado temas que solo nos amargan el alma. Solo me queda agradecer a quien ayuda de buena fé y entregar mi corazón a todos aquellos que la hemos pasado mal. No estan, estamos solos. Siempre hay alguien preocupándose por ti. Por eso, cuando recuperes fuerza, cuando el orgullo bien infundido te llene, cuando realizes una buena acción de la que no te alzes el cuello y cuando te sientas afortunado sonríe, sonríe mucho y se feliz. Recuerden que los amo! SIEMPRE!**


	19. No va a durar mucho

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19 No va a durar mucho.**

 **.**

-Je-sonrió el demonio con total cinismo.

-Je, ¡¿Qué?!-el albino-¡La situación no es cuestión de risa! ¡Además estuviste a punto de matarme!-furioso.

-Ay por favor. Estas vivo, ¿o no? Si no te pegué fuerte. Para mi que quieres llamar la atención del idiota pero, ¿adivina qué? No eres una princesa pulgoso, no te tomará entre sus brazos y dará un beso de película romántica. Si esperabas algo así te equivocaste de sujeto porque si bien es un resbaloso, me tiene para evitar que una piruja como tu ande con sus guarradas.

-¿Que ande con mis qué?-arqueó una ceja.

-Ah si, se me olvida que eres una monja.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de molestar con eso?! No, enserio. Con el número de veces que lo has dicho se vuelve monótono y fastidioso.

-Y se supone que me importe, ¿por?

-¡Ah como me irritas!

-Oh amor-Sinbad que le mira conmovido al punto del llanto-No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba. Tenía miedo de que no despertarás más. Que te perdiera otra vez. ¿Sabes qué te ocurrió?

-Algo así y supongo que tu también.

-Si.

-¡El enano!

-Está bien. Más o menos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues como temíamos le secuestraron.

-No jodas. ¿Cómo va a estar bien? Tenemos que encontrarlo rápido, a saber la clase de maniático que le mantiene cautivo.

-Oh peor que tu no puede ser-Jafar.

Para su sorpresa Judal le ignoró completamente y su expresión se tornó sería, como si estuviera pensando en alguna solución.

-Le dejó ir.

-¿Eh?-confuso.

-Hace poco le vi en la mansión de los Ren.

-¿Así como así? No lo creo. Para mi que hay algo sospechoso.

-Por eso mencioné que más o menos. Colocó una maldición en su alma que parece difícil de remover, aunque es algo que tendrás que ver.

-¿De qué tipo?

-No estoy seguro. No hablamos mucho y tampoco pude analizarle con mi magia. Pero creo que tiene relación con Kouen. Mmm algo similar a una barrera entre ellos.

-Ese imbécil. ¿Saben quién es?-negó-Nada más lo tenga enfrente lo mato.

-¿Te preocupa Kouen?

-Obviamente-el menor se mostró desilusionado-Ay por favor, ¿cuántas veces vamos a tocar el tema? Fué el hombre que amé, tiempo pasado. Ahora estoy contigo, ¿que no te basta? Además ese ya se pervirtió, mira que fijarse en el enano. El estaría bien para mi pero Kouen está muy viejo. Y con ese cuerpo...uh~ pobre, lo partirá a la mitad.

-Aunque al menos le hará feliz, ¿no crees?

Se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo idea y tampoco me interesa. Es solo que me frustra que un imbécil que se piensa superior juegue de esa manera con nuestras vidas. ¿No han hecho suficiente?

-¿Lo dices por tu madre?

-¡Bruja! ¡Se atrevió a matarme! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!

-No si no hubiese sido testigo.

-Pero eso si que me lo va a pagar. Nada más porque te aferraste a mi sigo aquí. Y eso fué pura suerte. ¿Y si no? Le vale madres mi bienestar.

-Oh amor, no uses ese lenguaje. Hay menores de edad presentes.

-Ninguno que valga la pena o se precie de ser una blanca paloma. Además de algún sitio aprenderán groserías. Mejor que sea de mi y no de una mala influencia.

-¿Seguro que no lo eres?-Jafar.

-Anda, si no hablas te mueres, ¿verdad?

-¿Y tú qué? Si hasta lo haces por los codos.

-Si pero hay una gran diferencia. Estás en mi casa, tengo derecho incluso de correrte a patadas si se me da la gana.

-¡Dictador!

-Llorón.

-¡Ya me voy! Llevo varias horas esperando a Sin...

-Y haciendo nada.

-Si como digas. Tengo una casa a la cual volver, aunque ahí no haya nadie que me espere en realidad.

-Ni a mi-Drakon y Yamuraiha.

-¿Eh?-el de pelo morado-Pero si yo conozco a sus familias-a estos últimos-N-no me digan qué...

-Oh te aseguro que no es como piensas-ella-Tuvieron que hacer algunas cosas, aunque no me informaron qué. El punto es que estaré sola-tembló ligeramente-por primera vez en la vida. Les dije que estaría bien pero siendo honesta, tengo miedo. Me aterra pensar que un humano descubra mi naturaleza y realice experimentos crueles uh-se interrumpió.

-P-pues no es como que entienda tus temores mal infundados-Drakon que pretende ser confiable y fuerte.

-Y mis padres me asesinarán apenas me encuentren-Jafar.

-¿Por qué no se quedan?

-Además de idiota, loco. Es demasiada gente, ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que tendrás problemas con tus padres? Esto no es un hotel y tampoco es como que se vayan a quedar unos cuantos días.

-No creo que haya problemas.

-Hay un límite de cuanto se puede soportar. No te conviene ponerlos a prueba.

-No existen.

-¿Eh?

-Judal...no tengo padres.

-Y el par de viejos de los que tuve que cuidarme, ¿están pintados o qué?

-Eran meras ilusiones.

-¿Con quién crees que hablas? No soy un imbécil que caiga en un truco tan elemental. Esos dos son reales, te lo aseguro.

-P-pero...¿entonces en dónde están?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-¿Es posible que Arba les mantenga cautivos?

-Nah, con lo floja que es ya tiene demasiado conmigo.

-¿Contigo?-Yamuraiha ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Qué es un interrogatorio?

-No yo...

-Da igual.

-¿Y cómo explicas la apariencia de nuestro hogar? Tuve que utilizar magia para que no se terminara de caer a pedazos. Es simplemente imposible habitar un lugar en esas condiciones.

-Tengo una teoría pero no te va a gustar.

Sinbad tragó duro y cerró sus puños con gran fuerza. Sin manera de predecir que tan bien le sentará la verdad. Pero el cariño que profesa a esos que para él le dieron la vida puede más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Necesito saber. No puedo permitir que se evaporen sin más.

-Estoy casi seguro de que la bruja no ha cedido con su intención de realizar aquel ritual que nunca supe muy bien de que iba.

-Mmm por lo poco que le escuché parece que quiere invocar el alma de alguien en tu cuerpo.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé.

-Bueno. Sus acciones parecen girar en torno a ello. No tengo idea del por qué sea precisamente mi cuerpo el que quiera utilizar pero una vez dejé de ser virgen perdí valor. Lo que parece no importar ahora puesto que dudo que no esté al tanto de las veces que lo hemos hecho.

-¿Tienes que ser tan vulgar?-Drakon.

-Si no te gusta como hablo, ¿qué haces aquí? Nadie te invitó a participar en la conversación metiche.

-Ungh.

 _«-Jafar tiene razón. Tiene una facultad increíble para sacarte de quicio.»_

-El punto es que dudo que tenga intención de fallar otra vez.

-Si, cuando peleamos me echó en cara el tiempo que invirtió, dijo que lo había desperdiciado.

-Vaya.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención.

-Lo sé, es solo que duele un poco pensar en que para ella fui solo un objeto, aún lo soy. Creo que por ello son incapaz de perdonarla. Pero como te decía, en caso de fallar no tiene la certeza de contar con otra oportunidad y si fuese el caso es imposible calcular en cuanto tiempo. Por mucho que sea increíblemente longeva, al igual que tu familia su existencia tiene un límite y bueno, supongo que no es necesario explicar más.

-Así que se cubre la espalda en todo ámbito.

-Así es. El mundo angelical, demoníaco y humano. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Fuiste el ser que "manchó mi existencia" pero también me salvó de la destrucción. Tu estupidez te ha convertido en parte del odioso ritual. Mala pata.

-No del todo, al menos sé que no podrá eliminarte si no me tiene en su poder. Eso explica porque no acabó conmigo siendo un humano.

-Supongo que necesitaban ciertos requerimientos. Uno de ellos la razón de que mi alma...bueno, que ahora sea la mitad. Je, pero su plan se fué a la mierda otra vez. Porque has vuelto a ser un demonio.

-No exactamente.

-¿Eh?

-Sigo siendo humano, solo cambió la composición de mi alma.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es posible? Jamás escuché de algo así.

-Y lo dice el ex demonio en contenedor de ángel.

-Supongo.

-¿Crees que haya manera de recuperar tu cuerpo?

-No lo sé. Nunca antes mi alma resonó entre sí. Solo se agolpaban ciertas imágenes del pasado pero ahora...fué más como si mi "otro yo" quisiera arrebatarme lo que le pertenece.

-¿Acaso intentas decir que intentó eliminarte?

-No creo que lo haya hecho de manera intencional. Joder ni yo estoy tan perturbado. Pero lo que me hizo desgasta mi energía, no puedo reponerla con facilidad. Si bien este cuerpo falso que a saber que es no le afecta del todo, dudo que el de un demonio funcione igual. Como sabes, los entes del bajo astral son susceptibles prácticamente hasta a la brisa del aire.

-No exageres.

-Oye, comparada a mi anterior resistencia angelical, es como pescar un resfriado por culpa de una servilleta húmeda.

-Que los Ren no te escuchen porque te agarran a golpes, sobre todo ese chiquillo con cara de maniático.

-¿Kougyoku?

-Kouha pues.

-Ya lo sé je je je. Y no, ellos son distintos. Tienen una fortaleza envidiable, podría asegurarte que incluso mayor a varios ángeles. Sobre todo Kouen.

-¿Siempre fué así?

-No lo sé. Cuando anduvimos no enfrentamos peligros que me ayudaran a saberlo. Y...bueno cuando estuvo a punto de morir, no estuve para protegerlo. No lo culpo por caer con el enano. El sí sabrá protegerlo y estar a su lado. No soy el ente más confiable, ¿lo viste o no? Morí frente a ti tan patéticamente.

Sinbad le abrazó con urgencia y mucho ahínco, como si ansiara romper cada vértebra en su espalda.

-No lo digas. No tienes idea del horrible pesar que me invadió en ese momento. Puede que no estemos hecho el uno para el otro. Nos hacemos daño y no tengo manera de pagar por todos mis pecados pero aún si eso significa ir contra el destino lo haré, si por ello recibo el peor castigo o tortura de la historia me da igual porque no puedo vivir sin ti. Judal, eres el amor de mi vida.

Le cogió del mentón y contempló deseoso esa temblorosa boquita roja, tan húmeda y apetecible, sin más le besó.

El demonio se aferró al delgado pero varonil cuello atrayendole aún más, estremeciendo cada uno de sus sentidos, enchinando cada milímetro de su piel y absorbiendo su aroma en cada poro de su cuerpo. Rompieron el contacto unidos con una sutil estela de saliva que se evaporó en una fracción de segundo.

-Te amo mi rey idiota. Soy todo tuyo.

-También yo.

-Ejem-les interrumpió Yamuraiha completamente roja y con un tazón de cereal en mano además de una cómoda pijama.

-Ah caray-Sinbad mirando a los otros dos encontrándoles en igualdad de condiciones-¿A qué hora fueron por todo eso?

-Para que vean que tanto se puede ignorar a los amigos-Jafar-Estoy cansado así que no me quejaré más, pero si fueras tan amable de indicarme en qué habitación me puedo hospedar te estaría muy agradecido.

-También yo-la chica y Drakon.

-Si, lo lamento. Enseguida.

-¿Y eso de que no empiezas a pelear por tu territorio?-Judal al de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Para qué? Ya me dí cuenta de que lo suyo va muy enserio. No tengo manera de ganar pero si quiero dejarte algo bien en claro. Más te vale no hacerlo llorar, y sabes a la perfección a qué me refiero.

-Nah, no es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

-Eso espero.

El más joven viró con dirección a la salida.

-¿Sabes monja? No tenemos por qué ser enemigos.

-Pero tampoco quiero ser tu amigo.

-No menso, pero si mi hija.

-¿Eso qué?-sonrió involuntariamente-Que descanses Judal.

-Tu igual babosa.

Devolvió el gesto de manera tan radiante que Jafar quedó paralizado un segundo para irse poco después. El demonio se tiró en la cama admirando el techo.

-¿Qué sorpresas me depara la vida?

Y un increíble dolor en su pecho le cortó la respiración momentáneamente.

 _«-Aún no. No me quites lo que me hace sonreír, quiero vivir un poco más este sueño porque estoy seguro de que regresaré a esa horrible pesadilla un día de estos.»_

...

Por la mañana en el hogar de los Ren.

El sol se coló suavemente por la ventana, provocando que Aladdin abriese sus ojitos lentamente.

 _«-Ah, no recuerdo haberme ido a dormir. Oh, creo que me desmayé. Mmm, ¿en dónde estoy?»_

Contempló el sitio que reconoció al instante. Además de tener impregnado el elegante aroma de su novio que le hizo sonrojar.

 _«-Que lástima, no está. Supongo que se fué a trabajar. Me hubiera gustado que al menos me diera un beso de despedida después de prepararle el desayuno.»_

-Je je je.

Rió un poco hasta que su pancita emitió un curioso sonido, informandole que tiene hambre.

-Me pregunto si hay alguien en casa.

Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a salir de la cama cuando un increíble e inexplicable peso le impidió todo movimiento. Palideció.

 _«-Oh no puede ser, es de lo que me habló Alibaba-kun el otro día...¡se me subió el muerto! ¡¿Qué hago?!»_

Separó sus labios para pedir ayuda pero quedó mudo por la sorpresa de ver como la ropita que cubre su pecho se desplazaba del sitio.

 _«-¡Oh no! ¡Es mucho peor de lo que imaginé! ¡Es de los que me advirtió Hakuryuu-onisan! ¡Los incubos!»_

Ya podía ver a Judal burlándose de su desgracia, con una sonrisa de lado a lado: "Te van a violar enano".

 _«-¡Ay no! Aunque pensándolo bien podría ser una hermosa sucubo-onesan de lindos y esponjosos pechos que...¡NO! ¡YO SÓLO QUIERO QUE KOUEN ME HAGA EL AMOR!»_

Forcejeó con toda su fuerza hasta golpear algo, acto seguido se fué al piso de sentón. A su lado alcanzó a ver la cinta para el cabello que le envío Ugo, la cual apretó con fuerza entre las manos. Se mantuvo en la misma posición por dos minutos hasta que le pareció escuchar algo roncar sobre el lecho, el tono le fué familiar.

-¿Kouen?

Ató la cinta en su cabello haciéndose una coleta alta para que estuviera en su cabeza, para algo lo fabricaron en ese objeto en específico. Tardó un rato en acostumbrarse pero lentamente apreció una bruma rojiza inconfundible. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzó a su pareja en algo que pretendía ser un abrazo pero se convirtió en planchazo.

-¡Ungh!

Emitió al sentir como sus tripitas se contraían a causa de la fornida espalda.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué haces mocoso?

-¡Puedo verte! ¡Gracias a Ugo-kun puedo!

El mayor se reincorporó bruscamente causando que el chico saliera volando, pero antes de que se hiciese daño alguno le atajó.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Si.

El hombre le cogió del mentón con ambas manos poderosas, abarcando incluso la nuca y rozó con suavidad los ya no tan inocentes labios haciendole sonreír. Pero la atención de este se desplazó de la boca a las hebras azulinas. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es eso que te hiciste en el cabello?

-¿La coleta? Ah bueno es para...¡Woah!

Le tiró boca abajo sobre el colchón y se colocó encima besando su nuca en sonoros contactos ligeramente húmedos. Las mejillas del infante se tiñeron de un encantador y vistoso escarlata.

-K-Kouen ah...mmm...

-¿Qué?-interrogó sin detenerse, succionando de vez en cuando, dejando una nada accidental marca rojiza-Si no te gusta usa tu magia.

-Yo ah, no es eso-apretó las sábanas-De hecho es agradable pero...mmmungh...¿no tienes trabajo?

-Pedí el día libre. Cuidar de ti era más importante.

-¿Es lo que ah haces ahora?

-De otra manera pero si. ¿O es que mis caricias no son de tu agrado?

Desplazó una mano por el menudo pecho para frotarle. El ángel mordió sus labios pero de nada sirvió porque dejó escapar varios y sonoros gemidos. El otro susurró en su oído.

-Escandaloso. ¿Qué no tienes vergüenza?

-Es tu culpa haaah se siente muy...rico.

-Bien-sonrió orgulloso del buen trabajo que desempeña.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a Kougyoku que quedó paralizada y más porque Kouen ya estaba por quitarle el pantalón al pequeño, dejando su hermoso trasero al descubierto.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAH!-alarido compartido de los más jóvenes.

Ella cubrió sus ojos con un rudo movimiento, tal que fue perceptible al oído humano y seguro dejó huella en su rostro.

-L-lo siento m-m-mucho. Traía los audífonos puestos así que no escuché que...¡solo venía a decirles que el desayuno está listo! N-no se preocupen, les pediré que esperen. ¡Kouen-niisama, tu sigue haciendo el amor con Aladdin-chan!

Huyó como alma que lleva el diablo.

-K-Kougyoku-onesan...lo has malinterpretado.

-¿Ah si? No lo creo, es justo a donde planeaba llegar.

-P-pensé que esperarías a que la maldición...

-Puedes verme o escucharme, y aunque se deba al objeto mágico que te dió ese tal Ugo no veo por qué haya inconvenientes.

-B-bueno si pero...no quiero que lo hagas.

El otro se sentó, cruzó de brazos y dirigió un gesto digno de un verdugo, claro, suponiendo que a estos se les viera la cara.

-¿Qué?-con frialdad.

Aladdin se reincorporó hasta quedar en igualdad de condiciones.

-Desconozco los alcances que tenga la maldición. Hacer el amor es llegar a un nivel mayor de intimidad, fundir nuestras almas. No soporto la idea de arrastrarte a ello solo porque fui incapaz de controlarme.

-A mi no me importa.

-¡A mi si!

-Te dije que encontraré la solución.

-Hasta entonces nada de sexo.

-Si Sinbad y Judal pueden, ¿por qué tu y yo no?

-¡Ah!-boquiabierto-¡No me compares con Judal-kun! ¡Lo sabía sigues pensando en él!

-No pongas palabras.

-Judal-kun esto y lo otro, ¿cuándo me verás a mi?

-¡¿Con todo le que me has hecho sufrir aún preguntas?!-furioso-Te demostraré aquí y ahora que tanto te amo así te deje sin caminar para siempre.

-¡Ya te dije que no!

-El sexo no me lo niega nadie, ni tu.

-¿Ah si?-desafiante.

-Si.

-Pues ya veremos.

Acto seguido se escuchó un alarido que hizo volar a un par de aves del tejado de la mansión e hizo ladrar y maullar a cuanto perro y gato se hallara en una distancia de veinte cuadras a la redonda.

...

En el comedor diez minutos más tarde.

Koumei, Kouha, Kougyoku, Hakuryuu y Alibaba contemplan con curiosidad al pelirrojo que mira con cierto despreció la fruta picada en su plato.

-¿Y tu qué?-como si esta pudiese hablar.

-En-nii, ¿qué te pasó?-fijando su atención en el oído vendado del mayor.

-Aladdin no quiso tener sexo.

-¡¿Lo ibas a forzar?!-el rubio.

-Claro que no...bueno si, ¿para que mentir?

-Oh En-nii, tu mejor que nadie debería entender que Aladdin no es una perita en dulce, a veces tiene su carácter y muy feo por cierto.

-¿Y quién lo dice?-Hakuryuu.

-Tu cállate emo. Más importante aún: Niño mugriento uno, En-nii cero. Mmm, hablando de él como que ya se tardó, ¿o no?

-En este momento vuelve el estómago a algo así, mencionó a los vampiros, no debimos contarle eso. Ya le expliqué que nada va a pasarle pero asegura que una gota de sangre se deslizó por su garganta y que se siente raro. Creo que se está haciendo paranoico.

-Mi estimado hermano-el de pecas-obligarlo en su actual condición es mala idea, bueno lo es en general. Soy consciente de que la paciencia no es una de tus mayores cualidades pero si no quieres herirlo, será mejor que aprendas de tus errores.

-Ah~ -suspiró pesadamente-¿Cómo me metí en este problema?

-Como pienses en dejarlo-Alibaba con un perturbador brillo en los ojos-Haré que te arrepientas por el resto de la vida.

-Idiota. Como si pudiera. Por eso me pregunto qué rayos le vi.

-¡Buenos días a todos!-el niño con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿E-estás bien?-su amigo.

-¿Uh? ¿P-por qué no lo estaría? ¡Miren lo que encontré debajo de la cama!

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-Kouha.

-Oh una manzana-Kougyoku-Tenemos muchas más así que no la vayas a...¡morder!-demasiado tarde-¡Aladdin-chan te hará daño!

-Oh-su novio con expresión diabólica-Así que no puedo hacerte el amor pero te parece buena idea comer basura.

-¡No es basura! ¡Está dulce y fresca!

-Ah si, se me cayó ayer-Koumei-me dió flojera buscarla y supuse que no pasaría nada si hacia de cuenta que nunca existió.

-Koumei-dono...

El pelirrojo cogió a su pareja de la cintura y le cargó de vuelta a la habitación que comparten.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preocupado.

-Ya lo sabes.

-¡Sexo no!-tajante.

-Hay algo más importante. Creo que por ahí tengo purgante, mi pareja no será un cerdo.

-¡ALIBABA-KUN! ¡AUXILIO!

-¡Lo lamento pero está vez tiene razón! ¡Es un horrible hábito que no pienses en la procedencia de las cosas!

-Ja ja ja niño mugriento, uno. En-nii, uno. Ah~ el amor je je je.

...

Por la tarde en casa de Sinbad.

El matrimonio además de muchos invitados se han sentado en el comedor en un completo e incómodo silencio.

-¿Y a ti qué?-Judal a Kouen-¿Te mordió una cabra loca? Casi te arranca la oreja. Además, ¿qué no piensas curarla? Ah, no me digas es una de esas tonterías del orgullo.

-¿Y quién lo dice? Además si vas a responderte, ¿para qué preguntas?

-Nada más no te parto la cara porque estoy de estupendo humor.

-Bien por ti.

-Fué culpa mía-Aladdin avergonzado-Fui incapaz de controlarme y...

-Entiendo que tengas hambre-su tío-pero no puedes andar comiendo cualquier cosa, podría sentarte mal.

Un cuchillo voló en dirección al rostro de Sinbad pero este lo cogió magistralmente entre los dedos.

-Je, como si no me conociera tus trucos-orgulloso-Ungh-pero no pudo evadir un molcajete con guacamole.

-¡Ey no lo desperdicies! ¡Es difícil abrir los mentados aguacates!

-¿Tu lo hiciste Judal-kun?

-Nah que flojera, el rey idiota.

-¿Y solo con eso te cansaste? Que perezoso.

-Al menos no voy por la vida sintiéndome perro.

-¡Ungh! B-bueno eso es porque...perdón Kouen.

-Da igual, aún si me la arrancas volverá a crecer.

-¡Eso no pasa!-Jafar.

-Te faltan demasiados conocimientos mocoso.

-¡Es de sentido común!

-¿Según quién?

-¡Común! ¡Todo el mundo!

-Te recuerdo que soy tu profesor. Como sigas faltandome al respeto te repruebo.

-¡No puedes sin una buena razón!

-A mi me parece que es más que suficiente-sonrió de lado.

-Podría decirle al director.

-Y yo perder tu examen y luego decir que no lo presentaste.

-Uh.

-Nah, ¿para que tanto drama? Ese menso es un demonio y el enano un ángel.

-¡Judal-kun!

-Calmado, a este paso te dará un infarto. Estos saben nuestra identidad. Además son una iguana, bruja y ladrón.

-¡Dragón!

-¡Hada!

-¡Ex asesino!

Le corrigieron indignados.

-Aunque en tu caso estaba mejor lo que dije mocosa.

-Ah-el albino sin argumentos.

-Ya veo-Kouen-imaginé que algo serían porque su energía es poco común.

-¿Y por qué nunca nos preguntaste?

-No es asunto mío. Estoy seguro de que comparten mi opinión respecto a que entre menos conozcan sus secretos están más seguros. Pero si decidieron confiar en Sinbad por algo será.

-Wah...

El trío le contempló con admiración, como un símbolo al cual seguir.

-Ejem-Sinbad celoso y dolido-¿Y se puede saber por qué vinieron de visita tan de repente?

-¿Somos un estorbo ojisan? ¿Es que no te hace feliz que quiera hablar contigo?

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Eres mi lindo sobrino después de todo!

El pelirrojo le fulminó con la mirada.

 _«-Ay no, ahí va este otra vez.»_

-Es para tocar el tema de la invasión al infierno, ¿cierto?-Judal.

-Me gustaría más que fuéramos solo gente de confianza.

-Lo son-el rey.

-Bien. Judal, ¿tienes idea de cómo están las cosas por allá?

-Creía que si pero con los recuerdos que recuperé...ya no lo sé. Las acciones de esa mujer parecen tener menos sentido entre más lo pienso.

-Dime lo que sabes de ti antes de recobrar la memoria.

-Soy el príncipe del infierno, esa bruja es mi madre, a mi padre si es que lo tuve no lo conocí. Siempre me mantuvo encerrado e intentó asesinarme un par de veces, en una de esas fuiste su cómplice, me clavaste una espada y déjame adivinar, maldita porque aún duele. En fin. Por una u otra causa fracasó y...pues un día simplemente me dejó recorrer el infierno con entera libertad. Se me hizo aburrido y tedioso así que Ithnan me habló del mundo humano y decidí visitarlo, así también terminaría con los intentos de esa vieja por asesinarme y bueno conocí a Sinbad y nos convertimos en esposos.

-Bueno-Sinbad-Arba usurpó mi trono luego de asesinarnos a Judal y a mi, alguien le ayudó de eso no tengo duda porque de otra manera habríamos compartido destino.

-O eres un mal perdedor-Kouen.

-Muy gracioso-sonrió con ironía-El punto es que debió desaparecer un tiempo el que dudo haya sido mucho y se apoderó de algo, no sé con exactitud pero acorta el periodo de vida de los demonios, algunos especulan que es su báculo pero...me parece difícil de creer.

-También a mi-el pelirrojo.

-Vaya. Como sea, sin obstáculos logró llegar a la cima y convertirse en la reina. Además de alguna manera reencarnó a Judal y le hizo pasar como el hijo de su yo actual que es el mismo de antaño de todos modos.

-¿Por qué me mantuvo encerrado si luego iba a querer matarme?

-Porque no es su plan verdadero-Kouen-Cuando te traicioné según tú, ella realizaba una especie de ritual para llamar a mmm supongo que el poder de Sinbad que se hallaba disperso. Imagino que pensó que podías aguantar esa cantidad pero lo cierto es tu marido es un animal.

-¡Oye!

-Por fortuna estuve cerca aunque pensaba hacer otra cosa. No tuve más opción que coger mi espada para liberarte pero...

-¿Pero?

-No eras tu.

-¿Eh?

-¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió?

-Fragmentos. Muy pocos la verdad.

-Creo que Arba quiere introducir el alma de alguien en tu cuerpo, siendo así tiene sentido. Pero no es un ángel, humano, demonio o cualquier otra cosa que te venga a la mente. No tuve más opción que unir tu alma a la mía momentáneamente para traerte de regreso y si bien funcionó, una parte del poder que absorbiste de Sinbad me rechazó y provoca el dolor que aún tienes. Así que es culpa suya y no mía.

-K-Kouen-ojisan-Aladdin palideció.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No comprendo.

-¿El qué?

-Creo que sé quien quiere el cuerpo de Judal-kun pero...Esa persona tiene uno propio, ¿entonces por qué?

-¿Quién?-Judal y Sinbad con tono perturbador.

-El que me secuestró, no se quién es pero cuenta con mucho poder. Lo dije antes...me tuvo en sus manos. Es imposible derrotarle.

-No por eso me voy a rendir-Kouen y Sinbad.

-Lo sé. Ha hecho demasiado daño. ¿Saben? Quizá Arba-san sea solo una marioneta en sus manos.

-¿Ella?-su tío.

-Bueno, eso les da una idea de lo aterrador que puede ser. Y aún si fuese cierto hizo sufrir a Kouen, es algo que no puedo dejar pasar. Tengo miedo-les encaró lleno de valentía-Pero me niego a permitir que alguien viva lo que nosotros. Es hora de detenerles, que entiendan que no mandan en el destino de nadie.

-Me encanta cuando eres impertinente mocoso.

-Je je je.

-Bueno-Yamuraiha-Ahora más o menos se han puesto de acuerdo a lo ocurrido pero aún no tocan el tema de como se infiltraran al infierno.

-Esa parte me corresponde a mi-Judal.

Todos centraron la atención en él, algunos con lástima.

-Ya, que no soy la princesa en desgracia. Me molesta que me observen de esa manera.

-Pero amor...

-No hay más opción. La otra mitad de mi me llama cada vez con más insistencia y al contar con el cuerpo real es obvio que tiene más poder, maldita sea. Creyendo que era libre y era solo una pantalla de esa mendiga. Ah~ bueno sentarme a llorar no solucionará los problemas. Necesito ser uno nuevamente, el problema es que no sé en donde me tiene. Tal vez sea complicado para mi salir pero al menos podré enterarme de sus planes.

-¿Y de qué nos sirve si no puedes comunicarte?

-En eso puede ayudarnos el enano-sonrió de lado.

-¿Yo?

-Bueno, cuando me sanaste la última vez sincronizaste nuestros espíritus. Me parece que tienes una maldición de tipo demoníaco, aunque también posee otras energías, es rara. Pero si nos servimos de ella arreglamos dos problemas, te la quito y te comunicas conmigo o la inversa a voluntad. Aunque hay un gran problema. Los sentimientos demasiados intensos podrían pasar sin filtro es decir, si me torturan o te excitas, entiendes, ¿verdad?-asintió-No te obligo, es tu decisión. El quedarte con esa maldición bien podría ser mejor para ti.

-Lo haré.

-¿Seguro? Ya te dije las consecuencias.

-Estoy harto de todo esto. Si puedo ayudar no tengo razones para dudar. Además-sonrió-también me estás haciendo un favor.

-Eres un masoquista enano.

-Ah, ¿cuántas veces me lo han dicho? ¡Y no es verdad porque no lo disfruto!

-Yo pienso que si.

-Pues tu igual porque cuando haga el amor con Kouen...

-Si es que aún tengo intención después del ataque.

-Ah...¡pues si no iré a un burdel en compañía de Alibaba-kun y tocaré el pecho de muchas onesan!

-Eso si te lo permito.

-No necesito tu autorización me valgo por mi mismo.

-¿Ah si?-desafiante.

-Mi abuelo me ha encerrado en la mazmorra, ¿crees que te tengo miedo?

-Deberías.

-B-bueno quizá un poco. ¡Pero no dejaré que me trates como un objeto!

-¿Ni uno sexual?

-Mmm-tentado.

-Eres un cerdo enano. Por eso tú abuelo no confía.

-Mi padre ni en su sombra ja ja ja-el de ojos dorados.

-Siendo tu cualquiera tiene sus reservas-Kouen.

-¿Te es imposible mostrarme un poco de respeto?

-¿Por?

-Soy tu rey.

-¡JA JA JA JA!

La carcajada perturbadora del pelirrojo llenó de escalofríos hasta al ángel.

-¡De acuerdo lo admito ojisan me das terror pero por lo que más quieras no te rías!

-Tu tío es el que dice puras tonterías. Y-sonrió-siempre gano.

-¡Que injusto!

Aladdin se cruzó de brazos y sentó indignado, pero Yamuraiha le pasó una manzana para animarle y con ello se evaporó su mal humor.

-Que fácil eres de contentar-el de ojos escarlata-No me parece que seas tan buena opción pero ya ni modo.

-¡Lo soy!-convencido.

-Si tu dices.

-Una vez hayan hecho el ritual, ¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás a mi lado?

-Es difícil de calcular en realidad depende mucho de mi otro yo. Tenemos muchas cosas que planear y eso así que no te preocupes.

-¿Cinco años?

-Ey que no soy tan débil.

-Pensé que tenían prisa-Jafar.

-En seres como nosotros el tiempo es relativo. Además ahora tengo conocimientos de mi vida pasada y sé que no hay límite para abandonar el infierno. Esa vieja que quiere imponer sus mentiras como si fueran una gran realidad.

-No digo que te apresures-Kouen-pero si te lo tomas con demasiada calma tu alma podría salir lastimada.

-Entonces apurale con esos preparativos para la invasión.

-No quieres volver, ¿verdad?

-Oh si, será maravilloso. Además como si no me fuera a castigar porque me fui.

-De ser así Aladdin...

-Estaré bien. Judal-kun y yo somos amigos después de todo.

-Si, claro. Como si no te sacara de quicio. Enserio tienes mal carácter.

-Tu igual.

-Todos pues.

-Así está mejor.

-Por hoy es todo-el pelirrojo-volveremos en una semana para discutir los avances.

-Párale que falta el asunto de la maldición.

-El objeto que ese tal Ugo le envió funciona correctamente así que no veo razón para hacerlo ahora. Además seguro tendrás sexo con Sinbad y no quiero que Aladdin se ponga caliente.

-¡Ojisan!

-¡Imbécil!

-A-además-el ángel ruborizado-¿p-por qué no?

-Porqué podrías pensar en Sinbad.

-¡Que horror!-los familiares al tiempo.

-¡Está demasiado pequeño para mi!

-¡Papá es más mi tipo! Ungh.

-Ah, así que ahora el rey del cielo es mi enemigo.

-¿Qué onda con tus celos? Sigue fregando al enano y te dejara.

-¿Por quién según tú?

-Yo. No es por nada pero estoy muy bien.

El pelirrojo suspiró pesadamente.

-Nos vamos. Demasiadas tonterías por un día.

-Nada que. Te da miedo.

-Obviamente. Lo amo.

-Oh...

El ángel bajó la mirada, un intenso carmín se muestra en sus mejillas y su corazoncito late sin control. Está tan feliz de ser correspondido que no sabe como devolver tanto amor. Para cuando se dió cuenta su pareja le había echado al hombro cual costal y empleaba su magia de transporte.

-¡Ah nos vemos ojisan! ¡Fué un placer conocerlos chicos aunque no me dijeron sus nombres!

-¡Jafar!

-¡Yamuraiha!

-¡Drakon!

Y se fueron.

-¿Por qué parece que Kouen siempre está enojado con la vida?-Sinbad.

-Ah pasado por momentos difíciles. Además así es su carácter. Se me hace que nació con el ceño fruncido-tomó asiento en el regazo de Sinbad, de frente a el y pasó los brazos por su cuello-Me gusta mucho más tu sonrisa rey idiota.

-Y a mi la tuya.

Se besaron y abrazaron con mucho cariño, con desesperación. Disfrutando cada segundo juntos porque algo en su interior les dice que esa felicidad no va a durar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima!**


	20. ¿Llegó la hora?

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 20 ¿Llegó la hora?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Varios días después (martes), en la mansión Ren.

El pelirrojo lee algunos documentos con gran seriedad y semblante severo. Es entonces que llaman a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Tengo malas noticias En-nii.

-No hay señal alguna de los hombres que fueron a investigar el infierno.

-Lo sabías.

-Imaginé que las cosas no iban bien desde que dejaron de contactarnos hace seis días. Les dí un margen de ventaja, quizá tenían dificultades para comunicarse. Siendo la fecha límite resulta más que evidente que Arba les asesinó.

-¿Y ahora? Sin ellos prácticamente estamos solos.

-Nunca nos ha detenido, ¿o si? Esa mujer debe pagar por la muerte de nuestro padre y por el sufrimiento que les ha hecho pasar a otros.

-Te encantan las causas difíciles.

-Siempre que tengan sentido.

-Estoy a tu disposición. Dime que necesitas y lo haré.

-Antes de realizar algún movimiento necesito hablar con Sinbad.

-¿Llevarás al niño mugriento?

-No está vez.

-Siempre y cuando no asesines a uno de los pocos aliados que nos quedan supongo que está bien. Aunque Aladdin se molestará.

-Lo sé pero ya tiene muchos problemas. El secuestro no le dejó bien, presionarlo no es opción.

-Te estas volviendo considerado.

-Siempre lo soy.

-Je je je, buena suerte~.

Kouha se retiró así que el mayor continuó con su trabajo durante cinco minutos más hasta que se levantó con intención de usar magia de transferencia.

-¿Te vas?

Le interrogó el novio a su espalda.

-Es poco común que entres sin anunciarte.

-Je je je no podía darte la oportunidad de escapar. Si me dejas haré algo más que solo enojarme.

-Es muy tentador. Me entra la curiosidad de conocer otras facetas de tu personalidad.

-Tal vez no sean muy agradables pero es algo que sabrás si no me apartas. Confía en mi.

-Lo hago-se giró encarándole-tu secuestro no es cosa de risa, te afecta quieras o no admitirlo.

-Lo hago, la negación no servirá de nada. Es por eso que puedo ver hacia adelante, no quiero que sigan jugando con la vida, alma y sentimientos de otros. No le daré el gusto al falso Ugo-kun, no me encerrará en una jaula de terror. Tomé una decisión y me gustaría mucho que la respetaras.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo chantajista que eres?

-Es horrible cargar con esa etiqueta pero si con ella puedo ayudar entonces la portaré con gusto.

-Maldito mocoso...

-¿Mmm?

-Olvídalo.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Nada importante. Es hora de irnos.

-Gracias.

-Ni lo celebres, ya encontraré la manera de hacerte pagar por semejante insolencia.

-Je je je no te será tan sencillo castigarme.

-Ya veremos...

El corazón del más joven late rápidamente, hasta en acciones cotidianas es seducido por la personalidad del demonio, incluso le arrastra al mundo de la guerra por voluntad. Provoca que se desconozca por completo.

...

En el hogar del matrimonio.

Judal come algunos duraznos como ya dicta la costumbre, el resto mira en televisión un programa matutino.

-Y ustedes bola de zánganos, ¿qué no tenían escuela?

-Se me pegaron las sábanas-Yamuraiha.

-A mi igual-Drakon.

-Lo mismo-Jafar.

-Mejor admitan que les encanta el chisme. Seguro se quedaron para escuchar lo que Kouen le dirá a Sinbad.

El trío le ignoró.

 _«-En otra situación los habría golpeado cuando menos pero no estoy de humor. Me siento tan desanimado, aún no me voy y ya extraño al rey idiota.»_

El de ojos dorados llegó poco después con una bolsa de palomitas.

-Está lista chicos-sonrió.

-No estamos ante una película-Jafar.

-Es para entrar en ambiente.

-¿No estás demasiado relajado? La información que recibas puede cambiar muchas cosas, incluso el mundo que conocemos.

-El estrés no va conmigo.

-Siempre tan irresponsable-Drakon.

-Es más bien que no gano nada al hacerlo, ¿entonces por qué sufrir?

-Nah, a mi no me engañas. Estás emocionado porque quieres reventarle la cara a Arba.

-Pues si, en parte es eso.

-¿Y yo?

-¿Eh?

-Sabes que volveré al infierno. Dependiendo de lo que esa mujer haga...es posible que no podamos vernos nunca más. Tu felicidad es más como un insulto a nuestra relación. Eso suponiendo que no sea una mentira, no sería la primera vez que me engañas.

-No voy a discutir.

-¿Ahora te da miedo?-con burla-resultaste ser bien valiente.

-Estoy poniendo todo de mi.

-¿Para qué?

-No darte recuerdos tristes.

-¿Ah?

-¿Crees acaso que soy una piedra sin sentimientos?

-¿Qué insinuas?

-Nada, digo las cosas de frente, como van. ¿Lo soy?

-Eres más un bulto lleno de hormonas.

-Pues para este bulto no hay nada más importante que tu. Si estuviera en mi te detendría, jura que lo haría. Pero de esa manera no derrotaremos a tu madre y tampoco recuperaré tu cuerpo y la otra mitad de tu alma, jamás serás feliz. Me frustra el hecho de desconocer en que situación se encuentra tu otro yo. Si voy y le tiene engañado es probable que peleemos como antes, no quiero verte morir en mis brazos otra vez. También me preocupa ver la fragilidad que muestras a últimas fechas, es como si tu personalidad se estuviera disolviendo.

-Quizá se deba-la chica-a que ha forzado su alma más allá del límite. Si continúa de esta manera en un mes no será capaz de recordar su nombre.

-No hay tiempo Judal.

-¡Me cuesta dejarte maldita sea! ¡Tengo miedo, ¿de acuerdo?!

-Judal...

La sola mención de la palabra crispó los nervios del aludido que a cada segundo teme enloquecer. Es entonces que alza el puño para irsele a golpes a su marido cuando alguien toma su muñeca con muchísima fuerza para detenerle.

-Me lastimas idiota y no soy fanático del dolor-sus ojos destellan rabia.

-¿Y luego qué? Serás el único que se arrepienta-Kouen que recién llega.

-Te lo he dicho antes. El que fueras mi prometido no indica que conozcas mis sentimientos.

-Estás muy confundido.

-Dime algo nuevo-se liberó bruscamente.

-Hola ojisan, Judal-kun.

-Hola Aladdin.

El otro se giró dándole la espalda.

 _«-Parece que mi tío y Judal-kun no la llevan del todo bien. No me extraña considerando la situación. Lo que voy a hacer es muy arriesgado pero es la única manera.»_

-Ah hola Yam-san, Jafar-onisan, Drakon-ojisan.

-¡Los recordaste!-el albino.

-¡Eres un niño muy inteligente!-la chica.

-¿O-ojisan?-ofendido.

-Claro que lo hice, después de todo somos amigos.

Sonrió y el gesto le fué devuelto.

-Si acabaste con tus tonterías llegale enano que hay temas importantes que discutir.

-No tenemos información, todos nuestros aliados fueron asesinados-soltó sin la más mínima consideración el pelirrojo.

-¿Eh?-el de cabello negro consternado-¡No me vengas con estupideces! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa para mi?! ¡Ya no queda tiempo! ¡Seré su puto esclavo para toda la eternidad!

-Judal-kun...

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres una damisela en peligro?

-¿Ah? ¡¿Pero qué rayos?!

-¿Lo eres?

-Es lo último que te paso.

Judal se acercó al ángel con expresión psicópata, tronando los dedos, preparándoles para el combate.

-Te cerraré la bocota para siempre, acabaste con mi paciencia.

La mirada zafiro se clavó en el con intensidad, si es que acaso Aladdin se asustó es algo que se guardó para sí y pudo disimular a la perfección para coraje del otro.

-Vaya arrogancia. El que seas un príncipe no dice nada tarado.

-Lo mismo digo.

De un segundo al otro se abalanzó contra Aladdin en un combo de al menos seis puñetazos que si bien el otro bloqueó le tiraron sobre el piso, de espalda.

-¡Judal!

Sinbad sorprendido que ya se acercaba para retirarlos cuando Kouen le cortó el paso plantándose al frente.

-¿No te preocupa tu novio?

-Te diré lo mismo que él: "confía". No es un idiota, sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo. Es de los que meditan mucho sus acciones.

 _«-Espero sea el caso.»_

-Rayos.

El par dió vueltas de un lado para otro, el demonio con aparente intención de causar el mayor daño posible, el más joven solo bloquea los golpes. Yamuraiha, Drakon y Jafar paralizados ante el súbito altercado. El silencio se vuelve sepulcral, únicamente resuenan los violentos contactos, una y otra vez. La hada cierra los ojos ante la posiblidad de contemplar un enorme charco de sangre o a uno de los contrincantes convulsionado, sus orbes se llenan de lágrimas.

-Ya por favor-en un susurro-ya basta. Judal, Aladdin-kun.

El demonio rompió una porción de piso justo al lado de la cabeza del ángel, respira agitadamente.

-¿Te parece que soy ah ah ah una damisela en peligro?

-¿Estás satisfecho?

-¡¿Qué esperas de mi?! ¡No lo entiendo!

El ente celestial se reincorporó ileso para finalmente sonreír.

-Judal-kun, no haré el ritual que nos conecta.

-¿Eh? Tú también...

-No me malinterpretes. Tenía miedo pero no más, aprovecharme de la situación simplemente no me va. Tienes tu manera de hacer las cosas y yo la mía. Si esperamos ganar no podemos darnos el lujo de experimentar. Nunca fuiste alguien que necesitó protección. Hay algo que sólo tu puedes hacer pero no por eso te abandonaré. Discutimos mucho y es sumamente raro que lleguemos a un acuerdo pero somos familia. Eres el esposo de mi tío y eso te convierte en...¡mi tía!

-¡Claro que no imbécil!

-Ja ja ja, es mejor cuando estas animado. Lo que dijo Kouen es verdad, no tenemos muchos aliados pero sin duda podemos contar con mis padres y abuelo, al menos que protejan el cielo je je je. Además los que ya estamos involucrados también podernos hacer la diferencia. Cuando el falso Ugo-kun me maldijo llegué a preguntarme el por qué me ocurrió algo así. Sin embargo me canse de llorar y decidí convertir un obstáculo en ventaja. Creo que también hay algo que solo yo puedo hacer.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-No será sencillo. Bueno el plan es...

...

En la mansión Ren.

Luego de explicar a toda la familia con lujo de detalles, los novios se retiraron a su habitación. Kouen se metió en la cama para leer un pergamino, prestando atención únicamente a este.

-¿Aún estas enojado?-el pequeño.

El pelirrojo suspiró cansado.

-Te estas arriesgando demasiado. Si no funciona serás un trofeo para Arba.

-Pero el ser más fuerte en el universo estará ahí para protegerme, ¿cierto?

-Pones demasiada presión sobre mi.

-No parece que te moleste.

-Ya de acostumbré a tu egoísmo.

-Es porque creo ciegamente en ti. Estoy siendo demasiado ambicioso pero al final me gustaría que todos vivieran un final feliz. Bueno, no puedo decir nada con respecto al falso Ugo-kun y Arba-san pero quiero salvar todas las almas y vidas que me sea posible.

-Que ingenuo. En las guerras siempre habrá gente que sufra, que incluso te maldiga por lo que perdió. Es un cargo de conciencia que puede llevarte a la locura.

-Je je je pues creo que me volveré loco a tu lado porque en definitiva viviré, también debes hacerlo.

-Insensato.

-Je je je.

Kouen dejó el escrito en el buró e instó al pequeño a meterse en la cama, una vez lo hizo se recargó sobre el fornido pecho.

-¿Ojisan y Judal-kun estarán bien?

-Es tu turno para creer.

-Tienes razón. Kouen...

-¿Qué?

-Te amo.

-¿A dónde se fué la timidez?

-Tengo mucho tiempo enamorado, no está de más disfrutar un poco el que me correspondas.

-Entonces no hay problema con hacerte el amor, ¿o si?

-Aún no.

-¿Por qué?-molesto.

-Te amo.

-Ya lo dijiste.

-No, de verdad te amo, como no te imaginas. Nada me haría más feliz pero sueño con que sea muy especial, contar con la tranquilidad de despertar en tus brazos sin el temor de una guerra inminente. Para besarnos mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo...

Su voz se entrecortó debido a los sollozos que no le permitieron hablar más. Su pareja acarició con suavidad las hebras azules.

-Eres muy valiente, lo has hecho bien.

-Buuh tengo tanto miedo, déjame llorar hasta cansarme.

 _«-Gracias Kouen por siempre aceptar mi debilidad. No te defraudaré.»_

...

En el hogar del matrimonio.

Estos miran una película cómica por televisión, pero su expresión está tan llena de tristeza que parecieran estar ante el mejor drama de la historia. Se toman de la mano con vehemencia.

-Tus amiguitos son unos patanes, mira que largarse a quién sabe donde.

-Son considerados.

-Lo sé.

Pasados quince minutos en la pantalla aparecieron los créditos.

-Se acabó-el menor.

-Mucho me temo. ¿Sabes? Creo que es una película que no me traerá buenos recuerdos.

-A mi tampoco.

-Lo lamento.

-No hay mucho que pudiéramos hacer para cambiar nuestro estado de ánimo. Sinbad...

-Dime.

-Si cuando despierte mi yo completo, ¿soy distinto?

-Igual te amaré.

-Eres muy tonto-las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas-que idiota, no quería llorar.

-Está bien hacerlo-besó las gotas saladas-porque indica que tu corazón vive y mientras lo haga aún hay esperanza.

-¿Iras?

-Sabes que si.

-¿Tengo tu palabra?

-Siempre.

-Bésame.

El menor le cogió del mentón y repasó los labios ajenos con los propios en un contacto superficial, respetuoso, lleno de cariño y mucho amor. Probó por última vez la dulzura de Judal y rompió el inocente contacto con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Es hora, supongo que es el adiós-el de orbes rubí.

-Hasta pronto.

El hijo de Arba dejó de luchar contra la energía que le llamaba insistentemente, una luz rojiza inundó la habitación en un destello violento de dejó temporalmente ciego al rey. Para cuando la vista volvió a él sostenía con mucha fuerza una estatua de piedra que se desintegró de a poco para volverse polvo que el viento se robó. El fleco del muchacho impide contemplar su rostro con claridad, pero no es necesario hacerlo para saber que el golpe fué más duro de lo esperado, tampoco es como exista la manera de prevenir el dolor espiritual. Los labios se aprietan al tiempo que tiemblan, sus manos que deberían sostener al mundo entero jamás estuvieron tan vacías. Las gotas de agua se acumulan sin hallar la libertad, la nariz pica y cosquillea. Sus mejillas están aún más calientes que si tuviese fiebre, su pecho posee un movimiento carente de ritmo y en su mente se repiten dos palabras.

-Te amo...

...

En el infierno.

La emperatriz sonríe con su característica maldad mientras da indicaciones a Falan.

-Será muy divertido.

-No creo que ellos piensen igual.

-Son solo almas, ¿qué van a saber? Necesitan que alguien los guíe por el camino dictado por nuestro padre.

 _«-Siempre me he preguntado a qué se refiere pero no quiero que me mate. No hasta cumplir mi venganza. Aún no tengo el poder suficiente, ¿algún día contaré con el? No importa, de cualquier manera olvidé quien era mi enemigo, ya solo recuerdo a Tess, me gustaría mucho verlo otra vez, lástima que sea imposible.»_

-Es todo, retirate.

La de cabello naranja asintió e hizo lo dicho. La castaña salió del recinto hacia la habitación de Judal, cuando llegó a su destino puso el seguro, se aproximó al muchacho y tocó con lujuria los labios de aquel inconciente desde hace años.

-No eres mi hijo...

Desplazó los dedos por las hebras oscuras.

-No eres mi hijo...lo daría todo si se hiciera realidad. ¿Por qué mi padre te desea tanto? Eres una carga, un grillete del que no me puedo deshacer, una maldición. Te odio con todo mi ser. ¿No puedes morirte de una buena vez? ¿O darle tu cuerpo a ese gran y único ser?

-Mmm...

El menor emitió un suave quejido.

-Así que el otro perdió-sonrió perversamente-es tan genial~ por fin tendré al niño sumiso que no me causará problemas. Con la mitad de tu alma en blanco, ¿qué otra cosa podrías ser?

-Mmm...-abrió los ojos lentamente hasta enfocar a la mujer que le dió la vida-¿Mamá?

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?

-Tuve una pesadilla.

-¿Ah si? ¿Acerca de qué?

-¿Eh? No...no sé, ya se me olvidó pero me dolía mucho.

-¿En dónde?

-Aquí-señaló su corazón.

-Ya, ya-acarició su cabeza-estarás bien.

-¿Y papá?

-¿Hakutoku?

-¿Ese es su nombre?

-No, les hice creer, incluso a él que lo era pero no es verdad, eres un monstruo, un experimento que jamás tuvo un padre.

-¿Nací de ti?

-Por desgracia.

-¿N-no me quieres?

-Claro que si, ¿por qué otra razón estaría al lado de una abominación? Es sólo que estoy cansada de fingir, me gustaría hacer tantas cosas.

-¿Como cuáles?

 _«-Asesinarte.»_

-Pasar más tiempo juntos, te extrañé. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No lo sé.

-¿Comerás o no?

-Lo que quieras está bien mami.

-Que buen niño-sonrió satisfecha.

...

En el cielo.

Aladdin recorre los pasillos del palacio en busca de sus padres, es entonces que se topa con un hombre de mirada dura.

-Abuelo...

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar con el rey Solomon.

-Te hice una pregunta y no permitiré que te vayas hasta darme una respuesta convincente.

-Ah...

-Tienes una misión que cumplir, no puedes poner un pie aquí hasta que hagas volver al idiota de Sinbad.

-Lo conoces mejor que nadie, es un espíritu libre que no puede acatar órdenes. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de que me enviaras al mundo humano?

-Cuanta insolencia.

-¿Aladdin?

El par se giró en dirección a la voz.

-Mamá.

-Ocurre algo, ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Iré por tu padre, espéranos en su despacho.

-Aladdin volverá a la tierra-el ex rey.

La mirada de los adultos se encontró rápidamente en un duelo, cada quien con intención de imponer su voluntad.

-No pretendo ser grosero pero tengo algo de prisa-el pequeño.

-Lo sé amor.

-No te atrevas a pasar por alto mi autoridad.

-Fuiste un gran rey y no lo niego pero Solomon es el actual dirigente. Si su hijo le necesita ni tu tienes derecho de intervenir.

-No hay necesidad de pelear entre nosotros, por favor abuelo. Si después quieres encerrarme para siempre no me opondré.

El aludido suspiró pesadamente.

-Estaré presente.

-De acuerdo.

David y su nieto se adelantaron al sitio, la pareja real llegó poco después.

-Da gusto ver que te encuentras bien-Solomon-Imagino que con lo ocurrido no ha sido fácil.

-Tengo suerte de contar con personas que se preocupan por mi, amigos muy queridos. Arba-san capturó a uno de ellos, deseo salvarlo y para ello iré al infierno.

-¡Es muy peligroso!-su madre escandalizada-Esa mujer cuenta con la asistencia de todos los demonios.

-No es verdad, muchos de sus habitantes no la toleran. Es solo que hasta ahora no contaban con un líder.

-¿Tú?

-No. Ren Kouen.

-No importa lo que diga, irás de cualquier manera.

-Lo lamento.

-Es algo que tarde o temprano sucedería-Solomon-Arba jamás ha tenido intención de firmar una alianza con nosotros, aún si dice lo contrario. Esperamos una invasión desde hace mucho, solo cambiamos el lugar del enfrentamiento.

-No descarto que pueda aprovechar la situación y enviar a alguien. No los visité para pedir ayuda, más bien les pido que no intervengan.

-La estás subestimado.

-Comprendo perfectamente lo peligrosa que es. La mayoría de los ángeles no pelean por su naturaleza amable. Me aterra que tenga lugar una masacre. Si no fuera por el abuelo estaría en la misma situación. Además son el rey y la reina, aquí son necesarios. Es como papá suele decir, la autoridad lleva consigo una gran responsabilidad, no pueden abandonar a los habitantes del cielo solo por su hijo.

-Eres muy injusto-la de cabello rosa al borde del llanto.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Al igual que Sheba tampoco estoy de acuerdo pero tus argumentos no están equivocados. Además tu madre me ha comentado que tienes prisa.

-Así es.

-Iré con él-David.

El trío le miró perplejo.

-No soy indispensable en el cielo y por si fuera poco ninguno de ustedes evitará que lo haga.

-Pero...-el pequeño.

-He dicho.

-Ungh.

 _«-Esto no le gustará nada a Kouen-ojisan.»_

...

En casa del creador del infierno.

Este mira quizá por última vez la habitación que por poco pero valioso tiempo compartió con su marido.

-¿Te vas Sin?

-¿Jafar? No me di cuenta de que estabas aquí.

-Lo sé, te llamé y no me hiciste caso. No desvíes el tema.

-Arba me arrebató cosas valiosas, un título, mi hogar, al pueblo.

-Pero hay algo que sin importar cuanto lo intentes no puedes perdonar.

-Le prometí a Judal que lo haría feliz, que a mi lado descubría muchas cosas. Ansío vivir miles de aventuras con él-negó-Aún si no pudiese levantarme de la cama sería feliz si me sonríe y dice como siempre su "rey idiota". Jafar...lo necesito, aún más de lo que imaginé. Me duele tanto que es frustrante. Ni una lágrima, ¿puedes creerlo? Creo que las derrame todas. Que patético, pero no importa. No permitiré que Arba se burle de nueva cuenta. Si la dejamos ir no habrá otra oportunidad, de eso estoy seguro. ¿Sabes? Eres un gran amigo, uno que jamás merecí. De los que saben escuchar pacientemente. Al fin lo entiendo todo, nunca tuve una familia, fué una visión que creé para no volverme loco.

-¿Y lo qué Judal dijo?

-No quiso herirme.

-No tiene sentido, de algún lugar naciste.

-Es posible, el también tenía un cuerpo falso. El mío...solo está mejor construido. Quizá un experimento.

-¿Qué eres?

-Humano.

-No entiendo. Entonces, ¿qué diferencia hay entre tu y yo?

-Carezco de un padre y una madre. Es como mí esposo mencionó, una experiencia superior juega con nosotros. He sido su títere una y otra vez sin darme cuenta. Quizá el amar a Judal y anhelar tanto el salvarlo sea parte del plan de ese sujeto, su nuevo tablero y yo una pieza gastada a punto de ser tirada a la basura.

-Jamás te escuché hablar así. Hasta pareciera que tienes intención de abandonar.

-Todo lo contrario. Para mi solo hay algo seguro y ese es todo el cariño que siento. ¡Lo salvaré así tenga que destruir el infierno!

-Je, y yo preocupándome por nada.

-Drakon.

-Estoy pintada, o qué.

-Yamuraiha.

-Somos un equipo Sin.

-Ustedes tienen sus propias dificultades.

-Oh, así que eres de los bastardos que te dicen todo para luego largarse-el albino con expresión siniestra.

-¡Claro que no! Pero...

-Deberías saber que con nosotros las excusas no funcionan-el dragón.

-Déjanos atrás y ni siquiera llegarás con esa tal Arba-el de ojos esmeralda.

-¡Son demonios!

-Tampoco somos comunes.

-¡Jafar! ¡Estamos hablando de magia!

-No juzgues sin presenciar mi habilidad.

Sinbad entreabrió la boca cuando una cuerda se afianzó a su garganta.

-¡¿Cuándo...?!

-Si soy más veloz que cualquier conjuro no tienes quejas, ¿verdad?

-Podrías morir.

-Lo vale. Aún tengo un par de golpes que darle a Judal-sonrió.

-Chicos.

-¡A salvar a la princesa!

-Se molestará cuando escuche el apodo que le pusiste.

-Pues ese tarado dijo que soy su hija, pienso que estamos a mano.

-De acuerdo, tomen lo que necesiten. Partimos hasta entonces.

-¡Si!

 _«-Resiste amor mío, esta vez serás libre de verdad.»_

...

Cuatro horas más tarde en el infierno.

Judal se levanta de la cama y cae de rodillas ante la atenta y secretamente divertida mirada de su progenitora.

-¿Qué ocurre amor? ¿Te sientes mal?

-¿Uh? No mami, es sólo que mis piernas están un poco torpes. No sé por qué.

 _«-Planeaba encadenarlo pero incluso me ahorra las molestias. Dejaré de alimentarlo, con suerte en unos días se muere, entonces mi padre no podrá culparme. Ah no, le necesita, no puedo pensar en mis deseos, los únicos que interesan son los de esa persona.»_

-Mami.

-¿Si?

-Tengo hambre.

-Iré por algo descuida.

-¡Muchas gracias!-sonrió ampliamente con gran inocencia.

Algo en su rostro inspiró gran maldad en la mujer que le cogió con fuerza del mentón haciéndole daño, sin recibir un solo quejido por ello, como si este no entendiera la situación.

-Judal...

-¿Mmm?

-Si dijera que no probaras alimento por un mes, ¿lo harías?

-Sip. Mamá siempre tiene la razón.

-Eres un buen niño, muy muy bueno-sonrió grotesca-Estaré ocupada con...

 _«-Orquestando la invasión al cielo.»_

-Preparando un rico pastel de durazno.

-¿Durazno?

-¿No recuerdas que es?-negó.

 _«-Las cosas no pudieron salir mejor.»_

-¿Me esperarás mi pequeño Judal?

-Por siempre.

Arba salió del palacio en busca de Falan a la que encontró en un foso torturando a una que otra alma humana infeliz que cayó en ese lugar debido a sus pecados. La de ojos verdes suspendió la tarea para encararla.

-¿Llegó la hora?

-Así es, necesito que reúnas a los demonios de más alto rango. Iré a mi habitación por mi báculo y...

Un portentoso estallido hizo eco en todo el lugar acompañada de una violenta ráfaga de viento que casi lanzó a las dos de no ser por la rápida colocación de una barrera de parte de la emperatriz.

-¿Qué fué eso?

Interrogó Arba desconcertada, de inmediato notó la majestuosa llamarada que envuelve lo que solía ser el palacio y lo entendió.

-¡JUDAL!

Este ríe como vil desquiciado a lo lejos, felicitandose de su gran actuación y agradeciendo lo idiota que es su madre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ah con este fic me pasa algo bien chistoso. A pesar de que tengo toda la historia planeada me cuesta mucho plasmarla. Lamento mucho la demora y agradezco su infinita paciencia. De verdad muchas gracias por continuar leyendo! Ya mero viene lo bueno...moquetazos por doquier! Ok no ja ja ja ja.**


	21. Y no has visto nada

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21 Y no has visto nada.**

 **.**

Una hora antes en la mansión Ren.

Kouen frunce el ceño con ahínco, como si con la mirada pudiese asesinar al que tiene enfrente.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Ah, mi abuelo se ofreció para ayudarnos a salvar a Judal-kun.

\- Deberías estar agradecido mocoso - sonrió altanero el aludido.

\- No eres del tipo a quien confiaría mi espalda.

\- No lo hagas, de fin que no tengo la intención de ser un simple guardián. Voy para asegurarme de que mi nieto no se meta en problemas.

\- Aladdin me tiene para protegerle.

\- No pareces muy confiable. Estoy seguro de que al primer atraque que recibas te sacarán de combate.

\- ¿Son acaso tus temores? No soy tu.

\- Por desgracia.

Ambos acortaron la distancia. Las manos se elevaron lentamente conteniendo un instinto homicida. Se irían a los puñetazos cuando menos.

\- Es hora de irnos.

Arribó Sinbad con gran elegancia y resolución, aunque eso claro es lo último que el par notó.

\- Interrumpes idiota - dijo su padre.

\- Discutimos un tema de vital importancia y no estás invitado - el pelirrojo - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo quedarán las cosas? Salvo mis hermanos no tenemos aliados.

\- ¿Y nosotros qué? - Jafar.

\- No vamos de campamento - severo.

\- Es evidente pero si un amigo arriesga su vida tenemos motivos para pelear. Y no hablo sólo de Sin, tengo cuentas que saldar con Judal.

\- Me cuesta creer que tengan una relación de ese tipo.

\- A mi también y mucho.

\- En ese caso, seré quien dé las órdenes - David.

\- No puedes venir e imponer - el novio de Aladdin.

\- Tengo mucha más experiencia en guerras. Agradecido deberías de estar.

\- No voy a poner a mi familia a tu servicio.

\- Nosotros solo confiamos en Sin - Jafar.

\- Cuanta estupidez - el ex monarca del cielo.

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?! - Drakon ofendido.

\- ¡Ni siquiera le conocemos! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a insultarnos de buenas a primeras?! - Yamuraiha.

\- En-nii es el único que puede darme órdenes - con tranquilidad.

\- Opino igual - Kougyoku.

Hakuryuu y Koumei asistieron mientras Alibaba se encogió en el rincón deseando pasar inadvertido.

\- Arreglemos esto civilizadamente - David - el que rompa más huesos gana.

\- Me parce perfecto - sonrió Kouen perturbadoramente luego de tornarse los dedos.

\- Aprieta los dientes infeliz - el de ojos esmeralda.

\- ¡Jafar! - el de cabello morado al borde del colapso.

\- Te arrepentirás de tu insolencia - Drakon.

\- Nadie se burla de un hada - Yamuraiha.

\- ¡SILENCIO!

Absolutamente todos que congelaron en el acto. Se miraron los unos a los otros incapaces de procesar a quién pertenece la voz hasta que cayeron en cuenta de la respiración agitada del pequeño ángel.

\- ¡Judal-kun la está pasando mal! Es posible que Arba-san le haga daño y en lugar de aprovechar el tiempo lo desperdiciamos de la manera más tonta posible - sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Lo siento Aladdin pero no cooperaré con tu abuelo - su pareja.

\- Ni yo con este inútil - el mencionado.

\- ¡BIEN! ¡HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN BOLA DE EGOÍSTAS!

\- ¿A-Aladdin? - su amigo que le acaricia suavemente su espalda como consuelo.

\- Lo lamento Alibaba-kun.

\- Por Judal - sonrió.

\- Es cierto. Bien, lleguemos a un punto medio. Mi tío irá con Yam-san, Jafar-onisan y Drakon-ojisan porque son los que mejor trabajan con él. Kouen-ojisan con Koumei-onisan, Kouha-kun, Hakuryuu-kun y Kougyoku-onesan. Y mi abuelo y Alibaba-kun conmigo. ¿Alguna objeción?

\- Para nada niño mugriento, nos has agrupado a la perfección.

\- ¿Qué sigue? No podemos llegar sin un plan.

\- Ya nos pusiste al tanto - su pareja con sonrisa diabólica - ¿o ya se te olvidó?

\- No pero, ¿están de acuerdo?

\- Como si fueras a aceptar una negativa.

\- Ah - avergonzado.

\- Si Arba tiene un enemigo del cual debería cuidarse sin duda eres tú -bromeó el creador del infierno.

\- ¡Ah!

\- Ya no lo molesten - Alibaba.

\- Cállate unicornio - Kouen - Lo primero será romper sus defensas, para eso debemos pelear con demonios de nivel bajo y medio que se encuentran en la frontera. Los de nivel alto generalmente están ocupados en otras actividades.

\- ¿Cuáles? - David.

\- No tengo información de ese tipo.

\- Fuiste muy cercano a esa mujer, ¿cómo es posible que no lo sepas?

\- Supongo que de la misma forma en que desconoces cosas de Aladdin.

Se formó un silencio pesado.

\- ¿Y q-qué sigue? - el de ojos zafiro llamando la atención.

\- Lo primero lo haremos como un grupo - Kouen - y luego nos dividiremos. Sinbad y compañía...

\- ¡Oye! - el trío al unísono.

\- Buscarán y de ser posible liberarán a Judal. Mis hermanos y yo eliminaremos a cuanto enemigo se nos cruce en el camino...

\- ¡Pero! - su pareja con preocupación.

\- Ah - suspiró - Esa será sin embargo, la segunda opción. Luego del diálogo, si se niegan a uno no dudaré en cortarles en pedazos. Para mi es prioridad volver a tu lado.

\- Je je je - sonrojado.

\- Interesante - David con hostilidad - Parece que no te encerré lo suficiente en la mazmorra porque a la primera oportunidad te revuelcas con un demonio.

\- ¡Aún no me revuelco con él!

\- ¿Aún? - arqueó una ceja.

\- ¡Ungh!

\- ¡Que declaraciones niño mugriento!

\- ¡Kouha-kun!

\- Y Aladdin - el pelirrojo - enfrentará a Arba - No estoy del todo convencido de esa opción. Considero que es peligroso porque no es una mujer que se valga de métodos justos. Alguien libre de malicia como es tu caso está en desventaja.

\- Eso no significa que soy tonto. Además mi abuelo ayudará bastante - sonrió entusiasta.

\- Cierto, ese hombre es despreciable.

\- Irónico que lo diga un demonio - se burló este - ¿No deberías sumar puntos en lugar de restarlos? Halágame y quizá te dé la mano de mi nieto.

\- ¡JA JA JA JA! No necesito la autorización de nadie. Incluso si le escondes en el lugar más recóndito del universo lo hallare, secuestraré y haré mío.

\- ¡Ojisan!

\- Insolente. Más vale que tus acciones sean del mismo calibre que tus palabras.

-Ni más ni menos.

\- Cuanta confianza.

\- ¡Es hora de irnos! ¡Salvemos a Judal-kun!

\- ¡Si!

La mayoría entusiasta, eso claro a excepción de Koumei, Hakuryuu, Kouen y David de quienes hubiese sido un gesto más que perturbador.

...

En la actualidad, en el infierno.

\- ¡Judal!

\- Vaya, el palacio se quema - emitió Falan sin interés en particular.

\- ¡No te quedes ahí parada! ¡Haz lo que te ordené!

\- ¿Aún piensas invadir el cielo? Pienso que esto es prioridad.

\- No detendré mis ambiciones por la travesura de un niño inútil. Solo le hace falta un correctivo. Está vez sabrá lo que es quedarse sin voz de tanto gritar.

\- ¿No te da remordimiento?

\- ¿Por él? Ja, claro que no. Ahora lárgate si no pretendes ponerme de mal humor.

\- Ya lo estás.

\- Peor entonces. ¿Será que quieras que me quede con tus ojos?

\- Bien, me voy.

Arba empleó un sencillo hechizo para levitar.

 _«- Maldita abominación, maldigo el día en que te alojaste en mis entrañas.»_

Le tomó cerca de dos minutos llegar hasta la gran fogata que en mejores tiempos fuera el palacio.

\- ¡Judal, mi amor! ¡¿En dónde estás?! ¡¿Te lastimaste?! ¡No te preocupes, no voy a regañarte! ¡Un accidente le ocurre a cualquiera!

Alza la voz al tiempo que se hace paso entre el fuego de las habitaciones.

 _«- Maldita sea, necesito ese asqueroso báculo. Debí llevarlo como siempre, ¿por qué no lo hice? Me confíe, tantos años y bajé la guardia de la manera más estúpida. Como si no le conociera, incluso siendo un ángel no tuvo problema con esconderme que era amante de Sinbad.»_

\- ¡Judal, mi amor! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! ¡Podrías lastimarte! - sin respuesta - ¡Judal!

 _«- ¿Siquiera continuas en el recinto? Nada me haría más feliz que los escombros borrandote de mi vida. Eres un desperdicio de oxígeno y espacio.»_

Aceleró el paso al resentir el calor en la piel, podría emplear una barrera pero su magia es tan poderosa que difícilmente la puede controlar. Un fallo por minúsculo que sea puede significar la ruina. Por fin el destino parece sonreirle puesto que llega a su alcoba. Coge el picaporte y aparta la mano en un acto-reflejo. Fueron unas milésimas de segundo pero se ha herido con el metal ardiente.

\- Rayos.

Lo intenta nuevamente improvisando un guante con la manga y si bien no disminuye dramáticamente el dolor por lo delgada que es, mella bastante el sufrimiento.

 _«- Será tu último día mocoso estúpido.»_

La sorpresa fué mayúscula al no encontrar el mediador en su sitio.

\- ¿Qué?

La obvia conclusión a la que llega es que su hijo lo ha robado pero se pregunta cómo supo de su ubicación. Niega con la cabeza y emprende la búsqueda. Antes podía usar solo las manos, los báculos son secundarios, por mera precisión. Pero hace un par de años se vale de uno porque tiene mucha energía en su interior. Suspira, esa no es necesariamente la verdad. Su magia ya no se repone de manera natural como antaño, la que aún posee es considerable y más que eso. Pero sale en intervalos escandalosos. Es como si uno abriese el grifo de agua conectado a un gran tinaco, el flujo es constante y óptimo. Luego sufre una fuga importante de la que nadie se hace cargo, o en este caso no hay solución. El "tinaco" tiene caducidad, tiempo de vida. Ni todo el dinero del mundo puede cambiar este hecho. Sonrió con ironía, si al menos su padre la dejara morir y reencarnar todo sería distinto. Piensa en el pasado, décadas antes de conocer a Sinbad, el como su mundo era rosa y lleno de felicidad. Nisiquiera recuerda por qué, cómo o cuándo comenzaron a ser distintas las cosas, tampoco es algo que le quite el sueño, o tranquilidad, de esta palabra es probable que desconozca el significado.

 _«- Harta, lo estoy hace mucho. Pero por el bien de mi padre no puedo renunciar.»_

Removió los muebles con violencia y todo lo que osara ponerse en su camino. Furiosa optó por conjurar un torbellino de pequeñas pero importantes dimensiones que volteó y rompió cuantiosos objetos para finalmente darse cuenta de que su sospecha tenía fundamentados. Volvió por el camino y salió del palacio, justo cuando todo se vino abajo, produciendo un estruendo que le crispó los ya de por si alterados nervios.

\- ¿Buscabas esto bruja?

Su hijo juega con el objeto en las alturas.

\- Tú - del falso tono dulzón y maternal nada queda.

\- Si yo - se jactó - Y pensar que podrías arriesgar la vida, aunque fuese por un objeto. Vamos, ¿por qué tanto interés?

\- Le tengo cariño, es como una extensión de mi.

\- Arrancate un dedo y asunto arreglado.

\- ¿Por qué no me das uno tuyo?

\- No estoy loco.

\- Claro que si, está en tus genes. El que no tengas padre no te hace menos hijo mío.

\- Wah, me sorprende que esa declaración no te hiciera volver el estómago.

\- No faltó mucho, te lo aseguro.

\- Buh, ¿no piensas continuar con tu teatro?

\- ¿Para qué si conoces la verdad?

\- ¿Por qué estas tan obsesionada con mi cuerpo?

\- Ese gran ser lo desea.

\- ¿Para divertirse con él? - puso cara de asco.

\- Te aseguro que no es ni de cerca lo que estas pensando. ¿Por qué no eres un buen niño y me lo das?

\- Si claro, tómalo. ¿Y luego qué?

\- Para ti nada.

\- Tampoco para ti. Prefiero convertir en cenizas hasta el último pedazo de mi, que entregarlo. No lo tuviste en el pasado y tampoco ahora.

\- Oh mi pequeño e ingenuo Judal. Sinbad se interpuso en mi camino. Mira a tu alrededor, estas completamente sólo. Puedo torturarte y nadie dirá nada.

\- ¿Te parece?

Una explosión resonó en el lugar.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

\- Je, pues parece que ese idiota te causará problemas nuevamente - sonrió divertido.

-¡SINBAD! Bueno - recobró la compostura en cuestión de segundos - Los acontecimientos tienden a repetirse. Sabes de antemano que no llegará a tiempo.

\- Je es posible.

 _«- Pero al final quiero creer en él.»_

\- ¿Sabes? El enano me dijo algo muy cierto. No soy una damisela en peligro, en cuanto a ti distas de ser el villano perfecto, el odio y rencor te convierten en alguien patética.

\- ¿Muy conocedor de la vida?

\- Para nada, aunque entiendo un poco del amor. ¿Y tú?

\- El de mi padre es más que suficiente.

\- ¿Te hace sentir como un ser vivo? Porque no me lo parece.

\- Suficiente. Hoy desearás no haber nacido.

\- Ja ja ja ja.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada~. Bueno, entonces a jugar.

Sujetó el bastón con ahínco y sus labios se separaron para emitir un conjuro que se estrelló directamente en su madre. Una gran nube de polvo se alzó impidiendo la visibilidad, no hay sonido, queja o gritos.

\- Apenas estamos empezando.

\- Muy cierto mi pequeño, tienes toda la razón.

Articuló la mujer en un perturbador tono grave, pronto se pudo apreciar un brazo que se arrastra por si mismo, una pierna, el torso y el resto dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso. Para unirse y convertirse nuevamente en un sólo ente.

\- ¿Qué rayos eres? - el joven consternado.

\- Tu madre - sonrió.

\- ¡Rayos!

 _«- Esta mendiga bruja parece inmortal.»_

...

En la periferia del infierno.

David corta cabezas como desquiciado.

\- ¡Abuelo! ¡Quedamos en que primero intentáriamos dialogar! - quería detenerle.

\- Esa oportunidad se las otorgó durante el segundo en que mi espada no los destaja. Si son tan lentos como para no valerse de ello, es culpa suya y no mía - acabó con otro infeliz.

\- ¡Abuelo!

\- Vamos niño mugriento, no es tan malo. ¿Te rindes? - a un demonio de bajo nivel.

\- No.

\- Bueno - al que partió por la mitad.

\- Ah...

Aladdin abrió los ojos en demasía, muertes y lamento sin sentido. Miró al novio que solo se cruzó de brazos. Cumple su palabra pero eso no significa que tenga intención de detener al resto. La sangre en el interior del pequeño ángel hizo ebullición por el pánico, la frustración y el coraje de ser testigo de tanta injusticia.

\- ¡DETENGANSE TODOS!

La mayoría lo hizo, los que no perdieron alguna parte del cuerpo. Yamuraiha incluso tuvo que levantarse puesto que hasta hace nada molía a un pobre a base de puñetazos.

\- La gran mayoría debe conocer a Kouen-ojisan, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Si.

\- Jamás oí de él.

\- Ni yo.

\- A mi ni me vean.

Fueron las respuestas a su pregunta.

\- Ya veo, son demonios jóvenes. Bueno, han sufrido los crueles castigos de Arba-san, ¿o no? - nada - su silencio me dice que es así. Kouen-ojisan es hijo del emperador Koutoku-ojisan e hijastro de Hakutoku-ojisan.

Una exhalación de sorpresa se hizo presente.

\- Arba-san ha hecho demasiado daño, se llevó a alguien importante. No pido que nos ayuden, solo que no interfieran. No hay necesidad de extinguir más vidas. Por favor.

\- ¿Crees que nos tragaremos semejante cuento? -Falan.

\- Hay mucho dolor en tu rostro onesan.

\- ¡No hables de lo que no sabes! Thalg Al-salos.

Lanzó una estaca de hielo en su contra, la que fué destruida por algunas estocadas de parte de Kouen y Kouha.

\- Aún quiero tener un cuñado~.

\- El mocoso es mío.

Ambos con la expresión más psicópata que pueda existir, tanto que el mismo Aladdin teme.

\- Bien si las cosas son así no temo arriesgar mi vida - la mujer.

 _«- De hecho me encantaría despedirme de ella.»_

Empuñó un cetro que le sirve de mediador, abrió la boca para lanzar la más grande maldición que conoce y se fué de espaldas al ser apuñalada en el pecho por un joven que la mira con lástima aún sobre ella.

\- ¡Hakuryuu-onisan!

\- Comprendo perfectamente tu dolor. Perdí a mis hermanos porque Arba temía que le quitaramos el trono. Mi madre, Ren Gyokuen era prima lejana del emperador Hakutoku. Sufrí durante años las mismas pesadillas que arruinaron mi vida y quizá mi personalidad. No dejaba de culpar al mundo por tan terrible desgracia. Rogaba a cada segundo por una oportunidad para reunirme con ellos. Me estaba volviendo loco. Pero luego conocí a un idiota que a pesar de todos los problemas mostraba una enorme sonrisa. Le tomé gusto a molestarle y bueno, se convirtió en mi razón de vivir. Tu no la tienes y tampoco la buscas, considero que llego la hora de descansar. Estoy seguro de que a quien esperas tendrá mucho orgullo en su corazón.

\- Es una pena cof que no te haya conocido antes. Eres de mi tipo...

Tocó con suavidad la mejilla masculina y murió con una linda sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

\- Sueña con lo que tanto anhelas.

Se reincorporó y ella se desvaneció en el viento, acompañada por algunas mariposas negras, como si nunca hubiese existido.

\- H-Hakuryuu-onisan...

\- Lo lamento Aladdin-dono, lo tomé personal.

\- ¿Estás bien? Supongo que fué muy duro revelar tu pasado.

\- Sus padres y hermanos viven - Kouen.

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Le mentiste?!

\- Más o menos. Es cierto eso de que Arba quiere eliminar a mi familia. Por eso peleo.

\- Hakuryuu es el mayor, los otros no sobrepasan los cuatro años, por eso se quedaron en custodia de Gyokuen y su marido.

\- Mamá no quería que me uniera a la causa, discutimos por eso pero no quiero que se escondan toda la eternidad. Es por ellos que decidí arriesgarlo todo.

\- ¿Entonces la persona alegre que mencionaste no existe?

\- Ja ja ja, ¿qué te digo? - se encaminó a donde el ángel rubio - ¿Asustado Alibaba-dono?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Menos mal, no sabemos cuando pueden tendernos una emboscada.

\- Ungh.

\- Ya veo - el de ojos zafiro - siempre he creído que hacen linda pareja.

\- El unicornio es demasiado idiota.

\- Pero es mi mejor amigo.

\- Lo único rescatable en él.

\- Je je je.

\- ¿Vamos a seguir perdiendo el tiempo? - David - ¿quién sigue? - todos negaron efusivamente - Así me gusta.

\- Parece que será mucho más sencillo de lo esperado - Alibaba.

\- No creo que Arba-san y en especial esa persona lo permitan - el pequeño ángel.

\- Tienes razón - Sinbad - tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

\- Esa mujer es muy astuta - Kouen - no por nada ha logrado mantenerse en el poder por tanto tiempo.

\- Eres un idiota unicornio~ - Kouha.

\- ¡¿Tú también?!

\- Es de cariño Alibaba-chan.

\- No lo creo.

\- ¡Sigamos! ¡Debemos encontrar a Arba-san y Judal-kun!

\- ¡Si! - Yamuraiha, Drakon y Jafar.

...

Con la emperatriz. (Cuantiosos hechizos después).

\- ¿Qué pasó vieja? ¿Ya te cansaste? - con múltiples golpes y raspones en el cuerpo.

\- Ja ja ja, ¿y tú? - con la ropa convertida en poco menos que harapos.

\- Je, vieja tramposa. Pregunté primero. Las cosas no tienen por qué acabar tan mal, dame la cosa esa que destruye a los demonios.

\- Como si fueran a engatusarme tus promesas. Además si estas al tanto ellos también.

\- Pues no es un secreto que los demonios se vuelven débiles al estar muy cerca de ti. Se extendió el rumor de que era tu palo por eso lo robe pero es común y corriente.

\- Ja ja ja, has memoria. ¿Desde cuándo los demonios comenzaron a morir?

\- Desde el inicio, ¿o no? Jamás tuvieron oportunidad de reencarnar.

\- ¿Si te dijera que no del todo cierto?

\- ¿Eh?

\- La mayoría sólo ve lo que quiere. Es como decir que Sinbad ya no está. Muchos llegarán a la conclusión de que ha fallecido pero en realidad me refiero a que se ha ido de viaje. El que no vean sus almas no significa que hayan desaparecido en la nada. Los demonios tienen una composición similar a los ángeles y humanos. Pero no pisan el infierno de nueva cuenta porque mi padre los colecciona. Aunque si le pido un favor. ¡Oh padre! ¡Necesito la ayuda de aquellos que me han servido!

El piso emitió un crujido y de él comenzaron a emergir miles de demonios fallecidos, en todas direcciones. Caminaban con torpeza y liberaban sonidos perturbadores de sus labios.

\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos...?! ¡Son zombies!

\- No exactamente. Marionetas. Así luce un alma a la que se le niega el renacer.

\- Eres una desgraciada.

\- Y no has visto nada ja ja ja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, según yo ya estamos en la recta final.**


	22. Una batería a mi disposición

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchisimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 22 Una batería a mi disposición.**

 **.**

\- Eres una desgraciada.

\- Y no has visto nada ja ja ja.

 _ **\- J-Judal, hijo mío.**_

Un sujeto se arrastra penosamente, la túnica que viste es bastante elegante, algo notorio a pesar de lo desgastada que luce. Un sudor frío recorre la espina del joven que incluso contiene las náuseas ante el hallazgo.

\- No puede ser...

\- Es justo como lo imaginas. El desdichado que se cree tu padre, bueno el último. ¿No es así mi amado Hakutoku?

 _ **\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaggggghhh!**_

El alarido caló en lo hondo a Judal que se aferró al mediador como si fuese su única verdad. El dolor se reflejó claramente en las pupilas. Mentiría si dijera que tiene un solo recuerdo de ese hombre pero que aún bajo el control de Arba le nombre, significa algo.

\- Fuiste el orgullo de ese sujeto - sonrió - Tenía grandes planes para ti. Unos muy estúpidos: "Él logrará cambiar el infierno. Será un lugar lleno de amabilidad y calidez, igual al cielo. Todos se arrodillarán enamorados de su alma. ¿Te das cuenta de lo bonita que es su sonrisa. Es mi hijo favorito, aunque es el único ja ja ja."

\- ¡Basta! - la miró con rencor - No te atrevas a burlarte de él.

\- ¿Para qué si solo lo hace de maravilla!

 _ **-¡JUDAAAAL!**_

\- Wah, ¿a dónde se ha ido tu orgullo amado mío? Podrían pensar que estás rogando.

 _ **-¡JU...DAAAL!**_

\- ¡Basta! ¡Déjalo ir!

\- Oh mi pequeño, aún si fuese mi intención no puedo ir de contra de las órdenes de mi padre.

\- ¡Te voy a matar!

\- Puedes intentarlo pero dudo que llegues a algo. Aún si mi poder no es lo que era no seré un oponente sencillo, aprendí muchos trucos. Mira.

Hizo un movimiento con la palma, en alguna especie de señal u orden que derivó en la decapitación de Hakutoku por su propia mano. Judal quedó perplejo, pero lo peor vino cuando este "volvió a la vida" y repitió el acto.

\- ¡¿Qué diantres te pasa?!

\- Te advertí que estaba loca~ anda, dame el mediador y le dejaré ir.

Judal lo admiró un instante para partirlo a la mitad con un conjuro y luego incendiarlo con otro, de el no quedó ni el recuerdo.

\- Es lo más estúpido que has hecho en la vida.

\- No, eso hubiera sido hacerte caso. ¿Te piensas que nací ayer? Una vez te lo diera aprovecharías la oportunidad para quién sabe qué y Hakutoku estaría en las mismas. Pero - sonrió diabólico - si te elimino de una vez por todas las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

\- Quizá, a lo mejor no.

\- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.

\- ¿Dónde quedó mi pequeño hijo de corazón puro?

\- Se cansó de ser imbécil.

\- Tu vocabulario da pena.

\- Al idiota le excita y es lo que cuenta.

\- En otra situación hubieras sido el socio perfecto.

\- Amordazado y atado porque de otra manera lo dudo.

\- Que buena idea, pero tengo una mejor. Destruir tu alma para que tu cuerpo se convierta en un recipiente vacío.

\- Ja. Sigue soñando anciana.

Arba lanzó varias estacas de hielo que ella misma derritió con magia de calor para envolver a su hijo en la neblina. Este prestó especial atención a su espalda.

 _«- Ay por favor, es de las estrategias más básicas en la batalla. Me vi muchas películas de acción con el idiota. Me atacarás por detrás je je je. Eso también me lo recordó.»_

Negó un par de veces y volvió a lo suyo. Prácticamente contuvo la respiración y fué así que logró captar los pasos del enemigo, cada vez más cerca, demasiado.

\- Doruf ga imeth.

Algunas sogas de acero apresaron una silueta y sin pensárselo dos veces el cuerpo se partió en decenas de fragmentos.

\- ¡Ja ja ja que tonto!

Su madre disipó la neblina por lo que Judal pudo observar al que fuese su marido regado en el piso, sobre un charco de sangre.

\- ¡Sinbad!

El pánico y sufrimiento se hicieron presentes en su rostro. Corrió hasta él y tomó un fragmento entre las manos, tembló.

\- Las cosas no debieron acabar así. Rindete.

\- ¡JA JA JA!

La emperatriz retrocedió un poco en función de la sorpresa.

 _«- ¿Perdió la razón?»_

\- Ja ja ja - el chico limpió las gotas saladas en sus orbes - Echaste a perder mi actuación bruja. Pero tu cara ¡es tan graciosa! ¡De verdad lo creíste!

\- ¡Sinbad está muerto!

\- Nop, no sé a quien carajo partí y dudo que estuviera vivo para empezar. Ah, es papá - sonrió - perdón por esa viejo.

\- ¡Es Sinbad! ¿No lo ves?

\- Lo que admiro es un hechizo común y corriente. Tendría que ser muy estúpido para caer, además el aroma de Sinbad me pone bien caliente.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- ¿Recuerdas su aroma?

\- ¡Silencio!

\- Cuando su bestia se...

\- ¡Es asqueroso! ¡No me interesa en lo más mínimo!

\- ¡Ja ja ja! Y pensar que el rey idiota te pondría así. ¡Tengo un montón de información íntima! ¡Cuanto dura si se le para y eso!

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Oh padre castiga al hijo que ha extraviado el camino!

\- Si no me corregi antes, ¿cómo esperas que...?

Los demonios fallecidos que se desplazaban a otros rumbos giraron y emprendieron carrera loca en su dirección, con gran agilidad cabe mencionar.

\- ¡Arranquen cada uno de sus miembros! ¡Especialmente el que tiene entre las piernas por vulgar!

\- ¡Ese si que no! ¡Lo necesito para que Sinbad...!

\- ¡YA!

 _«- Mierda, no debí provocarla aunque valió la pena.»_

\- Ja ja ja ¡Ay! - uno casi le encaja una espada en el abdomen - Mucho cuidado, no quiero marcas.

\- No te preocupes, cuando todo acabe ni vas a recordar tu nombre.

 _«- Necesito una solución...»_

\- ¡Ay!

 _«- ¡De inmediato!»_

...

Con los invasores.

Aladdin dió un par de pasos cuando advirtió a un numeroso grupo de fallecidos.

\- ¡Kya!

Y emitió un grito que de varonil no tenía nada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - le interroga Yamuraiha a su lado.

\- A-ahí- señaló- s-son ¡vampiros!

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - Sinbad emocionado y casi en primera fila ante una nueva aventura - Uh~ - que se transformó en pesadilla segundos más tarde.

\- ¡Zombies! - Drakon histérico.

\- Marionetas, bola de inútiles - David - resulta por demás obvio que alguien los controla.

\- Momento - el creador del infierno - Algunos me parecen familiares - haciendo memoria - ¡Son demonios de cuando goberné! ¡Es imposible deberían estar...!

\- ¿Extintos? - interrogó su progenitor con una gran y maliciosa sonrisa.

-Parece que alguien no ha sido muy honesto - Kouen.

\- ¡No mentí! - Sinbad ofendido.

\- Tu no idiota. ¿Quién tiene poder para hacer algo así? - el pelirrojo.

\- El falso Ugo-kun - su novio preocupado.

\- Por eso te amo mocoso.

\- Mmm - se ruborizó.

\- Así que el enemigo en verdad vale la pena.

Articuló David para empuñar su espada y encaminarse a la masacre.

\- ¡Abuelo!

Kouen le detuvo tocando su hombro.

\- Déjalo, es demasiado terco. Si quiere cansarse a lo estúpido que lo haga. Sirve que nos quita trabajo.

\- Más bien creo que libera un poco de estrés - el de cabello morado - ¿Ven su sonrisa? Está más que gustoso, de por si es un ángel bélico.

\- Uh - el nieto - A-aún así...

Concluyendo que Aladdin no le dejaría a su suerte, Kouen le echó sobre el hombro y siguió con el recorrido.

\- ¡Ojisan!

\- Tienes una misión, ¿o no? Una vez que derrotes a Arba todo volverá a la normalidad.

\- Mi padre puede solo, venció ejércitos humanos sin ayuda.

\- Pero tienen magia.

\- ¡Yo lo ayudaré! - Alibaba.

\- Ah, no quiero que tu cuerno interfiera - Hakuryuu - apoyaré.

\- Será divertido - Kouha.

\- ¡Seguro que en algo puedo ayudar! - Kougyoku.

\- No puedo dejar solos a los niños - Koumei con flojera.

\- Te encargo que no hagan una tontería - el pelirrojo.

\- No te fallaré hermano.

El grupo de Kouen siguió a gran velocidad.

\- ¿Estás bien con ello? - el ángel.

\- ¿Quién te entiende? Estás preocupado por tu abuelo, ¿o no?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Puedo ir sólo a buscarla.

\- Dilo de nuevo y te aviento a uno de los fosos de lava.

\- Pero tu familia...

\- Son increíbles, enemigos como esos no les harán sombra. Además - sonrió de lado - Los habitantes del infierno no dejarán que les arrebaten lo poco que tienen. Los que están hundidos en la desesperación son los más peligrosos.

\- Uh. Siempre tan maquiavélico.

\- ¿No te parece?

\- Al contrario, es muy sexy je je je.

\- ¿Aladdin? - su tío.

\- ¡Oh!

Escondió el rostro en el poderoso hombro de su pareja, inspirando sin querer su delicioso y embriagante aroma, a un paso de hacerle alucinar.

\- ¡Waaaaaahhhh!

Judal que se aproxima a ellos en una loca carrera.

\- ¡Mi amor! - Sinbad que abrió los brazos para recibirle.

\- ¡Nada de cursilerías! ¡Estos idiotas quieren violarme!

\- ¿Eh?

Un ejército del triple de unidades que el de antes persigue al príncipe del averno que trae algunas porciones de ropaje estropeadas.

\- ¡Judal-kun! - bajó y se puso en pie emocionado - ¡No lo molesten! ¡Harl-harl infigar!

Una llamarada los eliminó.

\- Ah ah ah - el de ojos escarlata descansó las palmas sobre las rodillas, inclinado - Ah ah ah quién te viera tan drástico enano.

\- Es que luces muy mal.

\- ¡¿Ah?! Uh... de acuerdo, tal vez tienes razón.

\- ¿Sabes quien eres?

\- Obviamente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Supongo que el plan no le salió a la anciana. O me aferré demasiado a Sinbad.

Este tocó con suavidad su espalda, en un gesto lleno de cariño.

\- No imaginé que te encontraríamos tan rápido. Que buena suerte.

\- O iba de vuelta porque nadie lo quiere aquí - Jafar.

\- Ni te había visto monja, ni a la bruja ni al otro.

\- ¡Hada!

\- ¡Dragón!

\- Y el enano no puede vivir sin Kouen.

\- Y tu sin mi tío - sonrió.

\- Vencido patéticamente je. ¡Más importante! ¡Debemos correr! ¡Esos violadores se reconstruyen!

\- Dudo que fuera su intención - el pelirrojo.

\- Casi me desnudan.

\- Pretendían partirte en pedazos pero tienen mala puntería.

\- O soy bueno esquivando.

\- Mantengo mi versión de los hechos.

\- Mendigo.

\- ¿En dónde está Arba-san?

\- Por ahí, ¿qué sé? Corría por mi vida si no te diste cuenta.

\- Te has portado muy mal mi pequeño Judal.

El grupo voltea hacía arriba, donde levíta la emperatriz.

\- Oh, que grata sorpresa. ¿Cuánto tiempo Sinbad, Kouen? Desde aquella fiesta no te veo lindo Aladdin - sonrió - el resto me da igual.

Estos separaron los labios para quejarse pero la negación del creador del infierno les detuvo.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? - el ángel.

\- Diversión.

\- ¿Segura? ¿No es por órdenes del falso Ugo-kun? Es tan hábil como para secuestrarme.

\- ¿Le llamas como ese inútil cuatro ojos en la biblioteca celeste? Es muy cierto que se parecen pero no le insultes.

\- ¡Ugo-kun es una maravillosa persona!

\- Es un cobarde que solo huye del conflicto. ¿Por qué no está aquí?

\- Le pedí a mis padres que se mantuvieran al margen.

\- ¿Aceptaron sin más? ¿Que no les interesa lo que pueda ocurrirte?

\- Soy un mal hijo. Soy tan egoísta que les di un pretexto demasiado simple, estoy seguro de que lo saben y aún así, me dieron libertad. Estamos a tiempo, arregla las cosas con Judal-kun. No sigas las órdenes de ese hombre.

\- Ill Irah, si vas a referirte a él que sea de esa manera.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Mi padre, el de todos. El creador del mundo. No tiene caso pelear, juren lealtad y puede que los perdone.

\- Nunca fui bueno para seguir órdenes - Sinbad.

\- Le hizo daño a Aladdin, a mi padre y Judal - el pelirrojo - No soy de los que puedan olvidar el rencor.

\- No es la respuesta que él esperaba pero me es más divertida. ¡Mueran todos! - alzó las manos y se congeló en el acto.

\- ¿Acaso piensas destruir mi nuevo cuerpo? - detrás de ella.

\- P-padre - palideció.

\- Además Aladdin me gusta mucho. ¿Lo has meditado? - a este - ¿Volverás a mi?

El ángel tembló ligeramente, quiera o no le intimida.

\- Dijiste que lo haría por voluntad.

\- Así es.

\- Y no quiero.

\- ¿Prefieres a un simple demonio? Puedo darte el mundo. Si es impedimento lo borraré para siempre.

\- Lo amo, no podré vivir con el dolor.

\- Lo borraré de tu memoria.

\- Adelante, has de mi un muñeco pero no te amaré por voluntad.

\- ¿Por qué lo complicas todo?

\- Son tus reglas. ¿Así imaginaste todo? ¿Qué razón tenías para crear vida?

\- Estaba solo. Deseé que me brindaran su compañía pero se centraron en sus ambiciones egoístas. El territorio y poder lo era todo, cuando me di cuenta ni siquiera notaban mi existencia. Estaba confundido, una parte de mi quería protegerlos aún si no lo notaban, pero también destruirlos y jugar con ellos.

\- Tienes un contenedor, ¿para qué el cuerpo de Judal-kun?

\- Me quedaré con su corazón y lo llenaré de sentimientos por ti.

\- Algo así no es necesario. No puedo amarte pero - extendió la mano - podemos ser amigos.

\- No me conformaré con migajas.

\- Que mal. En verdad deseaba que pudiéramos entendernos.

\- No puedes derrotarme.

\- Lo sé. Pero la maldición que pusiste en mi te detendrá para siempre.

\- ¿Cargarás con la culpa? ¿Piensas lanzarte una maldición eterna?

\- Así es.

\- Tanto lo amas.

\- Si.

\- ¡Prefiero verte morir! ¡En tu próxima reencarnación tal vez sientas lo mismo que yo!

Conjuró una enorme rama que se precipitó en dirección al ángel pero terminó clavandose en el hombro del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Kouen-ojisan!

Si al aludido le dolió es algo que supo disimular magistralmente.

\- Estoy bien.

\- ¡Arba-san, él pertenece a tu familia! ¡¿Cómo puedes permitirlo?! - angustiado.

\- Porque se me da la gana.

Kouen rompió el elemento captor, aunque ello le hizo sangrar considerablemente. El ángel posó las manos en la zona para curarle.

\- Lo lamento, por mi culpa.

\- No me obligaste - frunció el ceño - Y vale la pena si te quedas a mi lado.

El pequeño se ruborizó.

\- ¡Ah!

El sorpresivo grito de Arba llamó la atención de todos.

\- ¡Tú!

Sinbad situado detrás le tiene por el cuello, estrujándole a poco de partirsela en dos.

\- Deberías prestar más atención. Traicionaste la confianza que deposité en ti. Peor aún, lastimaste el corazón del chico que significa todo para mi. ¿Un juguete? No lo creo.

\- Ja ja ah, no podrás asesinarme.

\- Puedo intentar.

\- ¿Y luego? Mi padre no se quedara con los brazos cruzados.

\- No me parece que haga mucho.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Padre?

\- Me has servido bien querida hija, pero no necesito más de tus servicios.

Ill le apuntó con el dedo, con intención de enviar un rayo que atravesara su corazón, nada pudo hacer.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- La maldición me da un vínculo con tu alma - el ángel.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

\- Extinguir la vida de alguien no es lo mío. Tampoco tengo la autoridad para juzgarte.

\- ¿ Te apropiarás de mi habilidad?

\- El poder en exceso enloquece. Querías compañía y hoy no te interesa tomarla a la fuerza. Mantengo la promesa de ser tu amigo si así lo quieres. Tu poder lo devolveré a la única persona que lo merece.

\- A la inútil mitad de mi.

\- Ugo-kun es muy amable pero dudo que se haya quedado con toda tu bondad. Me dejaste ir porque en el fondo entendías que no era correcto.

\- Yo creé el mundo. En mi recae que es correcto y que no. Aún si te amo no eres nadie para imponer tu voluntad.

\- No lo hago. Es solo que me preocupa tu corazón.

\- Ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia si vas a rechazarme.

\- Te equivocas. Aún si no somos novios te has quedado una parte de mi.

\- ¡Ah!

Esta vez el grito de Sinbad les interrumpió. Se vió en la necesidad de soltar a la castaña cuando esta le rompió la nariz de un cabezazo.

\- ¡Ey bruja más cuidado que es mío!

\- ¡Me tienen harta! ¡Los discursos baratos no cambian realidades! ¡Aladdin devuelve su poder a mi padre!

\- No.

\- Entonces lo haré por las malas.

La mujer desapareció por un segundo, apareció de nueva cuenta a espaldas de Aladdin empuñando una daga que siempre trae escondida en su ropa. La dirigió a la zona de los pulmones pero antes de siquiera rozarle su muñeca se vió capturada por una cuerda.

\- Ni lo pienses - Jafar con tono intimidante.

\- Un simple humano no hará la diferencia.

\- No soy tan simple - esbozó un gesto perturbador y sombrío.

Drakon propinó una patada en las piernas femeninas pero se paralizó al notar lo duras que son.

\- Parece metal - entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

\- Magia mi querido. Gracias a ella no podrás lastimarme.

\- El acero se derrite, ¿o no? - hizo fricción con las uñas en el piso y pronto se formó una llama.

\- Oh, así que un dragón.

\- ¿Sabías de nuestra existencia?

\- Solo el ignorante de mi hijo no.

\- ¡Oye!

-La pereza de Judal no tiene nada que ver - el pelirrojo.

\- No me defiendas - indignado.

\- Como sea. Estos seres no se muestran con facilidad, es por ello que la mayoría piensa que son entes míticos que existen únicamente en leyendas.

\- ¡Uh!

Varios proyectiles de agua se estamparon con brutalidad en la emperatriz que ni así cayó de rodillas.

\- Un hada - con desprecio - Que grupo tan versátil. Siempre tuviste facultad para hacer que la gente te siguiera Sinbad, que se rebajaran a ser sacrificios, escudos pensantes.

\- No, son compañeros. También lo fuiste. Estuve durante el parto de Judal, aún lo recuerdo: Arba abre las piernas, yo lo recibo.

\- ¿Enserio Sin?

\- Ja ja ja - ella - fué tan repulsivo. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

\- Evitar tu dolor, compartirlo. Lo hubiese parido por ti.

\- No gracias - el novio - Sería terrible salir por ahí, y eso suponiendo que no te desgarre.

\- Aún te odio - el ex monarca - y será difícil superar un pasado como ese pero no imposible. Un intercambio de golpes parece buena idea.

\- ¿Con una mujer? - divertida.

\- Siempre fuiste más fuerte y poco femenina.

\- ¡Que patán! - el sobrino.

\- Mmm - meditando - las cosas jamás son tan perfectas. Esto me huele a trampa.

\- ¿Para llegar a la paz debe acontecer una catástrofe?

\- Un mundo de caramelo es producto de una gran imaginación.

\- Arba...

\- No Sinbad, no seré jamás una de tus seguidoras. Tuve suficiente de tu irresponsabilidad, estupidez y terrible don de mando.

\- Opino lo mismo - Kouen - Pero si fuera yo quien lo dijera no tendría semejante cara de nostalgia.

\- ¡Mientes!

\- ¿Sueñas con volver a esos tiempos?

\- ¡No! ¡Solo mi padre me importa!

\- ¿Por qué te aferras a ello con tanta vehemencia? - Aladdin.

\- ¡Porque nadie entiende como nosotros lo que es estar sólo! ¡Vivir con el miedo de no despertar y que tu existencia no la recuerde nadie! Si obedezco a mi padre, al menos en su corazón viviré.

\- ¿En un ser tan perturbado? - Kouen.

\- Lo es todo para mi.

\- ¿Y yo qué bruja? Estuve en tu cochina panza nueve meses.

\- En el vientre Judal-kun.

\- O en el culo, da igual. Esperaba tu regreso todos los días, incluso odie al rey idiota porque te alejaba de mi.

\- Me consta - el aludido.

\- Si querías atención bueno, creo que estaba muy cerca de acostarte. Sanamente, claro está. Pero esa mendiga obsesión te cegó. Si quieres una familia estás a tiempo, pero eso si, tendrás que hacer muchos méritos. Empezando porque devuelvas el infierno a Sinbad.

\- Al final es ese hombre el que te importa.

\- Ey no te pongas emo que suficiente tengo con el enano y Hakuryuu.

\- ¡Cuidado Judal-kun!

La advertencia de Aladdin fué justa, así el demonio pudo evadir una estaca de hielo que iba directo a su rostro.

\- Es más que suficiente diálogo - Ill Irah - Robaste mi poder Aladdin pero el mundo mismo fué creado por mi, en otras palabras tengo una gran batería a mi disposición. No me interesa que al usarla, muera por completo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Mmm siempre he sido terrible para calcular pero creo que faltan algo así como dos capítulos (más o menos) para el final. Gracias por el apoyo y paciencia! Nos vemos en la conti compañeros de vicio!**


	23. Jugar con el destino tiene consecuencias

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 23 Jugar con el destino tiene consecuencias.**

 **.**

En el infierno.

El pequeño ángel mira con tristeza a Ill.

\- ¿Es acaso lástima lo que hay en tus ojos Aladdin? ¿No comprendes que soy el creador del mundo? ¿Qué de mi depende todo y están acabados?

\- Ugo-kun y tu son el mismo ser. Desconozco porque ahora es distinto, quizá ha transcurrido tanto tiempo que tampoco tu tienes la respuesta...

\- Su actitud blanda siempre estorbó.

\- ¿O dolía mucho estar solo? ¿Son esos los sentimientos que pretendías eliminar al enviarle lejos, al borrar su memoria?

\- Si lo fué o no al menos funcionó.

\- ¿Entonces para qué secuestrarme?

\- Estas colmando mi paciencia.

\- Ugo-kun y tu son el mismo ser aún si nunca lo admites. Como dije no tienes más el enorme poder que poseías. El que aún queda en tu interior es todo, tu vida. Si haces mal uso de él.

\- ¿Puedo morir? Es interesante.

\- No juegues más con el destino, de esa manera no solo te lástimas a ti. Arba-san, Judal-kun, el padre de Kouen-ojisan, Hakutoku-ojisan, los demonios encerrados para tu diversión, los ángeles y humanos. Los seres míticos en la tierra.

\- ¿Me culparas de cada pequeña desgracia?

\- No. Los seres vivos deberían responsabilizarse de sus actos, del camino elegido pero, ¿les has dado la oportunidad? ¿No sería mejor cumplir tu sueño y velar por ellos? ¿Crecer a su lado? ¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido?

\- Tanto que te sería imposible de contar.

\- ¿Y no es agotador? Yo al menos no me veo despierto miles de años. Uno necesita descansar. Cuando la mente se satura no se piensa con claridad. Nos lleva a tomar las peores decisiones.

\- Mi alma es especial. No soy como aquellos que mueren y reencarnan sin consecuencias. Si algo como la muerte puede tocarme, me llevaré al mundo entero. No soy como la otra inútil mitad de mi que puede perder la memoria y asunto arreglado.

\- Lo sé.

\- Aún si estoy débil no hay barrera que me pueda contener.

\- Lo imaginé.

\- Si existiera la posibilidad de derrotarme por mínima que fuera aquel que se atreviera desaparecería. Nadie tomaría semejante riesgo.

\- Yo...

\- No - Kouen - te quedarás a mi lado, te guste o no. Es una orden.

\- Pero no podemos permitir que...

\- ¿Por qué tanto melodrama? - Judal - ¿Acaso olvidan que el rey idiota y yo estamos aquí? Ya sobrevivimos una vez.

\- La próxima podrían no tener tanta suerte - emitió preocupado.

\- Un pacto suicida no es lo que tenía en mente - el creador del infierno - pero si con ello tenemos la oportunidad de vivir tranquilamente en el futuro...

\- ¡¿Estás loco Sin?!

\- Calma Jafar. Es algo que debía hacer tarde o temprano. Cometí demasiados errores y...

\- ¿Y tú, padre? - Arba - No veo que tengas intención de herir realmente a Aladdin.

\- Ja ja ja - con amargura - ¿No es irónico? Profundamente enamorado de aquella creación de la que pretendía burlarme. Lo supe desde un inicio, perdí el día de su nacimiento.

\- Ugo... Ill-kun...

\- Suficiente - con voz autoritaria - Eso no significa que les obsequiaré el fruto de mi esfuerzo. Mi fábrica de sueños - sonrió sádico - Un día no muy lejano se destruirán entre ustedes. Da igual si son ángeles, demonios, humanos o seres míticos. La ambición crece en el alma y se apropia de esta. Las ansias de un mayor territorio, poder y respeto los desbordaran. Van a maldecir el día que decidieron desobedecer mis mandatos, cuando ignoraron al destino.

\- Entonces solo es cuestión de llegar a un entendimiento, ¿verdad? - Aladdin.

\- ¿En verdad crees en tus palabras?

\- Si - sonrió.

\- Tu corazón no soportará dicha tragedia, pero soy lo suficientemente estúpido para ofrecer consuelo cuando ocurra.

\- Gracias.

\- La maldición que lanzaste sobre ti mismo al arrebatar mi poder te va a pesar como no tienes idea.

\- Lo sé pero estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio.

\- Que idiota - Arba que mira a su padre - ¿te rendirás? - silencio - ¿Aún con lo que me hiciste?

\- Aladdin también eliminó el poder en tu interior.

\- ¿Aquel que debilita a los demonios?

\- Así es. Después de todo no era más que una extensión del mío.

\- El ser que admiro y amo se rinde sin luchar. Me arrebatan mi razón de vivir. ¿Qué se supone que haga?

\- ¿Qué te parece actuar como mi madre por una puta vez en la vida?

\- No estoy desesperada.

\- Eso imaginé.

\- Tentar almas y destruirlas no parece tan...

\- ¿Y si duermes a mi lado? - Ill.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No puedo devolver el tiempo pero prometo que si el mundo se corrompe serás la única en quien confíe para borrarlo por completo.

\- ¿De verdad? - su rostro adquirió un gran brillo.

\- Si.

\- ¡Oh padre!

Aladdin intentó persuadir a la mujer pero Judal le tomó de la muñeca para detenerle.

\- Si es feliz con una mentira dejala ser.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Es un destino muy triste.

\- Lo que se hace no es destino, esos idiotas se cansaron de vivir. Pero al menos así se tendrán el uno al otro para toda la eternidad.

\- ¿No te gustaría que conocieran el amor de verdad?

\- Es muy tarde para eso.

\- Nop.

\- ¿Eh?

Ill invocó la poca magia que le queda, lanzando un poderoso hechizo sobre él y Arba, sus cuerpos se desintegraron de a poco y por increíble que parezca la castaña no parecía sentir ni un poco de dolor. Algunos segundos más tarde eran una gran nube de particulas que volarían en el viento pero Aladdin los envolvió con una cálida onda dorada que se escondió entre sus manos, las que colocó en la tierra y de la cual emergió un brote. Todos contemplaron con curiosidad la planta.

\- ¿Y eso? - Sinbad.

\- Algo que nació del amor de padre e hija, al menos eso quiero pensar.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que el destino del universo pende de una planta que puede morir con una simple lluvia? - Judal.

\- Es más fuerte que eso.

\- Eres el mocoso más irresponsable que haya conocido - Kouen.

\- Je je je, pero es mejor a que todo haya terminado hoy. Mientras el mundo viva hay oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

\- Eres tan tonto enano. ¿Qué te verían Kouen e Ill?

\- Lo mismo que ojisan a ti.

\- Je, mendigo.

\- ¿Cuál fué el precio? - el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Irah lo dijo, tomar su poder tuvo consecuencias - entrecerró los ojos - ¿cuáles?

\- Podemos discutirlo luego. Hay muchos heridos y...

El demonio le tomó del cuello del ropaje y alzó del piso, le encaró quedando sus orbes a milímetros de distancia.

\- Quiero una respuesta ahora.

\- Voy a vivir muchos años.

\- ¿Eso es malo? - Yamuraiha.

\- ¿Qué tanto? - su pareja.

\- Demasiados.

\- ¿Más que yo? - su abuelo.

\- Muchos más.

\- Te quedarás sólo - su tío - Pues no me gusta. ¿Hay solución?

\- Esparcir el poder - Kouen.

\- Pero tomarlo...

El pelirrojo le depositó de nueva cuenta en el suelo, acto seguido le golpeó tan fuerte en el estómago que el pequeño se desmayó cayendo en sus brazos.

\- ¡Es sólo un niño! - se quejó Jafar.

\- Demasiado masoquista para el gusto de cualquiera - Judal - Además el enano no aceptaría por las buenas.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - David.

\- ¿Quién tomará el poder? - Drakon.

\- ¿No es evidente? - sonrió Kouen perturbadoramente.

...

Para cuando Aladdin despertó estaba recostado en una cama, dando la espalda a su pareja.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo estarás enojado?

\- Fuiste muy irresponsable.

\- No más que tu.

\- ¿Qué ocurrirá si Arba-san e Ill no entienden lo que es el amor? Esa enérgia llegará a ellos y...

\- Dijiste que te harías cargo, ¿o no?

\- Pues si pero no puedo vivir por siempre en el infierno.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Arba murió y tanto Judal como Sinbad son demasiado perezosos para una responsabilidad tan grande.

\- Eso significa...

\- Justo lo que estas pensando.

\- ¿Y mi abuelo?

\- Dijo algo así como que sería interesante y que si la diplomacia entre el cielo e infierno no da frutos siempre puede volver de su retiro e iniciar una guerra.

\- Ungh.

El infante palideció por completo.

\- Las cosas no están saliendo como imaginé.

\- Deja de quejarte, ¿quieres?

\- ¡Pero... !

\- ¿Qué no te hace feliz que nos casemos?

\- Claro que... ¿uh?

\- ¿De que otra forma lo gobernarías entonces?

El ángel tembló violentamente y sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Eso quiere decir que, ¿todo terminó?

\- Depende de como lo veas, pero ten por seguro que al menos las tragedias si, eso te lo juro.

\- Oh Kouen...

\- Y ya que no hay impedimentos y que los incordios se largaron, por fin puedo hacerte el amor.

\- ¿No sería mejor esperar a la luna de miel?

\- No se me da la gana.

\- Je je je supongo que no pasa nada je je...

...

En el mundo humano. (La casa de Sinbad).

\- ¿Estás seguro Sin?

\- Si. Ahora soy un humano cualquiera y quiero disfrutar mi oportunidad. Además aún hay seres interesantes que me gustaría conocer y convencer de ser mis aliados. ¿Qué les parece convertirse en mis generales?

\- ¿Generales? - Yamuraiha.

\- Si, algo así como los embajadores con las demás especies, hadas, dragones y lo que exista.

\- ¡Sería maravilloso! - ella.

\- No tengo problema - Drakon.

\- Será un trabajo complicado - Jafar - supongo que no tengo opción.

\- ¿Judal?

\- Estarás tan bueno imbécil.

\- ¿Volverás al infierno?

\- ¿Para ser testigo de como Kouen se coge al enano? No gracias. Te amo, ¿o eres tan imbécil para no entender a estas alturas? Y por lo mismo me quedaré. Pero de eso a que quiera ser tu perro faldero...

\- ¡Oye! - el trío ofendido.

\- La verdad duele~ je je je. ¡JA JA JA JA!

...

Seis meses después en el infierno.

Aladdin riega con mucho amor la planta que tiene el alma de Ill y Arba.

\- El cielo está despejado como siempre. ¿Verdad que es agradable disfrutar de los rayos del sol? Je je je sabía que podían llegar hasta aquí. El infierno es ahora más bonito que la tierra, aunque Judal-kun se enoja cada que se lo digo.

Se escuchan unas pisadas y pronto llega a su lado Alibaba.

\- Llegarás tarde.

\- Quería saludarlos en un día tan importante.

\- ¿De que hablas? Los cuidas todo el tiempo.

\- Je je je. A todo esto, ¿por fin te dejó respirar Hakuryuu-onisan?

\- Ni me lo recuerdes. Intentó besarme a la fuerza otra vez.

\- Pero te agrada, ¿o no?

\- Pues si pero no me gustan las cosas así.

El pequeño le miró divertido.

\- Eres un masoquista Alibaba-kun.

\- Pues tu historia con Kouen no es distinta, la semana pasada no podías caminar. ¿Te golpeó?

El rostro infantil se tiñó de un intenso carmín.

\- A-algo así je je je. Digamos que a veces emplea más fuerza de la que puedo soportar.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- Eres tan inocente~.

\- ¿También te vas a burlar?

\- Ja ja ja ja. Será mejor que nos demos prisa. No quiero llegar tarde el día de mi boda.

...

En el mundo humano.

Judal mira como pereza el calendario en la pared.

\- Es el día.

Susurra Sinbad a su oído mientras lo abraza con gran fuerza, ambos recostados en la cama.

\- Si, ¿y?

\- ¿No piensas ir?

\- Me da flojera. Además estoy bastante cómodo.

\- ¿Seguro? Kouen podría pensar que no has superado lo que sentias por él.

\- Me da igual. Únicamente me interesa tu opinión, no tengo porque darle gusto a nadie más. Aunque el enano es tu sobrino y podría sentirse con tu ausencia.

\- ¿Tu crees? Aunque tenga los recuerdos de una vida pasada no soy del todo ese hombre.

\- A otro con ese cuento. Más bien te da miedo tu viejo.

\- Ja ja ja - nervioso - c-claro que no.

\- Le dí al clavo - sonrió perverso - ¿Qué hay de Ezra y Baldor? Las almas que usaron para la ilusión aún...

\- Si los traigo les privaré de una vida normal. Quiero que renazcan de manera natural.

\- Has madurado.

\- No del todo pero te tengo a ti. Aún hay muchas cosas por hacer pero me gusta pensar que aprendí de mis errores.

\- Quien sabe. Dicen que la idiotez no se cura.

\- ¿Sabes que otra cosa tampoco lo hace?

\- ¿Qué?

\- La sensualidad.

\- Bastardo engreído.

\- Lo digo por ti.

\- Más te vale.

\- ¿Lo hacemos otra vez?

\- ¿Tienes que preguntar?

\- Al menos que quieras convertirme en un violador.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que tengo problemas con ello?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Violame tanto como quieras.

\- Esta noche conocerás al mejor amante.

\- Aún es de día, ¿estas ciego?

\- Soy de carrera larga.

\- Oh... - las manos del menor empezaron rápidamente con la faena - ¡Ay por aaaah~!

...

En el infierno. (Alcoba de Aladdin).

Este cepilla su larga cabellera con ayuda de Kougyoku y Kouha.

\- Parece que Judal y Sinbad no asistirán niño mugriento.

\- Lo imaginé, después de todo tienen que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Haría lo mismo de estar en su lugar.

\- Eso no es verdad - la chica - Eres más considerado que ese par de patanes Aladdin-chan.

\- Je je je. ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Le dará un infarto a En-nii.

\- Que bien, eso creo.

\- ¿Estás nervioso? - ella.

\- Un poco. Me da miedo no ser suficiente para Kouen.

\- Pero le encantas - su amigo.

\- Me refiero más bien a... ¿será correcto que un ángel se convierta en el consorte de quien gobierna el infierno?

\- ¿Qué más da? Si los genes perversos son un requisito tienes más que suficientes debido a tu abuelo.

\- Supongo.

\- Y velo por el lado positivo. Ya no te encerrará en la mazmorra.

\- Lo voy a extrañar.

\- ¿Los malos tratos? - Kougyoku.

\- A mi familia, a Ugo-kun, aún no asimila la idea de tener tanto poder.

\- No es como que tengas prohibido visitarlos. Además ese sujeto entrará en razón tarde o temprano. Te lo debe, era su responsabilidad pero no le involucraste.

\- No podía, existía la posibilidad de que Ill-kun se adueñara de el.

\- Todo terminó de manera pacífica.

\- ¡¿Los zombies que nos atacaron qué?! - la chica - Y gran cantidad de demonios como Falan...

\- Al menos esta vez tendrán una oportunidad - el ángel.

\- Si - los hermanos al unísono.

\- ¡Es tu turno para ser feliz Aladdin-chan!

\- Je je je. El de todos.

Declaró con una gran y maravillosa sonrisa llena de alegría.

...

En el jardín del recién reconstruido palacio infernal.

Los invitados que incluyen a los reyes celestiales han dejado los regalos. Todos ocupan sus respectivos asientos siendo Ugo, los Jehoahaz y Ren los que ocupan los sitios de honor al igual que Alibaba que ha sido atado al sitio por Hakuryuu que le sonríe divertido.

\- Eres odioso - declaró el rubio.

\- Debiste escapar cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

\- No se me ocurrió, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Fué así?

\- Si insinuas que soy una especie de ser masoquista.

\- Y que quede claro que fuiste el que lo mencionó.

\- ¡Wah! - furioso.

Únicamente la marcha nupcial interrumpió la discusión. El público guardó silencio y todos desplazaron las miradas del altar (donde se encuentra el novio) a la entrada. Aladdin apareció tomado del brazo por su padre, vistiendo un lindo traje tipo oriental (como los kimonos pero más ancho de la parte baja) blanco con bordes azules y un sencillo tocado en hilo de plata, como dicta la costumbre descalzo. En las manos una rosa roja.

\- ¿Qué no tenía dinero? - susurró Alibaba a su secuestrador.

\- Aladdin-dono no quería matar a tantas flores, esta la sembrará nuevamente cuando acabe la celebración. ¿Y así te dices su amigo?

\- Ungh.

Por fin llega al estrado y su padre vuelve a su asiento luego de darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro al tiempo que sonreía. Kouen le toma de la mano y ambos prestan atención al que unirá sus vidas de ahora en adelante.

\- Estamos reunidos hoy para ser testigos de la boda entre mi nieto y un idiota cualquiera.

\- ¡Abuelo!

\- Aún si se convirtió en emperador del infierno es poco para ti.

\- Al menos tengo un territorio que gobernar - soltó el pelirrojo prepotente.

\- Por cuánto me pregunto.

\- ¿Es una amenaza? - interesado.

\- ¡¿Quieren dejar de pelear?!

Ambos chasquearon la lengua. David leyó el libro más antiguo de los ángeles, el que posee la magia más poderosa y que se emplea en eventos de esta índole y también para ver si con eso se moría Kouen, lo que no ocurrió por desgracia.

\- Antes de continuar me veo obligado a preguntar. ¿Alguien se opone a esta unión? - silencio - ¿Nadie? - misma respuesta - Pues al menos a mi no me parece.

\- Tu no cuentas - le recordó Solomon.

\- Continúa o mi bebé se desmayará - Sheba - ¿no ves lo nervioso que está?

El aludido bajó la mirada completamente colorado.

\- Ya que... Aladdin, ¿aceptas amar, proteger, respetar, consultar, engañar y todo lo que consideres digno de este insulso bastardo... ?

\- ¡Abuelo!

\- Como sea. ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- No...

Absolutamente todos se pusieron en pie ante el evidente rechazo.

\- ¡Aladdin-chan! - una aterrada, como todo el mundo Kougyoku.

\- ¡No fui yo! - el ángel consternado.

Pronto una risa rasposa y caminar sensual se hicieron presentes. El ex príncipe del infierno se acercaba con toda su desfachatez a la pareja real. El más pequeño le obsequiaba una mirada llena de furia.

\- ¿Qué? No pensarías que me perdería de un día tan importante, ¿o si enano?

\- Pensé que éramos amigos, pero incluso al final te ríes de mi.

\- Nah, es todo lo contrario. Gracias a ti me liberé de esa bruja. Eso nos convierte en algo así como hermanos, ¿o no?

\- No le veo sentido.

\- Como sea. Hagamos de este un día divertido. ¡También me casaré con Sinbad!

\- ¿Que no ya son esposos?

\- Pues si pero sin una ceremonia se me hace demasiado simple y no pienso pagar por una.

\- Así que simplemente eres tacaño - el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué te digo? Las desventajas de enamorarte de un pobreton.

\- No es que me oponga - el ángel - Pero, ¿no debería estar mi tío aquí?

\- ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Despierta! - propinó una potente patada al costal que hasta entonces venía arrastrando, este se quejó.

\- ¡Pensé que era un regalo! - Aladdin - ¡Ni eso has traído!

\- No seas delicado.

Pronto y gracias a su sobrino Sinbad pudo escapar de su cautiverio, vestido con un traje sastre blanco con púrpura que contrasta el negro con rojo de Kouen.

\- Pensé que no querías venir - el creador del infierno a su pareja.

\- Te amo por tragarte el cuento~. No quería a ese trío de idiotas cerca. Seguro la monja lo echa todo a perder.

\- Jafar no haría algo así.

\- Nunca confíes en la falsa resignación~.

\- Judal-kun...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿La capa que traes puesta es lo que usarás para la ceremonia? Si no tienes ropa yo...

\- ¿Esta cosa? Lo olvidaba - la desató y dejó caer - Jódete enano que soy el centro de atención.

La mayoría quedó boquiabierto. El hijo de Arba tiene un diminuto top en el pecho que apenas si cubre lo necesario, este se conecta a una gargantilla por medio de una cadena plateada. En la parte baja un faldón con una enorme apertura al frente que deja completamente la descubierto las piernas, para finalizar una tiara que si bien tiene toda la pinta de ser femenina le sienta perfecta.

\- ¿A qué me veo genial?

\- Judal-kun...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡¿Quién se casa de negro?!

\- No molestes, es mi color favorito.

\- ¿Podemos continuar o seguirán con sus tonterías? - David.

\- ¡Perdón! - el nieto que no estaba muy convencido de ser quien ofreciera disculpas.

David continuó con la ceremonia hasta que llegó a la parte más importante o más bien la que todos querían ver.

\- Así que los declaro maridos y... lo que sea. Pueden besar a su... al que tienen enfrente.

Kouen tomó con elegancia y suavidad a su pareja del rostro, Aladdin le contempló expectante, lleno de emoción. Sinbad cogió a Judal del mentón con fuerza y sensualidad, este sonrió divertido. Acortaron distancia y rozaron los labios más dispuestos que nunca a jurarse amor eterno cuando algo tiró de la trenza de Aladdin y Judal al mismo tiempo, provocando que se diesen un cabezazo y finalmente cayesen al suelo. Ambos se pusieron rápidamente de pie, encarando al otro.

\- ¡Es todo Judal-kun!

\- Esto no te lo perdonaré enano.

Concentraron una gran cantidad de magia para batirse en duelo y...

\- ¡Ungh!

Aladdin se desmayó al ser golpeado en la nuca por Kouen, lo mismo ocurrió a Judal luego de un rodillazo en el estómago por parte de Sinbad. Los adultos se echaron al hombro a su respectivo esposo y Solomon se aproximó visiblemente molesto.

\- Has llegado demasiado lejos - a David - pudiste iniciar una guerra.

\- ¿Quién manda a mi nieto intimar con un demonio?

\- Te lo dicho muchas veces. Sheba, Ugo y yo estamos de acuerdo. Aladdin se quedará con quien ama así tenga que despojarte de todos los privilegios.

\- No lo harías.

\- No me pruebes.

\- Han escrito la historia de la peor manera.

\- Eso es algo que solo el tiempo dirá.

David se marchó molesto, Kouha persuadió a los invitados para que disfrutaran del banquete y los festejados se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Aún si Judal y Aladdin se molestaban por la brutalidad de sus maridos, no era un crimen tan grande que una espectacular luna de miel no pudiese borrar.

...

Varios años después, en la tierra.

Sinbad se sube a una escalera para colgar algunos globos cuando esta se rompe y se da tremendo golpe casi clavadose al piso, por fortuna Jafar que alcanzó a cogerlo se ha sacrificado en su lugar.

\- ¡Jafar! ¡Su majestad! ¡¿Están bien?!

Corre en su auxilio Yamuraiha. El mayor sacude su ropa sin contratiempos y toma a su inconciente amigo en brazos para recostarle en el sillón.

\- Hubieras dejado ahí a la monja.

\- Esta vez te has pasado Judal - le recriminó Drakon.

\- Opino lo mismo - Hinahoho - Pudiste matarlo.

\- No tengo tanta suerte.

\- Hoy es el cumpleaños veintinueve de Sinbad - Sharkan - ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

\- ¿No es hora de volver a casa? - Yamuraiha.

\- Bola de tarados. Este es mi hogar. ¿O creen que no tengo derecho por ser un demonio? - dolido.

\- No amor - el monarca le tomó entre sus brazos - Los chicos te quieren mucho pero necesitan vacaciones.

\- ¿De mi?

\- Ah... si.

\- Je je je. No es mala idea. Deberíamos visitar al enano y Kouen. Mover un poco su utopía de caramelo.

\- Pobre Aladdin, han trabajado tanto para reconstruirlo.

\- ¿No quieres?

\- Hace como tres años que no les visito ni a mi hermano en el cielo, no nos caería mal. Además me gustaría que conocieran a mis generales.

\- Tu si que te juntas con cosas raras. Un pez, un gato, una piruja, la bruja, el lagarto, el ratero y el vendedor de cuchillos.

\- Tritón - Hinahoho.

\- Un tigre de Bengala - Masrur.

\- ¡Una ninfa! - Pisti.

\- ¡Hada! - Yamuraiha.

\- ¡Dragón! - Drakon.

\- Ex asesino - Jafar medio inconciente.

\- Esgrimista - Sharkan.

\- Es lo mismo.

\- ¡Claro que no! - al unísono.

\- ¿Sabes? - se colgó del cuello de Sinbad - Aún si los líderes del cielo e infierno, dígase Solomon y Kouen están bien buenos, les gana el rey del mundo humano.

\- Pues mi sobrino si es un consorte más inocente que tu...

\- ¡Oye!

\- Pero eres con el único que quiero portarme mal.

\- Bastardo je - le besó - ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡A conquistar el infierno!

\- ¡Si!

Luego de la "desaparición de Arba e Ill" el mundo volvió a una relativa tranquilidad pero como predijera Irah, las ansias de poder se hicieron presentes en ciertos sectores. Lo que eventualmente desencadenaría en una guerra o varias. Kouen, Ugo y Solomon llegaron a la conclusión de que el alma se prueba a si misma cada cierto periodo de tiempo. Y fué entonces que Sinbad sugirió una "guerra". Se manda la declaración al lugar que planea invadirse y se crea una gran barrera libre de magia en el interior. Se encierra a los voluntarios y se enfrentan hasta que no queda uno solo. Los contrincantes no mueren pero la sensación en sus mentes y cuerpos son bastante realistas, la mayoría entiende el dolor y sufrimiento de la guerra y desisten. Los que no enfrentan a los "jueces" que son Kouha, David y Kouen que les hacen combatir hasta el cansancio, algunos han perdido la razón después de eso. ¿Drástico? Es posible pero gracias a ello la paz en los distintos mundos es posible. Y para algunos maniáticos es un simple juego, claro que no todos lo soportan.

Judal sonríe y le roba un beso al tiempo que se cuelga de su cuello de nueva cuenta.

\- Inocente. Si como no. El mundo conocerá tu historia y dirán: "Ese chico es un demonio".

\- ¿Pero qué dices Judal? Me hago viejo, es indiscutible, moriré antes que tu.

\- Nah, para mi siempre serás el mocoso idiota que me invocó. Y ¿qué? Aún si te mueres revivirás.

\- Nunca seré un demonio, mi espíritu se adaptó a la esencia humana.

\- ¿Y? Conoceré muchos tú. En una de esas cumples mi sueño y declaramos una guerra de verdad.

\- Estarás sólo y no sé por cuánto cada que deje este mundo.

\- Imbécil - le besó otra vez - Ya deberías saber que te esperaré siempre.

\- Pensándolo bien, eres más lindo que Aladdin.

\- Bastardo.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres mudarte al infierno? Podría visitarte de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Y la abstinencia qué? Además gracias a tus estúpidas historias me enamoré del mundo humano. Hay criaturas que nos falta coleccionar. ¿Cuándo capturaremos al durazno gigante?

Sinbad tocó con suavidad la cabecita ajena.

\- Te amo Judal.

\- ¿Y eso por qué fué?

\- Por nada en especial. Me inspiras, es todo.

El demonio no supo que decir por primera vez, simplemente tomó la mano de su marido y se dispusieron a seguir a los demás. No interesa si es en el cielo, el mundo humano, el infierno, en una guerra falsa o una real, en la paz o en medio de la destrucción, ellos siempre estuvieron y estarán juntos. Aún si Arba e Ill regresan o el universo entero se vuelve su enemigo se tendrán el uno al otro. Con tal resolución, las cosas nunca saldrán mal.

...

Varios siglos después en el infierno.

\- ¡Judal-kun! ¡Ven para acá!

\- ¡No soy estúpido enano! ¡No me agarrarás a nalgadas otra vez!

\- ¡Soy tu padre y tengo que educarte!

\- ¡Beh! - le enseñó le lengua y corrió.

Aladdin suspiró derrotado y se recargó en la pared. Pronto una mano acarició su hombro dando consuelo.

\- Es un niño difícil.

\- Lo sé.

\- Pero te quiere.

\- Eso creo.

\- Claro que lo hace. Aún si parece lo contrario no olvidará los nueve meses que vivió en tu interior.

\- ¿Crees que estuvo mal hacerlos demonios con mi magia?

\- No querías verlos sufrir por la ausencia del otro. Fuiste bondadoso.

\- No, fué egoísmo. Cuando Sinbad-ojisan murió la última vez...

\- Si, también pienso que Judal se suicidó.

\- Me inclino a pensar que fué un desafortunado accidente. Aún así quiero prevenir la tragedia tanto como pueda.

\- Aunque debiste planear mejor las cosas. El hecho de que les dieras a luz a ambos los vuelve hermanos.

\- Ungh... b-bueno al menos no son ángeles.

\- Oh Aladdin - le tomó entre sus brazos - mi amado mocoso idiota.

\- Aún con todos los siglos de matrimonio que llevamos casados me pregunto si debería estar feliz o enojarme por comentarios como ese.

\- Tengo la misma duda con respecto al hecho de que una persona de la que estuve enamorado y mi mayor rival sean ahora mis hijos.

\- Je je je - apenado - tu ganas.

\- Desde que te conocí.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Hagamos más mocosos ahora.

\- Pero ya no puedo embarazarme.

\- Es lo de menos.

\- Je je je. Kouen...

\- ¿Si?

\- Te amo.

\- Y yo estoy loco por ti Aladdin.

\- Ah~.

...

En el jardín.

Sinbad duerme profundamente hasta que una presión sobre sus labios le despierta. Contempla al recién llegado.

\- ¿Por fin me dirás la verdad? - interrogó con gran seriedad.

\- Ya te dije que no me suicidé.

\- ¿Entonces por qué moriste?

\- Es estúpido. No quiero hablar de ello.

\- Por favor, me preocupa.

\- Bien - molesto - estaba débil porque no comía, me deprimi, ¿de acuerdo? Aún así salí porque recordé tus tontas historias y así llegue a un puente, caí al río ACCIDENTALMENTE y no desperté. ¿Contento?

\- No del todo pero me tranquiliza que no lo hicieras a propósito.

\- No soy masoquista.

El ahora mayor tomó a su hermano por la cintura y le colocó encima, sobre su fornido cuerpo para finalmente besarle.

\- Sabes Judal, me apetece un poco de incesto.

\- Depravado.

\- ¿Y quién me sedujo?

\- Je. Además el enano tiene la culpa de que las cosas terminaran así.

\- Que perverso.

\- Je.

\- Espero estar a tu lado cien años más.

\- Muchos, muchos más.

Así es como termina la historia de amor de esta accidentalmente curiosa familia. Porque jugar con el destino tiene consecuencias pero también trajó la máxima felicidad a los que en verdad la necesitaban, los que lucharon y lo dieron todo por ella. En el mundo jamás se obtienen los tesoros sin esfuerzo y sacrificio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Tuvo un final tan raro porque originalmente este fic era cómico y tenía una historia bastante más sencilla. Como podrán ver tiene un ligero Mpreg e incesto pero es tan poquito que no lo puse en las advertencias y porque por primera vez e incluso para mi el final fué sorpresivo. No lo planee así pero me gustó el resultado :3. No hice énfasis en la relación de Sinbad y Judal o de estos con Kouen y Aladdin porque me di cuenta de que aún siendo familia no cambiaba las cosas entre ellos. Con respecto a que ocurrirá con ellos ahora que son demonios pues, siendo hijos del emperador y su consorte serán los sucesores cuando estos ya no estén, pero como podrán imaginar Kouen y Aladdin son increíblemente longevos por la maldición resultante de vencer a Ill, así que para ello faltan siglos XD y sería más o menos igual a la época en que Sinbad creó el infierno. El cielo aún es gobernado por Sheba y Solomon mientras que el mundo humano depende de una alianza entre especies y que está sustentada de los generales (algunos son los mismos y otros esperan su reencarnación). Mmm Aladdin aún es un ángel aunque este casado con Kouen y si bien es mayor que Judal si es más joven que Kouen. Hakuryuu si está enamorado de Alibaba pero nunca se hicieron pareja por la manera de pensar de cada uno. Y el comentario de Judal respecto al durazno gigante es porque con el paso del tiempo su adicción se hizo más fuerte. Aladdin no puede embarazarse de nueva cuenta porque como imaginarán, dañó su cuerpo al concebir a Judal y Sinbad, aunque era justo lo que quería. A pesar de que Kouen parece pervertido él y Aladdin hacen el amor con mucho menos frecuencia que Sinbad y Judal pero a diferencia de estos últimos pueden pasarse días así XD. Y creo que eso es todo. Esta es una de las historias que más trabajo me ha costado escribir pero siempre le di todo mi amor e intenté hacer lo mejor que pude. Agradezco enormemente a todas las personas que me acompañaron a lo largo de esta aventura y espero que el resultado final les sacara aunque sea una sonrisa :3. Muchas gracias sobre todo al gran cariño que le dan a magi. Y por favor no dejen morir un fandom tan bonito, si un día les nace escribir un fic de magi será agradecido, hacen falta muchas historias y es un manga tan rico en varios sentidos que da para escribir de el por décadas :3. Una vez más, muchas gracias y espero que nos encontremos en otra historia, en una nueva aventura como diría Sinbad XD.**


End file.
